A Spectre is Haunting Europe
by Dimitri61
Summary: Six months ago, the Allied Forces rewarded the 501st a.k.a. the Strike Witches for all their hard work in Gallia and Venezia with a new home, a new commanding officer, and a whole new batch of problems. We never said the AF were very bright. But the 501st will have to sort out their Orussian General's past before they can help protect their future. A/N- Yuri and Straight couples
1. Chapter 1

The blaze skating across the rooftops was mesmerizing. The entire city was aflame, the source of the flames flying overhead at a leisurely pace, merely raining death and destruction with no cause or remorse. The Neuroi only killed for the sake of killing. But that is what made them so much alike.

It was December of 1945, and one could feel it in the Orussian winter nighttime air. Brigadier General Dimitri Hatake stood atop the tallest building in the burning city and his second in command, Colonel Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke stood slightly behind him to the right. He could hear from her breathing pattern that she was waiting for his orders.

"Colonel." Dimitri spoke, a commanding bass tone.

"Sir!" Minna straightened, simulating attention.

"Dispatch Captain Barkhorn and Lieutenant Hartmann to flank from the west. I want this thing pushed toward the water. No need for anymore collateral damage." Dimitri's eyes never left the looming giant. Its beams continued to light paths of fatal carnage across the conflagration. "Once it is out over the water, have Lieutenants Juutilainen and Litvyak come down from the cloud cover and hit it with everything they've got. I want you to get on the horn and check the status from Captain Yeager's detachment and see if they've taken care of the threat to our south."

"Yes sir!" Colonel Minna saluted crisply and turned to set her orders in motion.

General Dimitri merely smiled and watched as two small specks with condensation trails following came into his field of vision. Those were the team's aces, Barkhorn and Hartmann.

As they came into range, each one opened fire with their large caliber automatic weapons. They rained glowing metal upon the malign Neuroi. It responded with hundreds of lasers focused on the girls. Their powerful magical shields deflected the attacks and they continued their assault.

"General!" A voice penetrated the surrounding noise from the radio piece in his ear. With its distinct pitch and Fusoan accent, he recognized Major Mio Sakamoto's voice.

"Go ahead Major. I read you." Dimitri still watched the Neuroi, not breaking concentration.

"The evacuation plan is going exactly as you planned. We're currently routing all civilians to the countryside." The major explained, panting slightly from the endeavor of searching for survivors in the growing inferno. "I'm afraid that no matter what we do, this city is lost. I can already estimate the loss of lives over three million, sir!"

"Then we must save as many as we possibly can. You and sergeant Miyafuji keep up the evacuation. Leave no one behind, Major. We are counting on you." Dimitri's eyes fell down to the city below. Had it not all been on fire, the view from where he was standing 40 stories up would have been exquisite. He could see with his exceptional vision where the Major and Sergeant Miyafuji were still evacuating panicking residents.

Dimitri had originally ordered them to remain aboard the carrier, the Mirage, to the northeast on the Baltic Sea, due to both of them having lost their magical abilities last year in the Venezia campaign. But they had vehemently protested and eventually convinced him that they could at least tend to wounded and evacuate people in harm's way. These girls were slowly growing on him.

Only his superiors were aware of the reasons why he was given command of the all-female division that was so vital to their continued survival, but he was more than qualified to lead them in their mission to combat the Neuroi. Dimitri looked back up to see that his subordinates were proving themselves more than capable as well. The massive ship-shaped enemy was now flying over the bay of Murmansk, attempting to shake off it's much more mobile and agile assailants.

"General Hatake! Report from Comas!" This time Colonel Minna spoke over the command frequency.

"Go ahead, Colonel." Dimitri acknowledged seconds before he witnessed several rockets exit the heavy cloud cover and slam into the Neuroi. Minna began speaking again as he watched Eila and Sanya lose altitude and join the fight over the bay.

"Captain Yeager and Sergeant Bishop each have a kill confirmed and are reporting the area is clear. Lieutenant's Closterman and Lucchini report that the town has been evacuated but heavy loss of life among the Orussian defensive forces that responded to the attack before they arrived." Minna explained.

"…What's the toll ma'am?" A very soft voice with unmistakable Orussian nuances came over the radio. Dimitri recognized Sanya's voice.

"Lieutenant, this is a secure channel for battlefield command…" Minna hesitated before sticking to protocol.

"It's alright, Colonel. She's concerned for her countrymen." Dimitri shook his head slightly and closed his eyes. He adjusted the rank embroidered cap he wore and some of his shoulder length silver hair fell over his eyes. "What was the toll, Colonel Minna?"

"Among the military forces, over 11,000… civilians… two million and counting…" Minna stated reluctantly, fearing how Sanya would react.

"Lieutenant, please return your focus to the battle. You still have an enemy to eliminate." Dimitri returned to his normal cold and calculating self. But before he heard Sanya's radio change frequencies, he added softly in Orussian, their native language. "We will sort through all of this once everything has been dealt with, Sanya."

Dimitri heard Sanya acknowledge with a quiet affirmation also in Orussian.

"General?" Minna inquired.

"I'm still here, Colonel." Dimitri pulled his silver bangs out of his eyes and found Sanya and the others fighting with an almost renewed vigor. Red hot bullets and rockets crisscrossed the sky and created a beautiful display of military might and magical power.

"Captain Yeager is awaiting orders. Do you wish for her squad to return to the Mirage or join the fight here?" Minna sounded concerned for her squad mates.

"It is your decision. Make the choice you believe will be most efficient and beneficial. The damage has been contained and evacuations have been carried out. Major Sakamoto and Sergeant Miyafuji are moving toward you to board the transit flight back to base. Make your decision by the time they reach you." Dimitri turned his back on the battle over the bay. The entire city was done for. His emerald green eyes scanned the torrid flames. "Switching to active combat channel, Colonel. There's only so much more we can do, and that is shoot this son of a bitch down."

Dimitri did not wait for an affirmation and switched frequencies. He could hear all four of his active combat members giving each other information and directions to pierce the Neuroi's hull to locate the core.

"Hartmann, follow me to get up underneath. We'll pepper it real good and see if we can't locate the core." Captain Barkhorn came through the radio calm and composed. Dimitri watched the two Karlslandian witches streak underneath the whale shaped underside.

"Roger that, Trude." Lieutenant Hartmann responded and more automatic gunfire was heard.

"This is General Hatake to all units." Dimitri broadcast to his strike team. "You have four minutes to bring that thing down. No half assing this, ladies."

"Yes sir!" All four of them chirped over the radio in unison. Their movements began to look much more coordinated and they were all firing in their predetermined patterns, honed by years of combatting the Neuroi.

"Good. Now let's show these bastards what the 501st, the Strike Witches, can do!" Dimitri smiled and closed his eyes.

Ten years earlier…

"Please… please don't do it…" The man had tears in his eyes. His eyes were closed, seemingly praying. The gun pointed between his eyes at point blank range pressed against his skin. "Just let us go…"

The young teenager holding the military issue pistol in his hands showed no signs of acknowledgment. His crimson red eyes did not show any sign of remorse. He wore a gold oak leaf on his uniform lapel, signifying his rank of major.

"You're harboring one of them, sir. You realize this is an executable offense." The officer looked behind the whimpering man, could see his wife and daughter in a corner protected by his body. He continued to plead.

"Please have mercy, sir… Please… This is my family…" The man cried. His daughter, who looked to be about six years old, tried to help her father, but her mother grabbed her and held her close. The daughter was the young officer's real target. The man realized that he could not escape his fate. "At least let them go. Shoot me, but please… let my wife and daughter go."

The major knew what he was ordered to do, and as the 'perfect soldier' he was known to be by his superiors, he would carry out his objective. After a few more seconds, he pulled the trigger and watched his pistol discharge a 9mm bullet into the man's forehead. Blood and brain matter splattered over the wife and daughter. The wife was seized by shock and couldn't believe what had just happened.

Before the man's body had even slumped to the floor, the young major fired two rounds apiece at the wife and daughter. In the instant before they made contact with their targets, a glowing magical shield materialized. The young girl managed to erect a shield at such a young age. It didn't last very long, but lasted long enough to allow the girl to pull her mother out of the path of the bullets.

"There it is." The silver haired major's crimson eyes locked onto the young girl. With one hand, he reached through the barrier and grabbed the child by her forehead. His eyes glowed for a few seconds and then the girl's shield dropped. With his other hand, he never allowed the mother a chance to scream. He put the gun against her temple and pulled the trigger. "Now sleep."

The girl he had come to this village for fell unconscious, his hand still holding her body upright. His eyes changed from their deep crimson to emerald green. He moved the girl to his side, where she was taken outside by another soldier.

"Well done, Major." A familiar voice crept up beside him. The man wore two stars, a Major General by rank. His jacket was black leather and he wore a peaked cap with two stars adorning it. "You continue to prove yourself. We are all extremely proud."

"Yes, sir." The major nodded once and holstered his pistol. Without remorse or repose, he stepped over the bodies and proceeded outside to the porch. Several of his subordinate soldiers stood, waiting for orders. Snow was falling and the sun was beginning to set on the other side of the thick cloud cover.

"What are our orders Major?" A man with the rank of captain came to his side.

"We are continuing the clean-up operation as planned. The General wishes for us to look for more of our targets in the neighboring provinces." The major donned his black gloves and looked toward the waiting armored vehicles.

"Yes, Major Hatake." The captain saluted, as did the rest of the assembled squad.


	2. Chapter 2

Present day…

"Chalk another one up for Trude, Shirley, and Lynne!" Lieutenant Erica Hartmann tried to cheer everyone up as she made a smooth landing and docking on the runway of the aircraft carrier, the Mirage. Everyone else had already arrived and stepped out of their leg mounted striker units.

Major Mio Sakamoto and Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji were making sure all of them were uninjured. Even though they had lost their magical abilities, they were still essential parts of the team. Perrine Closterman went to Mio's side as Lynnette Bishop nearly sprinted to Yoshika's.

"I was so worried something might have happened to you." Lynnette embraced Yoshika tightly.

"Of course I'm alright, Lynne. I was with the Major." Yoshika smiled as her face was pressed into Lynnette's impressive chest. She loved being held by Lynnette.

"I just wish we could have done something about all of the death and destruction." Captain Gertrude Barkhorn stepped down from the striker docking mechanism. She had been the one to destroy the core of the Neuroi that attacked Murmansk. Her kill count was nearing 300, a mark never before attained.

"Yeah…" Lieutenant Sanya Litvyak nodded solemnly, feeling the loss of all of her countrymen. Lieutenant Eila Juutilainen put her arms around Sanya to try and comfort her.

"You guys should have seen Shirley and Lynne in Comas!" Lieutenant Francesca Lucchini put her arms up in the air. "Took them down no problem. Even made Perrine look expendable."

"Why you little…" Perrine grit her teeth and glared at her younger squad mate.

"It's just a joke, Perrine." Mio rubbed her forehead above her eye patch to remove some soot and ash. She smiled and pat her junior officer on the head. Perrine calmed down almost instantly.

"That's great, Lynne!" Yoshika smiled up at her best friend. "You're starting to rack them up now."

"I'm just trying to do my best." Lynnette blushed slightly at the praise.

"And that's all we can hope to achieve." Captain Charlotte 'Shirley' Yeager took off her goggles and fixed her long red hair. Lucchini skipped to her and hugged her as she frequently did.

"I couldn't have said it better." Minna walked into the hangar with a smile on her face. "Good work girls. We did everything we possibly could and everyone returned safely. General Hatake is extremely proud of all of you."

"If he's so proud, why isn't he here? Where is the old man, anyway?" Erica snickered. They always called him old, just as they did to Minna from time to time.

"Erica, he's only 23. Hardly old." Minna reminded her like one with a stubborn child.

"Yeah, sure, just like you're only going on 19." Erica turned to the rest of the witches, who somewhat shared in the humor.

"You just wait, Erica, you'll be an old hag too one of these days." Lucchini made herself comfortable against Charlotte's motherly figure.

"Nuh uh! I'll never get old!" Erica stuck her tongue out and shook her head.

"Alright ladies, it's already late. The General said to wait until morning for debriefing so everyone go take your bath and get some rest tonight." Minna nodded to Mio and they began to secure the hangar. The cold air over the Baltic Sea would freeze up their strikers if they weren't placed below deck.

Once they finished stowing their equipment, they all filed onto a lift and proceeded to drop down to the witch's personal levels. The Mirage was built jointly by Britannia, Orussia, Liberion, Romagnia, and Gallia to house the legendary 501st division, dubbed the Strike Witches, as they travelled across the world to eradicate ever increasing Neuroi threats wherever they might spring up. The Mirage was unveiled to them at the same time that General Hatake was given command of the Strike Witches.

Many were extremely skeptical at his appointment to the division, none of them forgetting about what others had tried to do to them, such as the 'Warlock' debacle. Each one was upset at their original commander, Minna, being pushed to second in command but over the past few months, General Hatake had proven himself to most of them somehow or another. The ones who remained the most skeptical were Mio and Eila.

Mio's distrust came from distrust for most people in high positions of power that were not from the Fuso Empire while Eila's came from jealousy that the General could communicate with Sanya in her native language and seemed to know each other from time in Orussia, though she would never admit it.

The one thing they could all agree on about the General was no one knew anything about him. He was extremely young to attain the rank of General and he was covered in scars. He spoke with such command in his voice and his eyes bore down on them as if he had seen so many die in his life. As time wore on, personal opinions of General Hatake varied from girl to girl.

Two months earlier…

"Umm… Colonel Wilcke?" General Hatake watched as the girls of the 501st walked out in a line in front of him. Colonel Minna stood next to him, directing them to their spots in the order.

"Yes, General?" She replied, pointing at a girl wearing striped thigh high stockings and directing her to stand next to a blonde girl with glasses.

"Do none of you wear pants?" Dimitri's eyebrow raised, seeing how every girl except for two wore nothing over their panties or underwear. He closed his eyes and put his hand over them. "Man… this already seems like too much… They said that they wanted me to take over command of an all-female unit. I should have known it was going to be ridiculous…"

"Sir?" Minna smiled, not having heard everything he said. "That is correct. We do not wear pants for the most part. Some of our members wear tights or long stockings, but not actual pants. They cause problems when we go to equip our striker units, sir."

"Of course… The good Dr. Miyafuji is surely a perverted man…" Dimitri reopened his eyes and found that all ten of the other members were lined up in front of him. A Fusoan young woman with an eye patch and katana stepped forward. She handed him a sheet with a roster written on it.

"Here is your role call sheet, General Hatake. Lieutenants Hartmann and Lucchini went through the trouble of writing everyone's name in Orussian for you, if that would help for you to learn them." Her shoulders bore the rank emblem of Major. He deduced that she would be Major Mio Sakamoto. When the names Hartmann and Lucchini were mentioned, he saw a short blonde headed girl and a short twin-tail sporting girl stifle a snicker.

"Thank you, Major." Dimitri nodded. "Fall in."

The major did as she was told and stepped to the end of the inspection line, next to a younger Fusoan looking girl. Dimitri looked down at the hand written Orussian names.

"Umm…" He realized that they didn't look like the names that should be on the official roster. "This doesn't…"

"Is something wrong, sir?" Colonel Minna leaned closer to him.

"I don't think so…" Dimitri stepped forward toward the girls. He read one at a time, calling them out clearly. "Captain… Sis-con…?"

"Oh dear god…" A taller dark headed girl with a Karlsland uniform lowered her gaze. After he repeated it, she put her hand on the blonde haired girl he recognized as Hartmann from earlier and began to squeeze her shoulder with a death grip. The taller girl didn't stop until Hartmann was on the ground calling out for her to stop.

"Captain Barkhorn! Lieutenant Hartmann! Stop messing around and stand at attention!" Minna ordered. The one known as Barkhorn let go of Hartmann and stood back up.

"That would apparently be me, sir! I am Captain Barkhorn. Not… Sis-con…" The Captain managed to call out, all the while narrowing her eyes at Hartmann.

"Very well. Was a little confused there…" Dimitri cleared his throat and tried not to smile. "Next… Captain… 'No-way-she's-seventeen'…? What is with these names, Colonel?"

"Umm… I believe that the girls have gotten carried away with their jokes." Minna looked at the now recovered Hartmann and Lucchini. They were quietly giggling.

"I believe that would be me, sir." The most shapely and tallest of the group raised her hand. "My actual name is Captain Charlotte Yeager. Most call me Shirley."

"Very well. Thank you, Captain." Dimitri nodded and returned the warm smile she gave. "I don't know if I want to keep going with this roster…"

Hartmann made a pouty face while Lucchini pursed her lips.

"Perhaps maybe one more." Dimitri was curious as to what each one actually was, but if it got too ridiculous, he would stop. The two Lieutenants brightened, but then Hartmann was elbowed by Barkhorn again. "You ladies are violent around here…"

"Sir?" Minna asked, not hearing him again.

"Nothing. Next on the list is… uhh… You know what, how about this? We forget about this ludicrous roster and we just go down the line and you all introduce yourselves." Dimitri would have been slightly embarrassed to read the next time, no matter who it referred to.

"No way! Read the next one!" Lieutenant Lucchini piped up.

"Lieutenant!" Minna tried to begin.

"Yeah! Keep going, General!" Hartmann agreed, right before ducking Barkhorn's attempt to hit her in the back of the head.

"You girls are rambunctious too. My question is who taught you the Orussian to write this shit down?" Dimitri put on a face of feigned annoyance. Most of the girls took on an expression of worry for their two mischievous squad mates.

"Well, Sanya did, of course." Hartmann volunteered.

"Sanya… Litvyak?" Dimitri looked up and down the line. "She's in this unit?"

His eyes found her toward the end of the line. She was standing next to a Suoman girl who was a little taller than her. He walked down the line and stood in front of her. Her face brightened instantly.

"Demi?!" Lieutenant Sanya asked, hope in her eyes.

"…Demi?" The Suoman girl next to her asked, and was echoed down the line by each girl.

"There's my little _knyaginya_." Dimitri smiled the widest he had in almost two years. Sanya ignored all military protocol and ran straight up to the General and put her arms around him. Everyone let out a gasp as Dimitri embraced the Orussian girl and picked her up off the ground.

"Who the hell is this guy?" The Suoman girl asked, her face bright red. "Where did all the 'chain of command' bullshit go?!"

"Awww! So cute!" A Fusoan girl with short brown hair smiled and put a hand to her mouth.

"Lieutenant Litvyak…" Colonel Minna tried to restore order as all the other girls began to gather around the tightly embraced General and Lieutenant. "Umm… General…"

"So this guy is into little girls?" Hartmann snickered. "Looks like you got a shot, Francesca."

"Hey, shut up. Don't make fun of me just because you're four years older than me." The younger girl nudged the blonde Karlic girl.

"Where have you been all this time?" Sanya said quietly, her lips next to Dimitri's ear.

"I can't talk about it, dear. Some of that Mother Orussia confidential BS. You know how it is." Dimitri wished he could tell her but it would be better for such things to be left unsaid. He wasn't technically lying, but as Sanya was once a member of the same unit he commanded, he could have told her.

"But it's been five years. I never heard from you." Sanya's arms around his neck never relinquished any hold.

"You can thank double-star for that." Dimitri sighed.

"Hey! Let go of Sanya!" The Suoman girl stood behind Dimitri.

"Hush Eila! Can't you see that the lovers have been reunited?" Hartmann joked, causing Eila's face to redden even more.

"There's no way they're lovers. That's impossible!" Eila cried.

"Friend of yours?" Dimitri spoke, humor in his voice.

"Yes… She's a very good friend…" Sanya's face felt warmer against his.

"Ah, I understand." Dimitri smiled again, sensing the type of relationship they had. "As long as she takes care of you and makes sure you're safe it's all good with me."

"I'm glad you approve, Demi." Sanya pulled back and looked into his green eyes. Her expression of happiness changed to one of concern. "That part of you… is gone, right?"

"Of course, dear. Like they would let me take command of the Strike Witches if it wasn't." Dimitri hurt on the inside, knowing that he was forced to lie. No one made it anywhere without skeletons in the closet or shady record blemishes. But then again, as far as anyone was concerned, he had no record.

"Would you let go of her already?" Eila screamed.

Present day…

When the lift stopped, the girls all stepped off and walked down the hall talking amongst themselves.

They stepped into the changing room outside the bath and shower rooms. As they were removing their clothes and placing into the baskets that bore their names, they heard a door open that led to the showers. Everyone froze in place and slowly turned to see who had entered the changing room while they were almost naked.

General Dimitri stood with a towel around his waist and a towel over his head, preventing him from seeing anything but the floor. He could have seen more if he really wanted to, as he was almost six and a half feet tall, but he merely walked between the frozen witches and went to the basket that had his name on it.

"Sorry for the intrusion ladies. I was hoping I could get through with my shower before you came down. Guess you girls work much faster than I thought." Dimitri had no problem grabbing his clothes without seeing them. Much to the relief of most of them, and disappointment of a few, he walked out instead of dropping his towel and getting dressed in their company. As they slowly overcame their shock, they began to resume undressing, only to have Dimitri stick his still towel covered head through the door. "Good work out there ladies. Debriefing in the morning. Captain Barkhorn, your responsible to wake up Hartmann."

"Hey! Why me?!" Gertrude spoke, seemingly over her embarrassment.

"Because she's your wing mate, Captain. Look after the ones who look after you. Oh, and because it's much more entertaining when you do it than when anyone else does." Dimitri said without showing any humor in his voice. "Goodnight ladies."

Dimitri excused himself and retired to his chambers for the night. Erica smiled at Gertrude and waved mockingly.

"I swear…" Gertrude sighed in annoyance. She looked at her best friend and narrowed her eyes. "You better get up on time tomorrow. I mean it this time."

"Uh huh. I'll get right on that." Erica waved dismissively and wrapped a towel around her naked body. "Did you see those abs?"

"Man is ripped…" Charlotte didn't even bother covering her shapely body. She was the first to head into the bath, followed in turn by the others. "Like a damn washboard. Every bit of that body is muscle. Reminds me of some of the men you would see in Liberion."

"You could have muscle like that if you worked out and trained hard enough, Hartmann." Mio smiled and stepped down into the warm water.

"But that's too hard. I enjoy sleep too much for that." Erica dove into the bath, shedding her towel in mid jump.

"We know." Minna settled beside Mio, as Perrine did on her opposite side.

Yoshika and Lynnette could be seen helping wash each other over in the showers while Sanya and Eila sat together quietly on the opposite end of the large bathing area.

"Minna?" Mio watched the Suoman and Orussian girls as they hardly talked. The two were usually inseparable and they made a great team in battle. But something seemed to be bothering Sanya more than usual.

"Yes, Mio?" Minna followed Mio's line of sight to the girls on the other side of the room.

"Do you think the attacks on Orussia have especially bothered Sanya? She seems much more introverted than normal. She seems to even be ignoring Eila at times." Mio could have read their lips, but she chose not to out of respect to their privacy.

"Well, wouldn't you be if Fuso was attacked again? It seems like she just feels regret at not being able to save more of them, or do more to help the ones who survived." Minna spoke honestly. She shared many feelings with all of the girls, including the guilt and regret at times. They all did.

"I guess so…" Mio fell silent and averted her eyes to see Lucchini sneaking up on Lynnette and Yoshika. "Has it ever occurred to you how many lesbian tendencies seem to crop up in our unit?"

Minna and Perrine both sputtered and tried to start speaking, but Mio simply laughed, not even noticing their blushing faces.

Everyone finished bathing and slowly made their way to the dressing room. Many were yawning by the time they dressed in their night clothes, weary from the day's arduous tasks.

"Alright girls. Get plenty of rest. Tomorrow is a new day, debriefing first thing in the morning." Minna tightened the sash on her robe as she spoke to the rest of her squad mates. "And Hartmann, please get up on time so as to not anger Trude, okay?"

"Ugghh… Maybe." Erica yawned and smiled sheepishly.

"Goodnight!" Yoshika and Lynnette were the first ones to leave, followed by Sanya and Eila. Erica and Gertrude were followed by Charlotte, Perrine, and Lucchini. Minna waited until Mio had told her goodnight and then left. The Colonel wished that Mio would come to understand her feelings for her, but she doubted she ever would without coming out with it herself.

Minna sighed then walked down the hall to the end where her room was between the General's and Erica's with the weight room across from them. She stopped at the room right before hers, making sure that Erica was inside and not out roaming around. She then proceeded to her own room.

As she turned the doorknob to step into her room, she could hear sounds of exertion coming from the weight room. Heavy breathing and weight being moved in a systematic fashion. She could hear the plates shaking on the bar as it was lifted at least twelve times. Minna turned and walked to the threshold of the weight room and observed the General bench pressing over 600 pounds without a spotter.

The weight was nothing for his powerful body. Every muscle in his arms, chest, and shoulders was rippling with strength and stamina. Scars covered his body, more scar tissue than normal skin. Some were burns, others cuts, Minna could even see old bullet wounds. He placed the bar on its resting place and sat up. He grabbed a towel and placed it over his head in the manner he had worn it before. Sweat dripped from his hair. He sat in silence as she watched. She found that she was holding her breath.

"Is there something you need, Minna?" Dimitri spoke, well aware of her presence.

"No… sir. I just heard sounds from in here and came to see if it might have been one of the girls." Minna bowed her head unconsciously.

"I apologize for my intrusion earlier. I meant to get out of there before you all showed up, but I miscalculated." Dimitri removed the towel and looked at his second in command.

"Well now, the great Dimitri miscalculated, huh?" Minna smiled. Dimitri returned with a slight smile. "That doesn't happen very often."

"Happens more than I like to admit." Dimitri's smile disappeared and was replaced with his customary blank, unreadable expression.

"Getting a late night workout in then?" Minna changed the subject, walking into the light. She stopped a few feet from Dimitri. "That's a lot of weight to be lifting without a spotter. You really should ask Shirley or Trude to spot for you when you get up into the heavy weights."

"I'd rather not bother them. Besides, you have to be able to rely on yourself sometimes. I know my limits. Whether or not I want to accept them is a different story." Dimitri stood up. He looked at Minna's robe, which was pink. "Pink huh?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah…" She realized she was only wearing her robe without anything at all underneath. She stood for a few seconds looking into his placid green eyes, wondering what his normal, non-combat related thoughts were like.

"Better watch out or you'll catch a cold." Dimitri touched her forehead briefly with his index finger. He then walked past her and went to the far side of the room. He sat down on a leg press machine and continued his workout.

Minna felt herself blush slightly but then regained her composure. She was about to say goodnight when she heard movement in the hallway.

She turned around quickly in time to see four sets of eyes duck around the doorframe.

"Alright girls. Come in here." Minna ordered in her command voice. She heard frantic whispering and then watched as Lucchini, Erica, Yoshika, and Lynnette reluctantly entered the room. "What were you all doing?"

"Us? What were you doing? What was that?" Erica threw her hands up in the air. "I thought I was going to get to see some ravishing but man, you old people confuse the hell out of me!"

"What are you talking about?" Minna looked over to Dimitri, who merely looked at all of them with a cocked eyebrow. "And what do you mean old people? I'm almost 19."

"Yeah, old." Lucchini snickered. "Besides, he's in here working out, all buff and sweaty and you walk in wearing your robe and still damp from the bath. You know where this is going."

Yoshika and Lynnette silently nodded with their faces a scarlet hue. Minna already had feelings for Mio. She didn't understand why they would think she was attracted to the General.

"You girls and your wild imaginations." Minna shrugged and looked at each one of them. "Sir, permission to issue punishment."

"Well, just don't make it too harsh. Wouldn't want them to think you're hiding something from them, Colonel." Dimitri smiled at the girls and went back to his workout.

"Of course I'm not." Minna said matter of factly. "Each one of you gets extra training tomorrow after the debriefing. Dismissed."

"This would have been worth it if there'd have been some action…" Erica huffed and then followed the others out of the weight room.

After they had gone back to their rooms, Minna turned to face the General again. He stood inches from her, looking down at her.

"Have your girls always been like this?" Dimitri asked.

"Pretty much…" Minna nodded, concerned what the General might be thinking. Dimitri cracked another smile and moved past the Colonel.

"At least you all do your jobs and keep me entertained." Dimitri left the weight room and went to his room for the night. "Good night, Colonel."

Dimitri closed the door behind him and walked to his large ebony desk. He toweled off the sweat from his face and rubbed his long hair down. Nothing like a good workout after a nice shower before retiring for the night. He seated himself in the large plush chair that was given to him by his mentor when he had been promoted to Brigadier General of the allied forces. It even had his rank stitched into the fabric with room to be modified when he was further promoted.

Dimitri did not necessarily care for things such as this, but appearances were rather important in this day and age. Looking the part was what seemed to be mandatory these days, not acting it. So many Generals would sit in chairs like this and issue orders without ever stepping on the frontlines, never having to dirty their own hands.

That was not Dimitri Hatake. He would rather die on the battlefield than watch his soldiers die from some command post miles away. That was how he rose to this position, by fighting alongside his men in the wilderness, down in the trenches… and by doing so many things that he could never justify when it came his time. But as his mentor had told him from the beginning, 'The end will justify the means, Dimitri.'

Dimitri's vision began to blur, fatigue starting to kick in. How long had it been since he had slept? Four, five days? It didn't matter as long as everything was getting done. He hoped his unit was getting plenty of rest. They had earned it with this operation. He was reminded of all of the Orussian people that died in such a short time. Why couldn't they have received word sooner? Three Neuroi attacking in a less than 20 square mile area? Nothing was right anymore.

He couldn't fight it anymore. His body could only go so long without rest. Just a few hours and then he could get up and ready the reports for the debriefing. Before his eyes slammed shut, he saw the clock on his desk read nearly midnight local time.


	3. Chapter 3

Next morning…

Captain Charlotte Yeager turned over and put her face into her pillow as her alarm clock went off. She always set it for about an hour earlier than everyone else, besides Major Sakamoto who was always up before everyone. Normally when she sleepily stumbled into the dining hall, the major and General Hatake were the only ones already there. She looked over to her nightstand and saw that it was seven o'clock. She groggily turned off the alarm.

"Man, they don't pay enough for this…" Charlotte pulled her blanket aside and put her feet to the cold floor. "God damn! This floor is so cold! They spend so much money building this 'state of the art' aircraft carrier and they don't have heated floors? That's why they should put me in the R&D department…"

Charlotte walked lazily to the bathroom that adjoined her quarters, similar to the ones that accompanied each room on their level. She looked herself over, making sure nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Well, I still have these. Can't be all bad." She stuck her tongue out at her own reflection and adjusted her bra. Being the most endowed in the unit had its advantages at times. Her attention shifted as she started running water into the sink. Taking her time, she brushed her teeth and managed her hair.

A knock came at her bedroom door. Charlotte leaned out of the bathroom with her toothbrush still in her mouth.

"Yesshh?" She tried to enunciate clearly.

"Are you decent, Captain?" Major Sakamoto asked through the solid wood. Charlotte chortled as if it was a rhetorical question, but then again, it usually was with her. She thought she was always decent. "Coming in."

Charlotte watched Mio walk in after she spit out the suds from the toothpaste. She rinsed her mouth out before returning to the bedroom.

"I thought you were decent, Shirley." Mio smirked.

"What, is this not decent?" Charlotte motioned to her full figure and long legs.

"Of course. I meant dressed." Mio gave a few chuckles. Charlotte grabbed her uniform from the back of her door and began putting it on. "I came by to see if you had seen the General yet this morning?"

"No, I haven't left my room yet. I figured you and him would already be in the dining hall by the time I got around." Charlotte put an arm through its sleeve. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, I have finished my report and needed to give it to him before the debriefing. He's always the first one up so I thought he might have gone to a different section of the ship or something. I'm thinking about going to the bridge to see if he might be talking with the Fleet Commander." Mio summarized. She held up a manila folder. "Think you can hold onto this for me and go check his room?"

"Sure thing, Major." Charlotte took the file and buttoned up her jacket. Mio turned and left the room. Charlotte looked down at the file. "I never did my report… Oh well. If there's one thing I hate, its paperwork."

Charlotte made sure everything was in order in her room and closed the door behind her. She walked down the dark, quiet hallway to the opposite end. Her room was the closest to the dining hall and kitchen while the General's was farthest away. She had to admit, other than the cold floors, this ship was a modern marvel of technology. Had everything they could really need and enough supplies to last almost a year.

The crew and normal pilots' quarters were all a couple levels above. This carrier was home to a mixture of all of the allied forces respective countries. It carried fighter planes, reconnaissance planes, and a couple experimental units for extreme situations. But they were all just appetizers for the main course. The 501st was the pride and joy of the AF. They were the main event.

Charlotte took pride in the fact that she was the fastest of them all. During the Gallian campaign, she was the first person, witch or pilot, to break the sound barrier and reach Mach 1. It was why General Hatake had dispatched her, Lucchini, Lynnette, and Perrine to Comas. He knew they would be fast enough.

She felt that the General trusted her a lot, seeing as how he would often place her in charge of a team if they had to split their unit. She felt that there was much more to him than anyone realized, but she understood how many people had things they wished to leave in their past.

She found it astounding someone could reach such a high rank at the age of 23, if that was to be believed. He spoke and carried himself as someone much older would. His eyes looked like they belonged to a tired old man. Her friends in the Liberion military intelligence division said he was a ghost, a spook that proved himself in Orussia, Suomus, and Ostmark conflicts against both humans and the Neuroi. Other than the places where he was deployed and the dates of his promotions, nothing else could be dug up on General Hatake.

"The man is a god damn ghost, Shirley. You better be careful. You know how the AF has been with higher ups during this war. Every one of them is shady." Had been the last thing she had heard from the commander of the unit she had belonged to back home.

Charlotte came to the door bearing the General's name plaque. A silver star hung above the plaque.

"General?" Charlotte knocked twice. She heard nothing and decided to knock one more time. Upon knocking a little harder, the door opened a few inches. "Umm… General Hatake?"

She could see someone slumped over the desk through the crack in the door. She was alarmed at first, she had never seen the General in such a state. She rushed into the room ,went to his side, and began checking him. After checking his pulse at the wrist watching the way his chest swelled and receded, she realized that he was merely in a heavy sleep.

"Damn General. You had me worried there for a second." Charlotte whispered and breathed a sigh of relief. He was only wearing black pants, leaving his upper body and arms bare. Her eyes went over every inch of his muscular frame, taking in the physical perfection he had worked hard to achieve in his life. "Sir, I must say that you must have been a heartbreaker back in the day."

"…don't make… me do it…" Charlotte froze, hearing his voice. She looked down at him and saw that his expression was twisted into one of pain, but he was still asleep. "Gen… Anderson…"

"General Hatake. Wake up." She decided it would be better to wake him up. He wasn't responding to her so she figured she might be able to gently shake him. She placed one hand on his broad shoulder and the other on his closer elbow. She shook him one time. "General! You're having nightmares. It's time to get up for the debriefing. Sir!"

With the second shake, Charlotte's danger instincts kicked in. Her rabbit ears and tail sprung out, alerting her. In her instance of distraction, she felt a powerful hand grab her by the throat. Her eyes reopened in time to see the dark wood of the desk come up insanely fast. Her face was pressed into the desk with her arms held behind her back. The strength she felt through the hands on her wrists holding them together and on the back of her head was unreal.

"Have you come for me, witch?" General Dimitri's voice said quietly in her ear. His breath was heavy but controlled. "I won't go that easily."

"General! It's Shirley!" Charlotte struggled uselessly.

"What? I'm not a General yet. I'm only a Major." Dimitri sounded confused. His confusion was quickly replaced by his previous calm. "It doesn't matter. You probably came for revenge just like the others. Well you won't get it. I've eliminated so many just like you."

"What the hell are you talking about, sir?! You're talking crazy. It's me, Captain Yeager!" She found a small amount of room to move and tried to escape. Instead, she was lifted up through her own momentum and pushed up against the back wall. Dimitri's hands squeezed her throat as she was held off the ground.

Nothing she could think of was working. Her magic wasn't strong enough and that never happened. He was going to choke the life out of her or crush or throat in less than a minute. She struggled to avail, but was able to look directly into his eyes. Beneath the long silver hair his normally green irises were a crimson red. They looked as if they were glowing in the dim light.

"Trust me, you're going to a better place. Tell her when you get there that I won't be taken down so easily again." They were the last words she was able to hear before she blacked out.

Meanwhile…

Lieutenant Erica Hartmann never got up on time. That was a fact. When you were one of the best, why should you have to? That's why she was agitated to find that she woke up almost an hour before her alarm was set to go off. Why she woke up was beyond her. Maybe it was all the time she'd spent sleeping on the floor instead of her bed. She looked up and saw the heap of clothes and personal possessions that covered the surface of her bed.

"Hmm…" Erica shrugged. Her stomach growled when she tried to roll back over and go to sleep. "You hush. It's too early, even for food."

She closed her eyes again and attempted to drift back into that wonderful dream she had been having. Footsteps could be heard passing her room at a leisurely pace. By the sound of the longer strides, she figured it to be Shirley. Maybe she was headed to Minna's room or the weight room. No reason to go near the General's room.

After a few minutes, she felt the warm embrace of sleep return. She was soaring through clouds of mashed potatoes with butter. Those were the good dreams. She unconsciously licked her lips and let a little drool run down her cheek. Then in the middle of her wonderful dream, she saw a muscular man standing in a nice pressed uniform. General Dimitri stood at an angle with his silver hair waving in the nonexistent wind.

"Now it's perfect…" Erica giggled in her sleep. Right before she could fly up to him, her dream abruptly ended and she felt a shock throughout her body. She sat straight up, wide awake. Her hair in front of her ears had already darkened to black instead of its usual blonde color and her short dachshund tail materialized. It felt like powerful magic had just been activated, or something similar.

She'd felt this sort of feeling before. It was akin to witches activating their powers to pilot their strikers, but seemed different. She could feel one of the girls had activated their power, but there was a very strange negative presence extremely close to them.

Erica got up, wearing only her short tank top and panties, and opened her door. She looked up and down the hall. The others were beginning to wake, their familiars activated as well. Their doors opened as they looked for the source of the disturbance.

"…It's me! Captain Yeager!" They all heard Shirley's voice at the end of the hall, coming from the General's room. Minna slammed her door open and her eyes were set in command mode, her magical ears tuned to the room next to hers.

"Barkhorn, Erica!" Minna shouted. Erica and Gertrude stepped forward, completely ignoring the fact they were in their nightclothes. "You're with me. Something is wrong in there."

"Yes ma'am!" Erica affirmed, immediately serious. They quietly approached their commanding officer's open door. Before they got the chance to enter the room, they heard a deep scream of anguish. It had to be from the General.

The three Karlsland natives swept into the room, their small sidearms drawn. What they found was Charlotte lying on top of the ebony desk, apparently unconscious and General Dimitri trying to resuscitate her.

"Damn it, Captain! Wake up! I didn't mean to…" The General had tears rolling down his cheeks, his normal composure completely gone.

"General! What's going on here?!" Colonel Minna holstered her pistol and bolted to Charlotte's side. She could see massive bruising all around the Captain's neck. "General! Answer me!"

"Shut up and help me get her to sickbay." Dimitri commanded.

"Not until you tell me just what the fuck happened to her!" Minna stood her ground, more worried about her friend and fellow witch than about the chain of command.

"If you do not help or get the hell out of my way, Minna, I will run right over you on my way to get her to sickbay. Figure it out!" The General picked up Charlotte without difficulty and began to move toward the door.

"Damn it, General!" Minna shook her head and turned to her support. Several of the others had gathered at the doorway. "You heard the man! Get the hell out of his way!"

Erica grabbed Gertrude's arm and pulled her out of the way just in time to remove her from Dimitri's path. As he passed, she could see the vicious bruising around Charlotte's neck.

"Holy shit…" She exhaled and watched the General race through the witches toward sickbay.

Everyone pursued the General and Colonel Minna all the way down the hall, through the dining hall, and up a flight of stairs to the sickbay. He had soundly pulled away from them with Minna being the only one who could keep up at all.

By the time Erica had caught up, she was panting. They all piled into the medical area and watched General Dimitri place the unconscious captain on a bed. Lucchini pushed past everyone and ignored Minna's orders to stay back. She held Charlotte's hand with tears in her eyes.

"Shirley! What happened?! Please wake up!" The youngest member of the 501st cried, holding her hand tightly to her chest.

"Where are the fucking doctors?!" Dimitri bellowed, anger supplanting the sadness he had shown in his room. "One of my soldiers needs help!"

Several doctors came from the neighboring room with much haste and began tending to the patient. Erica stepped forward and had to drag Lucchini away from her best friend. She kept crying and Erica could relate, her eyes growing misty as well.

"Ladies, please go to the dining hall. They need room to work." Minna tried to rein in the situation. Yoshika and Lynnette were both crying. Gertrude had a mixture of anger and grief across her face. Eila held Sanya's face to her chest, hiding the fact she was crying from the other witches and hiding the scene from Sanya.

"This is your fault isn't it?" Eila glared at the General as he stepped back from the bed. "You did that didn't you?!"

"Eila!" Minna cut her off. "Take Sanya out of here! Don't talk to your commanding officer like that!"

Dimitri said nothing to the accusations and turned away from the witches. Eila shook her head and led the way out of the room for Sanya and the others. Each girl reluctantly left, all looking at Charlotte, to Minna, and then at Dimitri's back before stepping out.

Once they had all left, Dimitri lashed out and punched the steel wall as hard as he could. Just before impact, Minna activated a magic shield in front of the wall causing his fist to harmlessly bounce off. It prevented any damage to the General's fist as well as any damage to the wall.

The doctors pulled a curtain around themselves and the bed. The curtain put something between them and the two officers still in the room.

Minna was going to get her answers, even if she had to beat it out of him. She came up behind him, spun him around and slapped him as hard as she could across his face. He didn't seem surprised at this and merely took the hit. He stood motionlessly in front of her, staring at the floor.

"Now you listen to me, Dimitri. These girls have finally started to trust you! What the fuck happened? What did you do to her?! I don't give a damn what your rank is, who you are, or who you know in command, I will fucking kill you if anything you do or are responsible for gets any of my girls killed. You understand?" Minna flew into a rage, even pushing the General against the wall he had just tried to strike. "Now you are going to explain to me in detail what happened in there. I'm not going to accept 'I don't know' or anything of that sort!"

Dimitri shook his head, his vivid green eyes sorrowful. Minna waited almost a whole minute, her wolf ears tuning everything else out in case he suddenly spoke.

"I can't… You wouldn't understand…" Dimitri whispered, his eyes not leaving the floor.

"Wrong answer." Minna reared back and slapped him at full force again. The blow left the corner of Dimitri's mouth bleeding.

"I can't talk about it, Minna…" Dimitri looked up at her. "Hit me all you want…"

"Trust me, I will." Minna balled her open hand into a fist. She reared back, placing as much magical power into her fist she as could manage. Right before she could let the punch fly, she felt a gentle hand on her forearm. She turned her head to see Major Sakamoto shaking her head. "Mio!"

"If you want to save your career, you won't throw that punch, Colonel." Mio advised.

"I don't care about my career if it means I can make this bastard pay for what he's done to one of our own." Minna fought the impulse to ignore the one she loved and hit the General anyway.

"Minna… Please. We can't afford to lose anyone else." Mio reasoned, her voice low. "General, as a lower ranking officer, I cannot order you to do anything. But I would strongly advise you to get out of Colonel Minna's sight before she decides to let fly."

Dimitri said nothing and walked slowly to the door. He looked back at the curtain that hid the Captain, and then stepped outside.

"Mio… why did you stop me?" Minna's ears and tail receded and she collapsed to her knees. Mio kneeled beside her and comforted her.

"I may not have all of my magical abilities anymore, but I'd like to think I've still got my intuition. If you'd have hit him again, there's no way it could have been ignored. You'd have been court martialed and most likely removed from this post." The major ran her hand through Minna's red hair. "And I'd rather you not go anywhere after you desperately tried to prevent me from doing so many stupid things."

Minna smiled at Mio's admission. If Mio was sure it was the right thing, then she would believe her.

"Then what do we do about the General?" Minna asked, hearing the doctors trying to reawaken Charlotte.

"I think there's something wrong with this whole situation to be honest. If Dimitri really did this to someone like Shirley, with a high power and strength level, then we can't take it lightly. When have you ever known a normal soldier, let alone an officer, be able to physically overpower even the weakest of witches?" Mio stated some very good points. "I know he keeps himself in peak physical condition, but there's no way he should be able to command that kind of strength."

"I just hope she's alright…" Minna regained her composure.

"Ma'am! She's waking up!" A nurse opened the curtain just enough to lean out.

Minna and Mio both bolted to their feet and ran to the bedside. Charlotte was just opening her eyes. She seemed sluggish, barely able to lift her arms and unable to turn her head. Her breathing was beginning to quicken from its almost nonexistent state.

"Shirley!" Minna cried, the Captain finally able to focus her eyes. Charlotte looked up at the Colonel and Major Sakamoto. The doctors placed braces on the sides of her neck and head to prevent her from trying to move too soon. From right under her chin nearly to her collarbone was a deep purple bruising.

"Now listen, Captain. You nearly had your trachea and esophagus crushed. You need to let your neck heal quite a bit before you try to move your head." The senior medical officer explained. They finished the stabilizing and started putting fluids into the IV line that entered through her forearm. "We know you're in immense pain. Until your natural regeneration kicks in, we're going to sedate you."

"We're here, Shirley. Don't worry about anything." Mio gripped her free hand gently.

They watched the Liberion Captain drift back into unconsciousness induced by morphine and sedatives. Mio put her hand on Minna's shoulder and silently reassured her that everything would be okay.

8 years earlier…

"We are instituting the Salem directive per your orders, General." A 15 year old Major Hatake relayed through the unit's long range radio. "I repeat, instituting Salem directive."

"That's a solid copy, Major. The brass are pleased to hear it. Once that embankment is churned and burned, you will proceed to the O-K border and rendezvous with unit White Wash. They will carry out the next phase while we ship you and your boys back home for a little leave time." Dimitri's long time mentor replied.

"Yes sir! Thank you, sir!" Dimitri responded without emotion.

"No, Major, thank you to you and your men. You're making Orussia proud as its brightest and finest. We look forward to you boys comin' back home." The General praised his protégé. "This is double star, over and out."

"What's the word, Major?" Captain Levos, Dimitri's right hand man, asked as Dimitri handed him the radio receiver. The Captain was almost 20 years older than Dimitri, but he was the Major's most loyal soldier.

"As soon as we follow the Salem directive and burn this fucking place down, we meet up with Breshnev's unit at the O-K line." Dimitri looked to the other men that sat or kneeled, waiting.

"White Wash is getting called in? Holy shit, Major… There must be someone that they really want dead." An older man with the rank of Sergeant took the cigarette from his mouth.

"Doesn't matter to me. Double star said that we are being flown back home for leave once we meet up with Breshnev." Dimitri let a small smile spread across his face.

"Hell yeah!" A young man with the rank of private stood up and shouldered his rifle. "Let's get goin then. Sooner we burn this dump and bust our hump the sooner we get back to the lovely Orussian ladies."

"Yeah, yeah Nikolai. Settle down. The Major will let us know when we're ready to move out." Captain Levos lit himself a cigarette and sat back on a stone column. He looked out over the large intricately designed city from their elevated position and exhaled smoke. "Well, Major? I believe everyone is ready when you are."

"Alright boys. Let's get down there and light 'er up. I want this place to be seen for miles. Let them see it and know what waits for them." Dimitri continued to smile and put his black gloves back on. Everyone put on their packs and shoulder their rifles. "Everyone be on the lookout. Reports did not list our target's age, but just be aware of any young girl, teenage girl, or young woman. They have any of the usual traits, you shoot first, radio in your position, and ask questions later. But if you know our style, boys…"

"Won't be no questions later!" Private Nikolai said while filtering a round into the chamber of his rifle. Everyone including Dimitri shared a laugh.

"Good. Captain!" Dimitri called, his second in command putting out his nearly finished cigarette. "Move 'em out. We take Wien by sundown."

"Yes sir! You heard the Major! Get those asses movin'." Captain Levos slung his rifle and pack on his back. "Nikolai! You got point. Take us down nice and easy."

"You got it Cap'n." The young private was still older than Dimitri, but no one questioned him or his orders.

Dimitri had proven so many times over the years that he was the true strength of their unit and could easily beat any man in hand to hand combat or anything weapon related. His knowledge of battle tactics and strategy had won them many battles and saved their lives countless times. One thing that made their unit operate like the well-oiled machine that it was, was the Major never hesitated to fight down in the trenches with his men. Sometimes he would even take point or be the first to charge an enemy position.

Dimitri sat in the back of the command jeep, listening for any possible radio communications. Only he and Captain Levos were aware of the extra help he was receiving via the radio waves. If there were suspicious transmissions, he had a good friend that would let him know.

Their unit advanced into Wein, the capital of the province. It was a beautiful place, one of the arts and culture. Dimitri felt some regret that he would be charged with razing it to the ground. The people of the city watched them proceed through the streets with distrust, most with hateful expressions.

"Remember men, no hostile action until the target is acquired. We don't need the whole city against us until it's inevitable." Captain Levos reminded the unit, speaking in Orussian to ensure the civilians around them couldn't understand. "No English, no Spanish, no Gallian, and absolutely no Karlic."

"Demi…" A very soft, young voice came over the radio. Dimitri put it directly to his ear to ensure he and only he could hear it.

"I thought we agreed not to use that name over the radio." Major Dimitri couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry, Major. I forgot…" She replied softly. Her voice was barely being picked up by the finicky receiver. "…a couple transmissions are being passed… garrisons around the city… your presence."

"Sanya dear, could you speak up a bit. The radio isn't wanting to relay everything you're saying." Dimitri was always encouraging to the young girl. She was probably almost eight years old now. Her magical ability to pick up radio waves was extremely useful in any situation.

"I'm sorry Dimitri… I said that a couple transmissions are being passed around several of the garrisons around the city, alerting them of your presence. It seems that they are beginning to think that your movements are hostile." Sanya grew slightly louder in volume and the radio had no problem picking up her message. She was several hundred miles away to begin with.

"Thank you, Sanya. You can stop monitoring the radio now dear. I will be coming back soon to see you, alright? Be sure to send the General my best." Dimitri looked at several of the civilians that passed on either side of his jeep.

"Alright Demi." Sanya deactivated her magical power and he heard normal radio static.

"Oh Demi, you're the greatest." Captain Levos said in a mocking tone, laughing at him from the passenger seat.

"Shut up Levos." Dimitri laughed and put the receiver down on the seat. He leaned up between the driver and Levos. "It looks like our actions are being perceived by the locals as hostile. It's possible that we may encounter their military forces or they might decide to hide the target."

"Well, sir… We've got your back if anything goes wrong. We find the target, we strike the match. Anything else is just collateral, Major." Captain Levos looked back at his younger commanding officer. "Don't feel the need to hold back on our account, sir."

"Only if it comes to that, Captain." Dimitri leaned back into his seat and hoped that this could all end quickly and easily. But knowing his luck and the job they came to do, it wouldn't be that simple.


	4. Chapter 4

Present day…

Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji wasn't sure what to think about anything that was going on. She always felt like she was more of a nuisance than any kind of help to anyone. She had felt useful for the first time in months during the evacuation of Murmansk, but as she had watched General Hatake carry Captain Charlotte to the medical bay, she was reminded that all of her magic was gone.

She had once had the ability to heal people with her innate magic, even create huge shields. Major Sakamoto had even spoken of Yoshika becoming the leader of the Strike Witches in the future, but that was impossible now. Both her and the major had lost their magic as the price for victory in the Venezian Campaign.

Yoshika sat in the dining hall along with the others as they waited on word about Charlotte. Eila and Sanya had gone to Eila's room while Erica leaned up against the wall. Gertrude sat at the end of the table, expression blank and unreadable. Lynnette was tending to Lucchini, holding her while she sobbed and worried for Charlotte. Perrine stood in the kitchen, her forehead against the wall.

"Does anyone have any fucking idea what just happened?" Perrine asked, her voice echoing into the dining hall.

"There's honestly no way to know for sure…" Erica shrugged.

"Well, you and Trude were in there with Minna. What did it look like happened?" Perrine came into the dining hall, her eyes obscured by her blonde bangs.

"It looked like someone tried to choke her to death… and they might have succeeded… It didn't seem like she was breathing." Gertrude spoke, starting to shake with anger. "Eila was probably right. No one else could have done it. General Hatake tried to kill Shirley."

"If he really meant to kill her, you think he would have seemed that desperate to save her?" Lynnette always tried to see the good in people. That's one of the things Yoshika loved about her.

"He would if he was trying to cover it up and keep our trust… He probably wasn't expecting us to be alerted so quickly. Interrupted him before he could make sure the job was finished." Gertrude looked up to the ceiling.

Yoshika was about to speak up when they heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. They were too heavy to belong to any of the witches, so they all grew silent. General Hatake stepped forward powerfully and deliberately. His eyes seemed haunted and his face was showing the beginnings of a serious bruise. Blood trickled off of his chin to his bare chest.

Gertrude stood up and moved into his path. She wanted answers just like the rest of them. When Dimitri neared, Gertrude materialized her ears and tail. She looked him directly in the eye as the General approached. She was about a foot shorter than he was, but that didn't intimidate her. She was the strongest in terms of raw power out of all the witches.

"Trude…" Erica came up beside her. She spoke in extremely hushed tones, making sure to speak in Karlic so no one else could readily understand. "You think that if he really did something to Shirley, her being the second strongest physically on the team, that he wouldn't think twice about taking you out too?"

"He couldn't take all of us." Gertrude grit her teeth while speaking Karlic in return, glaring at Dimitri. Erica pulled on her arm to try and move her from his path.

"Listen to me, Trude. There's something about all of this that we still don't know. What did Minna teach us since the beginning?" Erica reasoned while the other witches watched them cautiously. The General was almost upon them. "Never go into a situation without as much information as possible. It could cost the lives of you or those around you. Don't be so stupid!"

"Shut up, Hartmann! You're only saying that because you like him." Gertrude pulled her arm away. Erica shook her head and realized it was a lost cause. Dimitri came to a stop, less than two feet away. They were both in each other's optimal striking range. She spoke English again, the language that all of them could easily understand. "What did you do to her you bastard?"

Dimitri looked down at her, as if she barely registered to him. He looked at Erica, and then to the other girls in the room. Yoshika felt his eyes barely glance in her direction and she felt as if so much weight had been placed on her head. It seemed like Gertrude was the only one who wasn't fazed.

"Answer me right now, General!" Gertrude demanded. "It looks like someone gave it to you good. Serves you fucking right. I should make the other side of your face match it. Maybe I should choke the life out of you like you did to Shirley!"

Perrine came to Gertrude's side. Her eyes intent, she stood in support of the furious Captain.

"She's right, General Hatake. We deserve answers." Perrine's ears and tail materialized as well. "It would be in your best interests to start talking."

"Guys…" Erica felt something was off, like things could go horribly wrong any second.

Dimitri's neck twitched and his head turned to the side for a second, then returned to face them as if nothing had happened. His mouth started moving, words could be seen formed by his lips but nothing could be heard.

"What did you just say?" Gertrude stepped closer, hoping to hear what he might be saying. She was six inches from him, her eyes on his lips.

"I said… move." Dimitri spoke in perfect Karlic. Gertrude's eyes rose to his own, and was taken aback at their rapid flickering between green and blood red.

"What… are you?" Panic crept into the Captain's voice. Her question could only be heard by the General, to which she could have sworn he smiled for a millisecond.

Perrine and Erica moved closer, trying to hear what they were saying. Gertrude and Dimitri were speaking in such hushed voices.

Dimitri's eyes turned fully crimson for a second. Her eyes couldn't tear themselves away from them no matter how hard she tried. Somewhere she heard a screeching wail of pain. Surely the others could hear it. It was deafening.

_It's me…_ Gertrude finally understood. She was screaming in her own head. _What is this?! Why does the magic in my blood curdle at the sight of those eyes? Please stop looking at me! It's like everything inside of me is being torn out!_

Dimitri's eyes returned to green and she used all of the strength she could muster to throw herself out of his gaze. She fell to her knees, sweat beads lining her brow. She fought to catch her breath and slow her heart rate. Erica and Perrine sprung to her side to make sure she was alright.

Dimitri acted as if none of the things Gertrude experienced had ever happened. Erica turned and watched the General continue to his room unimpeded.

"Are you alright, Trude?" Yoshika finally willed herself from her seat and went to Gertrude's side. "Trude?"

The Karlic captain still heard the echoes of her internal screams. Her heart wouldn't rescind its erratic pace. Erica got down in front of her, looking into her eyes. She could see lips moving but nothing was making it through to her. Her best friend had a look of deep worry painted on her well-structured face. She couldn't even feel the hands Erica put on her face to try and focus her toward her.

After several minutes of everyone trying to snap Gertrude out of her foggy state, she finally became coherent to what was going on around her.

"…what? What's going on?" Gertrude shook herself, still a little numb.

"Thank god, Trude… We didn't know what was wrong with you. The General just looked at you… must have said something, but then you just fell down." Erica brushed Gertrude's hair out of her face. "Perrine, Yoshika. Look after her. I'm gonna go talk to the General."

"That's not a good idea, Hartmann!" Perrine said, watching the Lieutenant make sure that Gertrude was alright and then going down the hallway after the General. "Damn it, no one listens to anything anyone says around here…"

Captain Barkhorn regained her senses a little bit more and was able to stand up with the help of Perrine and Yoshika. She was able to start forming thoughts of her own again.

_On the outside, he's an outstanding commanding officer. But… Those crimson eyes… That man is a witch killer._

8 years earlier…

"The target has fled into the catacombs!" Captain Levos yelled out, holding the door open for Major Hatake amidst a rain of gunfire. "They've set up their final defense at the entryway to the city's underside!"

Dimitri walked quickly, fearing the loss of the target much more than being hit by the bullets flying all around him. Several of his soldiers flanked and covered him, to prevent anything from touching him.

Their operation to quietly walk into the city and capture their lone target had been scratched. The residents and military forces of Wien had taken the presence of the Orussian special forces as an overly hostile act. Their self-defense units had responded quickly and asked them to leave.

Dimitri had attempted to assure them that they were only passing through, but the Ostmarkian soldiers knew better. When he was asked to take his detachment out of the city, he respectably declined.

"You seem to fit the description of someone we've been warned to be on the watch for…" The Ostmarkian sergeant had put a hand to his chin. The dry air blew between them, their hair waving. "Silver hair, black gloves, rank of major…"

"I believe you have me mistaken for someone else, Sergeant." Dimitri smiled. "I merely wished to pass through on our way to Karlsland. My Captain over there said that this was a lovely place and we figured it would be nice to see instead of trudging through the country side."

"Nice try, Major." The sergeant smiled and put his hand to his waist. Then his eyes looked into Dimitri's. The sergeant's eyes started to widen as he watched Dimitri's eyes flicker between green and crimson. He stepped back, hand on his holstered pistol. "Wait… it is you… You're the Orussian ghost!"

"Shit… here we go!" Private Nikolai and Captain Levos had pulled the major back as the Ostmarkian soldiers opened fire on them.

Now, as he was walking into the massive church in the center of the city, he thought about how foolish the Ostmarkian soldiers had been. He could have let everyone live, no blood would have had to be shed. But it was too late. The natives were putting up resistance. In the midst of the firefight between the two opposing forces, several fires had broken out. They were spreading across the city quickly.

"Just makes our secondary objective that much easier. They're burning their own city down. We don't even have to light a match." Captain Levos said as he shut the door behind the last of the men. "Sir, our primary target was sighted just before they took her below. Blonde hair, maybe 16 or 17, a long cat like tail and the ears to match."

"Damn… She's too old…" Dimitri shook his head. That meant there was only one choice when they caught her. "We will have to eliminate her. Look at the defense they've raised to protect her in such a short time…"

"Yes, sir." Levos followed behind him. Private Nikolai led them to the back of the large room for worship. They could hear gunfire on the other side of the building and all around outside the building. Nikolai opened the door less than an inch, looked through for only a second. Bullets riddled the door as Nikolai jumped to the side.

"They've got it covered up pretty good, Major." Nikolai looked over at Dimitri and Levos on the other side of the stone threshold. "I don't know if we can get through to the underground entryway without you doin' your thing."

"Alright, Private. Good reflexes there by the way." Dimitri commended his quick reactions. "Levos, have the men line up two wide and be ready to follow me in. I want them to split ranks to my sides when I go through that door and lay down a suppressing fire. We're gonna break straight through them."

"Yes sir!" Captain Levos smiled and saluted before tapping Nikolai's shoulder. Dimitri returned the salute and the two of them moved to the rear to organize the men. "Do your thing Major!"

"That's me…" Dimitri removed his black gloves. He stood directly in front of the door. His eyes changed from green to crimson and he removed his peaked cap. He looked back to his men who had readied themselves. "Ready?"

After tucking his gloves into his pockets and gently folding his cap on his belt, Dimitri pushed the door open. The floodgate was opened and a hailstorm of bullets screamed at him. As he stepped into the room, everything began to move in slow motion. The bullets slowed to the point where they formed a seemingly impenetrable wall between him and the Ostmarkian soldiers.

His eyes found the best path between the bullets and his perfectly toned body allowed him to move at the right speed to weave through it. He had already covered three quarters of the room when his soldiers entered the room with their weapons at the ready.

"Holy shit!" Nikolai watched the Major weave through the bullets at a speed unachievable by a normal person. "I'll never get used to that…"

Dimitri reached the Ostmarkian Lieutenant that was giving the orders for the opposing troops and grabbed him by the throat. Everything still seemed slow, even the man's reaction to being grabbed. Before the man could fire his rifle again, Dimitri yanked it out of his hands.

The major slammed the butt of the gun into the Lieutenant's jaw, knocking out several teeth and knocking him back several feet. In the same motion, he turned the rifle on the surrounding Ostmarkian troops.

At this time, the rest of Dimitri's soldiers had brought their weapons to bear and were just beginning to pull the triggers of their assault rifles. Levos sighted his weapon and aimed at the chest of a distracted sergeant.

It became a blood bath as Dimitri slayed a man for every bullet in the clip of the taken rifle. His shots rang true, every one placed either in the head or the chest of an Ostmarkian soldier. The ones that remained after the rifle's clip was empty were quickly cut down by the Orussians assembled behind him.

The whole thing lasted less than thirty seconds. Dimitri dropped the spent rifle.

"That was incredible, Major!" His troops ran up to him, excited.

"It's not every day you get to see the Major do his thing. And I can see why no one would believe it unless they saw it." Nikolai smiled and slung his rifle after inserting a fresh magazine.

"Secure this area." Dimitri ordered. "I'm going down there after the target."

"Are you sure that you should go alone, Major?" Captain Levos stepped forward, making sure not to step on any of the dead Ostmarkians.

"Trust me, it would be safer for everyone, myself included, if I go this one alone." Dimitri's blood tinted eyes looked to the stone stairwell that the soldiers had been guarding with their lives. "It's my job to eliminate that witch."


	5. Chapter 5

Present day…

General Dimitri Hatake looked at himself in the mirror. The slaps he took from Colonel Minna were rather powerful and it showed on the left side of his face. His cheek was a purplish black and swollen. The bleeding from the corner of his mouth had stopped easily enough. He had yet to clean the dried blood from his chin.

His eyes were flickering with tints of crimson, changing back and forth from their normal green to that dreaded red. His body was screaming from the inside, beckoning him to go back and destroy the one who hit him.

"Shut up… Shut up… Please just shut up!" Dimitri slammed his fist on the marble countertop. It just wouldn't stop, no matter how hard he tried to shut it all out. He had kept it buried for so long, but the exposure to these girls was making the other side of him resurface. There was no other choice anymore. If he couldn't do better than this, then he would resign his position and return to Orussia where he really belonged. His mentor would never turn him away.

He had returned to his room, trying to avoid everyone that he could on the way. Captain Barkhorn had been vehement in her attempt to find out what had really happened. He couldn't really remember what happened after she had demanded answers similar to the way Minna had.

"You know what? I just can't figure you out." Dimitri heard a voice behind him. His eyes flashed crimson but he managed to fight it back. He looked into the mirror and saw Lieutenant Erica Hartmann. "I knew you were hiding something. Those crimson eyes are seriously wicked."

"You don't know the half of it…" Dimitri kept his eyes locked with hers through the reflection.

"Obviously. I guess Shirley and Trude happened to find out, huh?" Erica leaned against the doorframe. His eyes seemed to affirm her statement.

"I don't know what either of them could have found out… But I know it was my fault that it happened to Captain Yeager..." Dimitri finally lowered his eyes and began to look at his cheek again.

"Ya think? I didn't see anyone else in this room when we came in." Erica looked over her shoulder at the General's room. "Man, we get it. You're a General. You don't have to beat us over the head with it. Seriously, a chair with a silver star embroidered on it? Your name plaque. The star on the door. The black stained wooden desk that has your name etched into it."

"Not my idea." Dimitri opened a drawer near the top of the counter and pulled out anti-septic and gauze. "That was the fleet commander's idea. 'People value the appearance of rank' he said."

"Well, he just says that because he wears four stars on his shoulder." Erica scoffed. She saw a picture frame hanging over the simple bed that looked like it had never been slept in. It showed a slightly younger Dimitri wearing the rank of a Major with a very young Sanya Litvyak in a simple dress. He was kneeling beside her, patting her on the head. Both were smiling. "Any reason you don't ever really smile like that anymore?"

"If you had been the places I have, seen what I've seen, and done what I've done… You would count those moments as blessings, Lieutenant." Dimitri searched the drawer for something to apply the anti-septic.

"Oh really now? You even sound like an old man." Erica brought her attention back to her commanding officer. "Who gave you that? Looks like a pretty damn good hit."

"More like two." Dimitri found some cotton balls. He looked back up and found Hartmann right next to him. She looked up at him, quietly. "And it was Colonel Minna."

"Damnnn. Got you good, didn't she? She's always been like that. Always by the book but when the right situation comes up, she instantly becomes rash and hot headed." The blonde Lieutenant shrugged. "But I kind of expected something like that to happen."

"The Colonel is merely looking after her own. I would have done something similar in most instances." Dimitri didn't blame Minna for what she did. He completely understood. "I know I've struck a few people over the years for similar reasons…"

Dimitri spread some of the iodine based wound cleaner on the cotton ball. Before he could raise it to his face, Erica took it from his hand.

"Let me help you with that, soldier." She smiled and held the cotton a few inches from his face. Dimitri tried to interrupt but she continued. She deepened her voice, making fun of several officers she had dealt with before. "Eyes front, soldier."

He couldn't help but smile internally. He straightened slightly and looked forward into his own reflection. He watched her gently apply the wound sterilizer, feeling a slight sting. Dimitri had felt enough pain over the years that the sting felt like anything else, barely registering.

"You'd be surprised how much Francesca whines when we have to clean her wounds like this." Erica tried to make conversation, sensing his awkward silence. "But she's just a baby. Shirley always treats her like a child."

Dimitri's face twisted at the mention of the Captain.

"Did that hurt?" Erica pulled back slightly. Dimitri shook his head and looked away. "Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring her name up…"

She continued in silence, trying to think of ways to lighten the mood. She realized there wasn't really anything she could say.

"You know what? You are a real downer." Erica leaned over the counter in front of the General, blocking his view. His eyes met hers. "I swear, it's like you've got so many issues up in that head of yours that you can't even deal with the real world."

Dimitri said nothing. He just stared into her blue green eyes. This girl just wasn't going to leave him be.

"Hey! Wake up, General!" She waved in his face. "Damn! Where are you? You sure as hell aren't in front of me. You better be glad you're so attractive or I wouldn't even bother."

"Sorry. Lost in thoughts." Dimitri finally spoke. The corner of his mouth twitched. It stung due to the anti-septic, but he didn't let it stop him from cracking a smile. "And I was beginning to wonder if you really were the sadist your squad mates say you are."

"Sadist? What?" Erica feigned ignorance. She smiled and waved her hand. "That's totally not me."

"If you say so." Dimitri still smiled as she began to place gauze over his cheek and side of his mouth. He returned to silence as she hummed, gently taping the gauze to his skin.

"Now, don't open your mouth too wide. Not only will it hurt, but it could reopen the wound and pull off the gauze." Erica warned him, even touching the end of his nose with her finger. "You need to look and feel your best for when you have to get on your knees and beg Shirley for forgiveness."

"Yes, ma'am." Dimitri mockingly saluted his subordinate. He had the feeling she would make a pretty good commanding officer in the future. If she could get over her personal sloppiness and laziness.

"Now I'm gonna return to the dining hall and wait for news about Shirley and make sure Trude is alright. You should probably stay in here and work on the things you are going to say to everyone when Shirley wakes up." Erica placed the unused items back in the drawer and started to walk out. She stopped in his doorway. "I have to say that if she doesn't, we will probably kill you."

"That's comforting somehow…" Dimitri reached for his shirt. She still stood in the doorway. "Thanks, Hartmann."

"Yeah, you better be thankful." She looked back and smiled. Before leaving, she called back. "And how many times have I told you to just call me Erica, sir?"

Dimitri nodded and put his shirt back on. He put his shirt back on and left the bathroom. He took his seat behind his desk. He considered writing his resignation letter. He also considered slamming his head on the desk until he couldn't stay conscious.

Dimitri's eyes wandered around the room as he searched himself for an answer, a solution to all these problems. His eyes kept wandering. His cheek burned, Minna's magic lingering. He could easily let the other part of himself dispel it, but he kind of wanted to feel it. It served as a reminder.

The command line phone that sat on his desk began to ring, snapping him to his senses. He picked it up before the second ring.

"General Hatake." His voice steady, combat instincts active as he answered.

"This is Fleet Commander Anderson." The voice of his mentor resounded through the phone. "This channel is green. Confirm."

"Confirmed, sir." Dimitri looked to make sure no one was potentially eavesdropping.

"We have radar contact over Ostmark. Two large class bogeys. Recommend immediate response." The Fleet Commander relayed information. "Split your unit into two teams and coordinate a swift strike to prevent another Murmansk and Comas."

"Yes sir. But sir…" Dimitri tried to explain the situation that had unfolded with Captain Yeager.

"Don't worry about Captain Yeager, General. Our medical officers will see to her while you and the rest of your unit deal with the matter at hand." FC Anderson sounded reassuring. "Colonel Wilcke and Major Sakamoto have already informed me of her situation. I need you to get your head together and lead these girls."

"Yes sir…" Dimitri laid his head on his desk. "I want to talk about my resignation after this mission."

"Dimitri…" The older man started. He could hear breath over the line. "Look, you're one of the best officers we have. That's why you were given command over the most vital unit in the AF. If there is something that should be discussed between us in the privacy of my office, then it should wait until after you go deal with this, General."

"Of course, sir." Dimitri would meet with FC Anderson after they returned. "Message confirmed, sir."

"Good. Double-star, out." The Fleet Commander hung up.

Dimitri sat in silence for a moment. One that seemed to last forever. He slowly placed the phone back on its stand. The clock ticking on his desk sounded like it was pounding a rhythmic drumbeat in his skull. He didn't know what he was going to do. He had to keep himself in check.

"Will they even listen to me after what's happened?" Dimitri mouthed quietly.

He looked to his uniform jacket hanging from the back of his door. His last name was stitched on the left side, his rank glimmering in the dim lighting of a single lamp.

_I am the General. The commanding officer of the 501st division. I have a job to do and lives to save._ Dimitri reminded himself mentally and picked himself up from his chair. He took a deep breath, grabbed his jacket, and hit the lever on his wall that sounded the alarm for emergency assembly.

8 years earlier…

Dimitri reached the landing at the bottom of the stone stairwell. He could smell the decay in the stagnant air. These catacombs held many prominent Ostmarkian figures of the past. Kings, queens, knights of old, priests, clergy members, even a couple hallowed saints from the ancient days.

Dimitri took his black gloves from his pockets and put them back on. He walked through scores of rooms full of partially decomposed cadavers. Some were much fresher than others. Rumor throughout all of Europe was that this crypt system was miles long. A normal person could hide anywhere in the dark alcoves and mausoleums.

But his target, a witch, could not hide from him. He could feel her magical energy resonating like a beacon. His eyes could detect where she had been. The only concern he had for this particular pursuit was the power that she may possess. They had no intelligence on what it could be. The fact that she was being hidden in the house of the dead was slightly unsettling.

"Young lady…" Dimitri called out in a polite manner. "You already know why I am here."

There was no answer, but instead he felt a spike in magical energy. She had reengaged her familiar. She was about six more rooms away in a straight line. She had stopped moving, seemingly to turn and face him.

"Young lady… There is no need for this." Dimitri kept his tone neutral. He had nothing to fear as far as he was concerned.

"They call you the Orussian Ghost." A youthful, harmonious voice flowed through the darkness.

"That is what some call me, yes." Dimitri did not deny it. It was only one of many names he had been called.

"Why have you killed so many of my people? They only wished to protect me." The girl did a good job of hiding the anger in her words. "The great Orussian Empire is so afraid of one girl?"

"You're hardly a normal girl, young lady." Dimitri entered the next crypt.

"…so that is why you have come…" She seemed to have already deduced the fact. He heard movement, like bones being stepped on. "Then perhaps you are aware of what I am capable of?"

"Actually, I'm waiting for you to grace me with a show of your power." Dimitri carefully plodded through more decomposing corpses.

"You may come to regret that, _ahótnik_." She used the Orussian word for hunter. Dimitri's senses began sounding alarms in his head.

His crimson eyes tracked the magic perforating the air. It was starting to fill the entire room. Normal people would start to feel weight upon them.

"Trying to suffocate me, my dear?" Dimitri kept a straight face, tracking the movement of the energy.

"As if it would be so easy. I smell the blood of countless witches on you. Each one you probably murdered without a single thought…" The witch sounded much wiser than her youthful voice portrayed. "Have you ever wondered where the miracles of the church came from? How so many battles throughout the years were avoided, decided, ended? How this species will continue to survive in the future? It's through the magic that only witches can wield."

"Is that so? Why do you not show yourself and prove it to me?" The Major's perfect night vision searching for any irregularities. His heart was pounding, his blood pumping loudly in his ears. So many things could go wrong in this situation.

"Because I can feel it within you… You are the anomaly, the one that will doom us to extinction if you continue down this path." The witch spoke ominously. "You are the first and last of your kind. A freak of nature created through a miscalculation of God..."

"Then perhaps one so wise can tell me my horoscope as well?" Dimitri's perfect memory would log her words for future reflection. "Stop stalling and show yourself. My patience and mercy can only last so long."

"As you wish…" The witch resigned herself to being unable to sway her pursuer.

Dimitri kicked open the last door separating him from his target. She stood before him, cloaked in shadow. She wore a simple white dress, complimenting her rather well shaped body. She had cat ears on the top of her head and a white tail gently swishing behind her. She appeared to be at least 17.

"If only you were younger, my dear." Dimitri felt an unfamiliar feeling of personal regret. He looked down to see countless bodies and skeletons at their feet. He could see that they had been drug from their resting places to the ground before the witch. "I'm guessing this was your doing?"

"Yes…" Her voice was still beautiful. "They were faithful servants of the church, and of myself, since I was a young girl… They called me the 'Rose of Wein' and showered me with praise for my magic."

Dimitri's instincts screamed for him to kill her immediately, but he couldn't help but continue to listen. It seemed only fair to his normal half to hear the last words of someone about to die.

"What do grieving loved ones ask for the most when someone dies, sir?" She asked him, as if she now saw him as someone different. "It's to see their loved ones one last time… And I was able to give them that one last time…"

"…what?" Dimitri tried to grasp what she had just said.

"Please forgive me… You leave me no choice." She opened her eyes. Dimitri saw peace and tranquility stretching on for forever behind them. He couldn't tear his eyes away from hers until after he felt something pierce his chest. "Please…"

Dimitri felt himself bleed for the first time in his 15 years of living. He managed to look down and found a skeletal hand coming out of his chest just below his heart. He felt another hand on his shoulder as the hand was removed from his body from behind.

The Major couldn't breathe. He was bleeding profusely. He tried to keep himself standing as he watched all of the skeletons and decaying bodies pick themselves up off the ground, their empty eye sockets glowing with divine light.

"Necro…mancy…" Dimitri had never heard of a witch with such an ability. He had been distracted by her innocence and was about to pay dearly.

Dimitri's eyes started to return to their normal green, his strength fading fast. He fell to one knee, his eyes returning to the witch. He was stunned to see that she was crying. She was crying for the man who intended to kill her. He felt as if he was about to finally pay for all of the lives he had taken.

_Get up! You are the pride of the Orussian Empire! _A feral voice brayed in his mind. _You have accomplished far too much to let it end here! This witch is full of lies! Finish your mission!_

A sudden surge filled the Major's blood with adrenaline. His eyes went completely red, his irises no longer the only crimson spaces. He continued to bleed but he somehow stood up to full height. The witch's mouth hung agape as he smiled and removed his now blood soaked black jacket and uniform shirt. His skin bore red marks and symbols.

"This… is where it must end…" Dimitri's voice carried the same feral edge as the voice in his mind. He charged headlong into the resurrected corpses that separated him from his target.


	6. Chapter 6

Present day…

Lieutenant Perrine Closterman tried to ensure that Captain Barkhorn was truly alright after her stare-down with the General. The captain was still panting and sweating from whatever had transpired between them. Erica had already returned from the General's quarters.

"I don't know what to say… It's like he's got split personalities." Erica ran her hand through Gertrude's hair while Perrine wiped some of the sweat from her squad mate's forehead. "He seemed like the normal General we've known since he took command."

"The eyes…" Gertrude said leaning back in her chair. "Those red eyes…"

"But his eyes are green, aren't they?" Yoshika asked from across the table. Erica looked at Gertrude, understanding while everyone else seemed to think similarly to Yoshika.

"You saw them, didn't you, Erica?" The Captain looked to her longtime friend.

"Yes, I did." Erica admitted. Everyone looked at her strangely. "And I saw them again when I went to his room. But then when he noticed I was there, he seemed to be yelling at himself. It's like he was fighting inside himself. His eyes eventually returned to their normal color and he was the General again."

Gertrude shook her head, unwilling to believe that he was anywhere close to normal. She knew what she saw in those eyes.

"Girls." Colonel Minna came into the dining hall followed by Major Sakamoto. Everyone got on their feet and came to form a circle around the Colonel and Major. "Shirley came to but the medical personnel sedated her so she can recover properly. There doesn't seem like any permanent damage."

"Thank goodness…" Lynnette put her hand on Lucchini's shoulder.

"Once her magic kicks in, she'll be back in no time." Mio nodded assuredly. She noticed the troubled expression on Gertrude's face. "Are you alright, Captain?"

"…yes. Of course." She chose to deal with her run in with the General on her own.

"When will we be able to see Shirley?" Lucchini desperate to make sure she was alright for herself.

"It will probably be a little bit. Maybe sometime this evening." Minna tried to be optimistic. "We have plenty of time to wait until we can see her."

Just as she finished her sentence, the Neuroi alert sounded throughout the witches' level of the ship.

"God damn it…" Gertrude's training kicked in, shoving everything else aside.

"Let's go, girls!" Mio made sure she was still carrying her katana. "To the hangar!"

"Hold on for a second, ladies." The General's deep voice called. His face was bandaged rather well and he was putting on his black jacket and gloves. He stopped a few steps short of the assembled girls.

"We don't have time for you… Neuroi, don't you know?" Gertrude turned toward the elevator. "Haven't you caused enough problems far too early in the morning to cost anyone else their lives?"

"Captain!" Mio was always against insubordination. She grabbed Gertrude's arm as she tried to pass.

"It's alright, Major." Dimitri waved her off. Major Sakamoto looked at him strangely. "I deserve that."

Gertrude turned back around. She saw his eyes were a placid green. His killing intent that she had seen earlier was gone.

"I know we don't have much time, but there's something I want… and need to say." Dimitri held his peaked cap in his hand. Most of the expressions facing him were neutral. Barkhorn and Perrine seemed hostile while Erica and Lynnette were more understanding. "What happened to Captain Yeager was my fault. I will accept full responsibility. I really don't have an excuse… I fell asleep at my desk last night after a workout. I had flashbacks to the time before the war… Shirley tried to wake me up this morning but I wasn't able to distinguish between the flashbacks and her just trying to wake me up…"

"What the fuck were you doing in that flashback to not be able to recognize a tall, over developed 16 year old Liberion girl?" Perrine's brow furrowed.

"Maybe it was a really good rough sex dream where he was choking the girl during their orgasms…" Erica suggested quietly, most likely to herself but was miraculously heard by everyone over the Neuroi alarms. Everyone, including the General, gave her a strange look. "Hey, I was just thinking what some of you could have been thinking."

"Oh my god…" Gertrude shook her head, though not really surprised. Upon hearing what Erica had said, Lynnette and Yoshika's faces had turned red. "Damn it, Erica! This is serious and you're over there thinking weird shit and giving these geniuses ideas!"

Almost simultaneously, Dimitri and Minna put their hands to their foreheads and shook their head. Erica smiled sheepishly like she usually did. Eila and Sanya came down the hallway, responding to the alarm. They stopped once they reached the group.

"What's everyone standing around for?! Neuroi alarm is going off!" Eila looked between the General and the Colonel who were still holding a hand to their faces.

Almost as if their minds were joined, Dimitri and Minna started to quietly laugh. They continued to laugh together and dropped the hands from their faces while everyone just stared at them with confused looks. Erica fist pumped while Eila and Sanya were left completely out of the loop.

"Emotional tension destroyed. Mission accomplished." Erica said, proud of herself.

"Why the hell are you two laughing? People could be dying!" Eila tried to force a response. Sanya walked up to Dimitri, ignoring Eila's wishes for her to stay away from him.

"…sir?" Sanya put a hand on his wrist, looking up at him.

"It's alright, Lieutenant." Dimitri got the last few laughs out and looked to the girl he had known for years. Sanya nodded and then returned to Eila's side. Minna's laughing ended as well and Dimitri looked over to her. "I guess we kind of needed that. I know I did."

"I think you're right, General." Minna's expression was still soft, the kind look she normally wore.

"I know it's a stretch, but," Dimitri touched the bandage on his cheek and raised his eyebrows while looking his second in command in the eye. "Do you trust me, Colonel?"

In the second it took for Minna to answer, every eye landed on her. Each witch waited with baited breath. Eila shook her head while Sanya tilted her head at an inquisitive angle. Gertrude looked away, Lucchini merely waiting. Yoshika and Lynnette leaned forward, hanging on each word. Perrine turned up her nose at the General's words while Erica held a thumbs up. Major Sakamoto nodded sternly while looking over at the red headed woman.

"Yes sir, I do." Minna gave a determined smile.

"Good. Here's the plan." Dimitri held up a fist, his eyes focused. Everyone moved in closer. "I give you an assignment, follow it. Not all of you trust me completely, but believe in the trust and faith Colonel Minna and Major Sakamoto are placing in me."

"Yes sir!" Every girl responded, some whole heartedly, others merely out of habit.

"Even better. Lieutenant Lucchini!" Dimitri looked at the youngest member of the unit.

"Sir!" She responded immediately.

"I want you to go into the sick bay and look after Captain Yeager. Do not leave her side for any reason. She wakes up, you radio me immediately. Demand clearance from the Fleet Commander if you have to." Dimitri smiled encouragingly at the girl.

"Yes sir!" Her eyes brightened exponentially as she saluted. She dashed up the stairs, flashes of her blue and white striped panties accompanying each long stride.

"Major Sakamoto and Sergeant Miyafuji!" Dimitri turned to the eye patch wearing Fusoan first. "You're with me on the plane. When we hit the ground in Ostmark, I want you two to do everything you can to get people to safety. You'll definitely be in the thick of the worst, ladies. Understood?"

"That's how I prefer it, sir! Miyafuji, let's go! We'll wait on the deck for you, General!" Major Sakamoto affirmed and clenched her katana. Yoshika wore a brave face as she followed her Fusoan countryman.

"Alright. There are two targets, reported to be attacking cities about 18 miles apart. I want two strike teams. I'm going to change things up from the normal teams. Colonel, think you can handle command of the second team?" Dimitri asked, turning his head to her.

"Yes sir." Minna did not hesitate.

"I want you to suit up your striker and lead Captain Barkhorn and Lieutenant Hartmann in a strike against the farther of the two Neuroi. Lieutenant Juutilainen , you will lead the strike team with Lieutenants Litvyak and Closterman." Dimitri set the teams. "Don't worry. I will accompany the second team to the closer of the two targets. Everyone be alert. A Neuroi hive is reported to be in relatively close proximity to the targets."

"Yes sir!" The six girls all saluted briefly and then made for the hangar to start up their strikers and be on their way.

Dimitri was left standing with a confused Sergeant Lynnette Bishop.

"Umm… sir?" Lynnette felt a little forgotten. She could understand it though. She never felt like she was as good as any of the others.

"Don't worry, Sergeant. I haven't forgotten about you." Dimitri smiled kindly, taking her aback. The General put his hat on and made sure it was snuggly over his silver hair. "I seem to recall that you were the best sharpshooter in the Britannian military and the designated marksman of this unit."

"Uhh… yes… sir. That's right…" Lynnette felt nervous. She looked to the floor.

"Go get your Boys Mk I and plenty of ammunition, and load it on the plane. You're going to be airborne with me." Dimitri pat her on the shoulder and then headed for the elevator.

"…Uh, right away, sir!" Lynnette saluted and nodded several times. She caught up with him and they got on the lift together. "Are you sure you want me? I tend to screw up a lot…"

"Sergeant…" Dimitri started.

"Lynne." Lynnette kept her eyes on the floor of the lift. "Just call me Lynne."

"Alright… Lynne… I chose you because you have the particular skills I need." The General cleared his throat.

"…no one ever really says that to me unless they're talking about my body or coming on to me…" Lynne whispered while blushing, her comment not meant to be heard.

"Rest assured, that's not what I'm talking about." Dimitri rolled his eyes. These girls… Then he noticed Lynnette's completely red face and realized that he probably shouldn't have acknowledged he heard her. "As I was saying Sergeant… You have the particular skills I need and the will to use them to their fullest to protect people's lives."

They arrived at the top of the lift and came out onto the deck of the Mirage. The sun was bright across the surface of the icy water surrounding them. He could see the coast of Baltland to the south.

"Thank you…" Lynnette said before she started running toward the Strike Witches' platform. It could be retracted underneath the deck of the carrier when not in use or during battles. He could see the strike team members already equipping their strikers and weaponry.

"General Hatake!" Dimitri heard his name being called over the frigid wind. He turned in the direction of the several story high command tower. The bridge rested at the top with several antennae and beacons stemming from its roof. His eyes found a common sight leaning against the railing on the bridge's balcony.

"Commander!" Dimitri yelled back, saluting Fleet Commander Anderson. His mentor and senior officer would see him off on every mission when possible.

"Godspeed, General!" Anderson returned the salute. He pointed to the deck behind Dimitri.

Dimitri turned to see Colonel Minna and the others take off with their striker units. Magical circles of different sizes accompanied each witch. Captain Barkhorn and Lieutenant Hartmann's were massive, larger than the entire surface of the Mirage. Soon enough, all six of them had taken off, the twin trails of condensation trailing them.

"Testing, testing. This is General Dimitri Hatake. All units, sound off." Dimitri placed his 501st division exclusive radio piece in his ear and broadcast on the open channel.

"Colonel Minna. I read you General."

"Major Sakamoto. Bringing the plane up on lift two, sir."

"Captain Barkhorn. All clear. En route to target."

"Lieutenant Hartmann. You looked up my skirt didn't you, General?"

"Lieutenant Juutilainen. Shut up Hartmann! Don't tie up the channel with useless prattle!"

"Lieutenant Litvyak. Now you're doing it Eila…"

"But!"

"Everybody be quiet! Lieutenant Closterman. Can't you all follow Major Sakamoto's example and stick to protocol?!"

"Umm… Sergeant Bishop… heading to lift two, sir."

"Sergeant Miyafuji. What do I say? I'm already with Major Sakamoto…"

"I think you all misunderstood what sound off means." Dimitri could be heard laughing in all of their earpieces. "Ladies…"

The General was rewarded with silence over their personal channel.

"This is what you girls do best. The Allied Forces and the countries you represent depend on you to keep the skies free and clear." Dimitri heard the lift behind him bringing up the plane that would carry him to their destination. "Let's notch another victory in the name of humanity!"

"Yes sir!" Every member of the Strike Witches responded with pleasure.

8 years earlier…

Blood dripped into his eyes from a gash above his hairline. His hair was matted with blood and decomposing body tissue. His chest was throbbing, his wound still weakening him with copious blood loss.

Dimitri's fists were raw from pounding reanimated cadavers into pulp. He shattered bones with powerful blows. His knees were bruising from crushing skulls beneath them. His long black pants had more people's blood on them than he could probably count. His demonic eyes searched for the witch responsible for what he was going through.

The witch continued to stand on the other side of the room, more corpses standing between them. Her eyes were on the floor, no longer able to look at the unwavering juggernaut that would not give up.

"Don't you see I am trying to let you escape? Whether you live or you die, you can escape…" Her voice sounded warped, Dimitri's blood pounding against the walls of his ear canal. She held up the skull of a long decayed corpse that Dimitri had cleaved in half with a powerful strike. "You can leave here, tell them I am dead and run from the ones who use you like a trained animal… or you can keep fighting until you succumb to death's sweet embrace… Either way, you will escape the fate you have been chosen for."

"A trained animal?" Dimitri felt insulted.  
"You're just like me… Used for your abilities like a tool." He wasn't sure if the pain was in her voice or his hearing. "When your purpose has been served, they will throw you away."

"Keep talking, witch." Dimitri paid no attention, though he did log it all in his memory.

Dimitri began another assault, summoning the remaining strength in his reserves. The corpses all maintained a defensive posture as he began ripping through them. She was going to tire him out and make him bleed to death before he could even lay a hand on his prey.

He swung his fists, shattering bone and sending splinters showering onto the other skeletons. What the witch didn't realize was that his strength lay in the way his body used energy. He would constantly gain power and speed until he was completely used up, instead of dwindling away as time wore on.

Dimitri smiled, seeing that she wasn't even paying attention. His attacks were accelerating and intensifying. He was destroying the obstacles in his path with ease as his body sensed the possibility of death.

"Do not pity me." Dimitri finally broke through, all of her defenses completely eradicated. She simply looked into his eyes, not even noticing the shards of bone or decaying mush that lay around them. Still her eyes were teary.

Whatever lay inside him demanded blood. For the next couple of moments, it felt like Dimitri watched himself from above. He watched himself push the cat eared girl against the wall, one hand on her abdomen, the other poised to deliver the strike to her heart that would end her life.

As his hand moved like a flash of lightning toward her chest, he watched as the beginnings of a multi-layered shield formed in front of her.

_Put up the shield! What are you waiting for?! _Dimitri found himself screaming down at her. Even though he knew that no shield could stop him. He was able to cancel them out in this state. _Damn it, girl! Try to stop me! Don't give up after fighting this hard! God damn it! All of those people died trying to prevent any harm from coming to you! Don't waste their loyalty!_

Dimitri found that he was crying. The Dimitri that he was watching from above was crying, tears mixing with blood.

_What is going on? Why do I feel this way? _He wrestled within himself. The finishing blow was nearing its target. _Why am I doing this?_

The pre-shield energy dissipated. She leaned her head forward and began mouthing words. He couldn't hear anything as he watched things unfold from outside his own body. He had to read her lips to understand her last words.

"At least one of us will be free from their chains…" She accepted her fate, much to Dimitri's dismay who let out a wail of anguish. Dimitri's strike was perfect. He watched himself rip her heart from her body in a smooth, fluid and practiced motion.

Dimitri couldn't understand it. As he watched himself let out a howl of pride at another witch eliminated, he couldn't figure out why this one bothered him so much. Then he was back inside his own body again, looking down at the heart in one hand and then to the body of the witch he still held against the wall with the other.

Nothing in his field of vision had color. Everything was in black and white. He felt himself drifting from consciousness. The blood loss was too much. The invincible Orussian Ghost was going to die in a massive grave. The living tried their best, but it was the dead who would do him in.

_How ironic, huh? _His strength drained away. The witch's body fell from his hold and fell to the ground. It was funny how little blood there was on her with the severity of the wound he inflicted on her. Her eyes closed, she looked peaceful. Dimitri fell to his knees, kneeling over her.

"I guess we'll both be taking this train out of here…" Dimitri coughed up more blood as his eyes returned to normal, the green so dull they seemed gray. His head spun, thinking of all the people that he was leaving behind. "General… Levos… Sanya…"

He could see all three of them in his mind as he hit the cold stone. His blood covered face lay against the ground, inches away from the young witch he just killed.


	7. Chapter 7

Present day…

The Baltland land below them was covered in snow and ice as the plane carrying Dimitri, Major Sakamoto, and Sergeants Miyafuji and Bishop hit its target altitude. The General sat in silence across from the two Sergeants while the Major piloted the craft. His eyes closed, seemingly shut off from the rest of the world in anticipation of the coming battle.

"Is he alright?" Yoshika whispered to Lynnette beside her.

"I think so. I think he's just preparing." Lynnette replied, looking at the motionless Dimitri.

"General!" A voice rang out in everyone's ears as the radio crackled.

"Go ahead Colonel." Dimitri never moved, didn't open his eyes.

"We're entering Ostmarkian airspace. Command has reported the locations of the targets." Minna reported over the wind. "The farther bogey is nearing Budapest while the closer target is stationary over Wein."

Dimitri's eyes snapped open and he shifted forward. Yoshika and Lynnette visibly flinched, and put their arms around each other.

"Wein…" Dimitri stood up and moved to the farthest back section of the plane. In it was Lynnette's rifle, a few other weapons, and an emergency striker unit. "Damn it…"

"General?" Minna lost his curses to the wind. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Colonel. You and your team proceed to Budapest and eliminate the enemy as planned. What is your ETA?" Dimitri leaned against the wall with his fist between the wall and his forehead.

"About fifteen minutes, sir." Captain Barkhorn came over the air. "We're pushing pretty hard. We wasted enough time."

"Good to hear, Captain." Dimitri ignored her comment. His mind was dredging up old memories at an alarming rate. "Engage the target as soon as possible. The quicker you bring it down, the sooner you can help the people in the city. Same goes for your team, Lieutenant Juutilainen. You will beat us there by about 20 minutes. Do your best to move it away from the heavily populated areas of Wein. If possible, you girls can have it down by the time we get there. If not, Sergeant Bishop will assist with sharpshooting from our transport."

"Yes sir." Everyone acknowledged.

"Good luck ladies. Report regularly." Dimitri felt his stomach turn as he turned off his radio. A few minutes wouldn't hurt as he tried to get his head together. Today just wasn't his day. Everything was going wrong. He never wanted to return to Wein. For someone who never had much remorse for the things he had done, what he had done there still stayed with him. "Of course it would be there… That's my luck."

As Dimitri recalled his encounter beneath Wein in the catacombs, his body shuddered. His eyes started to flicker and his pulse elevated.

"No… not now. Please…" He was starting to feel the other presence that dwelled within him stir. He held his chest where he had received a nearly fatal wound during that mission. "You will not control me…"

"Who are you talking to, sir?" Dimitri's heart skipped at least three beats. Lynnette had entered the rear section of the plane while he was distracted. She closed the door behind her. She could see that he had broken into a sweat and was breathing heavily. "Are you alright sir? You look like Trude did earlier after your stare down…"

"Please… return to the front of the plane… Sergeant." Dimitri avoided looking her in the eye. "I'm sure Miyafuji would enjoy your company before you have to separate… when we land in Wein…"

"You're very thoughtful and considerate sir… But she was the one who suggested I come check on you. She went to talk to the Major so I figured I would do as suggested." She smiled, unaware of the danger she was facing. "And I told you, it's Lynne… sir."

"Sergeant!" Dimitri's voice came out louder than intended. He felt bad as soon as he said it, Lynnette wincing as if struck. "Please… I don't know how else to say it… Remember the flashbacks I told you about?"

"Umm… yes…" Lynnette nodded, her gaze lowered.

"I'm having them right now, and I fear for your safety…" Dimitri's other side was yearning for the witch that stood before him. "So please… go back to the front. I will turn my radio back on when everything is alright. This will pass… I fucking hope…"

"But sir…" Lynnette put her hand up.

"That is an order!" Dimitri's eyes met hers. Her hand slowly lowered.

"Oh my god…" She saw his crimson irises. Her body froze, but her familiar materialized. Her brown cat ears did nothing to help the situation.

_Damn it… of course the only other people on the plane have lost their magic, and with it the ability to sense a familiar's activation… _Dimitri slowly moved toward the frightened girl, against his own will. _It thinks it's her… God damn it!_

Lynnette was still frozen, unable to tear herself from those penetrating eyes. Now she understood what it was that Barkhorn saw and felt. In the back of her mind, she heard herself screaming. If something wasn't done, she was surely going to be killed.

Dimitri resisted the best he could, but his body wouldn't follow his commands. He was now standing within arm's reach of Sergeant Bishop. He backed her to a wall and put his hand on her shoulder firmly.

"You're just like her… same ears, same tail… and you have that innocent air about you…" Dimitri was over a foot taller than her. He could see the fear all over her face and body. She trembled in his grasp. "…the Rose of Wein…"

"…the one who killed the Orussian Ghost?" Lynnette choked out. Dimitri stiffened.

"…what did you just say?" Dimitri suddenly put his hand around her throat and squeezed.

She tried to speak, but he was squeezing too hard. His eyes flickered green and then back to red, his grip letting up enough for her to speak.

"She killed the one known as the Orussian Ghost, the infamous commander of the black labeled 666th… the Orussian special forces… but she died in the process… September of 1937… we learned about it two months later when word reached Britannia." Lynnette gasped for air, but was afraid to stop talking. "The Orussian Empire denied his entire existence and since no one else from the 666th was found in the city after the fires were finally put out, they denied the 666th was even there."

"…that's not possible…" Dimitri's mind was effectively blown. His eyes quickly regained their emerald luster and remained so. "He was the pride of the Orussian Empire…"

"That's because… it's you, isn't it, sir?" Lynnette was finally freed from his death glare. She put her hand up to his, slowly pulling it from her throat. She placed his hand between hers and rest them on her chest. "You're the Orussian Ghost… The eye witnesses said he was young, probably not even 18. Silver hair, tall, muscular, wore the rank of Major…"

"Please be quiet…" Dimitri couldn't think. He remembered… what _did_ he remember?

"General…" Lynette's ears and tail receded. She put a hand to his face, her other hand still holding his.

"I couldn't have died that day..." Dimitri said, trying to make sense of everything. "I'm obviously standing right here… But General Anderson… Why would he deny me?"

"It's alright, sir. They probably just didn't want to take responsibility or admit that you were actually there…" She tried to help him. "Military secrets, plausible deniability and all of that governmental stuff."

"No, I was the best, what the General had pinned his hopes on…" Dimitri shook his head, not even feeling where Minna had hit him earlier. "I'm the only one who could do it…"

"You mean… the witches…" The Sergeant's voice trailed off.

"I'm a witch hunter, Sergeant!" Dimitri lashed out. "It's what I was born for. I was given the gift!"

"Then everything in the rumors was true…" Lynnette moved her hand from his face.

"I am the only one, the first and last of my kind…" Dimitri had heard this statement from more than one person. "I used to be able to turn it off and on at will, but anymore… I can't always control it. It's like a demon that awakens when it senses a witch. The bloodlust is sickening…"

"But that's not who you are, is it?" The door pushed open and Major Sakamoto stepped through with her katana at her side. "I can tell you are always fighting it, General."

"You have no idea how hard it is… arguing, fighting with it… I've got a demon inside me, one I can't fully control. I keep hurting or killing those around me. Then my homeland denies all the things I did in its service, only wanting to do what was best for those that gave me opportunities…" Dimitri faced the Major.

"You're stronger that this, sir. Other than a few isolated incidents, you've been nothing but loyal and true to your subordinates. That Dimitri is the real one. Not the witch hunter." Mio lowered her chin. "The Colonel believes in you more than you know, and her loyalty is not so easily gained. She could have told you to go to hell when you asked if she trusted you, but she stood by you because she knew that you were capable of doing the right thing. Don't make her regret her choice."

"I must thank you for your support… But I challenge you to endure this for yourself, Major." Dimitri tried to sound as calm as possible. Mio said nothing while Lynnette exhaled. "One question…"

"Sir?" Mio looked up at him.

"Who, might I ask, is flying the plane?" Dimitri forced himself to smile, pushing back the heartburn like feeling in his chest. Dimitri looked at the Major and then to Lynnette. "Please don't tell me…"

"Sergeant Miyafuji is holding the plane steady while I stepped away." Mio probably didn't realize the problem that it might cause, knowing Yoshika's track record with pretty much anything.

"Did you just say Miyafuji was flying the plane?!" Lynnette and Mio both yelped in pain as Perrine screamed into their radios.

"Good god, Lieutenant!" Major Sakamoto nearly ripped the earpiece from her ear. Dimitri tapped his own earpiece, reopening the channel for him to hear everyone.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Perrine said, only a little quieter.

"I'm not that bad, am I?" Yoshika came over the channel, genuinely curious.

There was a chortle picked up by the com. Then there were a few laughs.

"You have to ask?" Erica could be heard chuckling. "Forget about evacuating the people in Wein, you guys should evacuate the plane."

"Damn, Hartmann, you are cold as ice." Eila said, wind whistling.

"Can't be as cold as it is up here. My ass is covered in frost." Erica sneezed.

"Remember when we were stationed in places that had a positive temperature?" Gertrude actually spoke without chastising her junior officers.

"The General is the only one who gets to wear actual pants, even has a thick coat. Lucky bastard." Erica sneezed again. "Ooooh. I remember Britannia and the coast of Venezia… sunny skies, a little spring shower, warm beaches…"

"Amen to that." A chorus rang out over the radio.

Dimitri couldn't help but feel happy among these girls. The dark feelings receded into the depths of his mind, his slowly recovering confidence pushing them back. His troubled expression changed to one of amusement. He didn't even bother telling them to keep the chatter down like he normally would.

"General?" Lynnette saw the look on his face.

"You girls are something else." Dimitri smiled wide, the bandage on his cheek stretching.

"Something else? What were the choices before that on the checklist?" Erica crackled.

"It sure wasn't intelligent." Gertrude sounded like she might have been enjoying herself.

"I'd rather be awesome any day." Erica responded to the dig.

"You girls are extremely talkative today." Colonel Minna finally spoke out. She also didn't seem to mind the banter.

"I really don't mind it today. I am finding it rather comforting." Dimitri gathered himself and decided to move back to the midsection of the plane. "Until the targets are engaged, I am not ordering radio silence."

"Hell, you just took all the fun out of doing it." Erica sounded pouty.

"Maybe now you'll shut up." Eila said quietly.

"Don't be so rude, Eila…" Sanya's meek voice was soothing to Dimitri's ears. He would have to talk to her once they came back from this mission.

"You all talk too much. I'm sure Major Sakamoto is getting annoyed with all of this breach of procedure." Perrine inserted.

"I really don't mind. Good communication is a fundamental of good teamwork." Mio gave a hearty laugh.

"When has any of this been deemed good communication?" Gertrude remarked, a gust of wind following.

"I'm not being rude, Sanya…" Eila could be heard over two mics, most likely close enough to Sanya for both of them to pick up her voice.

"Shut her up already, Sanya! Plant a big kiss on her!" Erica cheered. Fake kissing sounds could be heard from the Karlic Lieutenant.

"What?! You be quiet, Hartmann!" Eila was sure to be blushing and flailing her arms in the air. Sanya could be heard laughing quietly.

"Do it!" Yoshika agreed.

"You stay out of this!" Eila yelled.

"I'm amazed, Miyafuji. We haven't received word of the plane crashing from command yet." Perrine said with sarcasm.

"Thanks Perrine! I'm trying my best." Dimitri walked into the cockpit as the Sergeant was responding.

"I wasn't complimenting you, insolent little…" More gusts of wind prevented everyone from hearing the insults spewing out of the young Gallian.

"So immature…" Gertrude started to return to her normal mood.

"You're a big stupid head, Trude!" Erica jokingly prodded her best friend.

"Erica… You know all of those mornings I go into your room and wake you up? You're always dead asleep and never get up when told? You should be thanking me for not smothering you with your pillow, pushing all your shit on top of you, and then claiming you died in the avalanche of useless shit you keep." Gertrude tried to put on a serious face. She said things like that but she would never do something to her closest friend. It was a way of showing their affection for each other.

"I love you too Trude!" Erica took the threat in stride and smiled.

"How we ever get anything done… is so beyond me…" Minna couldn't help but feel at home with the other witches continuing to threaten and insult each other. Her eyes caught something ahead of them. She turned her head to the other two in her team. "Eyes forward, ladies. The target has been sighted."

Everyone's attention focused to the threat before them. Battle instincts kicked in and Dimitri regained his collected demeanor.

"In the words of so many people before us, 'Remember your training and you will come back alive.'" Dimitri's voice held an edge of humor, speaking the quote in a mocking tone. A few chuckles were heard but then it was all business. "Lieutenant Juutilainen, what's your status?"

"The target is coming into view. Sanya, any strange emissions or frequencies?" Eila looked to her squad mate.

"No. I'm not detecting anything." The Orussian girl replied, her bright green antennae scanning the airwaves. "Nothing seems out of the normal parameters."

"Alright, everyone. Be sure to watch your friendly fire. Watch out for your squad mates. Prevent as much damage and loss of life on the ground as possible. Good luck ladies. We will be hitting the ground in Wein in about 18 to 20 minutes." Dimitri switched off his receiver, though still able to hear everyone else, and turned to the witches that had gathered near the front of the plane. He sat in the pilot's chair and took the controls. "Major, Sergeant Miyafuji, get ready to land and disembark quickly. Sergeant Bishop, go get your rifle. Make sure it's ready to go. We will be taking back off and providing long range support."

"Yes sir." Each one responded quickly and turned to leave the cockpit.

"Lynne." Dimitri kept his eyes on the sky ahead. The Britannian Sergeant stopped while the Major and Miyafuji went to the next section.

"Sir?" She came and leaned down next to him.

"I'm sorry for what happened back there… I don't think there's really anything I can say…" Dimitri looked up at the girl he nearly strangled.

"You're forgiven, General. We can help you keep it under control." She put her hand on his shoulder, leaned down even further and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Dimitri was stunned. "You keep your mind clear for us and we'll keep the skies clear for you, sir."

"Sure…" Dimitri managed to agree.

"Really, it will be alright. You're gonna fly this thing while I'm shooting, right?" Her lips next to his ear.

"Of course. Only one who can fly a plane better is Captain Yeager." Dimitri nodded.

"Then what is there to worry about?" Lynnette smiled.

"Get 'em General!" Erica could be heard amidst heavy automatic gunfire. He could also hear high density lasers making contact with shields. "Show the bastard who owns the skies!"

"Roger that Lieutenant." Dimitri tapped his earpiece and reactivated the receiver. He pushed forward on the throttle between the seats. "Lynne, get ready."

"Yes sir." Lynnette straightened and then left the cockpit.

"We are now in Ostmarkian airspace. We will be over Wein in about 12 minutes. I'm ready to get out of this thing and be back aboard the Mirage, ladies. Let's be quick and efficient." Dimitri said, hearing gunfire and Neuroi beams over the com line.

7 and a half years earlier…

Major Dimitri Hatake tried to shake himself awake, trying to escape from the endless nightmares that had trapped him for what seemed like years. The peaceful light behind those eyes that he extinguished now became a specter that plagued his dreams. There was nothing he could do. There was no chance for him to get away.

"You doom us to extinction if you continue down this path…" The witch's kind voice echoed endlessly around his psyche.

"You are the anomaly."

"…miscalculation of God."

"Demi…"

"A trained animal…"

"At least one of us will be free…"

"Demi…"

Dimitri heard another voice masked behind the ceaseless reverberations. It was much softer, younger. He tried to find his way in the darkness. He couldn't see anything, feeling his way in the dark.

"Demi. Wake up." The voice called to him. It was the only thing he could use to guide him.

Dimitri surged awake, bright lights beaming down on him. He felt bandages wrapped tightly around his chest. There were several IVs in each arm and a couple heart monitors taped to his bare chest. His eyes and brain didn't seem to sync as he couldn't recognize the people in the room who tried to hold him down.

The only thing that he could make out was the presence of a witch, or possibly more than one. The haze in his eyes lingered as he used his immense physical strength to push aside several of the people that had laid hands on him. One of them was pushed so hard that he heard bones snapping when his body made contact with the far wall.

His hearing slowly started to return though everything still sounded alien. The voices sounded so low and warped that it further confused him. More people came into the room, each one shouting something. Men and women tried to stop his rampage of blind violence.

Dimitri's eyes couldn't stop changing between green and crimson, as if both sides were fighting for control to make sure everything was alright. He couldn't tell which part of him was actually committing the acts of violence. One young woman stood out in particular to him. She couldn't have been older than 17. What caught his eye were the strange ears she had on the top of her head.

_What is going on here? _His rational side probed.

_**Witch! **_The other side screeched.

Dimitri's strength was returning much quicker than his inhibitions. He struck out and hit several more people. The girl with black and white spotted dog ears didn't seem to flinch as he neared her.

"…his pulse is way too…" Dimitri's ears began to comprehend the words, though he couldn't tell what language it was or how he could understand it since he knew it wasn't Orussian. "…sedate him or his heart is going to…"

The witch seemed to be the one in charge. She was issuing orders over the sound of Dimitri's destructive actions and the pained outcries of whoever was unfortunate to be hit. Dimitri felt the other side lust for her blood.

"…get… away…" Dimitri forced himself to speak, his vocal cords feeling as if they had been unused for years. He realized he had spoken in Orussian as everyone hesitated, looking to the witch for guidance.

"Someone sedate him, now!" The witch commanded in their language. She stepped in front of several of the others.

"Stop…" Dimitri found himself speaking the same language for some reason. Everyone froze, even the witch. He managed to stop lashing out, locking his muscles in place. His eyes still continued to switch back and forth. "Don't come near me… for your own safety…"

"That's obvious, young man." An older woman said from behind the witch. The witch put her hand up and silenced the woman.

"We are trying to help you. Please let us do that." The witch inched closer to him. She kept her eyes on his shaking fists. "We found you in the ashes of Wein…"

"…Wein? But…" Dimitri found the memory of whatever had happened walled off from his mental inquiries. He uncurled his fists and put his hands to his face. "What was I doing in Wein?"

"We don't know, sir. But please, we need to bring your heart rate down. It's going to burst in your chest if you don't calm down or let us sedate you." The witch was now a few feet from him. "Please, just let us help you. We can sort everything out later."

Dimitri said nothing, only holding his head. Before he really noticed, the witch had put her hand on his forearm. She was a head shorter than him with gray eyes. She gave him a sympathetic smile and then pulled a syringe out of her pocket. She held it up for him to see and gave him a nod. He lowered his hands and returned her nod.

"What is your name?" Dimitri asked, finding the new language as natural as Orussian.

"It's Creina. Creina Krupinski." She responded, a gentle smile forming. She inserted the needle into the IV line in his left arm. Before she pushed down on the plunger, she asked, "What's yours?"

"…it's Dimitri… Hatake…" Dimitri's eyes finally settled into their green state. He wondered if he should have made up a name to conceal his identity, but he found that he couldn't lie to her. She pushed the sedatives into his blood stream and could feel their calming effect. It felt like his muscles were atrophying.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Dimitri. We're going to make sure you're taken care of, okay? Just relax, we can talk later. I will be right here." She placed her arms around his weakening body. He found that she had more than enough strength to hold him up as he lost the ability to stand upright. She held him with much care as she moved him to the bed he had knocked aside. "I've got him. Just give him some room. He's going to be alright."

Dimitri found himself fading from consciousness. He had just escaped from the dark recesses of his own mind, he didn't want to go back. He began to fight it, his eyes flashing crimson.

"It's okay, Dimitri. Listen to me." Creina stood over him. She didn't even seem to find his changing eyes strange. He looked up at the woman as his struggles against the sedation began causing hallucinations. The round lights on the ceiling caused a halo to form over the witch's head. Everyone else began to gain demonic features, seemingly rubbing their hands together at the chance to prey on him once he had gone under.

"No… not the dark again…" Dimitri fought, his voice strained.

"Dimitri, look at me." Creina placed her forehead against his, their eyes so close together. Her tone was nearly hypnotic. "I will be right here until you wake up. I promise. Nothing and no one will hurt you."

"…but… she's dead…" Dimitri couldn't discern what was real and what was fabrication from his mind. His brain switched from the new language back to Orussian. "I killed the Rose of Wein…"

Creina took his hand and held it until Dimitri finally succumbed to the drugs. His body shook for several minutes after he had actually passed out, but she continued to hold his hand. Once he stopped, Creina allowed herself a relieved breath. She pulled up a chair and sat at his bedside.

"Do you really think it's wise to hold the hand of a man who has killed so many witches just like us and nearly killed everyone in this room?" A younger girl, around 12 years old, stepped into the room. "And they said you were the smart one in the family."

"That's not nice, Waltrud. Haven't you read the papers?" Creina looked back at her younger sister. They both had the same brown hair and shared many facial characteristics. "The Orussian Ghost is dead."

"And I'm sure the story that he's really alive and finally awake would fetch a decent price among the other nations." Waltrud smirked and walked up to the bed. She studied the perfect physical specimen in front of her.

"And I'm sure the Orussian Empire would be glad to hear that. We would never stand a chance against the force they would deploy to recover him or dispose of him if they feared he was compromised in any way." Creina still held Dimitri's hand.

"Yeah yeah… I seriously doubt they would walk right into Berlin and kill everyone for one person." Waltrud shook her head disbelievingly. "There is no way this guy is only 15 or 16. He looks like a full grown man. Like there's not a single ounce of body fat."

"You don't realize what it is that makes him so valuable… My hypnotism and sedative touch had no effect on him. I actually had to use drugs to put him under. Even then, he almost fought off a double dose." Creina absent-mindedly stroked Dimitri's arm with her free hand. "Some of the rumors from Ostmark and Suomus were correct. His strength lie in the ability to cancel, nullify, and absorb magic. There's no telling what has given him this ability, but there's even more concern over what all kinds of magic he has absorbed and unknowingly possesses…"

"Not to mention all of the witches that he killed in cold blood to obtain them…" Waltrud turned away from the slumbering Dimitri. "Perhaps it would be have been better to kill him while we had the chance. He's been here over six months. It's still not too late to rid this world of him."

"That is not our choice, Wally." Creina smiled at her sister. "He survived the wounds that separately would have killed several men. The witches were unable to use their magic to heal him because he absorbed it. His body recovered on its own or through the magic he acquired during his bloody life. I became a doctor and swore to do no harm. Every single person deserves the same beneficial treatment. If he is to pay for the things he's done, then death would disallow him to face his crimes. Everything happens for a reason, Wally."

"Whatever… just stop calling me that." Waltrud smiled, looking one last time at the Orussian Ghost before she walked out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Present day…

The combat data was being streamed over the radio. Incoming transmissions, outgoing transmissions, damage reports, threat assessments, fallout predictions, reports from other nations as they coordinate strike data. The bridge of the Mirage was a battlefield in and of itself during combat situations.

"I want a status update on General Hatake!" Fleet Commander Chiron Anderson was sitting in the captain's chair, cracking his knuckles. "Have they touched down in Ostmark yet?"

"That's an affirmative sir. His plane touched down on the Wein airstrip about five minutes ago." A man with the rank of Lieutenant responded with a Fusoan accent, turning from his com station to answer his commanding officer.

"Wein? I thought the bogeys were further south." FC Anderson looked to his left at international communications station. His mind began running several trains of thought through his skull.

"That's a negative, sir. Ostmarkian reports confirm that the two Neuroi separated after coming up across the Black Sea. Long range radar supports their claim." A man with a silver leaf, signifying Lieutenant Colonel, did not turn toward the commander, his eyes scanning the incoming reports at his station. His accent was reminiscent of the time Anderson had spent in Suomus.

"Damn… Hell of a place for him to be right now." Chiron coughed. He wondered if Dimitri could handle being back in Wein in his current mental state. That was where, after all, he had lost his protégé for a couple years.

Anderson thought that everything he had worked so hard for had ended there 8 years ago. But he had the luck of the Neuroi appearing a couple years after Dimitri's disappearance. Everyone quickly forgot about the Orussian Ghost and all of the things he had allegedly done.

The Orussian Empire denied everything it was accused of, effectively covering up all of the covert operations carried out by the twin special force units that comprised the 666th division that as far as the rest of the world was concerned, never existed. They had convinced the rest of the world since the Great War back in the 1910s that the 666th never existed. Mere nightmarish stories that conspiratorial nations concocted out of paranoia.

Fleet Commander Anderson sat back in his chair, keeping one ear open for the reports he requested while he reflected back on his tenure with the Orussian Empire and in recent years, the Allied Forces put together by the nations of the world to combat the greater Neuroi threat.

He had started as a young officer right out of officer training school in Orussia back in 1921. He had only been 25 years old. He had been put in a unit that had to help the empire rebuild after the Great War between 1914 and 1919. So many towns and villages that bordered the other European nations had been ransacked and burned to the ground.

As he had grown older and the empire slowly recovered, Chiron worked his way up through the ranks with his excellent use of strategy and battlefield command during conflicts with the Suomans over a border conflict. He further proved himself as a command worthy officer when he assumed command of his unit after the Colonel leading his detachment was killed by a witch sniper as they defended the Crimean peninsula from a combination of Turk and Mandarin forces.

Every nation, including the Orussian Empire, denied their use of witches in their military forces throughout the early 20th century. It was rather evident during the Great War when the Liberions and Britannians rode their large numbers of magic users to a hard fought victory. Karlsland and Ostmark could not replace their deceased witches as easily as the two larger nations could.

In the years following the war, many nations were using their magic might as intimidation tools while they lied through their teeth about being diplomatic in their efforts to restore the war torn regions of Europe. Anderson had seen enough by the time he reached the rank of Brigadier General in 1932. The strength of the witches was going to damn them all. Every nation was clamoring to have their own, often even hiring mercenary witches to fight for or defend their countries.

The Orussian Empire had its own witches among its ranks. They were often the most decorated members of their squads, using their gifts to further themselves. Chiron couldn't stand to see them. Most of the time they would be the only ones to survive battles while the rest of their squads died. Whether they were nurses, doctors, soldiers, aircraft pilots, ship captains, or even cooks, he was disgusted by them all.

During his time with the Orussian military, he learned of the so called 'black labeled' 666th division. Only a hand full of people in the empire could even confirm its existence. They had so many names. The demons of the Orussian Empire, the witch hunters, and his personal favorite, those forsaken by god, named so for the horrendous acts they were accused of committing by the rest of the world.

The Fleet Commander found himself laughing as he sat in his captain's chair. A couple officers looked at him with puzzled looks but then returned to their duties as the reports continued to come in from everywhere.

When Chiron was given his first opportunity to choose what division he wished to lead, he chose the 666th division. He was disturbed to find out that there was a witch in charge of the unit when he arrived. He had asked her what being a traitor to her own kind was like and was stunned to find that she replied with 'like having enough money for my son to never know hunger or go without a good education.'

Her son happened to accompany the unit whenever it was at home in Orussia. He was a good child. She might have been a witch, but he had to admit that she was a perfect mother. He was raised by his mother to be in peak physical condition and smarter than men more than thirty years his elder.

The witch, Major Lilith Hatake, had deemed herself worthy of Chiron's respect as she personally eliminated nearly a hundred witches in the short time they knew each other. She was someone that always put the men in her squad first, something her son Dimitri had taken to heart.

"Commander!" A man with two stars on his shoulder and Liberion accent interrupted his flashback. "Report from General Hatake."

"Put it through." Chiron nodded, the Major General patching Dimitri's sound feed directly over the bridge's sound system.

"Fleet Commander Anderson! General Hatake reporting!" Dimitri could be heard just before a loud gunshot rang out. Chiron could recognize a large caliber sniper rifle when he heard it. "We are currently circling overhead of Wein providing precision assistance to the strike team."

Another round could heard over Dimitri's voice and the hum of plane engines. A girl's voice could be heard cursing herself for not being able to make clean hits on the target.

"Sergeant! All you have to do is cause a distraction and do enough damage to aid in the search for the core. The others can take it out once it's been exposed." Dimitri said, the receiver probably pulled away from his face. The men on the bridge could hear more gunshots and the receiver being raised back up. "I apologize, sir. Major Sakamoto and Sergeant Miyafuji are currently on the ground assisting in evacuation of the civilians. Damage can be visibly confirmed in thirty percent of the city."

"Good, General. Please keep us up to speed. The Karlic are reporting some of their witch forces have been put on standby in case of any unforeseen problems." FC Anderson read from a piece of paper handed to him by the international coms officer. "Carry on."

"Yes, sir!" Dimitri said between gunshots before hanging up the receiver.

Chiron relaxed slightly, glad to hear his star pupil was operating on all cylinders. He reached for a pitcher of water on the desk in front of him. As he poured himself a glass, he fell back into the past.

They used witches to fight the Neuroi now, and had since 1939 when they first arrived over Europe, Liberion, and the then powerful Mandarin Federation of Nations. Needless to say, the Neuroi sank the Mandarin Federation into the sea after killing most of the people and harvesting the land for raw materials. But the Fleet Commander saw the truth that had always been staring mankind down. They may be distracted by the Neuroi threat, but when it was over, the witches would be the power of the world.

If they united, none of the nations or empires could stop them, especially in the aftermath of this globe encompassing war for humanity's survival. And that's why Dimitri was irreplaceable. Chiron had almost lost hope those years ago when Dimitri was reported MIA, but when he resurfaced in Karlsland in 1940 after the Neuroi had attacked, Chiron knew that his mission to exterminate all of the witches could not be stopped.

"Now if only these damned Neuroi could be exterminated…" Chiron grunted to himself.

7 and a half years ago…

"How is he?" Waltrud stepped into Dimitri's hospital room. The lights had all been turned down low while the sun was setting outside. Creina still held his hand after almost six hours.

"Everything seems normal. He seems to be sleeping peacefully." Creina watched her younger sister come to her side. "He laid here for six months not moving once… I thought he might never wake up."

"I'm telling you… it might have been for the best if he never had." Waltrud insisted but she knew her sister would never agree with such thinking.

"You've told me, Wally." Creina couldn't help but smile at her dear sister.

The men Dimitri had ended up hitting in his rage upon awakening earlier had all been tended to and now avoided his room. Creina took it upon herself to make sure he was taken care of and looked after.

Creina was still peacefully stroking his arm, making sure not to use any magic for he would just absorb it. She understood that she was treating a killer of her kind, but she was determined to make sure he was given fair treatment.

"If he wasn't so dangerous, I'd say he'd make a good boyfriend for you, sis." Waltrud's eyes travelled down his rippling chest. "Show some of these dumb ass flunkies what a real man looks like."

"That's no kind of language for a 12 year old." Creina scolded. "And not all of the men around here are so bad. I swear, sometimes it sounds like you're going to be such a predatory lesbian one of these days."

"That's not true. I just appreciate the female form more." Waltrud smiled. "Besides, if I get a body like yours in five years, I'll be very appreciative."

Creina shook her head, never really thinking so high of herself. She did receive a lot of attention from the men, but mostly just lust. Her body was very well developed, sporting an hourglass figure men craved. She usually hid it with her doctor's coat.

"I'm sure you will, Wally. Mother was even more shapely and beautiful than me." Creina messed with Waltrud's hair. Most children hated it, but Waltrud enjoyed her physical contact.

"…then she must be gorgeous…" They were surprised to find Dimitri stirring, his eyes blinking slowly to adjust to the dim light. His Karlic was perfect, just as it had been earlier.

"Well good morning, sleeping beauty." Waltrud was the first of the two to speak. Creina merely smiled as he sat up.

"You held my hand the whole time…" Dimitri looked down at her hand as if he had been aware of it the whole time he had slept.

"I told you that I would be here until you woke up." Creina had a slight blush.

"I hope that doesn't mean you're going to leave now." Dimitri found himself saying.

"Of course not. I'm not going anywhere for a while." Creina shook her head and smiled a little wider.

"Man, you work fast. Bet you get all the ladies." Waltrud interrupted. She laughed and put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "You better watch out for this guy."

"Oh calm down. I'm pretty sure he's just grateful no one tried to do anything to him in his sleep." Creina looked from Dimitri to Waltrud.

"I am indeed. Though your suggestion might have been true, young lady." Dimitri looked at the younger sister knowingly.

"How long you really been awake, _Geist_?" Waltrud called him ghost, her expression shifting to something more toying.

"Long enough, _frau_." Dimitri sat up and popped his neck, his fear of being recognized seemingly forgotten among these two.

"You never knew Karlic before, did you?" Creina surmised. He spoke it as if he had been born in Karlsland, but she knew that he was Orussian. It could be heard in his voice.

"No, I didn't. How I learned it is beyond me… When I first awoke here, I heard everyone speaking it. Somehow I understood it." Dimitri looked down at the blanket that covered his lower half.

"Probably absorbed the gift of tongues somewhere…" Waltrud shrugged.

"So you do know who I am then…" Dimitri accepted. He had held out hope, but there hadn't been much.

"Yes. But I can tell there is much more to you than that." Creina gripped his hand.

"You may be a bit too optimistic." Dimitri tried to be humorous.

"That's what I said." Waltrud nodded.

"Both of you hush." Creina playfully slapped Waltrud's stomach. She looked up at the clock and saw it was after nine. "Shouldn't you be at home getting some rest for school tomorrow?"

"Yes, mom." Waltrud replied sarcastically. "I just didn't want to go home without you."

"I will be there in a bit. I have to tend to a few things before I can end my shift." Creina stood up and finally let go of Dimitri's hand. She put her arms out to hug her sister.

"Yay! Hugs!" Waltrud walked into her sister's arms and buried her face in her breasts.

"You always do that. You still aren't disproving what I said." Creina chuckled and rubbed Waltrud's head lovingly. "I'll be home to tuck you in and see that something is made for your lunch tomorrow."

"Alright, sis." They parted and Waltrud headed for the door. She waved as she left. "See you later, _Geist_."

"Please don't mind her. She speaks her mind no matter what it might be." Creina returned her smile to Dimitri. She saw that he was out of bed, standing by the window. "The staff here is very friendly. They will come to check in on you throughout the night or if you need anything."

"It's alright. I thank you for everything you have done for me. I just have a few questions…" Dimitri turned away from the window.

"I will answer them to the best of my ability." Creina stood beside him as they both focused out the window.

"Is what you said about me being here six months, true?" Dimitri couldn't imagine being out for that long.

"Yes… you were brought in a little over six months ago with what we believed to be multiple fatal wounds, but you still showed signs of life and managed to heal from them. The wrapping on your chest is just for precaution. The wound just below your heart was fully healed by the fifth month, though you'll have a serious scar." Creina explained, watching a plane that passed by outside. They were on the fourth floor and the view of the city was quite pleasant.

"And where I was found…?" Dimitri had mixed feelings about asking.

"A detachment of Karlic soldiers found you in the ashes and rubble of the Wien Cathedral. Half of the city had been burned down." She remembered when the soldiers had flown him in, not realizing who he was.

"So I wasn't in the catacombs?" Dimitri felt a memory of falling to cold stone come to mind.

"They said that you were above ground. A trail of blood led down the stairs into the catacombs, but it had collapsed when the building came down." Creina was almost scared to ask what he had been doing in the ancient crypts. She summoned the courage and asked. "Why would you have been down there?"

"Do you really want to know, _frau_?" Dimitri could hear the anxiety in her breathing. He wasn't sure if he should tell her, but he decided to do it anyway. He took her silence to mean she didn't take back her question. "I went in there to eliminate a high priority target…"

"A witch…" She lowered her gaze to some of the people on the street outside.

"Yes… She had escaped into the church and the Ostmarkian soldiers had ushered her into the tunnels. They all died protecting her." Dimitri could still see the path between the bullets that he had followed during the charge he had made. "I ended up finding her, and finding out what she could do…"

"She was a necromancer, wasn't she?" Creina asked, as if she had suspicions. "There had been legends of a young witch who could raise the dead from the age of 8. The church supposedly kept her under tight rein and guard while they denied her ability to the rest of the world…"

"Yes, she could freely reanimate and manipulate the deceased." Dimitri nodded. "I never knew such an ability existed even among witches. I almost lost my life because of it…"

"Well, as I always say, things happen for a reason. You're standing here today for a reason, whether you know the reason or not." Creina forced herself to smile. "So…"

"Yes… I killed her…" Dimitri closed his eyes, seeing her face again. The things that she had said would never leave him.

"Dimitri… why do you kill witches?" Her questions getting bolder.

"…because I'm the only one who can do it effectively..." Dimitri sounded like he was in pain. Dimitri never could remember anything about his mother or the time she had raised him. "…and a witch killed my mother…"

"…I'm so sorry to hear that…" Creina could understand his pain. She had seen so many mothers die in the few years she had been a doctor, leaving children behind.

"Don't worry about it." Dimitri didn't wish to bother her with such things. "I don't wish to keep you any longer. Your sister is waiting for you."

"It's alright. And she never goes to sleep when she's supposed to anyway." Creina was flattered that he was concerned about such things. He kept catching her off guard. "For someone with such a reputation… you surprise me."

"I'm not sure what to say to that." Dimitri turned and looked down at his caretaker. She mirrored his movement and looked up at him. His expression was unreadable and he wore it well.

"It's a good thing. I promise." Even though she knew he was a killer, she found him to be so alluring. It wasn't just physical attraction, there was something beneath the blood on his hands and scars from his recent wounds.


	9. Chapter 9

Present day…

"That's a direct hit!" Colonel Minna confirmed for everyone to hear. Gertrude and Erica had opened up a whole over the core of the enemy Neuroi and Minna had been able to follow up to deliver the finishing blow. Their battle over Budapest had lasted almost half an hour. The Neuroi had proved to be extremely elusive once they lured it away from the heaviest populated areas.

"Hell yeah!" Erica did an aerial somersault and put her arms around her fellow Karlic squad mates. Gertrude was even smiling. They watched as the defeated Neuroi dematerialized into thousands of disintegrating shards. "That's what I call a mission accomplished!"

"Good job, ladies." General Dimitri said over their earpieces. They could hear the airplane's engine and a loud gunshot. "Colonel, what is your current stamina level?"

"We used up a lot of magic getting it away from the city and finally opening up the core, sir." Minna could sense Gertrude and Erica's levels were over half depleted.

"Understood. All three of you return to the Mirage. We shouldn't be too much longer. The target over Wien is proving to be quite the agile bastard." Dimitri spoke over more shots.

"General!" A voice came over everyone's radio. "She's awake! Shirley woke up and is doing fine!"

"That's great, Lieutenant Lucchini!" Dimitri sounded relieved upon hearing the news.

"Amen to that!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Thank god…"

"Be sure to tell her that we are getting ready to come back and see her, Lieutenant." Dimitri said cheerfully.

"Roger, General." Lucchini replied.

"We will be waiting for you at the carrier, General." Minna started flying north with Captain Barkhorn and Lieutenant Hartmann close behind.

"Sure thing, Colonel." Dimitri cut out.

"So what do we do now? How do we deal with him?" Gertrude flew up between Minna and Erica.

"He seems alright. He hasn't been any different since the alarm sounded." Erica held her hands up.

"I really don't know. Mio would probably know how to deal with it…" Minna thought about what the Major might be doing to help the people in Wien.

"She would probably know how to deal with your sexual advances, too." Erica piloted her striker to put her right above Minna. She did her best impression of the red headed Colonel. "Oh Mio, I love you so much. You know everything. You always make me so hot."

"Good lord…" Gertrude hung her head.

"That is absurd, Hartmann." Minna tried to hide her blushing face. "My feelings for Mio are purely platonic. That's not even a good impression of me."

"Sounded pretty damn close to me." Gertrude couldn't hide her amusement.

"Platonic must be slang for physical." Erica put a finger to her lips and put a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I swear, Lieutenant. I can hand out punishment." Minna threatened.

"Not unless it's approved by the General, remember?" Erica lowered herself onto Minna's back and put her arms around her. They continued to fly perfectly fine. "Hmm… punishment… the General… that would be nice."

"I wouldn't want you on my back when you were thinking stuff like that." Gertrude shook her head.

"I bet you'd like Mio to punish you, huh?" Erica leaned down and whispered into Minna's ear. "Maybe get a little insubordinate? Have to be taught a lesson?"

Erica could feel the heat from Minna's face radiating.

"That's enough, Erica. No more talk like that." Gertrude knew when Minna was had.

"Oh come on. Like you don't think about similar things with Chris." Erica's sadistic trademark sadistic smile surfaced. Gertrude's face reddened at the mention of her younger sister.

Everyone in the 501st had their suspicions that the Karlic Captain had an unhealthy attraction to her younger sister, Chris. That attraction seemed to also carry over onto some of the other girls that portrayed characteristics similar to those of her sister. This was especially true in the case of Yoshika Miyafuji, who looked so closely alike to Chris.

"I am not like that!" Gertrude yelled.

"Whatever you say, Trude. At least there aren't ever questions about what I like." Erica jibed.

"Yeah, you make it obvious. I would press charges if I were the General. There's no way he can't feel at least something with as hard as you eye rape him." Gertrude fired back, more than happy to get away from the topic of her sister. Maybe the General would approve some personal time so she could go see her in the Karlsland hospital she had been moved to after the Gallian campaign.

"Oh you don't even know, Trude. Me and the General have a great time when no one is around." Erica laughed heartily.

"If I didn't have the suspicion he might be gay, just like everyone else in this unit apparently, then it might be believable." Gertrude said from the corner of her mouth.

"I really doubt he's gay. He just doesn't show the usual signs." Minna shook her head.

"You mean like turning beet red whenever the same sex individual they like even looks in their direction?" Erica playfully messed with Minna's wolf ears. "If that were the case, then we would never know. He's the only guy we ever really see."

"He seems to be the only guy you see ever. Even when there does happen to be another guy around, your eyes never leave General Hatake." Gertrude flew less than a foot away from Erica and Minna.

"Correction, my eyes never leave his abs. Or whatever part of his godlike body might be showing. You saw the way his chest flexed when he was handling six hundred pounds on the bench last night." Erica started to nibble on Minna's familiar induced ears. "And those arms… good god."

"Ahh… Please stop Erica…" Minna's face was still red, but now due to Erica's stimulation of her wolf ears.

"Oh, I forgot that you really like that. Bet you wished Mio was doing it instead of me." Erica stopped her nipping but kissed them instead. "Wonder what you would sound like then?"

"That's enough, Hartmann." Gertrude stepped in to prevent Minna from making any more embarrassing sounds. They were now over the Baltland countryside. They would be nearing the coast and the Mirage that awaited them a few miles out on the Baltic Sea.

"Awww. You always interrupt right before the best part." Erica's sadistic smile returned.

"If it was someone other than our countrymen, I doubt I would care as much." Gertrude always supported her Karlic brethren.

"You'd bitch a fit if it was Miyafuji…" Erica said as she separated from Colonel Minna. It was Gertrude's turn to be imitated. "Oh Yoshika, why don't you be my little sister too? I've got plenty of clothes for you to try on and then take off."

"How you've managed to make it past your 17th birthday literally astounds me…" Captain Barkhorn covered up her embarrassment with annoyance.

The three witches saw the freezing water of the ocean on the horizon and the Mirage that patiently sat as if on the edge of the world.

"I guess we should just appreciate the moments like this one that showcase the beauty of the world that we must protect." Minna said as they returned to their normal formation over the water.

"Yeah. I hear ya." Erica's joking attitude fading in exchange for contemplative reservation.

"It's these peaceful moments that make it so rewarding." Gertrude could see white capped waves that created a soothing sound moving in the opposite direction they travelled.

"Makes you wonder what is going to fuck it up as soon as I finish this sentence…" Minna closed her eyes and hoped she was wrong.

"Colonel Wilcke!" They all heard Fleet Commander Anderson over the radio.

"What did I just fuckin' say?" Minna sighed, right before hell broke loose over the radio.

"What the hell is going on?!" It sounded like Perrine in a hail of gunfire.

"Where did they come from?!" Eila sounded as if she was moving at extremely high speed. "Sanya! Get down!"

"Where's the General?! What happened to the plane?!" Major Sakamoto was out of breath and accompanied by the cries of many people.

"Lynne! Lynne, where are you?!" Yoshika cried.

"What the hell is going on?!" Gertrude said as the three of them came to a dead halt less than a mile from the safety of the carrier deck.

"Colonel Wilcke are you there?! Is there a radio malfunction? We see you off the deck of the ship." Anderson tried to talk over the others. "We have seven more Neuroi showing up on are scopes over Wien! I repeat, seven more."

"Seven?! That's impossible!" Erica stated what any of them would be thinking.

"Commander! We're here. Please relay as much information as possible." Minna's combat instincts activated.

"General! Come in General Hatake!" Mio could be heard in the background.

"Right after you downed the bogey over Budapest and began your return trip, we began tracking what we thought was a friendly movement or radar malfunction over the Black Sea. We have received confirmation from the Orussian unit stationed there that it wasn't an AF deployment but instead a virtual fleet of Neuroi carving a straight line for Wien." Anderson could be heard rustling papers and shouting orders. "We currently have North African Field Marshal Rommella, Air Marshal Churchill, and Eastern Field Commander Stalin on the horn trying to mobilize enough witches to respond adequately."

"Rommella and Stalin, too?" Gertrude couldn't believe the number of Neuroi reported, but found it harder to believe so many powerful leaders of the AF were combining forces.

"These bastards are everywhere!" Perrine shouted.

"Demi… where are you, Demi? Please answer…" Sanya could be heard firing her fliegerhammer rocket launcher.

"What is your team's current magic level, Colonel?" Anderson asked over the chaos they were all hearing over the radio waves.

"I see the crash site! General! Lynnette!" The Major was running judging by the way her breath was picked up by her mic.

"We are fine sir." Minna lied. If there was something going on, they would be there, magic or not. "What are our orders?"

"Go to Wien and assist the other strike team in taking as many of those bastards down as you can manage. Find General Hatake. We lost contact with him a few minutes ago when the hostiles came within range of Wien."

"There's no way to get down there! It's like a damn sinkhole! I don't remember anything about underground sections of the city." Mio had come to a stop. Minna's heart fluttered knowing she was alright and doing her job but it was heavy in that Mio could not do the things she once was capable.

"Please make haste, Colonel. There's only so much the three of them can do against such a force while waiting for the reinforcements from Berlin and Cairo." Anderson said over someone giving an ETA for the reinforcements from Berlin. "The reinforcements from Berlin are giving a 20 minute ETA. If you haul ass you can probably get there at the same time they arrive."

"And if anyone knows anything about hauling ass, it's me!" A raspy voice cut through the com lines. "Captain Charlotte Yeager requesting clearance to take off."

"Don't forget me!" Francesca made a happy sound. "Lieutenant Francesca Lucchini requesting clearance to take off."

"Shirley! What are you doing out of the sick bay?!" Minna held a hand to her earpiece.

"Can't let you guys have all the fun. Plus I heard you guys got the need for speed!" The answer came with the sound of striker engines firing up.

"We have the need for you to recover properly, Captain." Gertrude roared.

"Eh, I'm fine. You can ask Francesca." Charlotte said nonchalantly.

"She's all green, Minna! The bruising is even going away." Lucchini could be heard starting her own striker unit.

"I still don't want to take any chances!" Minna tried to be reasonable while ignoring what Anderson was saying.

"You're not taking any, Colonel." Charlotte's magic circle could be seen forming on the deck of the Mirage.

"You better be right, Shirley." Minna was forced to accept her help, knowing that two fresh witches would be extremely advantageous. "You and Lieutenant Lucchini go on ahead. We'll catch up. Commander Anderson, we are on our way to Wien!"

Meanwhile…

Dimitri felt as if he had been caught in shellshock. Everything was a blur. He couldn't even identify what it was that pressed hard into his chest. His head was laying on the console that held the plane's altimeter, fuel gauge, and a plethora of switches. He tasted the metallic tang of blood in his mouth.

_Sergeant Bishop…_ Dimitri tried to stop the cockpit from spinning around him. He couldn't even remember what had brought the plane down. All he heard was scattered transmissions over the radio about more incoming bogeys and then he woke up here.

Dimitri could smell smoke from somewhere around him. He managed to pick his head off the console and blink his eyes. Something was stuck into his thigh and Dimitri could feel blood running down his leg.

_Don't stop moving. Get up. Find Sergeant Bishop. _Dimitri felt around his chest and found the pilot stick pressed against him. He was lucky it didn't put a hole through him. _Wouldn't be the first time…_

He heard metal scraping. He looked out the now broken windshield to see the propellers on the engines still spinning, though they were bent backward and rubbed against the engine housing. He looked out the other side to see the wing had been completely shorn from the fuselage. He couldn't even tell where they were.

The plane was at a slight angle, sitting in a deep hole. Dimitri couldn't accurately estimate the distance to the top of the hole, but it was at least four stories. He could see smoke and fire rising up over the edge.

_Where is she? Come on damn it. Get it together. You're subordinate could be dying. _Dimitri found a piece of glass stuck in his thigh. His body had already stopped the bleeding but it resumed when he pulled it out with a grunt of pain. The piece of glass showed him his reflection as he brought it to his eye level. His hat was missing, his face still had the bandage covering his now normal cheek. His eyes were green, always a good thing in his book.

"Well, still look like shit." Dimitri coughed, trying to get the blood out of his throat. He stood up, ignoring the shooting pains and discomfort. "Well, I can check survive a fuckin plane crash off my list of things to do before I die…"

Dimitri ducked down to avoid a piece of metal that hung down in the doorway leading out of the cockpit. The interior was dark, the windows obscured by debris and twisted metal. Lynnette had been at the rear of the plane, firing her rifle from the cargo bay. He had to climb over strewn cargo and supplies. The emergency striker unit was crushed beneath a large crate.

"I guess things _can _get worse." Dimitri avoided a smoldering pile of rubble. "Sergeant Bishop! Where are you?"

Dimitri held his breath, trying to hear any possible sounds or outcries from the young witch. Nothing could be heard other than a crackling fire and the scraping metal outside the plane. He found the door to the cargo section had been bent in place by a stray crate.

Dimitri struggled to summon enough strength to tear the door completely off its hinges. Normally he could do it with a flick of his wrist. He thought that the middle of the plane had been bad, but what he found was much worse. Most of the rear of the craft had been melted off. Everything looked like slag. The tail was completely gone. The cargo hatch was welded to the side of the plane.

"This is fuckin beautiful… Best thing I could hope to find…" Dimitri's sarcasm practically dripping from his tongue. "Sergeant! Lynnette!"

All Dimitri was rewarded with was the sound of still cooling metal. He searched but found nothing. He stepped down onto the cool soil outside the plane. Present among the smoky odors was a nostalgic smell he just couldn't place.

He took three more steps and heard a sound of bones breaking. His eyes fell to the source of the sound. He bent down and found a partially exposed burn covered body.

"Please tell me this isn't Lynnette…" Dimitri brushed some more of the dirt from the unrecognizable corpse. He unearthed it up to the waist and found its upper body had been burned by the heat of the plane crashing. Its burial garment was that of an Ostmarkian. "Thank god."

He considered what the presence of this body meant. He looked around, light filtering down from the sky. The other side began to suddenly remember things he hadn't when he first came to inside the planes.

_The Wien catacombs. I've been brought back to the house of the dead._ The feral voice hissed. Dimitri's eyes felt pressure behind them, the impending change of color coming. _This was where they thought I was buried for nearly three years… But they should have known I wouldn't die so easily._

Dimitri forced the other presence in his mind as far back as possible. He had to find Lynnette. He looked around the wreckage for any sign of the Sergeant. All he found was more partially excavated bodies and steel pieces from the plane and whatever it collided with during the crash.

"Sergeant Bishop?! Can you hear me? Give me some kind of sign!" Dimitri yelled around the impact crater. He still received no response. He felt himself running out of time. "Damn it, Lynnette! Let me know you're alive!"

Desperation was setting in. She could be hurt, or worse, already dead. He felt no active familiar nearby. A shadow covered him for a few seconds. He looked up to see a large Neuroi fly overhead, not caring about the plane that had crashed beneath it.

"This is General Hatake broadcasting on all channels! Can anyone hear me?!" Dimitri remembered the personal radio earpiece in his ear. He called out to anyone who might be able to hear him and respond. There was no sound through the speaker so he couldn't tell if anyone was hearing him. Odds are that they weren't. "Come on… someone… anyone… Sanya, if you can hear this, I'm alive. Finish your mission."

Nothing was heard in his ear. He gave up and began moving around the crater again. A few tunnels led off in multiple directions, leading deeper into the underground crypts.

_Go in. _The voice egged. _Go down there and see what's left._

Dimitri ignored the impulses, knowing that he could very well lose himself to that side if he went back down there. He never forgot the witch he had killed here. Or what she had said. The more important thing was finding his missing squad mate. He had never lost a person under his command.

"General!" Dimitri heard a Fusoan voice call out from above him. He looked up to see Major Sakamoto and Sergeant Miyafuji looking down over the edge. "Are you down there?!"

"I'm here!" Dimitri responded, not really caring to move.

"We thought you might have been seriously hurt or worse during the crash. The Neuroi have gone berserk up here, sir! There are now eight large class Neuroi over the city!" Mio yelled down to him. "We saw the plane get hit from a long distance attack. Sergeant Bishop fell from the plane but Lieutenant Closterman was able to catch her before she hit the ground."

"Good…" Dimitri breathed a sigh of relief, a hand to his chest. His mind switched from searching for Lynnette to the number of Neuroi the Major had reported. "Did she say eight?"

"I don't see a way for you to get out, sir." Yoshika looked around for something she could us to help him out of the hole.

"It's alright, Sergeant. I want both of you to continue to your evacuations. I will find a way out of here." Dimitri decided not to distract them further. Now that he knew everyone was accounted for, and that there was an increased threat, he wouldn't have to hold himself back as much. "Seriously, Major. I'll be fine."

"But sir!" Mio tried to protest but Dimitri wouldn't let her.

"That is an order!" Dimitri drew upon the other side of himself to sound determined and powerful.

The two Fusoan girls reluctantly walked out of sight. Dimitri felt much better now. What he couldn't understand was the appearance of so many Neuroi in such a small area. This was beyond unprecedented. In the six years they had been fighting this war, they had never been so close in their appearances. Multiple targets within fifty miles of each other was even considered rare.

Dimitri had always been trained to kill witches. This new enemy, one that forced him and the rest of mankind to openly accept and embrace his lifelong enemy, was one that he wasn't sure how to deal with. His memory up until 1945 only spanned certain segments over the years, the memories only coming back occasionally through contact with the other side of himself, but he knew his purpose. He knew what he was good at. And that was dealing in death and destruction.

General Anderson had always been sure to give him the chance to kill witches in an effort to avenge the mother he could not remember. And as he sat amid the wreckage and partially exhumed bodies, he could feel the change in his eyes. His heart sped up and blood pressure rose. The markings that appeared on his skin the last time he walked through these same catacombs began appearing. He would show these Neuroi that witches weren't the worst thing they could face on this planet.

"**It's time to put everyone on notice... Once the Neuroi are done, my hunt can finally continue."** Dimitri fully embraced the demon for the first time since 8 years ago.

7 years ago…

"Ah yeah! Finally up to a B cup!" Waltrud came out of her bedroom with nothing covering her chest but a measuring tape. Dimitri looked back and managed to face back the way he was originally looking to avoid seeing more than he should. He ducked down close to the counter to avoid being possibly forced to look at the excited girl.

"Wally! You know better than to run around here without a shirt on!" Creina said after looking up from her vegetable cutting. "Especially if Dimitri is here!"

"Oh lighten up, sis. Stop being such a prude." Waltrud stood in the kitchen, the measuring tape conveniently covering her nipples. For a twelve year old, she was tall, slender, and was turning into a fine young woman. The only thing she had working against her was the way she always looked at women with such hungry eyes. "You telling me that you haven't shown yours to Demi yet? Oh man, they are nice too. Nice, firm, full, round. She lies about being a C. She's really a D. And with such nice pink little—"

"Waltrud!" Creina's face was redder than the tomatoes she was cutting.

Dimitri had never really experienced this kind of feeling. The closest he could compare it to was the familial air between himself and General Anderson, and the older brother role he played for Sanya. It was as if he belonged. No doubt the General and Sanya would be looking for him, but he felt compelled to stay here.

It had been a whole year since he had been brought to Berlin, the capital of the Karlsland, from the city of Wien in Ostmark. He had only been awake for the last six months, but he felt right at home. He had been discharged from the hospital a couple days after he awoke, his grievous wounds having healed long before. His muscular body now showcased several scars ranging in size from that of a saucer to small inch long cuts.

Waltrud gave him a hard time occasionally about them, but she meant no harm. Creina would ask every now and then if he felt any residual pain to which he would respond that he didn't. It had also been six months since the demonic side of him had surfaced. He owed that in large part to the fact that neither Creina nor Waltrud ever activated their familiars around him.

As Dimitri leaned against the counter, watching Creina reprimand her younger sister for her lack of a shirt and her careless spouting, he recalled overhearing them talking about him one night a month after he had awoken and ended up coming home with them to stay.

'Why can't you accept him, Wally?" Creina had been on her knees, her arms around her sister.

'You know why, sis… You remember when they came to the house and told us that mother had been killed in Suomus helping with the relief effort?' Waltrud did well in hiding her contempt. 'They said that they couldn't share any of the details with us due to maters of foreign policy and national military confidentiality? Then it was all over the papers in Suomus, Ostmark, here in Karlsland, and down in Romagna and Venezia. 'The Orussian Ghost strikes again in Suomus.' You and I both know that it was him… He has her gift of tongues and healing magic.'

'Hush, Wally. You don't know that.' Creina defended him, as if she had known him his whole life. 'There's a reason he's here. We may never know what it is, but there is one. So start acting like the girl mother raised you to be.'

"Hey, Demi!" Waltrud stood on the opposite side of the counter, trying to get his attention. He dragged himself from memories to find the younger of the two Krupinski sisters looking up at him. He seemed to finally notice she had removed the measuring tape and now had nothing between her topless body and his eyes. "So what you think? Not bad for almost 13, right?"

"Umm… yeah. Sure." Dimitri felt what must have been a blush. He had never really experienced it before. Waltrud was practically glowing once she saw his facial expression before he held his hand up to cover his eyes.

"Ooooh. He's one of those kinds of guys. I was wondering why he hadn't come on to you yet, sis. He's into young girls." Waltrud tried to move his hand, but she found that his powerful arm couldn't even be budged. "Come on shy guy. I won't bite. If he keeps up this timid act, someone is gonna have to break him in."

"Would you leave him alone? He's probably ashamed from having to look at such a sight." Creina nudged Waltrud away from the counter so she could finish chopping an onion. "Don't pay her any attention, Dimitri. She's like this with everyone."

"I bet he likes the controlling ones. Ones who can show him who's boss." Waltrud walked around the counter and put her hands on Dimitri's arm again. "On your knees, boy. Right now. You're gonna beg to see me in all my glory."

"Creina, when Waltrud gets a bit older, I fear for the guys she might be around." Dimitri moved his hand to make sure his view of Waltrud was blocked.

"I'm not so worried about them as I am the girls…" Creina said, winking at him. "Would you please go put something on? Even a bra would be much better."

"Not until this troublemaker stops being such a bad boy." Waltrud did her best to sound seductive, which wasn't half bad considering her age.

"She has all the makings of a future predator…" Dimitri smiled and looked across at Creina, who dumped more vegetables into a pot on the stove.

"Hey! Stop ignoring your master, slave!" Waltrud jumped up on his back. She climbed up his back and put her arms down over his shoulders, her hands crossing each other. She had her arms around his neck but her hands rested on his chest. She could feel the rock hard muscle through his black shirt while Dimitri could feel her bare chest as well. "Now, I order you to carry me throughout my domain! To the stove so I can smell the delicious food that awaits!"

"You are one spoiled little kid. Think you can help me out with this?" Dimitri felt her breath against his neck as he looked to Creina for any kind of assistance.

"Hey, she usually clings to my chest so I'll take the distraction." The older Krupinski sister started cutting meat on her board. "Go take her to get a shirt if you wouldn't mind, Dimitri."

"Sure." Dimitri effortlessly turned and walked down the hallway toward Waltrud's bedroom.

"Oh god! The slumbering beast's taste for young girls has awakened! He's taking me somewhere to take my innocence!" Waltrud jokingly yelled. She wrapped her legs around Dimitri's waist and held him tightly. "How can let this happen to your own sister?"

"What innocence?" Dimitri turned his head and snickered.

"Tell me something, Demi…" Waltrud's tone sounded more serious, though he could tell she was invoking a little bit of her natural allure. "Why have you stayed here so long? Don't you have people have that would be missing you?"

"Are you ready to be rid of me?" Dimitri remembered what Waltrud had said that night five months ago.

"Not anymore…" She said quietly. She put her chin between his neck and shoulder.

"What changed?" Dimitri opened the door to her room and carried her inside.

"I'm not sure. It's definitely not because you're useful or anything. Or that Creina really likes you." Waltrud said sarcastically. "You're way too nice and shy to be the 'Orussian Ghost' they say comes in the night to kidnap or kill witches."

"I wish that were true, Wally." Dimitri sat back on the bed, giving her the opportunity to dismount.

"I know… I just want to keep thinking that you couldn't be that kind of person." Waltrud continued to press against his back.

"That makes two of us… I heard you talking months ago… about why you didn't really want me around." Dimitri thought it might be time to confront this issue.

Waltrud said nothing. One of her hands retracted over his shoulder, but then came back up his chest from under his arm. She clutched his shirt with both hands.

"Do you understand what it's like to watch the person you love more than anything in the world collapse after hearing that her mother was killed and no one… no one can even tell her how it happened? And then watching her struggle to do everything that her mother did along with the things she already had to do? She assumed the role of parent and sister, even taking over as a doctor and quitting school… she pays my way through school… she does everything for me." Dimitri could feel tears run down his neck. She sniffed and her hands kept holding him. "We heard that there was someone hunting and killing witches in Orussia, Suomus, and Ostmark. And yet mother was still one of the first to volunteer to go help in the relief effort of the Suoman border wars with Orussia. She only thought of using her magic to heal anyone who needed it. Creina has always taken after her so much."

"They came to the house and told us that mother was killed and said that there was an ongoing investigation that could not be shared with civilians…" Waltrud continued. "And the papers all reported that the 'Orussian Ghost' had been responsible for over 100 dead witches in the area mother had been dispatched… When you came in last year, everyone said that your physical build and characteristics fit the profile in the papers. When they tried to heal you, it just got worse. You absorbed and cancelled out all of the magic they tried to use. Then when you woke up, we could see the crimson eyes. And worst of all…"

Dimitri found himself dreading what she was going to say. He wished he could run away, not having to hear it.

"When you spoke, it was Orussian. It seemed to confirm several people's suspicions, and it didn't help that you were only 15 and was slinging grown men without any regard for what should and shouldn't be possible. Your body had healed from several fatal wounds and had the strength to command such power… Then Creina started speaking in Karlic, directing everyone to do their job and how to handle you…" Waltrud sniffled. A few more tears loosed upon Dimitri's skin. "And then you started speaking Karlic, a language that you had never spoken before… but your dialect was the exact same as mother's…"

"…March, 1936…" Dimitri said, not even sure if he had said it aloud. "Devastated town on the border of Orussia… Imatra…"

"Don't say it… I don't want it to be true…" Waltrud shook her head. "Creina smiles so much since you've been here. So much more than before… Why would she smile because of the man who killed our mother? Why would she accept you into our home? How could the person responsible for tearing this family apart bring it back together? The world just doesn't work that way! It shouldn't… I wanted you dead. Part of me still does… But my heart sees how happy you make her… and me… You've been able to destroy and rebuild her heart, Demi…"

Dimitri was rendered speechless. He didn't realize how much he meant to the two sisters. He felt more of an outsider, and yet they tried so hard to overlook his past. They were slowly forgiving him for his crimes.

"Give her some time and she'll be able to tell you herself. You're so kind and gentle, one could never tell how much blood stains your hands... She believes you to be sent here for a reason, and I think I'm starting to see it…" Waltrud let go of his chest and waist, gently easing on to the bed. Dimitri heard her pick up a shirt and slip it on.

He stood to leave so she could change in private, but she grabbed his arm and spun him to face her. She stood on the bed and was a few inches higher than him. Her eyes were closed as she placed her hands on the sides of his neck and face, pulling his lips to hers. Dimitri's eyes went wide, caught completely off guard.

This being his first kiss from what he could remember, he was unsure what to do. But he decided to do what felt right. His hands settled on her waist, and he gently pushed her when he felt the kiss had lasted long enough.

"First for you, too, huh?" Waltrud looked content. "You just might be the only man I kiss in my life, Demi. You should feel special… And don't worry, I'm not going to get between you and my sister. Just don't ever forget how much you mean to me, too. And please don't go anywhere… I know it's so selfish, but please, don't go anywhere."

"I don't plan on it." Dimitri could still feel the way her lips felt against his. He was happy here. He didn't seem to mind everyone believing he was dead. He could just make a new life here, where he was loved.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Creina stood outside the room listening. She had tears rolling down her cheeks. She had heard all of it. And she couldn't disagree with any of it. Dimitri had made everything much more pleasant. She did have feelings for him even though she knew he was responsible for the death of their mother.

Creina leaned against the wall in the hallway, hoping that Dimitri would never have to return to the life he once led.


	10. Chapter 10

Present day…

Sanya raised her shield as a barrage of high powered beams converged on her. Three of the Neuroi had coordinated their attacks and directed them at her, the target capable of dealing the most damage to them. Eila had tried to come to her aid but was tied up with trying to dodge the beams of three more of the Neuroi.

They had just swarmed out of nowhere. Seven more Neuroi had arrived at high speed, as if called by the lone Neuroi the witches had come to destroy. General Hatake and Sergeant Bishop had been helping them with sniper fire from the plane, but they didn't even get a chance to see the convoy of Neuroi arrive before it shot them down.

Sanya had tried to go after them, but the enemy had made sure she could not follow. She was forced to watch from behind a shield as the plane went down right in the center of Wien, crashing through into a large chasm of some kind. Perrine had reported over the radio that she had caught Lynnette as she was knocked from the plane.

"Demi! Demi, can you hear me?!" Sanya's normally meek voice full of power as she cried over the radio.

"Sanya! Get down!" Eila screamed over the radio. Sanya had always trusted whatever she said or told her, so she lowered her altitude a couple body lengths. She had moved in time to avoid a Neuroi that would have collided with her.

"Demi!" Sanya kept calling over radios.

"Sanya! You need to focus on the enemy! I'm sure he can take care of himself if he survived that!" Perrine could be heard firing her weapon. "There are way too many of these bastards! What is going on?!"

"I'm trying to contact command. Please, just hold out long enough for reinforcements. This is going to be a fucking blood bath if no one orders a retreat!" Eila grit her teeth, using her ability to see short distances into the future to weave between attacks. She fought her way to Sanya who was firing her fliegerhammer defensively. "We have got to get out of here. The Fleet Commander says we have 15-20 minutes before reinforcements from Berlin can get here. Other witches are being sent from Cairo and other places but they won't get here nearly fast enough. Minna and the others will be here shortly after the Berlin deployment."

"So you're saying we've gotta not die for a while? Thanks command, you're so damn helpful." Perrine swerved between the large Neuroi crafts and joined the two witches above the chaos. With them above the battle, the Neuroi began focusing on the city below.

"The Major and Miyafuji are down there, trying to help evacuate everyone. We can't really do anything by ourselves to help them… With this many, we can only distract them…" Eila shook her head, as if they had failed.

"And Demi…" Sanya looked down at the smoking hole the crash had created.

"Look, we're not lucky enough for something like that to kill him." Eila tried to be humorous to distract her. Sanya looked at her, as did Perrine. They waited for her orders as she was the de facto leader of the team since everyone else was out of reach. "Look… I hate being in charge. I tend to make bad decisions. But there's really only one we can make in a disaster such as this."

Sanya and Perrine looked at the Suoman Lieutenant. Their faces became masks of resolve, if only to show the others.

"We have got to get between the Neuroi and Wien and prevent as many innocent deaths as possible, no matter what the cost…" Eila looked at Sanya, the Orussian girl being the only thing in the world that she would never give up. If it came down to it, Eila would give up her own life before she let a single thing happen to Sanya. She looked at an old watch she wore that she had received so many years ago. "We've got a little over 12 minutes. Make every bullet count, don't do anything too reckless, and don't get yourselves killed."

"Roger that." Perrine nodded once.

"Alright…" Sanya shouldered her fliegerhammer.

"Sanya…" Eila grabbed Sanya's hand as Perrine left to rejoin the battle below.

"What is it, Eila?" Sanya asked as Eila put her arms around her.

"Be careful, okay? I don't want anything to happen to you." Eila held her close. "All of this is really stupid, but we've got to do what we can."

"I know." Sanya returned the embrace.

"Lieutenant Juutilainen!" A Fusoan voice called over the com channel.

"Major!" Eila reddened as if caught doing something embarrassing.

"The General is alive! He's fine!" Yoshika said before Major Sakamoto could speak again.

"I believe his radio is damaged. We can't get through to him or hear him through it." Mio stated. "We're resuming the evacuation. What are we going to do about all these damn Neuroi?"

"Command has said that reinforcements are on their way. We just have to hold out!" Eila put a hand to her earpiece while Sanya kept her arms around her.

"Then that's what we'll do. You have tactical command, Lieutenant." The Major signed off.

"Yes, ma'am." Eila looked down at Sanya. "You heard her. The General is fine. We can do our job with no further obstructions."

"Yes." Sanya affirmed, relieved that Dimitri had survived.

Just as they were about to separate, they felt something immensely powerful ripple through the air.

"What the hell was that?" Eila looked around, her black fox ears searching for any unfamiliar sound. She could feel the magic in her blood writhing. "That does not bode well…"

"Demi…" Sanya whispered. Both of them looked down to the city below to see where the plane had crashed. Rising over the crater was a growing red aura.

"What the hell is that?!" Perrine could be heard over the Neuroi beams on the radio.

"Everybody get down!" Major Sakamoto could be heard yelling to the civilians around her.

The red aura grew vertically, becoming a pillar of energy. It gradually widened, swallowing surrounding buildings into the hole that expanded with the growing energy source. The Neuroi stopped attacking the city and began to move toward the tower of crimson.

"General Hatake!" Mio called out. Eila and Sanya watched from a couple miles above and a mile away as the eight large Neuroi started firing down at the base of the unknown threat.

"Please tell me that is not him…" Eila held her breath. Right before the attacks could reach the still expanding hole, the beams entered the crimson aura. Upon making contact, the beams were reflected back at their original users.

Two of the Neuroi were instantly brought down, their cores destroyed by lucky hits. Eila couldn't believe it. She looked down at Sanya who didn't seem surprised.

"Please tell me that you didn't know about this…" Eila felt as if Sanya had hid things from her.

"I… did…" Sanya's black cat ears drooping.

"Then what do we need to know?" Mio came through over the airwaves.

"We need to get to a safe distance. As fast as possible." Sanya used the strap on her fliegerhammer and hung it on her back. Her voice started to show determination and her Orussian accent bled through as she seemingly took command of the situation. "Double-star, do you read me?"

"That's affirmative, song bird. It's been a long time since I've been called that. What's the situation." Fleet Commander Anderson said after a burst of static. Sanya was using her own magical abilities, the materialized green antennae that sat on the sides of her head when her familiar was engaged, to maintain a secure channel between the Commander and herself. "Switch to communication code alpha."

"Yes, sir." Sanya replied in Orussian. She continued in hers and the Commander's native tongue. "General Hatake has gone specter. I repeat, specter."

"Specter? You're sure?" The man disbelieving.

"Yes, sir. The Neuroi are all being drawn to him. He's taken down two of them by himself." Sanya spoke quickly. Her eyes studied the Neuroi that still hovered near the still expanding aura.

"Then get the hell out of there…" Anderson sounded as if he was calculating. His language changed back to English and began to broadcast on all channels. "This is Fleet Commander Chiron Anderson. I want you all to retreat to a distance of two miles. Right now. When the support troops arrives, you make sure they don't get close unless things look out of hand. General Hatake has the situation under control. Lieutenant Litvyak now has tactical command."

Eila looked at Sanya, mixing confusion and disbelief in her eyes.

"Affirmative, Commander." Major Sakamoto confirmed.

"Eila, we need to go get Mio, Yoshika, and Lynnette and get them to safety." Sanya put a hand on the Suoman's arm. "Perrine. Go down there and find them."

"Alright, Sanya." Perrine stopped firing.

"We really need to talk when this is over." Eila said sternly.

Meanwhile…

Dimitri began to levitate off the ground as buildings and vehicles fell into the expanding crater. His energy kept growing, attracting the Neuroi like flies to honey. They could feel the threat he posed. His blood red eyes gleamed while the markings on his chest, shoulders, and arms burned through his uniform.

"**You have no idea what lies in store for all of you.**" Dimitri's voice sounded even deeper as he spoke in Orussian. He rose to the top of his energy pillar and could see the city below him. Two Neuroi had just been eliminated and the shards of its hull were falling over fires and demolished structures below. At his elevated position, he could see the witches drop to the city below.

_**Evacuate while you can. There will not be anything left when I'm done.**_ The demonic presence was in full control. His eyes were able to track all six of the remaining targets. He would let the witches go for now. But their day would come.

Dimitri focused his vision on the circling alien craft. He could clearly see the core in each one. The bright red spots were like targets painted on these black and red invaders. The Neuroi could discern that his body had risen and began focusing their attacks on him.

"**You think you have what it takes to stop the Orussian Ghost?"** He found himself enthralled, drunk with power. He felt invincible. The demon hadn't been released like this in five years. It bled through every now and then when witches were too close, but now, he could be unleashed in full glory.

Dimitri absorbed every ounce of the energy he had emitted, the crimson aura pulled within his body. His eyes turned a solid red and the markings across his skin were set ablaze. Hundreds of beams surrounded him and soon engulfed the General. When the attacks met his body, shields appeared all around him, deflecting the beams around his body. Each of the red and orange streams of light became redirected at the Neuroi that had fired them.

Another unfortunate black and red ship was hit through the core. It lost altitude and began dissolving in its customary fashion. That was when the Neuroi began to show even more behavior never witnessed before. Panels along the length of the alien ships flashed red as if to fire more attacks, but nothing came. The ships turned toward each other as if communicating somehow.

"**So there is some kind of communication method…"** Dimitri found himself mouthing. The ships spread themselves out wider and continued to flash their red panels to each other. **"Just so you know, I would not allow you to retreat."**

After a few minutes of waiting, two of the craft began to get closer. They shot straight toward him, intending to smash him between them. Dimitri smiled, completely amused. He didn't even move from their flight path. If they wanted to throw their lives, he would be glad to take them.

Not even raising a shield or moving out of the way, he put his hands up. It didn't take long before they came with a hundred feet. The Neuroi did not slow. They flew into him at their maximum velocity. He had caught the nose of each craft in the palms of his hands. Dimitri laughed hysterically as the Neuroi crumpled like aluminum cans crushed top to bottom.

Dimitri had used the momentum of each craft against them. He effectively crashed them into each other without them making contact with each other. His sheer strength and acquired abilities ensured his body would not be crushed by them and not ripped in half by the rebounding momentum he harnessed to disable them. The core of each one was forced into his hands.

"**Too easy. You bore me."** Dimitri took hold of their cores and crushed them in his hands. The four remaining Neuroi backed away though they did not retreat. More Neuroi shards showered over Wien. **"I will bring the fight to you now!"**

Meanwhile…

Fleet Commander Anderson threw his water glass into the window in front of him. Everyone sat and watched their commanding officer throw a tantrum. They had never seen anything like it. The Orussian man they had all known to be the most calm and reserved person they knew in the military was throwing things like a spoiled child when he didn't get what he wanted.

"God damn it! Why now?! We finally had him contained. It's been five years for fuck's sake!" FC Chiron kicked over his chair, narrowly avoiding his second in command. His Orussian curses couldn't be understood by most of his bridge officers. He stopped himself from doing anything else out of anger. He put a hand to his face and tried to gather his thoughts.

"Sir…?" The two star general tried to understand what had set the Commander off.

"I'm going down to the base restricted level. Major General, you are in command of the fleet and the 501st until I return. Under no circumstances do you report anything from this mission to Allied Command. I will handle it all. Have the carrier continue down the Baltic coast. We're going to dock at Copenhagen in Karlsland." Chiron issued orders as he stopped at the foot of the stairs. "You all know what to do, you don't need me for this."

"Yes sir!" Every single man saluted as he left.

FC Anderson walked down the stairs and eventually emerged out on the deck of the carrier. The cold winter air felt slightly comforting. It reminded him of home in Orussia. But now was not the time to get nostalgic. He had a raging demon running rampant in Ostmark that he had helped create. It was true that Dimitri would single handedly win what was a lost battle for them, but it was after the battle that he feared.

He came to a small lift that was guarded by two armed elite master Sergeants. These men had served under himself and Dimitri in Orussia before the war. He had made sure they were well rewarded for their loyalty and more importantly, to him, their silence. But they were no slouches. If Dimitri acknowledged someone as hand to hand experts, they were the best.

"Commander." They saluted when he stepped up to them.

"At ease, gentlemen. Going down to base level." Anderson returned the salute crisply.

"Yes, sir." The two men stepped aside and opened the door for the Fleet Commander.

"If someone comes looking for me, tell them to call. No one else follows, understand?"

"Yes, sir." The two master Sergeants repeated.

"Good." Chiron stepped on and pushed the button for the lowest level. The lift moved extremely fast compared to the other elevators around the ship. He had been the one to design this ship and had it built in a top secret facility amid the ship yards in Vladivostok. He had the shipbuilders swear to secrecy, under penalty of death, to how the ship was designed and built. The three men who had helped design the restricted base level all had unfortunate accidents courtesy of Captain Mikhail Breshnev during the construction period.

_Captain Breshnev… now that was a born killer. Dimitri needed the push, but Mikhail had always been ready to kill. He never cared to even have a reason._ The Commander felt the lift passing floor after floor.

Mikhail Breshnev had been the head of unit White Wash before the Neuroi showed up. Anderson had sent him to look after things in Orussia after what happened in Karlsland five years ago. It had been Breshnev that had found Dimitri there during the Neuroi's first invasion into Karlsland in 1940. Dimitri had been missing for 3 years, but Breshnev happened to stumble upon him when Orussian troops and witches were sent to help fight.

Chiron couldn't prove it, but he also had a suspicion that it was because of Breshnev that Dimitri had gone 'specter' the first time and nearly wiped Berlin from the face of the Earth. Why? The answer lie on the deepest level of the Mirage. The lift stopped at the bottom floor and he stopped off. Closing the lift behind him and locking it, he could feel the slightly lower temperature brought on by the icy waters that sucked the heat out of the hull.

Chiron Anderson had always kept his secrets, but this room contained his biggest one. Rows of fluid filled tubes taller than himself lined the sides of the room. This was something that would damn him forever if anyone outside himself and Captain Breshnev were to know about it. Consider it a tangled up mess that would be labeled a crime against humanity. Only after his goal was achieved would people understand that it was all for the continued survival of their species.

The tubes past a certain point were all occupied. He always had spares for when his real battle began anew. The large cylinders practically guided one to the main attraction of sorts. In each one of the occupied preservation tanks, was a deceased or brain dead witch.

Whenever one would be hunted down, they would check her age. If she was young enough, she would be reprogrammed to work for the Orussian military until they outlived their usefulness. If she was past the age cut off, she would be killed or damaged to the point she was brain dead. Then they would have been brought back to secret Orussian facilities under Anderson's personal control. There they would be placed in preservation tanks like the ones before him so that they could be studied, their different magical abilities written in their blood and genetic material.

Chiron stopped in front of the three tanks that stood out from the others. They were his prime research specimens, each for a different reason. On the left was the witch that Dimitri had killed in Wien 8 years ago. Her chest still showed where her heart had been ripped out. He laughed, not even the fabled Ostmarkian necromancer being able to bring down his protégé.

His mind returned to the berserk Dimitri in Wien when he looked at the witch closer. That was why he had come down here. To try and think of how to stop his crowning achievement from destroying everything and broadcasting his existence as the 'Orussian Ghost' to the whole world. That was when his eyes fell on the witch in the tube to the right of the most pronounced and larger central tube.

"How did you do it? How the hell did you stop him?" Chiron pressed his forehead against the thick plastic covering. His eyes fell on the nameplate, though he didn't need to read it to remember. He had read it so many times before. "Tell me, Creina Krupinski… How the hell did you stop him?"

The phone on the wall began to ring, causing him to jump. He waited a few seconds, trying to calm his heart and slow his breathing. He finally moved to it and answered.

"Anderson." Chiron said, coercing authority into his voice.

"Commander, the reinforcements from Berlin have arrived in Wien. They report that there are only two Neuroi there, not eight. They also report a strange red flash in the sky combatting them. The Karlic troops from Cairo are still a few minutes away. Should I grant permission to engage?" The General he had left in charge on the bridge was a flurry of words. In the background he could hear the sounds of witches being broadcast on the bridge's radio.

"…the Neuroi are fighting… that thing…"

"What the hell is going on?!"

"…Captain Krupinski! What do we do?!" Chiron heard a familiar name among the overheard transmissions.

"That's it! The younger sister!" The Fleet Commander felt an epiphany and almost dropped the phone. "General, I want you to get a hold of Captain Waltrud Krupinski and wait for me to return to the bridge."

"Uhh, of course sir." Came the response.

"You just might have saved my life's work again!" Chiron hung up the phone and then came back to the tube holding the body of Waltrud's older sister.

Before walking out, he stopped in front of the tube in the middle of the witches he had looked at. He always came down here just to see the one lying within the preservation fluid. Her tank was larger and had more life support equipment within it, as the occupant was not actually dead.

"I promise, Lilith… I will continue to protect your son like I always have. Our project will be completed. I swear upon my life." The Orussian man placed a hand on the tank and wished he could have held the hand of the silver haired witch that lie within, completely brain dead and oblivious to the world.

6 years earlier…

Dimitri lay on the roof of the house he called home for the past year a half. The sky was so peaceful. Birds flew along, a few clouds moving overhead. It was a nice, pleasant day. A plane would occasionally take off or land on one of the many runways around the city of Berlin. He could enjoy the breeze as he waited for Creina to come home from the hospital and Waltrud to come home from school.

He thought about it from time to time. He was happy. He was content. All of the thoughts and desire for revenge against witches seemed to have faded. He lived with two of them, but they never engaged their familiars if he was around. He could sense them wherever they were when they did, but it didn't seem to awaken the demon that slept within him.

Dimitri found the peaceful environment more to his liking, but he still felt uncomfortable at times. His body sometimes felt that it should be back in the thick of combat. His dreams were sometimes plagued with flashbacks and nightmares. He would have to shake himself awake. A lot of times he would wake up in a cold sweat. Sometimes Creina would be sitting next to him, sometimes it would be Waltrud, a few times it had been both. They would assure him that it was just bad dreams.

After that day six months ago when he had confronted Waltrud about what she thought about him due to the causes surrounding her mother's death, the three of them had become even closer. He loved both of them.

"You gonna be up there all day, Demi?" Waltrud called from somewhere below him.

"Thought about it." Dimitri sat up and looked out to the backyard. Waltrud climbed a wooden ladder up to the roof. "Hey now. You don't need to be getting up here. You might get hurt."

"Puh-lease… I've got you to catch me if I fall. I've seen you use those crazy reflexes to catch objects falling off shelves when you were like thirty feet away. I'm pretty sure you'd make sure I was okay." Waltrud came to Dimitri's side. "Creina will be home soon. I went by and saw her on my way home. I bet you just sat on your ass all day, didn't you?"

"Of course not. I bet you looked at ass all day, didn't you?" Dimitri put his arm around the tall 13 year old.

"Hey, I can't help it. Some of them are just so nice…" She smiled and put her arms around his waist. Her hands felt his abs through his shirt. "You been doing sit ups all day then? I swear, you haven't lost a single bit of muscle the whole time you've been here. I wish you'd just get fat so I wouldn't have to deal with trying to keep up."

"I have to stay in shape. Just part of who I am. And you shouldn't worry about trying to compare to me." Dimitri playfully slapped her hand.

"Yeah, easy for you to say, Mr. chiseled out of marble. Whenever you get out of the bath it's like looking at a Greek god from mythology as the water just seems to boil off your body." Waltrud lifted up his shirt to see his eight pack abs. "So not fair. I've got nothing. I am so fat next to you."

"First of all, you watch me when I get out of the bath?" Dimitri pushed his shirt back down and started messing with her short brown hair. "Second, you're gonna keep growing and changing. If you really wanted them, you could get them. You've got time."

"Whatever, Adonis." She leaned up against him as they settled back against the roof. "You've even managed to make Creina self-conscious about her beautiful body."

"Her? What does she have to worry about?" Dimitri recalled Creina's figure. Very well proportioned. Long brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, and the body to make any woman jealous.

"Well, she sees you, sees the way women look at you when we're out and about, and she thinks she has to compete." Waltrud shrugged. "She's already got you in the boat. Why try to re-bait the hook?"

"Sometimes it feels like you aren't just thirteen." Dimitri had always known her to be honest and never hold back as long as he'd known her.

"Well you sure as hell ain't 17." She poked him in the ribs. He felt something strange, some kind of sensation that caused him to move away from her finger. Her face instantly brightened. "Oh my god… You're ticklish, aren't you?"

"I don't even know what that means." Dimitri hadn't heard of it before.

"Well we are definitely going to find out now!" Waltrud practically jumped on top of him, tickling his stomach and sides.

Dimitri found that his body locked up, and he couldn't help but laugh. He was rendered defenseless by a teenage girl. Waltrud kept tickling him and laughing along with him.

"You are so ticklish! Yeah, I know your weakness now, mister." She smiled and continued the assault. "Just wait until I tell sis. She'll be on you like crazy."

Waltrud now sat on his waist looking down at him. She slowly stopped tickling him, letting him catch his breath.

"You… are a… deviant…" Dimitri panted, his chest rising and falling quickly. "And I'm… glad you're… a lesbian…"

"Hey! You will call me 'countess.' Remember that." Waltrud leaned down over him, her chest touching his. She looked him in the eye and had a nearly bittersweet expression on her face. "But you'd be the only man I would accept…"

"What are you two doing on the roof in that kind of position?!" Dimitri heard Creina below them before Dimitri could say anything to Waltrud.

"Demi is ticklish!" Waltrud gave him a longing look but then turned to her sister. She laughed as she got off of him and headed for the ladder.

"Oh really now?" Creina smiled up at him. She was carrying some groceries and a newspaper.

"Psstt! Demi." Waltrud got his attention as she stepped on the top rung of the ladder. She waited until Creina went inside the house to continue. "Tonight could be the night. Don't fuck it up."

"Hey now. What would Creina say if she heard you use that kind of language?" Dimitri stood up and went to the ladder.

"You'd be surprised what kind of language I know." She winked at him.

Dimitri followed her into the house and found Creina putting things up.

"Need some help?" Dimitri offered.

"No, but thank you for asking, Demi." Creina pushed the newspaper over to him. "Maybe you could read some of the paper for me while I start dinner?"

"Alright. Where do you want to start? Headlines? Local stories? Soccer?" Dimitri opened up the paper.

"Let's hear about the pride of Karlsland." Creina used her name for the national soccer team.

"October 19th,1939. 'In the wake of Romagna crushing Ostmark in the world cup final last year, Ostmark followed up their loss with another international loss to the Karlsland nation team by three goals.' Well, maybe we'll have a chance against Baltland." Dimitri read as he sat at the dining table.

"That's good news." Creina was washing vegetables in the sink. "Anything big going on around here?"

"Hmm. Let's see… 'Karlsland's bravest being called up…'" Dimitri's eyebrow raised. He decided to read it quickly before reading it out loud. The article spoke of the Karlsland military and its strongest witches being deployed to Gallia and Hispania in response to a craft appearing in the sky and quickly destroying everything in its path.

"What is it, Demi?" Creina could sense something in his silence.

"Something about a strange craft appearing out of the sky and destroying cities and planes in Gallia and Hispania. The Karlsland military is getting deployed to the regions hit to restore order and respond to the threat…" Dimitri closed the paper slowly and placed it on the table in front of him. "The Orussians, Ostmarkians, Romagnians, Venezians, Britannians, Liberions, Fusoans, hell, the whole world is sending their best. It's gotta be something serious. Most of them all hate each other."

"Well, we'll know more eventually." Creina didn't see the trouble brewing across his face. She continued with her food preparation. Dimitri sat, thinking about the world he had left behind. Part of him was telling him that he belonged in the middle of combat. The other part was telling him to stay where things were perfect.

"…perfect…" Dimitri found himself saying aloud, his eyes looking at Creina before he realized it.

"What, Demi?" Creina looked back and saw Dimitri staring at her. She blushed when she thought about what he had said. Her face turned scarlet and she turned back to the counter. "I don't quite agree with that…"

She listened for any response, but heard none. Right before she could turn around to see if he was still there, she felt his breath on her neck. He was about eight or nine inches taller than her. She could feel her face go completely red. She looked down at the purple cabbage she was holding and realized her face was probably the same color. She had no experience with anything like this, but if her imagination was anything to be believed, she would let him lead.

Dimitri had been attracted to her for some time, but he wasn't quite sure how he should handle it. But now he felt certain that he loved this woman deeply. She had cared for him, protected him, defended him, held him at night when he wasn't able to sleep. He didn't have any experience in expressing love physically or emotionally, but he would just go with his gut instincts.

His hands started on her sides and then wrapped around her waist. His lips made contact with her neck. He kissed the length of her neck, holding her against his body. She felt as if she was going to liquefy. Her hands left the counter top. One settled on the hands that held her while the other came up to the side of his neck. Her head leaned back as she savored every kiss he placed on her skin.

"I love you, Creina…" Dimitri stopped momentarily. She turned her head enough to look up at him.

"And I love you Demi… so much…" She said before Dimitri leaned down and kissed her. She felt herself melting. His lips against hers felt like she'd imagined. She remembered how Waltrud had teased her, saying how she'd never been kissed before while her sister had taken Dimitri's first. Creina had found herself jealous but knew that Waltrud had meant no real harm in it. She was getting her chance now. Their lips separated and she smiled contentedly.

"I will finish making dinner. You guys get away from where my food gets made." Waltrud stood behind them, leaning against the dining room table. She was smiling and seemed genuinely happy. "Damn, it took forever. But seriously, get away from the food with the bodies and the lips and the exploring hands."

Dimitri let go of Creina and she set out a knife and the cutting board for Waltrud. He stepped out of the kitchen and Waltrud passed him going in. She nudged him as he walked by and gave him a thumbs up.

When Waltrud had begun the process of making dinner, Creina walked out of the kitchen. She grabbed Dimitri's hand and blushed as she led him to her bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Present day…

Only one Neuroi remained. Whatever that crimson flash was, it was completely dominating the battle over Wien. Captain Waltrud Krupinski couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Don't get involved! Everyone stay back until we hear back from Command!" She ordered to her unit of witches. They all hovered slightly behind her, their strikers idling.

Waltrud had been sitting in her new office on the central Berlin airbase when the call to mobilize came through. She had just been promoted to Captain after her success in in several campaigns against the Neuroi over the past few years. She now commanded the Allied Forces 502nd division, dubbed the 'Break Witches' by the rest of the AF for their outstanding track record for destroying their strikers and other equipment during missions against the Neuroi. But it was because of their outstanding kill count and performance that they were always rewarded with new equipment.

Waltrud joined the military after the Neuroi attack on Berlin five years ago. She had lost her beloved sister and the man she had considered her brother and best male friend to those bastards. Since then, she had served in the Karlic military and waged her own personal war. Her personal kill count was fourth highest in the world behind her fellow countrymen, Colonel Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, Captain Gertrude Barkhorn, and Lieutenant Erica Hartmann. All of them served with the 501st division.

It had surprised her when North African Field Commander Rommella, the highest ranking Karlic officer and highest ranking female in the entire AF, called her personally from Cairo and asked for her to deploy her unit in assistance of the 501st. The Strike Witches never called for reinforcements. They were the best for a reason. Then it was relayed that 8 Neuroi were confirmed over Wien.

Her first question pertained to how it was even possible, but then she began to ask for her orders. She was directed to deploy immediately to help bring down all of the hostile aircraft. Rommella said that some of her personal witches, including "Star of Africa" Captain Hanna-Justina Marseille, would also be dispatched to aid them.

"You have tactical command until Colonel Wilcke arrives." Rommella had wished her luck and then hung up. Waltrud immediately began making calls to the rest of her squad, issuing orders to prepare for launch.

And now she found herself watching something that struck a feeling into her heart she hadn't felt in years. Fear. Something about that red flash was familiar, but it also made her blood run cold. The magic in her body began to thrash about, as if threatened by its presence.

"Colonel Wilcke! Do you read me? What is your current ETA?!" Waltrud yelled into her personal radio, trying to figure out what to do. She knew nothing about this anomaly. She wasn't sure what to even attempt to do.

"I read you, Captain. We have about ten minutes. Captain Yeager and Lieutenant Lucchini should be arriving any minute now. When they get there, we have been given orders to do everything to bring down the Neuroi."

"That's not the problem here, Colonel!" Waltrud watch the crimson aura surge right through the center of the last enemy, coming out the other side. The blow must have destroyed the core for the craft began to disintegrate into millions of cherry blossom-like shards. "There is something else up here with us. And it just took out all eight Neuroi by itself!"

"What are you talking about?!" Colonel Minna's voice was alarmed.

"This weird red… I don't know what the fuck to call it! It's moving around faster than anything I've ever seen. It has downed all 8 bogeys. What the hell do we do now?!" Waltrud continued to track its path. It circled for a few moments above a large hole in the ground. "Is this thing friend or foe? Because it's giving me a feeling that we need to kill it right now!"

"Belay that, Captain Krupinski." An older man's voice came across everyone's headset. "This is Allied Forces European Fleet Commander Chiron Anderson."

"Go ahead, sir." Waltrud's dark dog ears perked up. Anderson was the third highest ranking man in the AF behind Liberion Allied Forces Commanding General Aizen Howard and Fusoan Pacific Fleet Commander Isoroku Yamamoto.

"That unknown is one of ours, Captain. There's just one problem. He does not have control. You and all of the other witches are going to have to bring him down safely. I repeat, do not kill him. Do not harm him unless there is no other way." Anderson sounded as if he was still withholding information. "Are you there, songbird?"

"Yes, sir." A light natured voice with an Orussian accent replied.

"I want you and the rest of the 501st that are already there to assist in the effort. Our radar shows that Captain Marseille's forces are over Ostmark now while Captain Yeager is about to be there. Colonel Wilcke, you will have command when you arrive. Good luck ladies."

"Wait! Commander! What about the General?!" Minna tried to ask but Anderson had already dropped his receiver. "What about General Hatake?! Where is he? And why isn't command given to him?! He's already there!"

"What did you just say?" Waltrud thought she might have heard something wrong. "Did you say Hatake?"

"Yes, she did. He's our commanding officer." Lieutenant Eila came through after a bit of static.

"As in Dimitri?!" Waltrud's pulse rate doubled instantly. Her ears drooped slightly.

"That's correct." A Liberion voice responded. Waltrud looked to the north and saw a growing dot in the distance. Behind it was an enormous vapor trail. "The one and only."

"Shirley!" Perrine exclaimed.

As the high speed speck grew closer, it could be seen that it was Captain Charlotte Yeager with Lieutenant Francesca Lucchini hanging on to her back. Their speed had to be over Mach 1. The two began to slow down and came to a low idle beside Waltrud and the rest of her unit. Waltrud could see three more witches approach from the ground below.

"Well, we've got some semblance of a chance now." Lieutenant Eila said as she arrived at the same altitude with Lieutenants Sanya and Perrine. Perrine was carrying Sergeant Lynnette Bishop on her back who was carrying her sniper rifle along. Lynnette had a couple bandages on her forehead from the attack that downed the plane earlier.

"Hanna is going to be here soon, as will Minna and the others." Sanya spoke softly, her familiar's antennae picking up more transmissions.

"If that's who I think it is, then we're going to need it." Charlotte looked over at the motionless individual who hung above the plane's impact crater. "That man has got some serious fuckin' issues, man."

"He said that he had gotten it all taken care of… But I guess not…" Sanya looked down at the city, her mind thinking of the past.

"Please tell me that you're not talking about Demi…" Waltrud used his nickname without thinking.

"You know him?" Sanya's black cat ears moved in the Karlic Captain's direction.

"…yeah… yeah I do…" Waltrud put a hand to her face. She had believed him to be dead for the last five years. She had been told after the Neuroi attacked Berlin that Dimitri and her sister Creina had been killed during their attempt to help the injured and dying. And yet here were several witches claiming that he had been alive the whole time. If he was alive, where the hell was Creina? "So he went back… Everything has been a lie… He's become the witch hunter again…"

"What? Did you just say witch hunter?" Perrine asked, though Lynnette looked away guiltily. "Lynne?"

"Are you serious?" Eila tried to grasp what Waltrud had just said.

"Now really isn't the time for this…" Sanya said, her face set in stone.

"You knew about this, didn't you?!" Eila couldn't believe it. She knew there were secrets, but she had never been able to coax them from the girl she loved. Eila grabbed Sanya's shoulders roughly as they continued to hover with their striker units. "You knew this was what he was this whole time! And yet you didn't tell anyone?! Not even me?! I sure as hell would have liked to know that our commanding officer was the one who killed so many other witches!"

"Hey, Eila…" Charlotte tried to step between them but Eila shot her a death glare.

"Stay out of this, Shirley! He already tried to kill you and he very well could have succeeded had he really tried!" Eila silenced her superior officer. She returned her attention to Sanya, who now had tears in her eyes. Part of Eila's mind wanted to stop and apologize, feeling hurt for ever having hurt Sanya. But the other part was goading her to continue. "You know how many witches were killed in Suomus by the one they called the 'Orussian Ghost'?! He was the one thing that scared us even more than the entire Orussian army. We hid and were subjected to such tortures because we were too afraid to use our powers to defend ourselves and fight back! We knew that if we had used magic, they would have brought that bastard to kill every one of us!"

"That's not fair, Lieutenant!" Waltrud tried to defend Sanya. She knew that there was no way Sanya would have known about all of the things Dimitri had done. She liked to think that most of it was all made up anyway… Dimitri had been so gentle and kind when he had lived with Waltrud and Creina.

"My mother was raped because she didn't fight back! She could have easily killed those Orussian bastards… but chose to not use her abilities because she wanted to protect me from the _lumooja etsiä_." Eila used her native Suoman tongue to say 'witch hunter.' "We hid every day… And that bastard has been right in front of me this whole time… You can do this without me… If I was to participate, I would be shooting to kill."

"Eila! Wait!" Sanya tried to stop the Suoman girl as she let go and began to fly away in the direction of the Mirage out on the Baltic Sea.

"Do not follow me, Sanya." She heard Eila bark over her radio.

"First I lost Demi… now I'm losing Eila…" Sanya dropped in altitude and began to sob. Lucchini left Charlotte's side and went to Sanya's.

"This is all really serious and depressing, but if you want to do anything about any of it, we have got to do something about General Hatake." Lucchini wiped away a few of Sanya's tears. "We know he's not all bad. But he's going to do a lot more bad things if we don't stop him."

"Yeah…" Sanya nodded though her sobbing hadn't stopped.

"Well, Captain Krupinski. What is our plan of attack?" Charlotte adjusted the goggles that hung around her neck.

"Anderson might as well have just placed a gun in our hand and told us to put it to our own head…" Waltrud's short brown hair moved in the wind as she tried to think. "He'll just cancel or nullify any magic use. Our guns won't be able to penetrate his shields. If they did, I doubt they'd even slow him down."

"We've got to do something…" Charlotte looked around at the assembled witches. "How good are you at hand to hand combat, Waltrud?"

"Well, I was trained by the best. And by best, I mean Dimitri." Waltrud recalled the times she had learned most of her self-defense and hand to hand combat by watching and practicing with Dimitri. "Why?"

"Because that may be the only thing left to us." Charlotte shrugged. "I'm pretty good myself. If Trude were here…"

"You rang, Liberion?" Captain Gertrude Barkhorn spoke over the com channel. They could finally see three specks coming from the north.

"Don't forget about me!" Another Karlic accent rang in their ears. They turned to see more growing dots coming from the south. "Captain Marseille of the AF 31st division reporting for action!"

"The cavalry has arrived!" Erica Hartmann chimed in.

"It's about damn time!" Perrine yelled, still carrying Lynnette on her back.

Within a few minutes, all of the witches were assembled. Colonel Minna, Captain Waltrud, and Captain Hanna Marseille were in the center of the group.

"It's Dimitri. It has to be, Colonel." Waltrud reported. Minna nodded solemnly.

"Where is Eila?" Minna looked around before settling on Sanya. Sanya shook her head.

"She's refused to continue due to personal reasons. She left a couple minutes before you got here." Charlotte spoke up.

"And yet her ability to see short distances into the future would have been so useful…" Hanna's small wings adorning her head fluttered. Her familiar was that of an eagle.

"It doesn't matter. We have to stop him. We have orders to bring him back to the Mirage alive." Minna could feel that she only had about a third of her maximum magic level. "And I'm afraid we're gonna have to do it quick. Most of us have already had to fight Neuroi. We haven't had any time to recuperate. I want everyone other than the main strike unit to hang back and provide covering fire or backup if anything goes wrong."

"I suggest a limited hand to hand approach." Waltrud scratched her head.

"That might be the only thing that would even distract him." Hanna agreed.

Everyone turned to look at Gertrude, who soon noticed the extra eyes on her.

"Oh, of course…" Gertrude sighed. But she knew that she was the strongest physically among them, even if she was down to half power already.

"Charlotte, Waltrud, and Hanna will be right there in the middle of it with you." Minna tried to encourage her.

"Yeah, take one for the team, Trude!" Erica smiled.

"What the fuck ever… Let's do this." Gertrude made a fist and held it up in front of her.

Meanwhile…

Dimitri watched as more witches began to arrive. They all gathered together, as if formulating a strategy. It didn't matter what they did, there would be no way to stop him as he was. Magic was useless, bullets would never reach him. They would have to fight him head on.

_**And that is the most deadly for them all.**_ Dimitri found himself smiling.

His silver hair blew in the wind. The burning markings on his body started to glow brighter in anticipation of the chance to slaughter witches for the first time in over 8 years.

The only thing that stuck in his mind was the familiar feeling he was detecting from one of the witches that had arrived from the east. It felt as if there were still memories walled away in his mind just out of reach.

It didn't matter at this point. The only good witch was a dead one.

The witches separated and began to move toward him. He lowered his aura enough for them to get within twenty feet. Only four of them got up close, the rest hung back holding rifles and other weapons.

The familiar feeling radiated from the one that stopped directly in front of him. He kept trying to figure out where he knew her from. Her eyes, her face, her body all seemed so familiar.

"General Hatake!" The red headed witch with silver eagle insignia on her lapel spoke from above him. "Please stop this. Please return to normal. We know this isn't who you really are!"

"**What would you know about who I am, Colonel?"** Dimitri's voice sounded extremely deep and rough to the witches. The demon that currently held reign didn't care who any of them were. **"Just as you hide so many things about yourself from those around you, so do I. It is in our nature, Colonel. Dare I ask what you intend to do?"**

"We're here to bring you back to the Mirage. Commander Anderson has ordered you to stand down and return with us." Minna answered. "If you cannot follow orders, we have been given clearance to take you by force."

"**Ohhhh. Those are bold words, Colonel. You may as well have just signed the death warrants for every young lady here. Now what would you do if I killed all of them and left you alive? Hmmm?" **Dimitri toyed with her.

"Don't listen to him, Minna! He's just trying to get in your head." The one who had tried to stand in his way back on the carrier interrupted him. She had a look of contempt on her face.

"**Ah, the oh so brave Captain who couldn't even look me in the eye for longer than a few seconds. This must be your perfect chance to redeem yourself, huh?"** Dimitri smiled, his crimson eyes trained on her. Again, she couldn't look him in the eye. **"Ha ha ha ha! You are pathetic excuses for 'disciplined' witches."**

"Shut up Demi! What happened to you?!" The tall girl with short brown hair and dog ears came a little closer. He felt something flash through his mind. A memory that felt as if it had to be dragged through an inferno to be accessed.

"**Wal…trud…?"** Dimitri's demonic presence wavered but it fought back. Dimitri put a hand over his eyes, as if willing them to change back to normal.

"Yes, Demi! Fight it! Fight it like you did when you first woke up in the hospital those years ago!" Waltrud's guard lowered as she came even closer. The other witches tried to protest, but at the same time, they wanted to hear more. They prayed that she could get through to him, though none of them knew what her connection to him was.

"**I'll kill you… don't come closer…" **Dimitri growled, as if he was distracted.

"Get back, Captain!" Gertrude reacted before anyone else even noticed. Gertrude caught Dimitri's weak attempt to push Waltrud away. She struggled to hold his wrist at bay as she shoved Waltrud back. "You're further enticing me to strike a superior officer, General."

Captain Barkhorn reared back with all her strength and punched Dimitri directly in the left side of his jaw. Everyone gasped at how easily she made contact. He might have cancelled out the magic, but he took the full force punch from the strongest among them. Dimitri's body was pushed back several feet and his altitude dropped about the same.

"Don't tell me you're done, General." Gertrude shook her hand, feeling as if she had punched an asphalt covered brick wall.

"**Very far from it, Captain." **Dimitri sounded as if she had knocked the uncertainty from him. He came back up to her, blood coming from his mouth. But through the blood, he smiled. **"Though I must say it's a bit unfair that you can't be completely effective with your little strikers on. I won't even need a shield."**

"You grossly underestimate me, Dimitri." Gertrude felt a growing sense of anticipation. Was she looking forward to this?

Meanwhile…

Eila was flying over the Baltic Sea toward the last reported location of the Mirage. She was feeling extremely guilty for going on off on Sanya. They loved each other so much, and yet she just exploded. But she still felt it was the right thing.

"Lieutenant Juutilainen, we are reading you over the Baltic Sea." Fleet Commander Anderson spoke over her earpiece.

"That's correct, sir. I've expended too much energy and would have been a liability to my unit had I stayed." Eila lied.

"…alright, Lieutenant. The Mirage is en route to Copenhagen in Karlsland to dock. You may meet us there if you wish or you can return to the ship. We will be arriving in a couple hours. Please use the time to replenish your magic." The Commander paused before speaking.

"I will go with the shorter trip, sir. I will be there when you dock." Eila didn't feel like ever seeing that ship again, but she would have to as it was her duty.

"Alright. Be careful." Anderson signed off.

Eila veered to the left, putting her on a direct path to Copenhagen. She kept thinking about her mother. How Eila had watched from the inside of a cabinet as three Orussian men had raped her. She had cried quietly as her mother made no sound, did not fight back because she knew the consequences… Her mother had told her afterward that she had done it to protect them and keep their identity as witches a secret.

"Those bastards… I would have killed them… I would have just slaughtered them and told the witch hunter to come find me…" Eila plucked the radio from her ear and put it in her pocket. "Sanya knew… I can't believe it. And the one we had all been afraid of was the one in command…"

She soon saw the lights of Copenhagen in the distance. It was Karlsland's largest port and controlled a vast majority of Europe's commerce. Not to mention there were large naval and air force bases.

Eila flew over land and headed for the air force base farther inland. She had so many things on her mind, but she decided she would apologize to Sanya when they saw each other again. The air force base had received word that she was coming so she could see the beacons lit for pad where witches would land their strikers.

She was barely paying attention as she landed perfectly. She had done it so many times it was automatic to her and any other member of the 501st. Two technicians came to help her out of the leg mounted strikers. Eila stepped out of them and deactivated her familiar, her fox ears and tail disappearing.

"Everything alright, Lieutenant? There was a big ruckus down in Berlin about a bunch of Neuroi in a small area." A technician with the rank of Private asked after she stepped down onto the asphalt.

"Yeah. They were taken care of. I'm here to wait for my ship to arrive." Eila said absentmindedly.

"The Mirage?" The other technician asked.

"Yeah, that's the one." Eila nodded, pulling a picture of herself and her mother out of her pocket. She always carried it with her.

"Hey Captain!" The first technician called over to the nearby hangar. She hadn't noticed it before, but out in front of the hangar was a very large man lying in a fold out chair.

He was wearing mirrored aviator sunglasses and was smoking a cigarette. He wore no shirt, showcasing his powerful upper body. He looked to be even taller and more muscular than General Dimitri. He had tattoos on both arms and on his shoulders. His hair was short and blonde. She could tell an Orussian brawler when she saw one.

She'd seen many like him, though she wasn't sure if any of them were this big. He continued to lay right in everyone's way, as if the world revolved around him, until the technician called over to him.

"I thought I fuckin told you Karlic sons a bitches…" He took a drag on his cigarette and sat up. He trailed off when he saw the Suoman witch. He stood up from his horizontal position and drew himself up to full height. He had to be at least six feet nine inches tall. Orussian writing had been tattooed on his shoulders. He walked up and towered over Eila. He practically eclipsed the sun just being in front of her. "What do we have here…?"

"Uh, Lieutenant Eila Juutilainen, sir. 501st division." Eila saluted, merely out of respect for a superior officer. The mountain of a man removed his mirrored shades with an enormous palm, closing the temples with his thumb and ring finger. The eyes that came out from behind them were so cold. She could feel herself getting colder.

"Pleased to meet you, Lieutenant Eila. I am Captain Mikhail Breshnev. I was given orders reassigning me to the Mirage." The massive Orussian returned the salute but then put out his hand. Eila reluctantly shook it, her hand practically swallowed within his. "I was told General Hatake was in command of your unit now?"

"Yes, though I'm not sure how long he'll remain at the position." Eila thought about the chaos over Wien.

"He was always a good soldier. Never failed to accomplish what he was ordered to do." Captain Breshnev smiled. "Hmm… Have we met before? It seems like I've seen you before..."

"No, I don't think so." Eila was about to make up some excuse to get away, but she realized that she was in unfamiliar territory without Sanya or any of her unit.

As he turned his back, she saw a black and red tattoo of the number 666 on the back of his neck. Eila's eyes tried to understand all of the tattoos scrawled across his body. One that particularly unnerved her was what looked like tally marks grouped together on his right shoulder underneath the 666.

"Something wrong, _kettu_?" Mikhail asked using the Suoman word for fox, not even turning around. His tone was cryptic.

"No…" Eila froze, not sure how to react. He had just used the same name her mother had always called her back in Suomus. Was it intentional? Or was he just trying to be suave and display his knowledge of Suoman language? "I'm gonna go get something to eat and drink in town…"

"Alright. I'll see you when the Mirage arrives, then." Mikhail turned back to her, smiling. Those eyes scared her. They seemed hungry as they moved over her. She turned to walk away and was a couple steps away when she heard him speak again, sounding like he had licked his lips. "It must have been your mother…"

Eila's blood ran cold, almost as cold as Breshnev's eyes had been. Her entire body tensed up.

"In Lieksa, right?" His voice was quiet, only between the two of them. She felt his large hand on the top of her head and his breath on her neck. He ran his hand through her silver hair. She was too scared and caught up in painful memories to stop him. He was in her head. He knew where they had lived… He gave a cold, brittle laugh. "You were so safe in your little cabinet, huh, little _kettu_?"

Eila's mind reeled. She felt like she was going to blackout. But she wasn't going to let herself blackout around this man. He had seen what he had done to her mother when she was awake… She would never let herself be unconscious alone ever again. She began to regret leaving Sanya and the others in the skies over Wien. Dimitri began to seem like a saint compared to this monster.

_If it had been me… I would have rather faced the witch hunter than this man… _Eila thought back to her mother. _I would have rather died…_

"I wonder how much like your mother you really are?" It was the last straw. Eila had to go now. She wanted to get violent and kill this man, but she couldn't even move her body. He kept whispering and playing with her hair. "I wonder if Dimitri would put you under my command for a bit so we can find out?"

Eila's body surged into motion, as if she had been pressing the gas pedal to the floor in neutral and then the transmission was kicked into third gear. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. It was fight or flight and her body chose flight.

"Whoa! What happened, Captain?" One of the technicians watched the Suoman witch run at a dead sprint out of sight.

"The little lady is shy, Sergeant. I must have just been too much." Mikhail put his sunglasses back on and smiled. He watched Eila until she was out of sight. He then went back to his fold out chair and lit another cigarette. He was still smiling as he stretched back out. "You'll see me again real soon, _kettu._

Five and a half years earlier…

Dimitri lay in bed, waiting for the sun to rise. He lie motionless, listening to the peaceful, breathing of the woman he loved as she continued to sleep against his chest. Creina was his everything. His life here with her and Waltrud was perfect. What he wouldn't do to protect and preserve what he found here.

Dimitri and Creina had made love the night before, as they had several times in the past six months. They had both been virgins, but got it figured out over time. Their nights of novice physicality became nights of extremely heated and passionate love making. They never tired of it, treasuring every bit of it every time as if it had been the first time.

Nothing else mattered. The people and witches he'd killed in the past, the people he had fought alongside, none of it really mattered. This was where he was happy, where he belonged.

"I know you're awake, Demi…" Creina sounded extremely sleepy. She smiled though her eyes were still closed. "And here I thought I finally wore out the mighty Dimitri last night."

"Oh you did, dearest." Dimitri kissed her forehead gently. "Just enjoying your presence before you have to go in this morning."

"What time is it?" Creina opened her eyes.

"About 4:30." Dimitri looked over to the clock on the wall. Creina moved up Dimitri's chest, her long brown hair walking along his skin.

"That early? How long you been awake, Demi?" She was now looking down on him as she held herself above him.

"An hour or so now. Just couldn't stay asleep…" Dimitri put a hand up to her beautiful face and gazed into her brown eyes.

"Then maybe I should put you back to sleep like I did last night." Creina smiled and leaned into his hand.

"I don't want you worn out for work, dear." Dimitri smiled wide.

Creina didn't say anything as she leaned down and kissed him. He felt her still naked body press up against him again. He felt her warmth from her lips and body as he placed his hands on her neck and back. Her tongue pressed against his as she wove her arms behind Dimitri's neck.

As they continued to kiss lasciviously, there came a banging on the wall. The wall was the one that separated Creina and Dimitri's room from Waltrud's.

"Hey! I heard you in there! It's too early for that! Besides! You guys were just at it last night! Take a break!" Waltrud could be heard. "I have to get up and get ready to school listening to this?!"

Creina and Dimitri burst out laughing at Waltrud's yelling. They continued to chuckle as Waltrud banged again. It didn't matter to them, she would have to deal with it. Dimitri carefully flipped their position, leaving him on top. Her body underneath him was perfect, warming to his touch.

"I love you, dearest." Dimitri started to kiss her neck just below her jaw.

"And I love you, Demi. I don't know what I would do without you." Creina put one arm underneath his arm and held his powerful shoulder while she ran her other hand through Dimitri's long silver hair.

"I know what I would do without both of you! Sleep in quiet!" Waltrud banged on the wall one last time.

They shared another quiet laugh but then continued. Creina could feel Dimitri's arousal in the way his manhood pressed firmly up against her. Dimitri's lips travelled down her neck to her collar bone. From her collar, they slowly moved to the middle of her chest. After tauntingly moving down to her stomach, he came back up and started to massage her breasts. He knew it was one of her biggest turn-ons to massage and kiss them.

Creina was now 19 but had a full motherly figure. Her body was divine in its shape and proportion. She had large, firm breasts, completely filling Dimitri's large hands. Her waist was trim and tapered into a well-defined mound of Venus. Her hips were wide, completing the perfect hourglass shape and her legs were the best Dimitri had seen.

Creina let out a soft noise as he softly squeezed her breasts. His lips moved over them gently, further arousing his lover. The hand that had been running through his hair now held the back of his head, cradling it.

His lips continued to explore her supple flesh as he moved a hand down below her waist. Between her thighs he could feel her exposed lips, already moist.

"Doesn't seem like you really needed me." Dimitri looked up into Creina's eyes. Her face was already a little red. She smiled in response. "Are you ready then?"

"I'm always ready for you, Demi." She could feel that he was fully erect as it pressed against her.

Dimitri shifted and let the blanket drop from his back as he got into the correct position. His naked form was spectacular as she stared up at it. Every muscle, every ripple could be seen clearly defined. His scars seemed to add an air of masculinity. His arms were as solid as spun steel as he placed his hands on her hips.

Creina spread her legs wider for him. This was one of the key moments for them. Whenever he would enter her, her body's natural response was to activate her familiar. Her dog ears and tail would appear without her being able to control it. It worried both of them each time but it had never caused problems before in the other times they made love.

Dimitri used a hand to guide his large, throbbing member into her, making sure not to do it too fast or too hard. Even though they had been having sex for six months, she was still an extremely tight fit. When Creina shared Dimitri's measurements with Waltrud secretly, she found that he was much larger than average. How she might know, no one knew. He couldn't fit completely, leaving about an inch or so unsheathed.

When he felt that he could not proceed any deeper, he leaned down and kissed Creina. They began to press their tongues together as Dimitri began to pull back inside her. He surged forward quickly, causing her to breathe in sharply and her familiar to activate. Her ears and tail materialized as Dimitri was pulling back again.

Dimitri felt the other side of him begin to stir, as it always did when any witch would engage their familiars but he quickly forced it down as he treasured the physical and emotional pleasure he was experiencing. She was so warm inside, his body seemingly melting just by being inside her.

With each powerful thrust, he coaxed a pleasure filled exhalation from her. He took his hands from her hips and held her hands level with her head. Their fingers intertwined as Dimitri held himself over her. His strong lower body set into a steady rhythm as he thrusted and receded inside of her.

Creina's eyes closed as she let the bliss encompass her. Dimitri had quickly become a master in the bedroom in a short amount of time. She noticed that he had the tendency to learn and master almost anything immediately. He was the perfect combination of gentle and powerful as he made love to her.

Dimitri leaned down and began sucking on her neck. Creina turned enough to kiss his temple as he continued to move inside her. Any marks he would leave on her would heal before anyone could see them due to her natural healing magic. Came in very handy. The hickeys he was making further excited her.

Creina's black and white spotted dog ears perked up as she felt Dimitri speed up his thrusting. Her exhilaration built as she could feel him adding more force gradually. His lips and tongue travelled down her neck back to her chest. Her skin tingled as he stopped on her now erect nipple. His tongue moved over it, rolling back and forth. She let out a moan from the combined feelings of internal and external gratification.

Dimitri put his lips around the soft pink flesh and began to suck. Creina's expression was one of unbridled ecstasy. He never really had any facial expressions during the act. Even though he was experiencing his own generous share of pleasure, he never really showed it on his face. The way she tightly fit around him when he was inside her was incomparable to anything else he had felt in his life. With every thrust, he could feel himself moving toward his climax.

"I love you… so much, Demi…" Creina said between breaths and moans. She gripped his hands tightly, letting him know she felt her own climax nearing. Dimitri knew what to do when he felt her begin to clench even tighter. He raised himself up and began to drive himself harder and faster. Each powerful stroke was pushing both of them to their summits.

Dimitri's extremely deep and forceful thrusts caused Creina to constrict around his manhood, making his own pleasure skyrocket. His hands let go of hers and instead grabbed her wrists, pinning them slightly above her head.

It always made Creina happy when Dimitri would take what he wanted. With her arms pinned down, she could see his muscles flexing, exhibiting his perfect body. Her moans and sounds of enjoyment grew more frequent and louder with Dimitri's pace. He was taking what he wanted while giving her exactly what she wanted.

She felt him swelling inside her as she clenched at her peak. Dimitri felt her climax and lowered his lips to hers, kissing her deeply to prevent any excessively loud noises she was prone to make during these moments. The fluids she released during her orgasm could be felt running down his erection with each movement. He felt his time at hand, and let go of her wrists. He placed his elbows just above her shoulders as she looked up at him in pure physical bliss. His hands held the edge of the bed above her head as he felt himself erupt.

She treasured the warm sensation she felt as he came inside of her. She put his arms around him as he dispelled his seed with a few more strong movements. Their breath was hot and heavy as they gazed into each other's eyes, prolonging their moment of passion. Dimitri kissed her deeply one last time as he pulled out of her. He remained on top of her as they held each other tightly. Creina's ears and tail receded as her familiar disengaged.

"You are my everything, Creina…" Dimitri said as their lips parted.

"And you are mine, Demi. I thank God every day for bringing you into my life." Creina looked up into his emerald green eyes. She looked over at the clock and it read a little after six. "Would you like to cuddle and get a bit more rest before we have to get up at eight?"

"Of course, darling." Dimitri smiled and moved to her side. She put her back to him and leaned against his chest. Dimitri's breath could be felt and heard on her neck.

Creina fell back asleep as Dimitri held her. His mind wandered all over the place as he closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.


	12. Chapter 12

Present day…

In terms of physical strength, Gertrude had always been the strongest as she had grown up. Her thin body belied the immense power she utilized. Even going back to when she was a small child, her work ethic and drive to be the best had pushed her to become extremely fit. But none of the training or fighting she had done in the past prepared her for the battle she was embroiled in. But she had to admit, so far she had held her own.

Dimitri had seemed to take her challenge out of amusement but she had been giving him all that he could handle up until now. She would beat him back to his senses. This crimson eye shit needed to go.

Captain Barkhorn blocked an uppercut Dimitri threw with a downward motion of her forearm. Her counter came from the left, a lightning quick jab. Dimitri effortlessly dodged the punch aimed at his already bloodied mouth. His center of gravity lowered and he managed to deliver an elbow to Gertrude's ribs that resounded with a sickening sound of bones breaking.

"Trude!" Lieutenant Erica Hartmann yelled from her hovering position. She was about to jump in when Colonel Minna stopped her.

"I'm fine!" Gertrude yelled once the unspeakable pain was dulled by magic and adrenaline. She could feel ribs jutting into her internal organs. The blow was incredible, delivered in a place that would normally cause a normal person to pass out. Dimitri had struck so quick and with such strength. "I've got this bastard where I want him!"

"**Slowly beating you to death?**" Dimitri's crimson eyes and body markings seemed to reflect his laughter. Gertrude found a way to dodge his next punch, but didn't even see the punch that followed. Dimitri's fist made direct contact with Gertrude's chest and sent her flying straight backward. **"If you are the best that you all can manage, then I don't understand what the General has been so worried about."**

Captain Barkhorn could feel her sternum was shattered into many pieces. What was worse? She could feel that it wasn't as hard as he could have hit her. He had pulled his punch drastically. She continued to fall until Colonel Minna and Lieutenant Erica caught her and pulled her out of the zone of conflict. She could taste blood in her mouth. The broken ribs had pierced her stomach and lung.

"Everybody attack!" Minna ordered as soon as they were clear of any lines of fire.

The skies over Wien erupted into battle, all in the name of stopping General Hatake. Bullets, magic, any and all forms of offensive action were taken to try and bring down the seemingly possessed Dimitri.

"**When will you learn that nothing you do will affect me?"** Dimitri dodged everything thrown at him, his speed unparalleled. He noticed Captain Yeager was desperately trying to catch him, her acceleration building. He assessed her rate of acceleration and her striker's engine output. She would eventually catch him, but it would take almost all of her magical energy. She wouldn't have enough to put up a decent physical fight.

"Pay attention, Dimitri!" He heard something in front of him. He looked forward and saw the Karlic woman known as Waltrud. She still seemed really familiar and stirred memories in his mind. He slowed, coming to a stop in front of her instead of dodging around her.

"**Why do you bother me so incessantly?" **Dimitri's demonic presence was afraid of her, of what she could cause his normal side to remember. He grabbed Waltrud's throat before she could move out of the way and brought her closer. His hand wrapped all the way around her slender neck, choking the air from her body.

"Let go of her!" Another Karlic Captain yelled, slamming full force into Dimitri's side. He lost his grip on Waltrud and was carried away by the force of the tackle. He looked down at the witch who had just rammed him. She had wings on her head and long blonde hair. "You want a fight, Hanna-Justina Marseille will give you one!"

"**You aren't ready for me."** Dimitri grabbed the girl and pulled her upright from where she had clung to his waist.

"I bet you said that to a lot of girls over the years!" Dimitri had forgotten about Captain Yeager, who slammed her shoulder into the middle of his back at over the speed of sound. Dimitri could feel several of his vertebrae crack and his chest pushed outward. Hanna moved to avoid being hit by Dimitri as he began to plummet to the ground. Charlotte didn't stop there. She caught up to him as he fell and pushed down on him, causing him to accelerate as she pushed her speed back up to the maximum. She leaned down to his ear and spoke loud enough to be heard over the wind. "I'm just repaying the favor from earlier, General! No hard feelings. When you go back to your usual, really cool self, I'll buy you a beer!"

"**You little bitch!"** Dimitri cried before Charlotte drove him directly into the ground at over eight hundred miles per hour.

The impact shook the entire city, large cracks forming around where Dimitri impacted the ground face down. Charlotte hovered about ten feet off the ground, looking down at the several feet deep hole she had just made with the General's body. Waltrud and Hanna came down to her altitude and looked down. The other witches soon dropped down as well though most of them were keeping their distance.

The glowing red marks on Dimitri's back and shoulders started to flicker, the marks fading from his body. Colonel Minna, with the injured Captain Barkhorn on her back, idled down and joined the group just above Dimitri. Upon seeing the red marks fade, Waltrud ignored her training and lowered herself down to the ground. She stopped the strikers that encased her legs and slung them off right before jumping down into the impact crater.

"Demi!" Waltrud put her hand to his neck as she turned him over. He was badly bruised and had several gashes along his body, but otherwise he was fine. His crimson eyes seemed empty as he was flipped onto his back. They hollowly stared up at the witches and the sky. "Talk to me, Demi!"

Dimitri said nothing, his breath almost non-existent. The scarlet hue in his eyes slowly lightened until the whites returned. Only the irises were red as Waltrud leaned down to him.

"God damn it Demi… is this the way you had to come back into my life?" Waltrud began to cry, pressing her forehead against his broad chest. She thought back to the loving and gentle Dimitri that had lived with her and her sister Creina. She remembered the way he had loved Creina more than anything in the world, how he had gone two and half years without ever showing this side of him. But then she found herself suddenly relieved, that the only man she had loved was still alive after thinking he had been dead for the last five years. "Where the fuck have you been…? Why didn't you let me know you were still alive, Demi?"

"Captain Krupinski?" Hanna asked, not understanding her behavior. None of the others would know about their previous time together.

"Shut up… just please be quiet right now…" Waltrud held her hand up to silence her.

A few more minutes went by, the other witches touching down and watching Waltrud continue to cry against Dimitri's barely rising and falling chest.

"Captain, we need to get him and Trude to Copenhagen to get treatment…" Lieutenant Hartmann put a hand on her fellow Karlic's shoulder.

"Yeah… I know…" Waltrud finally rose to her feet. Her face was red from her tears. Erica moved to pick Dimitri up, but Waltrud stopped her. "I'll take care of him, Hartmann…"

"Uhh, alright…" Erica nodded and helped Waltrud stand up the seemingly unconscious General.

"**What… are you doing…?"** Dimitri spoke, causing everyone besides Waltrud to jump.

"Taking you to get medical attention, dumb ass…" Waltrud acted as if they were resuming a conversation. She had tears in her eyes but she started to smile. "You finally got your ass beat, huh? Only took the combined efforts of several of the greatest witches in the world but it proved you could be brought down… or so you would have us think… huh?"

"You always knew me so well…" Dimitri's voice lost its extra deep sound, returning to normal. He turned his head painfully to look at Waltrud as she put him on her small, yet very strong, back. "You've gotten even taller, Wally…"

Waltrud felt a new wave of tears spring forth from her eyes. She nearly broke down right in front of all the others but she kept it together. Dimitri's eyes changed back to the bright green she had always loved right before they closed and he fell unconscious on her back.

A day later…

Dimitri found himself fighting a war between himself and the other presence in his own mind. After he had passed out in Wien, he fell into a whole new battle. He was locked in a struggle for control of his body.

_What all are you keeping from me? There are so many things that you know but keep me from remembering. What all is there?! I have gaps in my memory that span up to five years!_ Dimitri screamed into the dark recesses of his psyche. _You have something to do with that, don't you?!_

_**I am only preventing you from remembering things that would destroy you from the inside out. You shouldn't be fighting me, you should be focused on the witches and whatever those pathetic Neuroi are. You've been getting close to witches again… You can't afford to go through that again.**_ The demon roared back. _**You're losing sight of your objective.**_

_Shut up! Not all of them are bad! Creina and Waltrud proved that to me back then. Creina loved me so much she looked past the fact that you killed her mother!_ Dimitri wasn't going to back down anymore.

_**Oh, so it's my fault now? What happened to all of the times you willingly used our gift to kill witches? You killed that girl in Wien willingly. The one that still haunts you. So don't you even begin to think that it's my fault. Even now, you're arguing with yourself, in your own head. As much as you don't want to think about it, I am just as much you as you are. You accepted and embraced what you were for years, and then you fall in love with one of your prey, and then you rejected what you were.**_ The demon fired back, searing with anger.

_I'm not just an instrument of destruction. Creina showed me that. I managed to drag those memories back from the abyss you've created in my mind._

_**You sound so sure of yourself. Just one question, free willed one. **_The demon was confident, as if he still held all the cards. _**If she loved you so much and accepted you for what you really were… where is she now?**_

Dimitri didn't know what to say. He didn't know. The other presence was right. Where was she? Why couldn't he remember? Why was there a five year gap in his memory from 1940 until six months ago?

_**That's right. Maybe you've suppressed all of the things that you've decided were too painful and detrimental and you've been slowly uncovering things as the right stimuli have been applied. **_Dimitri found himself reeling. He retreated from the darkness, but it called out to him as the light brightened. _**We always try to deny what we do not want to face. You're lying to yourself when you say you're not an instrument, not a killer. You'd better hope that the real you doesn't resurface…**_

Dimitri found his eyes suddenly open, light flooding in from the ceiling and window next to his bed. Once he could focus his eyes, he noticed that every single member of the Strike Witches besides Gertrude was standing around the room. He felt someone holding his hand, finding it to be Waltrud's.

"Good morning, honey." Erica was the first to speak, the closest to him opposite Waltrud. Everyone looked up and rushed to the side of his bed, all sharing looks of relief and concern.

"Good god! No one rushed up like that when I woke up!" Gertrude's voice came from the other side of the room. Dimitri turned to see Gertrude lying in the bed next to his.

"That's because you woke up at like two this morning and everyone was asleep or getting there, Trude." Erica laughed. Dimitri sat up, feeling the dull ache in his whole body from yesterday's fight. "Whoa whoa, General. Take it easy. There's no reason to get up."

"She's right. Just lie down and relax, Demi." Waltrud put a hand gently on his shoulder and coaxed him back down. She adjusted the bed to where the section below his head and chest rose, letting him face everyone. He looked over at Gertrude who was sitting in the same position. "There, that better?"

"Much." Dimitri smiled at Waltrud then returned his attention to Gertrude. He could see her chest and abdomen were heavily wrapped in bandages. She had an IV of blood being pushed into her side. She was bruised in several places. Dimitri felt saddened that he had done such things to one of his subordinates.

"The fuck are you looking at with those pitying eyes?" The Captain smiled at him, as if yesterday was a normal occurrence between them. "I know it ain't me. You got time for pity then you got time to teach me some of those moves. I thought you were just a sorry bastard, but you turned out to be a strong bastard."

"Wait… Shouldn't you be swearing to kill me?" Dimitri was confused. He had been prepared to apologize and receive any kind of punishment they would give him.

"Oh, I will one of these days, but that's for another day." Gertrude shook her head. "Waltrud told us everything…"

"Hmm… now when you say everything…" Dimitri looked back to Waltrud with a slowly growing smile.

"Oh, I left out certain things. Like, you know… your first kiss, the time you and Creina—" Waltrud held a hand to her chin as if thinking back before Dimitri cut her off.

"Hey!" Dimitri held his hand up to her mouth.

"Ooohhh! I wanna hear that one!" Erica leaned over the bed, a couple inches from Dimitri's face.

"That is personal information, Lieutenant." Dimitri added her rank in a joking manner.

"Oh, and all the times you would get out of the bath… and that time you saw me without a shirt… I could go on forever here, General." Waltrud rubbed the top of his head like he used to do to her.

"I knew it. I knew he liked little girls." Erica was still leaning over him.

"Means you've got a chance." Charlotte said from the foot of the bed. Dimitri looked down to the one that had put him in the hospital. She gave him a half salute. "Only in the five-oh-one do you get commendations for hospitalizing your commanding officer."

"And a hell of a job you did." Dimitri laughed, though it was painful. "Job well done, Captain."

"Thank you, sir." Charlotte smiled wide.

"Remind me not to ask for that promotion…" Colonel Minna stepped up with Major Sakamoto at her side.

"I second that…" Perrine nodded.

"How's it feel to single handedly bring down 8 Neuroi?" Lynnette asked.

"Downright fuckin terrible." Dimitri smiled at the one who had accepted him for who he was as soon as she figured it out. Dimitri couldn't believe the support he was receiving from these girls. "I can't believe you girls would stick with me after learning what I was and what has happened…"

"Trust me, there are much worse than you out there, General." Eila spoke as if she was distracted. Sanya reached over and took her hand, intertwining their fingers.

"I really hope not…" Dimitri wondered what was bothering her. He was glad to see Sanya though.

Before speaking again, he looked at everyone around the room starting on his right. Waltrud, Lynnette, Yoshika, Minna, Mio, Perrine, Charlotte, Francesca, Sanya, Eila, Gertrude in her bed, and finally Erica on his left. Each one was waiting for him to speak, not threatening to kill him for his past actions or braying for his blood.

"Girls… There is no way I could ever apologize for the things I've done in the past, or what I did yesterday… I could never hope for forgiveness. I wouldn't even ask for it." Dimitri looked from one face to the next, looking into the eyes of each girl. "It really goes without saying, but just being able to admit it openly to all of you makes a difference… I am the 'Orussian Ghost' and I was the commander of the—"

"Ah ah ah…" A voice from outside the room interrupted Dimitri. Eila visibly flinched and seemed to move even farther from the door. A man familiar to Dimitri walked in, his dog tags jingling and mirrored aviator sunglasses reflecting fluorescent light. He ducked to enter the room, making the door look like it was only three feet by three feet. A lit cigarette dangled in his massive hand, completely ignoring the hospital's 'no smoking' policy. "I thought military secrets of each nation were to be kept secret after the formation of the Allied Forces under the penalty of death for the treasonous party, as it was written in the AF agreements, correct Dimitri?"

"Mikhail…" Dimitri found his presence disconcerting. He looked at Eila, who had pressed herself against the far wall. Sanya walked over to the man, much to the dismay of the Suoman Lieutenant.

"Well if it isn't our little songbird." Mikhail kneeled down and held his arms open. Sanya walked into them and gave him a hug as if he were an uncle. Eila couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Get away from him, Sanya!" Eila cried. She moved forward and then pulled Sanya away after she finished her hug.

"What's wrong, Eila? It's just Mikhail. He's a good guy. He's helped take care of me since I joined the Orussian military." Sanya looked at Eila as if she was crazy.

"Well if it isn't little _kettu_…" Mikhail smiled. "You didn't tell me you had such a good looking friend, songbird."

"Shut up! Get the hell out of here!" Eila got between Mikhail and everyone else. No one understood what was going on.

"Lieutenant! Stand down." Colonel Minna stepped forward. Eila acted as if everything had just reversed polarity. She looked at everyone, her eyes filled with confusion. She stopped on Sanya who gave her a questioning look.

"I don't believe this… I really don't. Dimitri… when I said there were worse out there, this is exactly who I was talking about!" Eila yelled at Dimitri. Her familiar activated and she pushed past Mikhail. She left without saying another word.

"Well now, I think she might have me confused for someone else there." Mikhail was still smiling. "I must say, Dimitri. I like the way you run things. Lots of ladies, no pants."

"Who are you?" Minna asked, feeling as if Eila might have a valid reason for acting the way she had. Eila only got unnerved around Sanya and when anyone showed too much attention to Sanya. It had been much more than a flustering.

"I am Captain Mikhail Breshnev, formerly of the Orussian Special Forces. I have been reassigned to the AF 501st division." Mikhail pulled his folded up paperwork from his back pocket. He handed it to the Colonel.

Everyone waited, making sure they had heard correctly. Another man was being placed in their unit. Minna unfolded the papers and read them silently.

"It's true… He's been reassigned on Fleet Commander Anderson's orders." Minna handed the papers to General Dimitri.

"Damn… they grow you guys big in Orussia, don't they?" Erica looked between the 6'6" Dimitri and the 6'9" Mikhail.

"Oh yes they do." Mikhail smiled slyly. He walked between the beds and stood at the edge of Dimitri's. He looked at Erica from over his sunglasses. "As they say, 'Romagnian hands, Orussian fingers,' right Dimitri?"

Erica instantly sensed something about this man was frightening. Dimitri was cool and collected, this man was cold and calamitous. She wanted to grab Dimitri's hand for support as she started to feel violated by his eyes but she was numb.

"It's been too long, Major." Mikhail shifted his attention to Dimitri.

"Man, it's been a while. If you didn't know, they gave me the silver star six months ago." Dimitri extended his left hand, his right still holding Waltrud's.

"I heard, I heard. It just feels so weird knowin one of our own is 'up in the sky' now." Mikhail used a common term used in referring to Generals. "Real men stay on the ground."

"Hey, wasn't my idea. Double star bumped me up and then gave me command of this unit." Dimitri said as the rest of the witches listened. "I didn't really have any say. But I have to say, it's probably the best thing that could have happened."

"That's good to hear. Hopefully we all keep up the good work and have fun while doing it. I'm pretty good at having fun with whatever I do…" Mikhail looked at all the witches around the room, though they couldn't tell because of his glasses. "Well, I'm gonna go out to the hangar and return to my sunning. They said Double star would be showin up on the Mirage tomorrow so rest up while you can. Word is there's gonna be a huge AF conference once he and the other major players arrive…"

"Sure thing. I don't plan on going anywhere." Dimitri said as Mikhail tapped him on the shoulder. As Mikhail was leaving, Waltrud stood up and started to follow. "Everything alright, Captain?"

"Yeah, just need to go talk to one of the nurses." Waltrud had a determined expression on her face.

"Well tell them we need a round of morphine for everyone!" Charlotte rang. Everyone refocused their attention on Dimitri as Waltrud stepped out.

Waltrud walked down the hallway, following the sound of Mikhail's heavy footfalls. They stopped as she rounded the corner. She found the muscular bound Orussian waiting for her.

"Can I help you, long legs?" Mikhail whistled as his eyes walked up her body. He took in every detail. Her light brown hair, her uniform tight against her shapely body. Since she was a striker pilot, she wasn't wearing actual pants. She wore black tights that hugged her legs and hips perfectly.

"You can first help by stop acting like I do when I'm at Ladies Night." Waltrud knew when she was being cased by a lusty man. "Second, I have a question for you, Breshnev."

"Ask away, sweetheart. I always got time for ya." Mikhail removed his sunglasses.

"You were the one who came to my home five years ago after the Neuroi attack, weren't you?" Waltrud knew he had looked familiar.

"Hmm… so you do remember me." Mikhail sounded happy. "Been thinkin about me for five years, haven't you?"

"I remember you telling me that Dimitri and Creina were killed in the Neuroi attack. Obviously that was a lie." Waltrud got closer to the Captain. "Dimitri's in there, so where is my sister?"

"Your sister did die that day, sweetheart. That's no lie." Mikhail looked down at her, taking a drag from his dwindling cigarette. He leaned down and blew a ring of smoke around her face. Waltrud's familiar activated and she grabbed his collar. "Whoa baby, no need to get it on out here in the hallway. I only perform for an audience on special occasions like birthdays and Christmas."

"I've had enough of you. You are going to answer me, or I'm going to start punching you in your big, dumb ass face." Waltrud raised a fist. "Where is my sister?"

"I thought you might be happy with Dimitri still alive. Now that he's back and your sister isn't here, he's all yours." Mikhail didn't feel threatened in the least bit. Waltrud's fist blurred into motion. Mikhail didn't even flinch as she drove her fist through the wall he leaned against. "Touched a sore nerve, didn't I? I could tell even back then how much you wanted him, just from the way your eyes and heart sank when I told you he was dead as well as your sister. You might want to jump back in the saddle before one of those other girls gets him first."

"You have the biggest fuckin mouth I have ever seen…" Waltrud grit her teeth, not believing the balls this man must have to not even flinch at her violent outburst. It took even more to continue to antagonize her after the first outburst. Mikhail looked up and down the hallway.

Before Waltrud could react, Mikhail grabbed the front of her uniform and pulled her into the closest room. It was dark and empty, not good in this situation.

"And you have one of the nicest mouths I've ever seen. But you keep letting such ugly things come out of it. If you keep it up, I'm going to give you something to fill it to the point nothing could come out." Mikhail pushed her up against the wall and held her off the ground to his eye level. The darkness of the room added even more layers of hellish voracity. "I'll repeat myself one time. I may have lied about Dimitri, but your sister is dead, Captain. And if you get in the way, or try and fuck things up, you'll join her."

Waltrud couldn't even fight back as Mikhail held her wrists above her head with his free hand. She knew she could overpower him with her magic, he wasn't Dimitri. But she still couldn't overpower the fear he had instilled in her. This man was a soulless monster. How he and Dimitri had ever co-existed was beyond her.

"I guess you could say that she's always with him though." He smiled forebodingly as he moved his face closer to hers. She could feel and smell his breath. "Whenever he's asleep at night, or he's working in his office aboard the Mirage, she's nearby. As if protecting him like his mother…"

She had no idea what he meant, but she had to get away from him. She closed her eyes and turned her head away. But before anything else happened, he let go of her wrists and gently eased her back down to the ground. She opened her eyes as she slid down the wall. In the dark, she could still see Mikhail's eyes.

"So my suggestion to you, long legs, is to keep your mouth shut. It would be better for both you and him." Mikhail put his sunglasses back on as he moved toward the door. Right before he walked out, his normal swagger returned. "You gotta leave em comin back for more. They always come back to the Mikhail for more. Don't worry, I always got time."

Waltrud waited until Mikhail had left before she fell on to her side and curled into a ball on the cold tile. She cried and silently wished her sister was still alive to hold her.

Five years earlier…

"It's been almost a whole year and we still don't know what the fuck these things are?! What is the rest of the world doing? Where are the people with intelligence?" Lieutenant General Chiron Anderson raged. The Neuroi had been dominating mankind. The only success they heard came from the Fuso Empire, where someone had come up with the controversial concept of giving witches even more power and mobility. "We need to band together!"

"Hey General. Why don't you go ask the Mandarin Federation?" Lieutenant Mikhail Breshnev sat backward in a chair with a smile on his face and dim light reflecting from his sunglasses.

"Very funny, Lieutenant." The 3 star General ran a hand through his quickly graying hair. It was the stress like this that would put him in the grave before everything he had worked for was achieved. "I would if they weren't completely submerged…"

The Mandarin Federation of Nations had been the largest empire in the world before the Neuroi appeared in the skies. People were massacred, cities burned, and the land harvested for raw materials for the Neuroi to take up to their hives and construct more death dealing machines. Over a billion people dead in less than three months.

Liberion managed to save most of its people though a lot of their land had also been plunged into the oceans surrounding it. The very face of the planet was being reshaped by these unknown invaders.

"Is there really nothing we can do?" An eleven year old Sanya sat in the chair that Chiron usually sat in.

"We can hope. And you know that when I begin to speak of hope, shit has hit the fan…" Anderson looked out the window at the snow covered countryside. They were currently in a top secret facility in Nadym.

"So should we just give up then? Set fire to this place and try to wait it out in the Siberian expanse?" Mikhail sounded disappointed.

"Like I would ever do that. I've never given up on anything once I've started it. They started this war, and one way or another, we're going to finish it. I have always said 'the end will justify the means' and it's the truth." Chiron turned away from the window.

Dimitri had been gone for three years. Mikhail had taken over the 666th division after Captain Levos transferred upon hearing of Dimitri's death, but did not deliver the same results. But it had been expected, Mikhail was not nearly as useful or qualified to lead or hunt witches. He earned his position through fear and the use of brutality. He tried to run the entire unit like he had run White Wash, and it had caused its share of problems.

Lieutenant Breshnev had killed several of his own men when they refused to do what he told them. It made things rather difficult. General Anderson had received an excuse to temporarily disband the 666th division when the Neuroi attacked last year. What he wouldn't give to have Dimitri back.

To be honest, Sanya was probably the one that missed Dimitri the most. They had been rather close since Sanya had been brought into the Orussian military. One of the many secrets kept from the young witch was the manner in which she was brought into their fold. It would have probably caused an immediate backlash and the need for her to be eliminated if she ever found out that Dimitri had killed her mother and father.

Dimitri had used some of his abilities to alter her memories, giving her much happier memories as well as ensuring her unquestioning loyalty to the Orussian Empire. The memories included her father being a world class piano player that gave all of it up for his wife and child and faded into obscurity. Dimitri had even played the piano for her and taught her to play to reinforce such delusions.

Now that Dimitri was gone, Chiron had assumed the role of parental figure for her. He had been asked to consider placing her in Mikhail's protective custody, to which he had shuddered and laughed uncomfortably. There was no telling what he would do with a young girl. The man might have made a good, loyal soldier, but in no way was he a good man.

Chiron's attention shifted back to Lieutenant Breshnev, who had lit a cigarette. He was wearing his trademark mirrored sunglasses. He looked as if he was looking at the floor, but Chiron knew that the man wasn't the type to look so passive. He wore the mirrored glasses for two reasons. One was to hide the direction in which his eyes were looking, as if searching intently for something new to occupy himself with in a ravenous way. The other was to keep people around him from being unnerved. The General had lost several potential recruits because of their fear for this man.

Sanya yawned, snapping the General from his silent ponderings. She was dozing off. He found her so precious in a way, but not for the reason one might think. She was all that really remained of Dimitri. Her silver hair didn't help much. She would play the piano like Dimitri had taught her. She was gentle and innocent just like he had been at such a young age.

"Well, there's not much we can do but follow Marshal Stalin's orders…" Chiron sighed. Just as he had taken another deep breath, the red phone that sat on his desk began to ring. "What the fuck is it now?"

Sanya picked it up and answered for him.

"This is the office of General Anderson." She said, the Orussian rolling off her tongue. Her sleepy eyes opened wide as there was speech heard on the line. She put her hand over the receiver and looked to Chiron. "It's Marshal Stalin himself…"

"Well speak of the fuckin devil. And I mean devil." Mikhail flicked his cigarette ashes into an ashtray. Chiron took the phone and swallowed nervously.

"General Anderson." Chiron looked down at Sanya as he spoke.

"Good morning, Chiron." The thick southwestern Orussian accent of their country's dictator said smoothly.

"Good morning, sir. How are you feeling today?" One was always polite and considerate when talking to the Marshal.

"Personally I'm a little distraught. I have just received word that the Neuroi have moved into Karlsland. The troops we've sent to help are being overwhelmed and suffering heavy losses. We need to dispatch more… _specialized _forces to help push the enemy back." The Marshal knew General Anderson would understand his choice of words.

"Of course sir. When would you like us to depart?" Chiron knew the answer would be immediately, but one never assumed anything when talking to Joseph Stalin.

"Yesterday would have been nice, General." Marshal Stalin laughed warmly. The laughing changed to a jovial tone. "I'm glad to hear that our little songbird is doing just fine. You be sure to make sure she keeps practicing her piano lessons and always give her encouragement to do her best."

"Yes sir. I will do that." Chiron smiled at the silver haired girl who gave one in return.

"Good. You are expected at the Berlin Air Base. Please don't keep them waiting." Marshal Stalin hung up on his end. General Anderson stood holding the phone to his chest.

"Well? What did the old man have to say?" Mikhail finished his cigarette, dabbing it in the ashtray.

"Lieutenant, we're going to Berlin. The Neuroi have driven straight through all of the defenses we've established. The Orussian units that we dispatched to assist in the defense have suffered heavy casualties." The General relayed what he had been told. "Sanya, go tell Sergeant Nikolai to warm up the transport plane. We're taking the remaining members of the 666th to Stalingrad to round up some more troops. We'll head to Berlin from there. Breshnev, you stay here with me."

"Yes sir." Both Sanya and Mikhail stood and affirmed. Sanya left the room to do as she was told.

"Lieutenant, before we leave, there is something I need to talk to you about." Chiron leaned back on his desk. "You are the only person that I have revealed the full extent of my work to. And I bring this up in the case that something ever happens to me, I will be entrusting the work I've done here to you. Whether you choose to complete it yourself, I don't care. But the records I've kept, the research that's been done, all of the samples that lay in the bottom of this facility, I want you to preserve for the next person who will continue this mission."

"You're only doing this because Dimitri and Levos are gone, right?" Mikhail couldn't have cared less.

"That is beside the point, Lieutenant. You're the only one left. You think Sanya would accept all of this with open arms? Salute my casket and then continue in my stead killing her own kind?" Chiron felt a vein in his forehead bulge.

"Your little girlfriend Lilith would—" Mikhail started.

"You shut your mouth right now, Mikhail!" General Anderson became enraged at the mention of Dimitri's mother and the leader of the 666th before Dimitri had taken command. Mikhail stood with his mouth hanging open. "Do not talk about her like that! You think you're the shit don't you? You think you're the best because you're the only one still standing. No, you don't even compare to Dimitri or Lilith! You've only gotten this far because of them, and because of me!"

Mikhail continued to stand in front of his commanding officer, merely taking the verbal abuse.

"And I'm trying to give you the chance to put yourself on their level!" Chiron stood up and walked around to the back of his desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out a small box. "When we get to Berlin, you will be in tactical command, Captain."

"…what?" Mikhail wasn't quite following. The General opened the small box and handed it to the much larger Lieutenant. In it was the double silver bar emblem for the rank of Captain. "You mean…"

"That's correct, Captain Breshnev. You are now the full time ranking officer of the reinstated 666th division. You're getting your shot. Don't make me regret it." The General half-smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

Present day…

"It's so good to see you, Field Marshal Rommella." Fleet Commander Anderson said as he was greeted by Erin Rommella, the highest ranked Karlic officer in the Allied Forces. She was also the highest ranked woman in the AF, though she was right below Anderson in terms of authority. He stepped off the bridge that spanned the gap between the Mirage and the dock in the Copenhagen Naval Base. "I didn't know you would be here to greet me personally. I would have attempted to make myself look better."

"You look fine to me, Commander." Rommella smiled warmly as they walked side by side to the jeep that awaited them. Several soldiers walked in front and behind the two high ranking officers. "Have you been informed of the conference being held in the wake of the massive Neuroi outbreak in Ostmark?"

"Yes ma'am I have. I got the call a few hours ago." Chiron let the blonde haired woman step into the back of the jeep first as a sharply dressed Major held the door for them. He followed her into the vehicle. A man with the rank of Colonel sat in the driver's seat. "May I ask why you've come to escort me to the air base personally? Though I must say that I'm in no way complaining. I always enjoy the company of a classy woman such as yourself."

"You always were a gentleman, Chiron." Rommella smiled wider as she faced him. Over the few years they had worked together, they had a very friendly relationship, though it never crossed into personal lives. They took their jobs very seriously.

Erin Rommella had proved her worth in the Great War 30 years ago, as a woman who demonstrated an outstanding knowledge of war and all of its facets. She continued to be the greatest strategic mind in the southern hemisphere as she fought the Neuroi in skies over Africa. The 31st division of the AF, the Storm Witches of which Captain Hanna-Justina Marseille was leader of, was Rommella's personal witch strike unit.

"I came because of a report I received from Captain Marseille. Said that all eight Neuroi were brought down by a single individual…" Rommella pulled off her sunglasses. "And that this person belonged to the 501st, the witch unit stationed aboard the Mirage."

"That is correct, Marshal." Chiron had ordered specifically for no reports by any of the forces assembled. Of course it would be that arrogant desert dwelling Marseille… "Our witches are very talented. Once they were assembled and reinforced, they were able to adequately deal with the threat."

"But you and I both already know it wasn't a witch…" Rommella leaned over and spoke into the Fleet Commander's ear.

"What are you implying, Marshal?" Chiron kept his cool, not betraying the secrecy he maintained.

"Tell me about this General Hatake, Commander." Rommella straightened her skirt as the jeep carried them off the base and into the city of Copenhagen.

"He's one of the best I have. That's why he was given command of the 501st." Chiron felt as if it had just gotten much hotter in the jeep.

"Where did he come from? I had never heard of him until today, and we have no records of him from before six months ago. So how does he make the rank of Brigadier General in six months?" Rommella looked at him with an expression of curiosity that belied the venom she carried.

"Because he unofficially retired in 1937. We asked if he would be willing to come back to help us combat the Neuroi and he happily obliged. We need all the help we can get." Chiron smiled.

"That would make sense if he were fifty back then, but fifteen, Commander?" Rommella saw through his clever ploy. "This young man is twenty three years old. All AF records for soldiers begin in 1941 when the Allied Forces united. There's not even a record in the Orussian archives of a Dimitri Hatake. So, pray tell, did this man come from?"

"Like I said, he's one of the best." Chiron kept smiling.

"Very well then… General Howard and Fleet Commander Yamamoto will be here in a few hours. The conference will be held at 1400 hours tomorrow. Tonight there is going to be a victory party in the form of a military ball in celebration of your unit's efforts to keep the sky over Europe clear. Inform your General Hatake that he and the 501st are all guests of honor." Rommella returned to her normal attitude. "I was also told to have you bring General Hatake with you to the conference."

"I will do just that." Chiron breathed an internal sigh of relief that she wasn't going to push him for any more information.

"How has that little girl, Sanya, been, Commander." Rommella hung her sunglasses from her uniform's breast pocket. "She plays the piano like it's no one's business…"

"Yes she does. And she's one of the Strike Witches now. Has been for a couple years now." Anderson smiled, thinking about how well Dimitri had taught her to play the piano. Together, their music was exquisite.

"Amazing, she seemed so meek and shy before." Rommella couldn't believe that the little silver haired girl she had seen just three years ago was part of the most decorated and successful unit in the AF.

"She still is, Marshal. She's just got a lot of good people around her that help bring out her best ability." Chiron was proud of the way she had grown and matured since she had joined the unit. It had especially helped that Dimitri had returned.

"Captain Marseille has been requesting a transfer to the 501st for a while now, ever since that joint venture where she teamed up with Lieutenant Hartmann. But I honestly couldn't afford to lose her. She's our best down there in Africa. She keeps us afloat." Rommella looked out the window. "We've even been tempted to request a couple witches from you to help down below the equator. But I know Europe has been getting hammered worse than us, especially now that their popping up wherever the hell they want without any reason."

"Ma'am, we're almost there. There's a Captain Mikhail Breshnev on coms requesting to speak with Fleet Commander Anderson." The Colonel driving had a hand to the earpiece he was wearing.

"Ooooh, Mikhail is here? Now that is one hunk of a man…" Rommella winked at Chiron as he turned his own personal radio on.

"Go ahead, Captain." Chiron spoke after clearing his throat.

"Good afternoon, Commander. I have met with General Hatake and given him my transfer papers as you directed. I am now officially a member of the 501st." Mikhail said over the radio. "General Hatake is currently on the second floor in room sixteen with Captain Barkhorn. Both were seriously injured but are recovering quickly."

"How is the General's mental state?" Chiron was careful with his words with Rommella and another officer in the vehicle.

"He's green, sir. But I would be too surrounded by all those women." Mikhail could be heard laughing. "I'm guessing you're with Erin since her driver answered."

"Erin…?" Rommella's smile grew wider as Chiron said her first name as Mikhail had. "Yes, I am with Field Marshal Rommella. We are almost to the base now. I will be going to see him personally. Please make sure to be there."

"I will as long as Erin comes with you." Mikhail laughed again.

"Tell him I'll be there, Chiron. He's just messing with you anyway." Rommella knew what Mikhail would be saying, without even having to hear his end of the conversation.

"Marshal Rommella says she will accompany me. Double star, out." Anderson turned his radio back off. "Please tell me that you and him haven't…"

"Had sex? Of course not." Rommella laughed and looked at the Fleet Commander as he breathed a sigh of relief. "Anything with that man is just straight fuckin."

Chiron's eyes widened in shock and as he looked forward, the Colonel's widened eyes found his in the rearview mirror, neither of them believing what they had just heard.

Meanwhile…

"So, General, how was it?" Gertrude asked as nurses tended to both her and Dimitri. Everyone had been herded out of the room so that both of them could have their bandages replaced. A curtain had been pulled between the two beds by the medical staff.

"How was what?" Dimitri asked as a nurse checked his wounds. His body was healing extremely fast. Most of his gashes and bruising was quickly disappearing. The nurse's confused look amused him.

"The beating. I wasn't really conscious to see you get your ass handed to you." Gertrude didn't sound overly happy about it. "Geez, you don't have to bandage so tight! That kinda hurts. It feels like you're just pushing my ribs farther into my lungs!"

"We have to keep sufficient pressure on your wounds to prevent any problems while your magic helps you regenerate." The nurse kept applying the elastic bandages.

"It was sufficient, Captain. Waltrud apparently distracted me while Captain Marseille held me in place and Charlotte slammed into my back at her maximum speed. Then she took advantage of me being stunned and drove me straight into the ground. She did a good job." Dimitri could still feel his vertebrae slowly reforming due to his acquired healing magic.

"Sounds like a good one. Just wish it had been me." Gertrude grunted as the nurse secured her wrapping. "And you don't have to keep calling me Captain, or even Barkhorn. Just call me Trude like everyone else."

"Alright then. I will attempt to do so." Dimitri let the nurse tending him adjust his bed so he was sitting back up comfortably. "In that case, you may call me Dimitri. I don't necessarily enjoy being called General all the time."

"What about Demi?" Gertrude managed to smirk through her discomfort. "That's what Sanya and Waltrud call you. Erica seems to be picking up on it too."

"I really don't care. It's more of a term of endearment than a nickname. So if I'm endearing to you, have at it." Dimitri's laugh was more subdued since his back still hurt immensely. "Nurse, think I can get some more of that good morphine?"

"Of course, General." The nurse nodded, hanging a fresh bag of morphine on the stand next to his bed. She placed the line through a limiter as to prevent an overdose. She smiled and winked at Dimitri as she didn't lock the limiter in place. She leaned down and whispered to him. "Just don't overdo it, sir."

"Of course not. Tell your head nurse that General Hatake says you are doing a wonderful job." Dimitri returned her smile. He soon felt the soothing effects of the morphine as it dripped through his IV. The opiate rush was also a welcome feeling.

The morphine in his system felt known to him from somewhere. He wasn't sure where though. The rush in his brain seemed to be dredging up a memory from the darkest corner in his mind, the place where he usually found memories of his past that he had been unable to access before.

He could hear Gertrude trying to deny him being in any way endearing to her, but his mind wasn't focused on anything external. As the morphine circulated through his body, it seemed to be acting as a catalyst. Though he had used morphine in the past, it felt different since he had seen and remembered Waltrud and Creina.

The more of the drug that entered his body, the more he seemed to be able to make out from the past. In front of him, the nurse smiled as she told him that if he needed her, he could hit the call button on the side of his bed and she'd be there. He smiled and nodded as she waved and left the room. The nurse tending to Gertrude had finished as she pulled the curtain back, allowing the two to see each other once again. She left and closed the door behind her.

"Dimitri?" Gertrude saw the distant look in his eyes. She watched as he put a hand up to his morphine bag and began to squeeze it, forcing more through his IV. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Please… be quiet… for a moment… Trude…" Dimitri said as more morphine entered his bloodstream. He fought to stay awake, the details in his memory gaining clarity and color. He could see Creina, Waltrud… Sanya and Mikhail? What were they doing there five years ago?

"Demi!" Gertrude was suddenly standing over him, shouting. Her chest and abdomen were bandaged, nothing else covering her upper body. "Demi! What the hell are you doing?!"

Gertrude slapped him as hard as she could currently muster. Dimitri couldn't feel it due to the overdose levels of morphine in his blood.

"Ha ha ha… you're calling me Demi already…" Dimitri laughed in his drugged stupor. Gertrude's face turned bright red. "I'm glad I'm not a girl that's younger than you…"

"You are high as a fucking kite, General!" Gertrude yelled the word general. Her face was still bright red. "And for the last time, I'm not a sis-con!"

"Your denial is just reinforcing it…" Dimitri noticed the memory was retreating back into the darkness of his mind. He looked over to see that Gertrude had clamped his morphine line. "What are you doing, Trude? I want… to remember… please let me remember…"

"What are you talking about?! What is wrong with you?! Are you trying to kill yourself? I can bring Shirley back in here if you want the job finished so bad." Gertrude kept the drug from the General's body.

"It's helping me remember… what happened to me… five years ago… Please, Trude…" Dimitri looked up at the Karlic Captain.

He looked so weak and vulnerable. She almost let him go through with it. But then she remembered that everyone had worked so hard to bring him back alive. There wasn't any point in letting him risk his life laying in a hospital bed.

"No, Dimitri. I can't let you do something so stupid as to OD on morphine…" Gertrude shook her head.

Dimitri shook his head and cursed as he tried to remember. He was still euphoric and it was the only thing that kept him from becoming angry.

"You keep confusing me… You're perfectly sane and normal one second, and then without warning you become a completely insane mess out of nowhere." Gertrude looked down at the drugged General. She put the morphine line back into the limiter. She set it to dispense a little more than the normal dose, but not as much as he just took in. After getting it set, she locked it in place. "There, now don't you ever try that again, or I will just watch as you fade away like a dumb ass."

"You aren't so bad, Trude…" Dimitri knew that she was doing it to protect him.

"Whatever, Dimitri." Gertrude clutched her side where her wound was still trying to heal.

"I'm sorry for that…" Dimitri felt the morphine supply kick back in. He looked at Gertrude's side and felt guilty.

"Shut up. Be proud that you could do something like this to me. No one else has ever come close." Gertrude started going back to her bed. "The rest of the circus will be coming back pretty soon. Try not to embarrass yourself when they get here while you're on that morphine. I'll keep what just happened between us."

"Alright…" Dimitri could tell that through it all, she was an extremely kind person. As she settled back into her bed, his mind went back to the familiar feeling morphine had given him. When the situation was right, he would try again to help him bring his memory back. For now, he would just try and lay back and enjoy the downtime.

"We're back!" Erica was the first through the door as everyone returned to the room. "We brought more people."

Along with the witches of the 501st, came Mikhail, Fleet Commander Anderson, and the woman Dimitri recognized as Field Marshal Erin Rommella. Anderson and Rommella were both in full uniform.

"Sir!" Dimitri did his best to sit up to attention through the drugs and pain. He tried to salute, but the morphine kept him from doing much more than sit up.

"At ease, General." Anderson and Rommella came to the bedside. "We came to tell you good job and wish you well after your plane crashed."

"I'm alright, sir. No need to worry about me." Dimitri said, making sure his speech wasn't slurred or irregular.

"Yeah, don't mind him. He's on the drip." Mikhail looked at the morphine bag that hung next to the bed.

"Well you've earned it. Just rest up while you got the chance. I came to tell you that the AF is holding a conference tomorrow at 1400 hours to discuss the Neuroi." Anderson said as Dimitri leaned back onto the bed that was in a sitting position. His eyes moved to Gertrude who lay in the other room. "Good work, Captain Barkhorn. You helped defend Wien from eight Neuroi. I hope you get well soon and continue the good work."

"Thank you, sir." She replied, not really interested.

"On top of that, I would like to inform you all that a ball will be held in celebration of your hard fought victory tonight. You are all invited as guests of honor." Chiron looked around the room and saw their faces light up with his announcement.

"Hell yeah!" Captain Charlotte pumped her fist.

"Mikhail, you stay here with Dimitri and Commander Anderson. I will be taking these girls to enjoy themselves today and make sure they have everything to be looking good tonight." Marshal Rommella smiled. She turned to Gertrude. "Can you move alright, Captain?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just stiff and sore." Gertrude was a little interested in the idea of a victory celebration.

"Good, you'll be coming with us. Don't want to leave a wounded person behind, after all." Rommella's voice was very cheery.

"We'll see you tonight if you feel up to it, General." Erica leaned over the side of Dimitri's bed and kissed his cheek. Everyone else said their goodbyes and helped Gertrude into a wheelchair.

As everyone had left, Mikhail and Chiron pulled up chairs to the side of Dimitri's bed.

"I hope the morphine hasn't dulled your senses too much to have a little chat with us, General." Chiron leaned forward while Mikhail closed the door and then sat down next to Chiron.

"Of course not, sir." Dimitri tried to straighten himself.

"We want to know about your little episode out there in Wien." Mikhail nodded.

"That's what I expected…" Dimitri looked down at his stomach.

"Did you willingly enter that state?" Chiron asked, extremely interested in his answer.

"Yes, I didn't see any other way. My radio was malfunctioning so I had no way to know that reinforcements were coming. Even if I had, I wasn't so sure that they could handle eight large class Neuroi while also trying to make sure all of the civilians below were out of harm's way." Dimitri explained his reasoning. "As I'm sure you already know, I was not able to bring myself out of it. The witches were forced to use force to bring me back to my senses…"

"Looks like that hot bodied Liberion can pack a punch when she wants to." Mikhail sounded as if he was mentally somewhere else.

"What was it like this time?" Chiron asked, wanting to know as much as possible.

"What do you mean, this time?" Dimitri took on a puzzled expression. "Has this happened before? Me entering a completely rogue state like that?"

"Well…" Chiron realized he slipped up.

"What he means to say is that he didn't know if the state you were in was any different than when you used your abilities in the past. Like whenever your eyes change. This is the first time you've been in this specific state." Mikhail covered for his commanding officer. Chiron gave him a very brief glance of thanks for the close save.

"Well, I completely lost myself to the ruthless side that dwells within. I was able to destroy the Neuroi no problem with abilities I didn't know I had. But then my witch hunting instincts kicked in. I almost killed the witches of the 501st and the ones that came to reinforce them." Dimitri recounted. He looked up at FC Anderson and Mikhail. "And I regained some of the memories that I thought were permanently lost to me."

Both Chiron's and Mikhail's eyes narrowed. Dimitri wasn't sure why they began to look at him with threat assessing eyes.

"I regained my memory of Waltrud and Creina. I remember the time I spent with them in Karlsland for those three years after I killed the 'Rose of Wien'…" Dimitri studied the Commander and Captain. They continued to watch him. "But what happened five years ago? And why can't I remember? Why have so many of my memories been walled off?"

The two of them looked between themselves again. Mikhail looked as if he had something to hide this time.

"I don't know what to tell you, Dimitri. If anything, it's my fault." Chiron spoke before Mikhail could. "When the Neuroi attacked Berlin in 1940, when you were there, you were injured in an attempt to save your beloved Creina. She couldn't be saved, but we were able to bring you back to Orussia to let you heal. You were unconscious for about four and half years."

"Oh…" Dimitri leaned back onto the pillows that held him.

"So you couldn't have just left him in Karlsland to stay with me and get medical treatment there?" Waltrud kicked the locked door open. Mikhail and Chiron stood up, anticipating violence. Mikhail stepped in front of his superior officers. "You better hope I don't decide to just kill you right here, Breshnev."

"What did I say earlier? Gotta leave em comin back for me." Mikhail smiled devilishly.

"Shut up, Mikhail." Chiron said from behind him. "So what can we do for you, Captain Krupinski? If you couldn't tell by the locked door, this was a confidential meeting between the ranking officers of the 501st. I believe you're in the wrong meeting."

"No, you two being here means I'm in the right one. You are going to tell me what really happened to my sister." Waltrud's familiar activated. "And unless you want to watch me tear you both to pieces, you'll start giving me answers."

"Creina died when the Neuroi attacked. She was in the process of trying to help the wounded, as was Dimitri. Some of my own soldiers were receiving care there. The Neuroi hit the hospital with an attack, causing the roof to come down. All six floors fell right on top of Creina and Dimitri." Mikhail took a cigarette from his shirt pocket and lit it. After exhaling a plume of smoke, he continued. "Dimitri survived, though very wounded while he struggled valiantly to excavate the rubble to find Creina. While some of the Karlic witches were able to repel the Neuroi, what was left of my unit assisted in the search for your sister. Dimitri collapsed part way through it due to exhaustion, fatigue, and smoke inhalation. When we found your sister, she was already gone. She had been crushed and smothered. We took Dimitri back to Orussia because the medical facilities that we had were much more suited for his condition."

"That and you couldn't let your 'Orussian Ghost' fall into anyone else's hands, right?" Waltrud spat.

"Well, I must admit that was one reason. But it was all out of concern for his life and well being. We wasn't sure how he would react to the news that the one he fell in love with had died and he hadn't been able to save her." Chiron spoke this time, his eyes moving to Dimitri. Dimitri was staring out the window as they spoke. "We did it for you, Dimitri. It may not have been what you wanted, but we did it to protect you and protect the people you cared about."

"You both sound so full of shit… I swear there's something you guys aren't telling us, or you're just straight up lying… Why wasn't Creina buried here in Karlsland? And for that matter, where was the body of the Ostmarkian necromancer buried? Answer me that!" Waltrud snapped. Dimitri's eyes widened, moving to look at FC Anderson.

"The Ostmarkian? She must have been lost in the catacombs. Wasn't the entrance to them destroyed when you found Dimitri?" Mikhail took another drag of his cigarette.

"How would you know that, Breshnev?" Waltrud smiled. Mikhail's smile began to wane. "The entrance was excavated shortly after Dimitri was recovered by Karlic troops and brought to Berlin. It was only closed for two months."

Chiron looked at Mikhail with confused eyes. Dimitri was now fully focused on the discussion.

"You did it, Mikhail. You brought Dimitri out of the catacombs and left him out in the open. But you didn't leave the body of the necromancer behind. You took her with you, didn't you?" Waltrud walked closer, now in front of Mikhail. "Your unit was reported to be in the area of the Ostmarkian-Karlsland border two days before Dimitri was said to have entered the underground and killed the 'Rose of Wien.' So wouldn't it be possible you could have been there? Right, Commander?"

"…Mikhail?" Chiron remembered eight years ago when Mikhail had come back from Ostmark, reporting Dimitri to be missing though he managed to recover the body of the necromancer Dimitri had killed.

"She's making it up, sir. She's trying to turn us against each other. And she seems to be pretty good at it." Mikhail's smile returned as he put out his cigarette in a bedpan. "I don't know what she's talking about. She's looking for someone to blame for everything that has happened. I thought she would be happy knowing that Dimitri was still alive, but I guess she just still hasn't overcome the grief and loss of her sister."

"You just don't shut up, do you? Both of you get out." Waltrud moved to the side and pointed to the door.

"That's no way to talk to your superior officer, Captain." Mikhail leaned down to her, looking over his mirrored sunglasses.

"We may be the same rank, but you are in no way superior. And I don't care what rank either of you are. I apologize, Commander Anderson, but I am asking both of you to get out. I don't want either of you near him until it's absolutely necessary." Waltrud stood her ground.

"You must think awfully high of yourself, Captain." Mikhail smiled as he continued to stare her down.

"Captain, you heard the lady." Chiron decided that they had worn out their welcome. He wasn't sure who Dimitri would side with should anything get out of hand. With him having recovered some of his memories and asking questions, Chiron felt that his hold on Dimitri was beginning to dwindle again. "We apologize for any disturbance, Captain. We hope to see you at the ball this evening."

Waltrud nodded and saluted the Commander as he walked out. Mikhail winked and made a kissing movement with his lips as he walked past her. Waltrud breathed a sigh of relief and deactivated her familiar once they had left and closed the busted door behind them.

"You've got some guts to talk to the Fleet Commander that way." Dimitri smiled as Waltrud came and sat beside him.

"There are so many things wrong with all of this… I don't even know where to start." Waltrud put her hand over Dimitri's. She decided changing the subject would be for the better. "So he said something about a ball tonight?"

"Apparently to celebrate the victory in Wien. The entire 501st, including myself, is being invited as guests of honor. Gonna be some medals, awards, etc. It's all for show anyway. No way that FC Anderson would let the truth be known that I'm the one responsible. Gotta keep morale up for the rest of the world about the witches…" Dimitri leaned closer to her. "You gonna go?"

"I don't know. I'm not really in the mood." Waltrud shrugged. "You gonna want to?"

"Hell yeah! I never get the chance to show up for stuff like this. Besides, why would you want to pass up the chance to see me in my dress blues?" Dimitri laughed. Waltrud started to smile, seeing Dimitri finding some shred of amusement.

"How much morphine do they have you on?" Waltrud looked up. "Well, that might explain it."

"Morphine or not, still wanna go. Just might make it more fun." Dimitri wove his fingers through hers. He gripped her hand reassuringly. "It'll be alright, Wally."

Five years ago…

"Damn, we don't have enough places to put all these people." Creina wiped a few beads of sweat from her forehead. The hospital was full of wounded and dying soldiers as more were brought in from the battlefield.

She could see out the window as the strange black craft rained red beams of light on the outskirts of the city. So many were being killed or injured from trying to repel it. The military had no viable defense as it marched across the country, destroying everything in its way. Now it was about to cripple the Karlic defense network by destroying the capitol of Berlin.

"Demi! Can you go get some more wound sterilizer?" Creina called to Dimitri as he carried some clean towels and bandages to the nearest ward.

"No problem." Dimitri moved with great haste as he went down the stairs to the basement. He brought up several boxes of anti-septic and anti-bacterial sprays. He would do whatever was asked of him without hesitation. There was no reason for so many people to be injured.

Dimitri felt the soldier within him cry out. It wanted him to be out on the frontlines, fighting the unknown enemy. But he knew that the people here needed him, and that Creina could not do it all by himself.

"Dimitri! Word is coming in that the Orussians and Ostmarkians are being overwhelmed. The wounded are also being brought here." Creina held a military issue radio in her hand. "We really can't hold them all. And the hospital at the other end of the city has already been destroyed by the enemy…"

"It'll be alright, dearest. We'll do what we can." Dimitri walked up to her behind the desk she had been sitting at. She kissed her forehead and smiled. "Trust me, these people are all going to be fine. They've got you to heal them and me to protect them."

"God, I wish I had your unflappable nature…" Creina looked up at the man she loved. For a few seconds, she forgot about the chaos around her. The doctors and nurses scurrying about, tending to patients. The ominous craft in the distance that was moving inevitably closer. "I love you, Demi."

"I love you too, dearest. Did they say when the next round of wounded would be arriving?" Dimitri asked, his voice calm.

"Any minute now. Some will be brought in by truck and the others will be air lifted by some of the new experimental helicopters." Creina read what she had written down. "The helicopters are with the Orussian special forces."

"Alright. I'll go greet them on the roof then." Dimitri gave her another quick kiss and began climbing the stairs. He ran up them quickly, not even getting winded. He made sure to pull back his long silver hair and put the surgeon's mask back over his face to prevent any recognition by the Orussian soldiers. Odds were that he would know some of them being from the special forces. But that would also work to his advantage. He still remembered all of the pre-existing health conditions, allergies, and blood types of all the men who served under him.

He stepped out onto the roof just as two strange looking craft set down on the wide roof. An extremely large man and a small girl were the first ones off the closer craft. He knew who they were immediately.

"Good afternoon, Doctor. We've got a handful of boys hit by that last volley of attacks. They need some attention pretty quick." The blonde Orussian was a couple inches taller than Dimitri. "I'm Captain Mikhail Breshnev with the Orussian special forces. This is Sergeant Sanya Litvyak of the same division."

"Nice to meet both of you." Dimitri shook their hands, keeping his eyes focused on the wounded being helped from the craft behind them. "Let's hurry and get these men inside."

"Alright." Mikhail turned and led Dimitri and Sanya back to the craft, not aware of who he was. "Sergeant Nikolai! You will do whatever this man tells you. You too Sanya. I've gotta get on the horn to Double star and tell him what's going on."

"Yes sir!" The man who stepped off the helicopter affirmed. Dimitri knew him well from being his commanding officer at Wien three years ago.

"Sanya, help me get this man down the stairs to surgery." Dimitri performed a mental triage and deemed the man with a wooden post through his chest would be most needing of attention first.

"Yes sir." Sanya activated her familiar. Her black cat ears and tail materialized. Her physical strength increased, allowing her to help him carry the man into the stair well. They carefully took him down the steps and into the closest surgery area. They set him on a bed and marked him for the next surgeon. "Are you going to tend to him, sir?"

"We're in trouble if we have to rely on me. I've got one of the best doctor's in the world who will be up here to take care of him. We need to get back up to the roof and help unload all the injured so they can go back and pick up more wounded. Everyone deserves the same fair treatment." Dimitri smiled beneath his mask as he remembered when Creina had defended him with the same words.

"Alright." Sanya nodded and followed him back up to the roof. She felt that something about the man in doctor garb before her was familiar. The way he moved, his manner of speaking.

After a couple more trips of helping the wounded down into the hospital, all of the wounded were finally tended to. Dimitri walked back down to the base level with Sanya following to find Mikhail at Creina's desk trying to get through to command over the radio.

"Was Dr. Krupinski here when you came down?" Dimitri asked.

"She was headed up to fourth floor surgery. Had to remove that wooden post from Private Andrus." Mikhail's sunglasses were low on the bridge of his nose. His eyes hadn't changed a bit. "I asked to borrow the radio and desk, she said it was all good."

"Alright. I am going to go help with some of the recovering wounded." Dimitri turned to get away from his former squad mates.

"Hold up, Doc." Mikhail raised a hand. "Sanya, go help out Dr. Krupinski on the fourth floor. Another witch could never hurt."

"Yes, sir." She bowed to Dimitri, still unaware of his identity. She went back up the stairs and vanished from sight.

"The enemy is slowly heading toward the center of Berlin, and in about twenty minutes, it'll be right over us. We're bringing some defensive troops and stationing them on the roof to help defend this position." Mikhail said as he continued to hold the radio to his ear.

"But this is a hospital, Captain. There's no reason to bring them here to this exact position." Dimitri didn't understand.

"And it's the highest point in this area of the city. We can use the elevation to better defend it. Plus, if we can't divert this damn thing, we're gonna try and evacuate as many of the personnel out of here as possible." Mikhail leaned back in the chair Creina normally sat in. He noticed that Dimitri was still wearing his surgery garb. "Take your mask off, stay a while, Doc. Dr. Krupinski said that you were in charge while she was in the operating room."

"Well, all the more reason to get back to work and make sure I'm doing everything I can to ensure that each person is given the care they need." Dimitri was anxious to get away. He turned around and was about to walk away when he felt Mikhail's massive hand grab his shoulder.

"It wasn't a request, Doc. You remind me of someone I used to know." Mikhail said in his ear.

"Please remove your hand, Captain." Dimitri said, keeping his voice even.

Mikhail pulled Dimitri's mask and cap off, unpinning his long silver hair and uncovering his face.

"I knew it…" Mikhail's face slowly became a smile. Dimitri acted as if he had just been merely inconvenienced.

"Knew what, Captain?" Dimitri maintained his act.

"Drop it, Major. Your cover is blown." Mikhail put his arm over Dimitri's shoulder. "Chiron and Sanya both thought you were dead, man. But I knew better… I knew you couldn't be dead."

"I don't know who this 'Major' is, but I am not militarily involved with any country. I am a doctoral assistant." Dimitri tried to remove Mikhail's arm but his hold was too strong to remove without causing a scene.

"Hmmm… why would you be hanging around here, Dimitri? You were in Wien, and now you're here… hmmm." Mikhail shook him like a doting older brother. "I think I know what it is. It's the doctor, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" Dimitri stopped trying to get away.

"She's got a sweet little body on her, doesn't she?" Mikhail pointed to the picture frame on the desk. In it was a picture of Dimitri with Creina and Waltrud on each side. "Next time you try to keep your identity a secret, don't let your woman put a picture of you in a public place."

Dimitri couldn't believe his luck. His shoulders sagged as he realized that he couldn't keep up the act.

"You've got good taste, Major. Mmm-mmm. She looks delicious." Mikhail picked up the picture frame.

"Shut up." Dimitri pushed Mikhail off of his shoulders.

"She is your woman, isn't she?" Mikhail put the picture back down. "So you've been shirking your duties for this little darlin. Wish I could take some time off like that."

"Would you just shut up?" Dimitri was tired of the way he was talking. "I need to go help people. That damn thing is getting closer and it seems like nothing is going to slow it down!"

"And yet you know that you could bring it down without a second glance…" Mikhail shook his head, taunting him.

"Keep your mouth shut." Dimitri pointed at the Captain. Dimitri walked away, leaving Mikhail alone at the desk.

Mikhail sat back down at the desk, putting his feet up on it as he leaned back in the chair. He looked at the picture frame one last time before picking up the radio.

"Double star, this is white wash." Mikhail pressed down on the receiver.

"Go ahead, white wash." The reply came after a burst of static.

"The Major is alive." Mikhail knew these words would make the General ecstatic.

"What did you just say?" There was anxiety in Anderson's voice.

"I said Major Dimitri Hatake is alive." Mikhail found himself smiling again. "He's gone native. Apparently he's fallen for the head doctor at this hospital. She's a witch too."

"You've seen him? And talked to him?" Chiron was beside himself with a mixture of glee and vindication.

"Yes, sir. He tried to hide his identity as a surgeon's assistant. Was wearing a mask, cap, and scrubs. I took them off of him after I saw a picture of him and two girls on the good doctor's desk. I'm afraid he's gone native." Mikhail found himself looking forward to bringing his superior officer back one way or another. "How do you wish for me to deal with this situation, sir?"

"Captain, if it's possible, ask him to voluntarily assist in the defense of Berlin. Tell him that we can negotiate afterward about his return to the fold. I insist that you do not employ any of your usual tactics of… _persuasion_… try anything rash and we just might end up with a problem bigger than these damn unknown craft." Anderson relayed a long message. "But if it's unavoidable, you know what to do, Captain. Double star, out."

"Yes sir. I know exactly what to do…" Mikhail set the radio down and began to make his way to the fourth floor.


	14. Chapter 14

Present day…

"So many dresses, so many shoes, my god…" Perrine walked through the rows of ball gowns and dresses assembled for their personal use at the ball that evening.

Field Marshal Rommella had brought them to a special place on the base used for uniforms, dresses, and pretty much any other article of clothing anyone might ever need.

"We've got plenty of make-up as well, ladies." Rommella smiled as all 11 of the girls of the 501st division scattered through the clothing racks and shelves of shoes.

"Marshal, this is kick ass." Charlotte said, looking over the top of the clothing racks.

"Watch your language in front of the Marshal." Mio waved a finger.

"Oh, it's alright, Major. While we're here and getting ready, there's no need for rank. Just have fun and wear whatever you like." Rommella pushed Gertrude in her wheelchair. She bent down to the Captain and talked quietly. "If you don't mind, Barkhorn, I would like to talk to you."

"Of course, ma'am." Gertrude did not hesitate. This woman was her hero, the woman she wished to emulate. Rommella wheeled her away to a more secluded area where they could discuss things in private.

"Gertrude, how does your commanding officer treat you?" Rommella pulled up a chair in front of her. The older woman, right around fifty years old, looked about thirty and carried herself very well. Her eyes carried distinct venom behind her pretty and soothing voice. This was a feared battlefield commander that knew her way around in any kind of situation. You either respected her, or you feared her.

"You mean General Hatake?" Gertrude was curious as to why she would ask about him. Though he was very mysterious and little known about him up until now, she wasn't sure what she should tell anyone outside the unit.

"Yes." Rommella replied.

"He's a very capable leader. His leadership on the battlefield is superb. His use of battle tactics and strategy are more than adequate. Our efficiency has increased drastically from what Fleet Commander Anderson has told us." Gertrude spoke the truth, though she technically didn't answer her question.

"But how does he treat you?" Rommella's eyes drifted down to the bandaging beneath Gertrude's uniform.

"He treats us all well, Marshal. As you saw earlier, our relations are quite well." Gertrude nodded.

"Then if I may ask, where did you receive those wounds? I don't think I've ever seen a Neuroi cause those kinds of wounds. The only ones I've seen are severe burns from their beams… And if it had collided with you and you just happened not to have a shield up, it would have been a much larger wound." Rommella said, her smile slowly becoming one of hidden knowledge.

"I'm not sure I remember, the blow almost killed me. Could have been when I hit the ground when my magic ran out, it could have been anything." Gertrude felt suddenly uncomfortable in her idol's gaze.

"And perhaps a Neuroi caused the bruising around Captain Yeager's neck?" Rommella scooted her chair closer to Gertrude's wheelchair.

"It's possible. I was out for a lot of the fight." The Karlic captain shrugged.

"Well, with your unexplainable injuries and your supposed absence from most of the fight, I'm curious as to why General Hatake has requested you for commendations and a promotion to the rank of Major." Rommella pulled two small boxes out of her pocket. "As your superior Karlic officer and representative in the AF council, I have approved yours on the basis of being the highest scoring ace in the AF with over 300 confirmed Neuroi kills."

"…what?" Gertrude couldn't believe what she was hearing. Dimitri requested a promotion for her? "You're making me a Major?"

"That's right, Gertrude. You are now a Major in the Allied Forces." Rommella opened the first box holding two golden oak leave insignias. "I'll trade you for those old silver bars."

Gertrude was speechless. She was receiving a promotion that had been requested by a man who had tried to kill her in his berserk state and was getting it from her long time idol. She couldn't believe it. She would write Chris and tell her all about it as soon as she got the chance, if she couldn't do it in person.

"Congratulations, Major Barkhorn. You are the pride of Karlsland. Keep up the good work." Field Marshal Rommella finished removing Gertrude's Captain emblems and replacing them with the Major insignia. She leaned down to her ear. "And next time you lie to me, come up with a better lie, alright?"

Meanwhile…

"Hey, someone hand me that black and white dress!" Charlotte called from the inside of a changing room.

"Which one? The strapless one or the S&M looking one?" Francesca called, standing with one in each hand outside the dressing room.

"Hell, hand em both to me." Charlotte laughed. Francesca handed them over the double swinging doors.

"It's really weird that the military would keep some of these… if you could even call them dresses…" Perrine came by holding a dress that supported her statement. Francesca was confounded at the sight of the dress that consisted of straps that fell in convenient places. That was it.

"What are you talking about? That dress is so you." Francesca smiled. Perrine's face twisted in horror as she tried to imagine herself wearing such a thing.

"I would so wear that." Charlotte leaned over the double doors, apparently not wearing anything as she stood only visible from her knees down and from the collar up.

"But you have the body and attitude to make it work." Erica came by as she continued to sift through the dresses.

"That's for sure." Francesca agreed.

"Anyone find anything in red?" Lynnette emerged from within the nearest rack, Yoshika following with a measuring tape around Lynnette's chest. "Would you stop for a second? I'm trying to find Minna a dress."

"I gotta make see how much you've grown to get the right dress picked for you." Yoshika smiled happily as she pulled the tape tight over Lynnette's breasts, causing her face to redden.

Everyone held up a red dress of varying styles, though none of them would fit the normal criteria for a 'dress.'

"But… are those… even dresses? They look like lingerie, a short nightgown, and… I don't even know what the hell that is." Lynnette looked at all of the presented dresses.

"Hey, we already don't wear pants on a daily basis. Like any of this shit is any different." Erica threw the dress back on the clothing rack and practically dove into the mass of dresses. "Besides, we need something eye catching for Minna to wear. Mio's only got one eye so it's gotta be doubly eye catching."

"You crass bitch." Charlotte laughed heartily from inside the changing room. She stepped from the changing room in a strapless black dress that showcased her assets extremely well. Her cleavage was accented while her wide hips were pronounced by the tight black fabric and skirt that cut off halfway down her thighs. "Well, what you think?"

"Oooooh." Yoshika saw the Captain's large breasts on display. She dropped the measuring tape and dove into Charlotte's cleavage.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Francesca protested, trying to pull Yoshika away from Charlotte.

"I guess you guys still haven't grown up." Minna chuckled as she and Mio came around the end of the dress racks. Minna saw Charlotte's dress. "Wow. You look amazing in that."

"I got that impression from Yoshika as well." Charlotte smiled as Yoshika looked up at her from her chest. Francesca finally got Yoshika off of her. "You know you make Lynne jealous when you do stuff like that, you little demon."

"I'm not jealous…" Lynnette tried to protest, though it was written on her face.

"Anyone seen Sanya and Eila?" Perrine looked around. "They've been acting really weird lately…"

"Dimitri told me not to even mention the way she left the battlefield in Wien…" Major Sakamoto scratched her cheek below her eye patch.

"That would be for the best…" Minna was never told the reason why Eila had deserted the battlefield. She also didn't find out just why she reacted the way she had when Captain Breshnev arrived in Dimitri's room.

"Hey Minna!" Erica swam out of the dresses with a red dress in her hand. The red was a perfect match with the Colonel's hair. "Found your dress!"

"Do what now?" Minna asked as Erica started pushing her into an empty changing room before she could fight back. She found herself in the small room with Erica standing between her and the door. "What are you doing, Erica?"

"Clothes. Lose em." Erica's sadistic smile spread across her face. She held up the red dress in her hand.

"Ummm… I think I'll wait until later to try on a dress…" Minna could tell this wasn't going to end well. "Mio…"

"Oh, you'll be calling her name by the end of the night. Trust me. Now lose the uniform." Erica's familiar activated, indicating she would be willing to use force if necessary.

Meanwhile…

"Eila… what is going on? You've been acting so strange… first with Demi on the battlefield, then you're all nervous and anxious when we get back from Wien, and then you freak out when you see Mikhail." Sanya confronted the visibly shaken Suoman Lieutenant. They stood in a room off to the side of the massive wardrobe surplus Field Marshal Rommella had brought them here to pillage through for the ball later that night. "You haven't wanted to be around me either…"

"It's not you, Sanya…" Eila leaned against the wall and looked away from the Orussian girl she loved. She didn't blame her for anything that had happened, though she wished Sanya would have told her about her past relation to Dimitri and that demon Mikhail.

"Then what is it? You won't even talk to me… you always talk to me, Eila…" Sanya felt pain in her heart at the way Eila was behaving.

"It's your _best friends_, Sanya…" Eila placed a lot of hate into the two words. Sanya looked to the floor, as if the words physically hurt her. Eila moved toward her and put her hands on the sides of her arms. "I'm not even jealous like I tend to get. That doesn't matter. It's who they are, what they've done, and what they continue to be."

"But Dimitri and Mikhail have always been like my older brothers, Eila. They're not bad people. Commander Anderson has always taken care of me. Dimitri helped me learn the piano like my father played. Mikhail and Double star took care of me when Dimitri disappeared a couple times…" Sanya looked up into Eila's eyes. "First eight years ago after the battle in Wien, and then after finding him in Berlin after three years of believing him to be dead, he disappeared again five years ago, only to resurface as the leader of our division. I was so confused…"

Eila kept listening, finding the information interesting.

"The explanations from Mikhail and Double star weren't any help. I can tell when they're lying to me… Dimitri went 'specter' even worse than this time in Berlin five years ago. And I'm pretty sure it's Mikhail's fault…" Sanya looked as if what she was remembering was painful. Eila didn't want her to be burdened by this any further but she wanted to know what happened.

"Why was it Mikhail's fault?" Eila asked, hanging on each word.

"Because he hurt the doctor… And I think the doctor was really important to Dimitri. Dimitri was willing to throw away his life after Mikhail hurt the doctor just to give Dimitri no other reason to stay in Berlin…" Sanya began to cry. Seeing the girl she adored crying started to make Eila cry. "But it backfired… Dimitri lost it. He went what Double star called 'specter,' as if he knew about what Dimitri was capable of beforehand…"

"Did you know that Dimitri was a witch killer?" Eila pulled Sanya's chin up to look her in the eye.

"I was never sure. They hid it between the three of them. Dimitri was always nice and gentle with me. He always took care of me when he was around. I always wanted to believe that it wasn't the real Dimitri… I missed him so much during the eight years he had been gone from my life. I was happy just knowing he was alive five years ago. Then he disappeared after going 'specter' in Berlin…" Sanya explained. "I didn't want to believe the possibility of him being the one the rest of the world feared, but Mikhail let it slip some of the things Dimitri had done over the past five years."

"And what about Mikhail? Do you know of the atrocities he's committed?" Eila could see the disbelief in her eyes as she asked.

"What atrocities?" Sanya shook her head. Eila shook her head, figuring it to be better not to bring them up to her. She already had to deal with Dimitri being a witch killer. Eila didn't want to tell her that Mikhail was even worse, having been practically raised by the horrible Captain.

They both looked into each other's eyes. They both had conflicting emotions but their feelings were driving them together. Eila felt her breathing get heavy as Sanya began to close her eyes. Sanya put her hands on Eila's chest and pushed her back to the wall she had been leaning against.

Eila's face went a deep red as Sanya held her against the wall and kissed her. After the surprise wore off, she stopped hesitating like she normally did. She put her arms around Sanya's neck and continued to kiss deeply. Though it wasn't their first kiss, it was their first in a while and their first after a quarrel between them.

Eila always made sure not to make Sanya unhappy or upset, but this time couldn't have been avoided. She would make it up to her somehow. All of the things that had been on her mind and bothering her now seemed to disappear as Sanya's tongue pressed against hers. She felt Sanya's hands start to unbutton her light blue uniform.

"I'm sorry for everything, Eila…" Sanya said after their lips parted, looking up at her with pleading eyes. "I should have told you everything…"

"It's alright, Sanya. I'm not blaming you for anything." Eila shook her head. She brought Sanya's lips back to her own and they continued.

As their lips and tongues moved against each other, Sanya fully unbuttoned Eila's uniform. Sanya's hands moved around underneath Eila's jacket and held her shoulders. When their lips parted again, Sanya's lips began to move down Eila's neck. Eila leaned her head against the wall, her heart racing.

The only sound that could be heard was their breath and Sanya's lips kissing Eila's pale skin. Sanya's hands started to move down Eila's back, stopping at her bra. Eila felt herself holding her breath as her lover unhooked her bra. She couldn't believe that Sanya would be so assertive while they were somewhere other than their rooms. But she knew Sanya was the much more assertive one between them. Eila was always too nervous.

Eila decided it was time to show Sanya that she wasn't the only one with aggressive desire. She put her hands on the sides of Sanya's neck and face, pulling her lips back to hers, sparking another passionate kiss. While they kissed, Eila spun them around and pushed Sanya against the wall. As their arousal began to climb, both of their familiars activated. Sanya's black cat ears and tail appeared while Eila's fox ears and tail materialized.

Eila pulled on the tie that Sanya wore as part of her uniform, loosening the knot. Her hands began unbuttoning with practiced speed.

"I love you, Eila…" Sanya said with her eyes closed as Eila began to suck on her neck.

Meanwhile…

Dimitri looked at the clock and found it to be after four in the afternoon. Waltrud was sitting at his side, dozing off as she laid her head on the side of his bed. Dimitri smiled and started running his hand through her hair. She had always been like a little sister to him.

Dimitri finally started to grasp that he hadn't seen in her in five years as he noticed how much she had grown up. She was now at Creina's height from when they were together. She was very mature and he knew she was still as smooth with women as she always was. Her legs were long just like Creina's had been. He was proud to see how much she had developed both physically and mentally. She would have made her older sister proud to no end.

"Demi…" Waltrud spoke, her eyes still closed.

"What, dear?" Dimitri continued to run his fingers through her short brown hair.

"I really fucking missed you…" Waltrud turned her head to look up at him. "You have no idea how hard I cried when I was told that you and Creina were gone…"

"I know… and I'm sorry things happened to make you go through that pain. I would have given anything to stay in Berlin. It just would have been hard…" Dimitri thought about trying to live in the same house that he had shared with the woman he had loved so much.

"I would have been there. In fact, the reason I joined the military was so that I might have a chance to exact revenge on the things responsible for taking you and Creina from me." Waltrud sat up.

"I know you would have, but still, it would still have been difficult for me…" Dimitri looked into her eyes. Dimitri smiled. "So are you going to go get ready for the ball? I'm sure the others are getting ready as we speak."

"I guess so…" Waltrud shrugged. She smiled weakly and stood up.

"Good. I want you to go and have fun tonight. I know there'll be plenty of women there for you." Dimitri motioned for her to bend down to him. She did and was rewarded with Dimitri putting his arms around her in a hug. "It means more than you know for me to be able to see you again. Once I get all of my memories back, we'll piece it all back together, alright?"

"Of course, Demi." Waltrud happily returned the hug.

"Now get out there, have some fun, hit on some women, and I will see you tonight." Dimitri kissed her on the cheek and smiled at her.

"Save a dance for me, okay?" Waltrud loved him so much and yet wasn't even sure how to treat her feelings.

"I will, dear." Dimitri leaned back as Waltrud gave a half salute and walked out the door.

As Waltrud walked out and closed the door behind her, she found Captain Mikhail Breshnev with two suit carriers over his shoulders.

"And what the hell are you doing here?" Waltrud stopped after taking a few steps away from the door. Mikhail took a drag from the cigarette he held in his free hand.

"I'm here to tidy up the General and get him ready for the ball. Erin personally requested for me to get him lookin spiffy." Mikhail exhaled smoke.

"If that's the case, I can help him. No need for you to be here." Waltrud put his hand out for Dimitri's dress uniform carrier.

"Sorry, long legs. I gotta do this. Don't want to upset the Marshal." Mikhail shook his head, but then he smiled and winked. "But I can come help you get ready if you'd like. I got a few outfit ideas I think would look great on you."

"Definitely not." Waltrud waved him off. She resigned herself to not getting her way. "Fine… make him look good, Captain."

"You know I will. He's got a lot of people who want to see him." Mikhail smirked. "Back in Orussia, they used to fawn over him in his dress blues."

"I can imagine. Guess that just left you all alone in the cold, huh?" Waltrud started to turn away.

"Of course not. Dimitri was my wingman. I was the main event." Mikhail went to Dimitri's door but didn't open it. "When Dimitri decides to break your heart, come see me, long legs."

"Just shut up, Captain." Waltrud shook her head and walked down the hallway.

"Yep yep. She totally wants me." Mikhail laughed as he walked into Dimitri's room.

"Who is it this time?" Dimitri smiled as Mikhail set the two suit carriers on Gertrude's empty bed.

"Your little friend Waltrud." Mikhail took off his sunglasses and lay down on Gertrude's bed.

"Ha ha. I doubt that. She's into women, not men." Dimitri laughed, propping himself up.

"Well hell, we got something in common." Mikhail flicked some of his cigarette ashes on the floor with no regard for hospital rules or sterilization policies. "I like me some of that woman action myself."

"She might be able to teach you a thing or two." Dimitri looked over at his fellow Orussian countryman.

"Pssshh. Like what? What else is there for the master to learn?" Mikhail scoffed.

"Some humility wouldn't hurt." Dimitri shrugged, the pain lessened by the morphine.

"Man, that morphine is making you say strange things, Dimitri." Mikhail looked up at the bag of liquefied painkiller hanging above the General's head. "There another bag around here? I think I want some."

"Well, there's some hanging above the bed you're laying on, but it's Gertrude's." Dimitri pointed.

"I'll just have a little bit. What she don't know won't hurt her." Mikhail dug through the drawers next to the bed for a clean needle. He cleaned the IV line that had been used on Gertrude and used a spare needle he scrounged up to insert it into his arm.

"It worries me that you know how to do that better than the nurses who do it for a living." Dimitri watched as Mikhail began to push the morphine into his veins. "You were a junkie at one point, weren't you?"

"Shit, whenever someone goes down on the battlefield and your medic gets his head taken off by a witch sniper… Gotta be able to take action. Besides, I'm just tryin to get in the mood for a party. Gotta get through the evening so we can enjoy the night, man. I expect a very busy night." Mikhail felt the opiate rush tug at the edge of his awareness. "That's the good stuff."

"Hey, didn't you just have a birthday?" Dimitri seemed to remember Mikhail's birthday being in November.

"Sure did. Just don't tell anyone, aight? Don't need the ladies thinkin I'm old or anything." Mikhail flexed his left bicep, showing what looked like tally mark shaped scars on the inside of his arm. "One for every year I somehow manage to make it through."

Dimitri did a quick count of the number of scars, seeing eight groups of five and three extras working on another grouping.

"Hard to believe you're already forty three." Dimitri looked up at his own morphine line. His mind went back to the memories that lay beyond his reach that had been brought closer by the drug.

"Sshh. Don't tell anyone that. I just tell everyone I'm twenty five." Mikhail was in the middle of the strongest surge of the rush that accompanied opiates. "It's not like they ever ask, though. They see the perfect physique and it's like light to flies."

"You brought our uniforms?" Dimitri looked over to the carriers that Mikhail had brought with him. "Our dress blues, I'm guessing?"  
"Of course. Only the best for Orussia's most promising officers." Mikhail sat up and unzipped the carrier that said Dimitri's name on it. He pulled out the cleanest and crispest uniform Dimitri had ever seen. "And I ironed the damn thing myself. So you better be happy."

"Looks great." Dimitri saw the silver star that adorned each shoulder indicating his rank of Brigadier General. His service ribbons and a few medals were pinned to the left breast. His last name was stitched in silver thread on the right breast. Every button, emblem, and medal was polished to a gleaming shine. He had never worn his dress blues, wasn't even sure he still had them, but here they were.

"Hell, it's getting close to time to go. Need to start getting dressed if we're gonna meet Erin and Chiron on time." Mikhail clipped the morphine bag he was using to his belt as he went over to Dimitri.

"We're going with Field Marshal Rommella and Fleet Commander Anderson?" Dimitri's eyebrow arched.

"Yeah, but we're also meeting up with Aizen and Isoroku. All the movers and shakers tonight, man." Mikhail broke the limiter off of Dimitri's morphine control and set the bag down on the bed beside him.

"You mean the four most powerful people in the AF are going to be waiting for us?" Dimitri swung his feet over the edge of the bed. Mikhail nodded. "Then what are we waiting for? Shoes in the bag?"

"Already shining, General Hatake." Mikhail said mockingly. "Mirrored sunglasses are in your right jacket pocket."

Five years ago…

Dimitri checked on patients as he walked up and down the wards of the hospital. His silver hair was now freely hanging down, not caring if he was recognized by anyone else. He looked out the window and could see the ominous black craft coming even closer. Beams shot out from its sides, tearing lines of fire across the city.

If it got much worse, Dimitri wouldn't hesitate to drag Creina out kicking and screaming if it meant she would survive. Now that Mikhail was here, things were going to be complicated.

"Demi!" Dimitri heard a familiar voice calling him. He turned around to see Waltrud running up to him. She ran into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"What are you doing here?!" Dimitri was alarmed. "You should be getting out of the city."

"Like hell I am without you and Creina." Waltrud, now 14, said with her face in his chest. "Where is she?"

"She's in surgery. Listen to me, Wally. I want you to get away from here. Go back home, or something. It's moving in the wrong direction to cause any damage at home. But this place is not safe, and not just because of that thing in the sky." Dimitri looked around, searching for the one he considered the biggest threat to the new life he had made for himself.

"If I do, promise me you'll protect Creina. Get her away from here, just anything to protect her, Demi." Waltrud pulled back and looked into his green eyes.

"You know I will. You needn't ask." Dimitri kissed her on the forehead. "Now get going before the defense troops get here and you get caught up in it."

"Alright, Demi…" Waltrud hugged him one more time and then left the way she came. Dimitri watched her turn the corner then shifted his attention to several helicopters that were moving in from the east. He could see with his enhanced eyesight that they all bore the Orussian emblem.

As they grew closer, the Neuroi fired a few shots in their direction. One of the choppers that flew in front was clipped by the attack and dropped down. Dimitri didn't even flinch as it fell to the city below and created a large explosion once the fuel ignited. He shook his head and looked away from the situation outside.

"…Demi…" Dimitri stopped in his tracks. He felt a hand touch his forearm. He turned to see the girl he had been extremely close to before Wien three years ago. Sanya looked up at him with hope in her eyes. She had gotten taller and she was growing to be a very beautiful girl. She was probably eleven by now. "You are Dimitri, aren't you?"

"Yes, _knyaginya_..." Dimitri solemnly nodded. His past had caught up to him and he was feeling winded from trying to outrun it. He wasn't even sure what to say to her after so long. He practically abandoned her.

"Double star said that you were dead. But Mikhail said there was no way that you could be. I hoped you were still alive somewhere." Sanya continued to look up at him. Dimitri couldn't really bring himself to look her in the eye. "Why didn't you come back?"

"He didn't come back because he found something better." Mikhail's voice came from the stairway. Dimitri turned to see the Orussian captain walking down the stairs. Creina was close behind, her familiar activated.

Mikhail came to Sanya's side as Creina walked up to Dimitri, looking up at him with concern. The four of them all waited, as if someone was waiting for something to be said. Mikhail's eyes locked on to Dimitri's, challenging him.

"And here your lives collide, Major." Mikhail smiled, his eyes proceeding to Creina. He studied her with hungry eyes, admiring her curves underneath her white coat. Creina could feel the negative vibes from him and felt herself shudder. "So, I have come to extend the olive branch as per Double star's orders."

"Get out." Dimitri didn't even pause. Sanya's expression sank.

"Don't be like that, Dimitri. You know what must be done to stop that thing out there. You see how easily it's destroying your new home? You want to protect everything you've worked to gain here, don't you? We can negotiate your return later, but right now we need to stop that thing from making it to the air base and it crippling our defenses in this entire region of Europe." Mikhail's cold exterior started to crack.

"That's not who I am. Now please, do not force me to have you removed. We have given your men aid and continue to give treatment. That is all that we are able to provide." Dimitri felt Creina take hold of his hand.

Mikhail's eyes narrowed and his arm shot up. He grabbed Dimitri by the collar and easily held him off the ground. Dimitri was caught off guard as Mikhail's smile had turned into a grimace. Mikhail used his free hand to push Creina and Sanya back.

"Now you listen to me, _Major_. Who do you owe your life to?! Who looked after you and raised you after your mother was killed?! Who was it that protected you from all the ones who wanted to kill you for what you were?! You owe Chiron and you owe me! So you standing here claiming you don't have any responsibility like a spoiled child really pisses me off." Mikhail growled. Dimitri had never seen past Mikhail's normal swagger.

"I am not an instrument of death and destruction! I've learned that in my time here." Dimitri felt anger rising within him. "You have no fucking right to come here and destroy my life!"

"I don't have to. You'll end up doing it on your own sooner or later." Mikhail shook Dimitri once. "Even if you don't do it, that thing out there will. You want to protect some shred of peace here?!"

Mikhail shook his head and looked to the window. Dimitri thought he saw fear on his face, but it was gone before Dimitri could blink.

"You would do something about that!" Mikhail set him down roughly and turned him to the window. Dimitri didn't know what to say.

"Demi…" Creina stammered, afraid to get near the two large Orussians. She didn't know what Dimitri could really do if the military was ineffective.

"Make up your mind, Major… Or I'll do it for you…" Mikhail calculated the alien craft would be upon them in minutes. He could hear the helicopters with the reinforcements landing on the roof. "Doctor Krupinski, could I have you take me to Private Andrus? I want to make sure he's alright after the surgery…"

"…of course…" Creina was reluctant. She looked to Dimitri, who kept looking out the window. She could sense he didn't want to be disturbed so she led Mikhail back up the stairs. Sanya soon followed, leaving Dimitri standing among the injured and dying.

Dimitri stared at the carnage being created outside. He saw the people of Berlin running, screaming as they tried to escape the burning buildings. The children crying in the street, the parents scrambling to find their children. All the while that thing just mindlessly marched across the cloudless sky.

_I may be able to protect everyone from this, but who would protect the ones I love from me?_ Dimitri pondered, feeling his demonic side resonate. If he let it go, he knew he wouldn't have the restraint to prevent from turning on the witches around him. He couldn't take the risk. He would protect the person most important to him, and the rest be damned.

"Demi!" Sanya came running, as if she had travelled the entire hospital on the way to him. "It's Mikhail! He demanded you come to the roof!"

"…that bastard!" Dimitri cursed, knowing better than to take his eyes of Mikhail. Dimitri bolted to the stairs, leaving Sanya behind to catch up at her own pace. Dimitri was bounding up the stairs, maybe only one or two steps per floor. His inner sense could feel Creina on the roof.

Dimitri kicked straight through the door that led out to the roof. The Orussian troops were lined up, their rifles leveled. Dimitri turned to see what they were all aiming at and his heart nearly burst. Mikhail held Creina near the edge of the building that was facing the nearing invading craft.

"Everyone prepare to fire on my mark!" Mikhail held the struggling Creina by the forearm, preventing her from getting away. The soldiers took aim at her, Mikhail smiling.

"Stand down!" Dimitri blurred into motion, putting himself between the soldiers and Creina. They filtered rounds into the chamber, undeterred. Dimitri faced them, the crimson bleeding into his eyes. "I am Major Dimitri Hatake of the 666th and I am ordering you to stand down!"

There was confusion, the men all looking between themselves. Most couldn't believe that Dimitri was still alive, let alone here in Berlin.

"Major?" Sergeant Nikolai recognized him first. He lowered his rifle, though only a few inches. "You're alive?"

"That's right, but none of you will be in a few seconds if you do not lower your weapons and prepare to defend this position!" Dimitri barked. His combat instincts were returning, but his rage was nearly at its peak. The soldiers looked at him and then looked to their Captain. "What are you waiting for his orders for?! Move! You are under my command now! Get your asses moving right now!"

"Now how hard was that, Major?" Mikhail smiled as if proud of himself.

"You bastard… I am going to kill you when this is over." Dimitri stepped toward Mikhail who still hadn't let go of Creina.

"Now now. Don't lose complete control on us. I might fear for our lives." Mikhail lifted Creina's arm as he laughed.

"You son of a bitch…" Creina said as she saw the crimson tint in Dimitri's eyes.

"My mother was a saint, good doctor." Mikhail put his hand on the back of her neck and let go of her arm. "But that thing has yet to be brought down, so you'll stay with me until we resolve this situation. Major! Why don't we bring that thing down?"

"Why don't you go to hell?" Dimitri was almost within his long range striking distance.

"She would be there before me, Dimitri." Mikhail moved Creina closer to the edge. Dimitri froze, his rage mounting. "Now complete your objective, Major."

Much to Creina's dismay, Dimitri's irises became completely crimson. His scrubs began to peel away as flames formed across his upper body. She couldn't believe it.

"Don't let him coerce you into unleashing that side of you!" Creina screamed, Mikhail simply laughing at her outburst.

"A beast is much easier to tame once you control its weakness." Mikhail acted as if he had made a move in a game of chess. Dimitri turned to the Orussian troops. "And our perfect soldier has returned to us."

"I want everyone spread out! Make sure you are not clustered up! Ready those weapons and put those mortars in place! Two on the south end and two on the northwest corner! I want all rifles and mortars ready to fire on my order!" Dimitri pointed in the directions to which he was ordering mortar placement. The troops hesitated at first, trying to decide if they should follow his orders.

"What did the Major just say?! Move your asses!" Sergeant Nikolai stepped up. Nikolai had always been loyal to Dimitri. "Get those mortars placed and ready your rifles! Major Hatake has assumed full tactical command! He says it, your ass better do it!"

"Get those birds up in the air! That thing is almost here! Sergeant!" Dimitri looked at his acting second in command. Nikolai sprung to his side. "I want you to open a channel between the birds in the sky and the troops stationed here and in the area on the ground. I'm going up."

"Are you sure, sir?" Nikolai was happy Dimitri had returned, though he was a bit disturbed at the way he was being manipulated. "Should you make yourself such an easy target?"

"Sergeant… When have I ever been an easy target?" Dimitri's inner soldier and demon were in full control as he smiled. This was the one thing he had been missing in his pacifistic life. The anticipation of combat and the threat of danger.

"You're right, sir. It's good to have you back." Nikolai saluted.

"I wish I could say it was good to be back." Dimitri's red eyes looked to Mikhail, still holding Creina and waving at him. "Sergeant… I am going to kill him with my own hands once this is over."


	15. Chapter 15

Present day…

Everyone had dressed and assembled for the celebratory ball with a mixture of anticipation and anxiety. The only ones missing were Eila, Sanya, Gertrude, and Marshal Rommella.

"You look great, Minna." Francesca admired the dress Erica had forced the Colonel to wear. It was the same red color as her hair and was rather deeply cut in the front. It had a halter strap design, holding up the chest by wrapping around the neck. Her back was bare nearly to her waist. The skirt came down to about the middle of her calf but both sides were split up to her hips.

"Thank you, Francesca. I just find it to be a bit open and revealing. The slits seem a bit high…" Minna found herself blushing as Mio stood next to her.

Major Sakamoto was wearing her Fusoan dress uniform. Her shoulders bore epaulettes displaying her hard earned rank of Major. The uniform was white with black and blue trim. She wore white dress pants and white gloves. Her katana hung on her waist held in place by her belt. Minna thought she looked stunning in her full dress uniform.

"Something wrong, Minna?" Mio looked over at Minna as she was admiring her.

"Of course not, Mio." Minna reddened again, though Mio didn't seem to notice.

Erica watched from several feet away as Minna and Mio looked at each other, quietly conversing as they got ready to head out.

"Hell, I am just that good." Erica smiled wide as she noticed Mio looking over the dress Erica had chosen for the Colonel. Erica's eyes moved to the other witches. Charlotte was wearing the strapless black and white dress she had tried on first, even though she had tried on the S&M styled one and the 'strap' dress that Perrine had first picked up.

Francesca went with a simple light blue dress that one would expect for a 13 year old. Nothing risqué. Too bad. Perrine had managed to find a Gallian style dress in the countless racks. It was purple and black, very similar to her normal clothing. Plenty of frills. Another girl who wasn't taking any risks. Though Erica had to admit that the way Perrine had done her hair up in the Gallian noble fashion was very well done. He smirked as the Gallian Lieutenant stood on the other side of Mio.

_You are fresh out of luck, Perrine. That woman is taken, whether she knows it or not._ Erica shrugged, her attention shifting again. She wondered where Gertrude was after Rommella had carted her off a bit earlier, but she figured it would be alright. Out of the corner of her eye, she could Lynnette and Yoshika putting on their finishing touches. Yoshika finished helping Lynnette put on her make up as Lynnette finished trying to tame Yoshika's hair.

"Such a cute couple." Erica put her hands together and angled her head to one side. Yoshika's dress was simple enough, a very short brown dress that was even shorter than Charlotte's. Erica liked daring. She also wore brown panty hose that covered her entire lower body.

Lynette's dress was interesting. With Yoshika picking it, you could be sure that there would be some major cleavage action. It was another strapless type, but it seemed to act as its own pushup bra. The fabric was tight against her skin while the skirt came down to her knees. Erica could tell she was hesitant about the dress but Yoshika kept reassuring her everything was fine, all the while staring at her body.

_That dress will be in the same place Minna's will be by the end of the night. On the floor._ Erica nodded to herself, her tongue sticking out slightly. Erica looked down at her own dress. She knew that the little black dress couldn't fail her. Her simple black dress was made of silk and complimented her slight frame rather well. She wore some simple earrings and a little bit of red lipstick.

Erica's thoughts wandered to General Hatake. He may have tons of problems in his head, but he was really a good guy deep down. She knew that he wasn't the type of person to hurt one of his subordinates when he was in control. She could tell there was a pretty deep history with Captain Waltrud, a friend of hers during training.

Waltrud had been one of the people who taught her during her first years in the Karlic military. Erica had always been worried for her own sake when it came to Waltrud's tendency to go through women like it was no one's business, but she knew there had been a man Waltrud held a candle for. Looks like it was Dimitri all this time.

After Erica found out about Waltrud's older sister Creina, and how Dimitri had been deeply in love with her for over two years, Erica wasn't sure how she should approach him. There was also how Dimitri would react to Waltrud's feelings. She honestly didn't know what Dimitri would say or do, but she had a hunch that Dimitri believed Waltrud to be like a little sister instead of a love interest.

_But what the hell do I know?_ Erica realized she had been making random facial expressions during her thoughts and several of the other witches were now looking at her.

"What?" She asked, her posture straightening.

"Nothin. Just wonderin what might be goin through your depraved mind." Charlotte smiled while raising and lowering her eyebrows repeatedly. "I bet you money I know what it is."

"You gonna need that little black dress to do wonders tonight if you think the General is gonna look past your B cup." Francesca popped up behind Erica and started groping her chest. As Erica tried to wrestle away from the Romagnian girl, she saw Sanya and Eila finally joined the group. Francesca stopped her harassment and looked at the two. "Ooooh."

Sanya was wearing a white dress that was very similar to her uniform, right down to the red Orussian symbol pinned to the left strap. Her makeup was done expertly, making her appear a few years older and more mature. Her small body was well suited to the white dress with a knee level skirt. It was plain, but suited her perfectly. Her silver hair was brushed to add a more mature air.

Eila walked behind Sanya, wearing a full Suoman dress uniform. The light blue and yellow colors actually matched well with Sanya's dress. Eila's uniform had her rank of Lieutenant displayed on her lapel. She had white gloves similar to Mio's, and light blue dress pants that matched her uniform jacket. Her white hair was pulled back behind her ears.

"Hold up, shouldn't Sanya be wearing the pants?" Erica smiled deviously as the two approached. Sanya smiled while Eila blushed a little bit.

"And why do you say that?" Eila sounded a little flustered.

"Might be the fact you're wearin some of Sanya's lipstick." Erica's mouth formed an 'o' shape as she put a hand to her chin, her sadism showing through. Eila's hand went straight to her lips as everyone around started to smile and laugh. Eila pulled her hand away, showing no lipstick. Erica made a gun with her thumb and index finger as she winked and made a clicking noise. "Gotcha, Eila."

"God damn it…" Eila face-palmed as Sanya couldn't help but laugh along with everyone else.

"Anyone seen Trude and Marshal Rommella?" Minna asked, looking around.

"We're coming, ladies." They heard Rommella's voice and the sound of Gertrude's wheelchair. They saw Rommella first, her blonde hair done up similarly to Perrine's. She was wearing a dress one would see on Liberion Southern Belles. It was rather elegant on the youthful older woman. She pushed the wheelchair in front of her. "Gotta make our debut in style, eh Major?"

"I guess so." Gertrude stepped from her wheelchair as they came to a stop.

"She just say Major?" Erica looked over to Minna and Mio.

Gertrude slowly made her way over to the group, her injuries still hampering her movement though her internal magic had healed them enough to be alright. She wore a Karlic dress uniform, complete with matching dress pants. Gray was the primary color, while trimmed with black and silver. Around her neck was the Karlic Iron Cross, on her left breast was a purple heart, and on her shoulders and lapels were the gold oak leaves of an AF Major.

"Well damn…" Charlotte looked her now superior officer over. Everyone was in pure amazement as Gertrude stood in their midst, as if shrouded in golden light.

"You were promoted?!" Erica was full of jubilation.

"It's going to be finalized during the ball, as well as be rewarded with the purple heart officially." Rommella was rather proud of her countryman, though her own thoughts were full of questions.

"That is bad ass!" Erica and Minna were the first ones to come up and congratulate Gertrude.

"Well ladies, I have a group of gentleman waiting on us. Let's get going, shall we?" Rommella walked to the door and opened it. They all filed out to find several armored vehicles waiting. "The guests of honor get to ride in style."

"Good evening, ladies." Fleet Commander Anderson said as he stepped from the lead vehicle with two other extremely well dressed men. "May I introduce you all to Allied Forces Commanding General Aizen Howard and Pacific Fleet Commander Isoroku Yamamoto."

Every witch in the 501st saluted out of respect and admiration for these men. They returned the salute though they wore amused expressions.

"There's no need for that tonight ladies. It's a night of celebration for all the hard work you've done for us and your victory in Ostmark." General Howard spoke. "No reason to deal with politics and the like. In truth, we should be saluting you for your efforts in bringing down eight large class Neuroi in such a short time. General Hatake must be extremely proud of all of you just as we are."

The witches felt elated at the praise they were receiving from the highest ranking officer in the entire AF, though they were all guilty of helping to cover up Dimitri's role in the battle.

Gertrude was the only one not really paying attention, her focus on Field Marshal Rommella. The woman knew much more than she let on. But how she acquired the information was something she would have to investigate. The 501st wouldn't release that kind of information. She didn't think Waltrud would do it, or let anyone from her unit do it. Her loyalty seemed to lie with Dimitri before anyone else. The only one she could think of was her fellow countryman, Hanna-Justina Marseille. Hanna was directly beneath Rommella when in Africa so there was definitely some loyalty there.

Gertrude nodded to herself as she reached the decision to confront Captain Marseille at the next possible opportunity. She looked at FC Anderson and noticed that he was distracted as well. He was listening intently to something over his earpiece. In a quiet and nonchalant motion, she took her personal earpiece out of her dress pant pocket and slipped it in her ear, pretending to straighten her hair as FC Yamamoto spoke to the assembled group.

"…know how she got it, but I know that Erin isn't a whistle blower. She has her secrets, we have ours. I'm serious, sir. She wouldn't throw us to the wolves. We keep bringing down Neuroi and bring this war to an end, she'll be the first one to commend you for everything you've accomplished. Then once everything is done… a few training accidents here, some executions there, we are back in business and no one any the wiser." The voice sounded like Captain Breshnev's. "Not only do you get rid of some witches, but Dimitri's little distractions are gone."

Gertrude's eyes widened as she absorbed all of the things she heard. Her healing chest and side felt as if it tightened even more. She slowly began to lose focus on the world around her as she considered the intent of FC Anderson and Captain Breshnev. By the way they spoke, General Hatake was in the dark.

_These monsters… they're just using Dimitri! He's like a fucking tool to them… How long have they been doing this?!_ Gertrude's mind went into overdrive.

"Major Barkhorn?" General Howard stood a few feet in front of her. Gertrude snapped back to the world.

"Yes… sir?" She blinked and looked up at the older gentleman with five stars on his shoulders.

"I was saying that I would like to personally commend you for your sacrifice during the battle. You earned your promotion and purple heart, and much much more." General Howard extended his hand. Gertrude absent mindedly shook his hand. Any other day, she would be full of pride.

Gertrude's eyes were locked on FC Anderson as they began to get into vehicles to proceed to the ball. She kept her radio in her ear in case of any more communication. She got in the vehicle that carried Erica and Field Marshal Rommella. The Colonel in the driver's seat looked back at Rommella in the rearview mirror, who gave him the signal to drive.

"Marshal…" Gertrude began to speak, ignoring the fact Erica and the driver would be aware of the conversation.

"Yes, Major?" Rommella's hair was pressed up against the roof of the armored vehicle.

"Are you going to share the information you acquired about General Hatake with General Howard and Commander Yamamoto?" Gertrude felt uneasy. Her uniform felt as if it was constricting the air from her lungs.

"Mmm-ahh… I'm not quite sure yet." Rommella smiled slyly. Erica looked between them, puzzled about the contents of their alluding comments. But Erica was also well versed in the protocols of highly confidential information so she remained quiet. If it concerned the General, she was all ears. "I'm not convinced at whether or not it can be considered an item of interest for the conference tomorrow. But why should you be worrying about this now? Tomorrow is another day."

"…do you have suspicions about Fleet Commander Anderson's motive for Dimitri being in his current position?" Gertrude decided to probe a different angle.

"Everyone does. Yamamoto is very confused about his background, seeing as he officially has none. And one doesn't make progress in this system without your higher ups having a little dirt on you. A suspicious doctoring of a record, a couple deaths swept under the rug, something. This man has nothing. It's like he didn't exist up until six months ago. Someone did their job well in keeping him from the rest of the world." Rommella mused, as if nothing really could bother her. Erica looked between the Marshal and her best friend. "Now, Lieutenant Hartmann."

"Yes ma'am?" Erica responded.

"I'd very much prefer for you to keep anything you hear from me, or dear Trude here, to yourself. Alright?" Rommella's venomous eyes narrowed, though she still smiled kindly.

"Of course, ma'am." Erica nodded and kept any questions to herself.

"So who gave you the information?" Gertrude leaned forward boldly.

"Captain Marseille. She gave me a full report about what happened in Ostmark, and how FC Anderson specifically ordered everyone assembled during the battle to make no report of anything that took place." Rommella leaned back, as if entertained. "I hope you give me the adequate information in exchange. Is General Dimitri Hatake the one they called the Orussian Ghost during the late thirties?"

Erica's hand gripped Gertrude's thigh before she could stop herself. Rommella smiled wider, noting the Lieutenant's reaction. Both Erica and Gertrude were alarmed, knowing that they couldn't avoid Rommella's questioning. Gertrude cast a glance to the Colonel driving, who was now giving her a strange look via the rearview.

"Colonel Levos. Please keep your eyes on the road, darling." Rommella didn't even have to look. "Now Major, please answer my question. Judging by Lieutenant Hartmann's reaction, I'd say that you're both hiding something from me."

Gertrude's mouth hung slightly open. She noticed the Colonel in the driver's seat shaking his head. She saw him begin to mouth something to her, though his eyes were looking forward.

_Don't… say it…?_ Gertrude read his lips, realizing the Colonel was trying to tell her to lie. What did he know about Dimitri?

Before Gertrude could make a decision about what to tell her, the radio in the front seat crackled.

"Desert Eagle, do you read me?" Gertrude and Erica both recognized Mikhail's voice. Colonel Levos handed Rommella the receiver.

"This is the Desert Eagle, and it's good to hear your voice, White Wash." Rommella still looked at the two Karlic witches.

"The General and I are ready for transport, and I must say we are lookin fuckin good." Mikhail laughed, coming across a bit static laden.

"That a solid copy, Captain. Knowing you, must be lookin mighty sharp since you always look good to me. My current vehicle is already carrying two lovelies so Commander Anderson will be by to pick you up, copy that Chiron?" Rommella seemed giddy, looking forward to seeing Mikhail.

"Yes ma'am." FC Anderson responded from his vehicle.

"Good boys. It's a night for the ladies to enjoy themselves." Rommella set the radio back into the front seat as they pulled up to the front door of a large marble building. Colonel Levos was already out of the car and opening the door for the women. "Hmm… convenient for you. Don't worry, I already got my answer. Let's not keep them waiting."

Meanwhile…

Waltrud finished getting ready by pulling up her black tights and making sure there were no holes in them. She decided against going in a dress and decided her normal uniform would be alright. She decided to add the skirt that would normally be worn with the uniform, though she never wore it being a striker pilot. She put on her high heels that she usually wore.

The 'Countess' would be on the prowl tonight just like any other, though her main prey was much different than normal. Everyone around Karlsland knew her as the best womanizer in the country, though she would be pursuing a man tonight.

"I've grown up a lot more than you think, Demi…" Waltrud brushed her light brown hair and put on her customary side cap. "Creina… I'm sure you're watching me from up there somewhere… We both fell for him back then, but you deserved him so much more than me. Now… I'd like to think I can take care of him. So I'm going to do my best to show him that I love him and always have."

Waltrud added a small amount of makeup and did her best to smile at herself in the mirror. She saluted herself, winking.

"That's what I like to see. Watch yourself, Dimitri. The Countess is back." Waltrud dropped her arm, but then also dropped her eyes down to the floor. She thought about Dimitri, Creina, what Mikhail said, the things FC Anderson had said. Her hand formed a fist and slammed down on the counter. "We'll see who's deluding themselves… Because I'm starting to think it could be me…"

Five years earlier…

"When did you guys start using these things?" Dimitri's eyes were crimson as he climbed into the experimental craft they called a helicopter.

"Since last year. One of our technological genius witches came up with the design. Name was Irene Sikorsky or something." Sergeant Nikolai sat in the co-pilot's chair and put on a headset. "She knew what the hell she was doing. Damn thing wasn't even capable of flight when scrawled on paper, but she made this thing work."

"Is it agile in the air?" Dimitri needed as much information as possible to formulate a strategy.

"A lot more than it should be." Nikolai nodded. Dimitri looked back, seeing a few Orussian soldiers climbing on board.

"You men are going to be right in the middle of everything. We are going to be the closest ones to this thing, and its primary target." Dimitri's shoulders, arms, and chest had erupted in glowing red markings. "The simple truth is that you are the most likely to die today."

None of the men moved, giving him determined expressions. Dimitri smiled, proud of his former squad mates.

"We're with you to the end, Major. You came back for us, the least we could do is stick around for you." One of the combat veterans he had commanded three years ago saluted him, as did the rest of the soldiers.

"Damn… I missed this." Dimitri returned their salute. "Batten down those hatches and we're taking off. Nikolai, give me a headset with an open channel to the troops on the ground."

Nikolai handed him a headset as he stood on the threshold of the cockpit. Dimitri looked out the windshield to see the massive black craft raining down multiple beams of light on buildings only two blocks away.

"The bastard is taking it's time…" Dimitri pulled the mic down to his mouth. "This is Major Hatake of the Orussian 666th broadcasting to all Karlic and Orussian soldiers on the ground in Berlin."

"Who?"

"The 666th?"

"Go ahead, Major. This is Major General Wilhelm Keitel of Karlsland Central Command." A deep throaty response came, immediately silencing the bevy of indignant Karlic responses.

"Sir, I'm gonna need some strike coordination if we're gonna have any success bringing this thing down." Dimitri said as the side doors on the helicopter were slammed and they took off. Dimitri's eyes remained on Mikhail holding Creina on the roof of the hospital. The markings on his skin burned even brighter and hotter.

"We're listening, Major." General Keitel replied.

"I'm currently in the sky above the south eastern hospital and I've stationed several mortar teams on the roof. I need coordination between my men and your men to provide an even field of fire. Do you have any intel on weaknesses or anything else of the sort?" Dimitri's mind returned to the battle. The black invader slowly burned down another section of buildings on its way toward the hospital.

"Not that we know of. All we know is whatever we hit it with isn't enough. The damn thing just repairs itself. Doesn't matter how we hit it or where, the damn thing just keeps coming." General Keitel could be heard moving around and issuing orders to his subordinates. "Tell your men to drop down to command frequency three. We'll get that coordination moving. What are you going to do with it, Major?"

"I'm going to destroy that thing myself." Dimitri took his headset off and looked at Nikolai. "You heard him, get our men to switch frequency. They are going to follow Keitel's orders while I'm out there."

"Out there?" One of the newer Privates asked, his eyes wide.

"Get ready to take notes, boot. The Major is going to show you how shit gets done in the 666th." A sergeant Dimitri knew well tapped on the Private's helmet.

"You're serious?! He's going out there?!" The Private looked at Dimitri and Nikolai with disbelief. Nikolai smiled before turning back to the radio.

"Get us above it." Dimitri ordered to the pilot. The pilot nodded while Dimitri moved to the side door of the chopper.

"Major! General Keitel has his men set up and our men are ready to go!" Nikolai yelled as Dimitri opened the side door. They were at least a thousand feet above the alien craft.

"Good! Have them begin firing in 20 seconds!" Dimitri yelled over the howling winds. His entire upper body flared with crimson flame as he dove head first out of the helicopter.

Dimitri counted the seconds in his head as he fell. His acceleration was just as he calculated. The mortar fire would begin five seconds before he made contact with the target. Dimitri's blood was pumping, his killing instincts being tapped as he neared the target.

"**This is it! This is what I was born for!"** Dimitri lost himself to the demon inside, the need for its power and abilities mandatory for victory and survival.

Dimitri's skin was now ablaze with crimson flame, the markings burning across his upper body. His eyes went completely crimson while his thoughts became nothing but killing intent. A crimson aura surrounded him, one that could be seen for miles as it seared the sky.

The alien craft appeared to be able to sense him immediately, its black hull turning red and firing every beam it could manage upward at him. Dimitri laughed demonically as he used magic and spatial maneuvering abilities his normal side never knew he had to weave between the oncoming attacks while continuing to speed up.

Mortars began to fire, distracting the craft. Its underside was pelted in rifle and mortar shells. The craft sent out shockwaves in response, causing buildings to crack. The hospital was beginning to show signs of cracks in its exterior. In its distraction, Dimitri was going to make it pay.

"**I don't know what you are or where you came from, but I know where you're going. To hell!"** Dimitri reared back with his right fist, forming a magic circle with multiple language's writing within it. Right as he reached the craft, he brought all of his power down into the center of its red and black hull.

Meanwhile…

Captain Mikhail Breshnev still held Creina by the back of her neck as they watched Dimitri dive out of the helicopter.

"Oh my god!" Creina cried out, not believing he would do something like that.

"Calm down, beautiful. You haven't even seen anything yet." Mikhail studied Dimitri as he fell. As Dimitri began his descent, Mikhail smiled. He knew Dimitri would bring down the craft. During his time in the 666th, there was nothing Dimitri could not do.

A few seconds after entering the fall, Dimitri's body was engulfed in a crimson aura. The cigarette that had been in Mikhail's mouth fell to the concrete of the hospital roof. For the first time in his 38 years of life, Mikhail felt fear.

"Oh shit…" Mikhail realized this wasn't normal. The most that he had ever seen was the crimson eyes and markings. General Anderson had never said anything about practically spontaneously combusting. Mikhail watched as massive magical circles appeared and deflected attacks the enemy threw at Dimitri. "The bastard can use it… he can use all of it…"

"What are you talking about?!" Creina turned as best she could to look at the alarmed Orussian. "What is going on with him?!"

"Songbird!" Mikhail bellowed. Sanya ran straight up to him, then looked up into the sky at Dimitri's current state. Before Sanya could even speak, Mikhail thrust Creina at her. "You watch her. She does not go anywhere."

"Of course…" Sanya didn't want the task of detaining the doctor. She should have been inside helping instead of being used to manipulate Dimitri. Mikhail dashed to the stairwell and sprinted for the first floor.

Mikhail pushed his body, dashing back down to the first floor and grabbing the military radio. He gripped it tightly as he ran back up to the roof, practically running over several people on his way. He stepped back out into the sunlight in time to see Dimitri tear through the black and red vessel.

"Good lord…" Mikhail saw the magic circle that formed right before impact. It was enormous. The overwhelming force tore the craft asunder, multiple pieces of it starting to fall to the ground.

"He did it…" Sanya stood over Creina as they both watched.

Mikhail turned on the radio and cycled through the frequencies.

"Jesus Christ! What was the magic circle?!"

"Was that the Orussians?!"

"Somebody get out there to prepare for retrieval!"

"…wash. White Wash, do you read?" Chiron Anderson's voice could be heard on a command channel. Mikhail tapped the speak button.

"I read you, Double star. The Major has brought down the enemy but—" Mikhail started, but Chiron cut him off.

"Good, I expected he would. I'm on my way, ETA seven minutes. Get ready for arrival and evac, Captain." General Anderson spoke quickly, elation in his voice.

"But General!" Mikhail tried to explain what was going on.

"What, Captain?" Chiron seemed in a jovial mood.

"It's the Major! He's—" Mikhail felt a strange shiver run down his body. Before he could continue, there was a beastly howl that filled the Berlin air. Mikhail fought against his own body to look up into the sky. "General… Dimitri has lost it…"

Hanging in the sky above, circled by three Orussian helicopters and several Karlic fighter planes, was a howling Dimitri. His crimson aura was growing, pushing the aircraft away as if it were a solid object.

"What was that howl just now?" Chiron sensed something was wrong, not having heard Mikhail's last sentence over the chilling howl. Then as if he already knew, his voice sounded calm. "So he couldn't hold it back…"

"What the hell are you talking about, General?!" Mikhail didn't understand. Sanya and Creina couldn't remove their eyes from the demon that hovered while the alien craft disintegrated beneath him. His energy was pushing the Karlic and Orussian support out of the sky.

"I'm going to call General Keitel. Do everything you can to evacuate our personnel. Immediately, Captain." Chiron turned off his radio, leaving Mikhail yelling at white noise.


	16. Chapter 16

Present day…

Dimitri and Mikhail were as ready as they could be. Both were wearing their dress blue uniforms, freshly ironed and pressed complete with fully polished black shoes. Their polish was so fine, Mikhail could have shaved looking into them as a mirror. Both had put on their mirrored aviator sunglasses. Together in the past, they were the core of the Orussian 666th division, 'those forsaken by god.' Now, they were Orussia's finest officers that were not witches.

"Now we definitely look the part. I'd like to see the women try to walk away from us." Mikhail smiled as he lit his first cigarette in almost an hour. The smoke he exhaled curled around in front of him, his mirrored sunglasses creating an optical loop. "I don't know bout you Dimitri, but I am definitely gonna cut some rug."

"Do what?" Dimitri wasn't familiar with the term. He looked at the Captain from behind the same kind of glasses Mikhail normally wore.

"I am gonna tear up the dance floor. During my time outside Orussia over the years, I've picked up all the classy ballroom moves. Women swoon over the smooth operator, and that's me." Mikhail laughed as he stood up. His Captain's insignia gleamed as he walked to the door. He pushed it open and motioned for Dimitri to go through first. "After you, General Hatake."

"Why thank you, sir." Dimitri smiled and added a Southern Liberion gentlemen's accent.

"Think nothin of it, sir." Mikhail added the same accent as they snickered between each other.

"So, I'm sure you've got some ladies already lined up around here. How many you thinkin tonight?" Dimitri had always known Mikhail to be in high demand with women wherever he went.

"Hell, I wish it was a bunch like any other night. But I am already spoken for tonight." Mikhail licked his lips. Dimitri looked back as he reached the stairs. "I thought about trying to see your little friends, Charlotte and Waltrud, but I gotta tend to the mistress tonight."

"Mistress? Since when have you ever been tethered to any one woman?" Dimitri took a step down, listening for Mikhail's answer.

"Oh, I'm not tethered. Believe me, no one tames White Wash." Mikhail laughed a few times. Dimitri could hear him knock some ashes onto the steps. "But when it's that good, can't just walk away."

"And just who is it that you can't walk away from? I've seen you walk away from ones begging and pleading." Dimitri was amused. Mikhail always had a way about him that was entertaining.

"Wouldn't you like to know? And besides, the ones that beg for you to stay aren't the challenge. It's the ones that leave you begging for more and couldn't care less if they ever saw you again… The ones that believe they can do better and that you're nothing special…" Mikhail sounded lost in thought. He was quiet as they continued down the stairs. "Those… are the ones you strive to make yours."

"Well now, someone has finally got the infamous White Wash in their grasp." Dimitri smiled.

"Please, like I'm that easy." Mikhail sounded back to himself. "Besides, Erin'll be the one begging for more after tonight."

"Erin…? Oh my god… You mean Rommella?" Dimitri stopped and turned to his longtime squad mate. Mikhail smiled wide. "Damn man! I guess there really isn't any limit to your influence."

"Like I tell em all the time… I make a rich woman beg, I'll make a good woman steal, I'll make an old woman blush and make a young girl squeal." Mikhail passed Dimitri, patting him on the shoulder and laughing. "You just wait. That'll make a badass song one of these days. I'm calling it right now."

"I'm sure it will." Dimitri couldn't help but laugh, thinking Mikhail to be so full of himself. They reached the bottom floor and saw a few of the nurses that were on evening duty. They all stopped and stared at the two officers in their full dress uniforms. "Good evening."

"I'm gonna be borrowin ya'll's favorite patient for the night, ladies. Hope ya'll don't mind too much." Mikhail put his arm over Dimitri's shoulders as they walked by the gaping nurses.

"Umm… of course sir. Have a wonderful night, General Hatake." The nurse that had tended to Dimitri personally blushed as Dimitri turned in her direction. The sight of the two handsome well-dressed men was very appreciated by the nurses.

Dimitri and Mikhail separated as they walked out the front door and found a jeep waiting for them. Fleet Commander Anderson stood a few feet in front of the jeep with a well-dressed Major. Chiron's own uniform was immaculate, his four stars on each shoulder visible with almost no light.

"Good evening, sir." Dimitri saluted his mentor as they walked up to him. Chiron returned his salute.

"Good evening to you as well, Dimitri. Feeling alright?" Chiron asked, seeing a little stiffness in Dimitri's movements.

"Yes, sir. I've got enough pain medication to last me until I return to my room tonight." Dimitri could still feel the morphine strongly.

"Good. General Howard and Commander Yamamoto look forward to meeting you. They're going to be presenting a few medals and such later on in the evening. Captain Barkhorn is getting promoted to Major, as per your request, Dimitri." Chiron turned toward the jeep and the Major who stood beside him opened the door for everyone to enter the vehicle. "She's also being awarded the purple heart for the wounds she sustained…"

"Of course…" Dimitri lowered his head slightly. He entered the jeep and sat in the back with Chiron. Mikhail got in the driver's seat. "Umm, Mikhail…"

"Calm down, General. Hey Major." Mikhail looked at the Major closing the rear door. "I'm drivin. You got shotgun."

"It's alright, Major." Chiron leaned in front of Dimitri as he spoke through the window. As the Major nodded, Chiron leaned over the seat. "Don't get us killed, Captain."

"You have no faith in me, sir." Mikhail laughed as the Major climbed into the passenger seat. "Ya'll hold on now. I don't want to sling anyone out. Doesn't mean I won't."

Meanwhile…

All of the witches of the 501st had arrived in the ballroom, along with the high ranking officers that had ridden with them. The ballroom was massive and well decorated. A large crystal chandelier hung in the center of the raised ceiling. The walls and floor were marble, all of which was highly polished.

"This is place is amazing." Yoshika was the first to speak while marveling at the architecture. She held Lynnette's hand as they stepped forward.

"Quite the spectacle." Mio nodded as Minna looked up from beside her.

Erica and Gertrude stood behind all of the other girls, not really caring for the aesthetics. They had both been here before, but also because of the conversation with Marshal Rommella on the way over.

"Trude…" Erica spoke quietly, noticing the concentration on Gertrude's face. She might not have known what all was going on, but she knew things weren't right. Captain Marseille had done something to complicate an already complex situation.

"I'm fine. Just go have fun tonight, Erica." Gertrude did her best to try and put on a smile. "I'm sure Dimitri would be happy to see you with a smile."

"Shut up, Trude…" Erica smiled, though not as wide as she normally would. Erica grabbed Gertrude's sleeve and pulled her away from anyone who could possibly overhear them. "What's really going on?"

"Marseille told Rommella everything that happened in Ostmark. Now the Marshal is looking into Dimitri's background. She's pretty much already figured out who he is. But what bothers me is what she might do with the information. We both know how dangerous it could be. Dimitri is only dangerous when he loses control. From what we've been told and seen, that's not very often." Gertrude didn't want anything to happen to Dimitri. She couldn't ignore his past and what lie within him, but she tried to see him for what he really was. "I have a bad feeling that Captain Breshnev being transferred into our unit is going to make things much worse. Plus… I overheard something over the radio earlier…"

"Oh really now? And what did you overhear, Barkhorn?" A familiar Karlic voice snuck up behind Erica and Gertrude. Captain Hanna-Justina Marseille put her arms around their necks and pulled them together in a hug.

"…I heard that you were coming to molest Erica like you always do. Might want to lay off on that if you're gonna convince everyone you don't have an obsession with her." Gertrude's face was pressed into Hanna's soft chest.

"Yeah, right." Hanna's face reddened. "Like I have an obsession."

"You kinda do." Erica nodded, her face pressed to the other side of Hanna's chest. "Last time I saw you before Ostmark, I could not get you off me."

"Hey, I want to hear about this." Gertrude decided it would be better to worry about everything once she was alone. "The time you were in Venezia, I caught you in her room watching her while she slept."

"You did?" Erica looked at Gertrude and then to Hanna. "Why didn't you tell me? And what the hell were you doing?"

Gertrude started to laugh as Hanna tried to make some kind of excuse. Erica pulled herself from Hanna's grasp and gave her a look of playful disdain.

"Frau… don't look at me like that." Hanna let go of Gertrude and went after Erica as she walked away. "Hold on, Frau!"

"They just have too much energy, huh?" Waltrud scared Gertrude as she stood right behind her. Gertrude turned around, facing the taller woman. Waltrud noticed the oak leaves on her uniform. "You got promoted?"

"Yeah, Dimitri's recommendation." Gertrude nodded. Waltrud smiled and pulled her close, an arm around her waist.

"Let's me and you go celebrate then. Just us." Waltrud winked, her face inches from Gertrude's. The Major's face reddened, not knowing what to say. Waltrud began to laugh and let go of Gertrude. "Relax, Trude. I was joking."

"Oh… good. I was worried there. I never can tell when you're being serious about stuff like that…" Gertrude let out a sigh of relief. Though she knew Waltrud had feelings for Dimitri, she was still known as 'The Countess' all over Karlsland. Her appetite for women and the witches of the AF was legendary.

"Trust me, if I wanted you, I'd have you." Waltrud grinned. "But I couldn't do that to you. I know you want your first time to be with your little sister."

"Hey! Not you too!" Gertrude's face went scarlet. Waltrud laughed and started walking toward the bar. "Hey! I'm not done with you!"

"Music to my ears." Waltrud said merrily, taking a seat at the bar. A Lieutenant stood behind it, serving drinks for the guests. Gertrude's face was still red as she took a seat next to Waltrud. "Join me in a celebratory drink, Major Barkhorn?"

"Sure, why not? And I'm not a sis-con. Even Dimitri has been calling me that." Gertrude shook her head.

"Ha ha ha. The General is pretty smart after all." Waltrud waved to the young officer tending the bar. "Would you happen to have any of that Liberion stuff… the square bottle… whiskey I think?"

"The Janine Daniels?" The Lieutenant held up a black labeled glass bottle.

"Yeah, that's it. We'll take two shots apiece." Waltrud slid a tip for the man across the table as she winked. She turned her attention back to Gertrude as two shot glasses were placed in front of both of them. "Everyone just does it to give you a hard time, Trude. It's way too much fun to see your face turn into a tomato while you sputter about."

"You guys are all assholes sometimes…" Gertrude watched as the stout alcoholic drink was poured gently into the shot glasses. "What the hell is this stuff?"

"Whiskey, darlin." Waltrud held one of her two shots up. Gertrude did the same after smelling the potent drink. "It's distilled in Liberion somewhere. Good stuff for really loosening up the ladies."

"Yeah, I bet…" Gertrude rolled her eyes. "The Countess shares some of her secrets."

"Oh, you have no idea, Trude." Waltrud smiled before slamming back the shot. After swallowing, she let out a satisfied breath. "Go ahead, it's all you."

Gertrude mimicked Waltrud, slamming the shot back. After swallowing, her throat felt like it was on fire.

"Good god…" Gertrude wheezed. Waltrud laughed again, patting Gertrude on the back.

"They say it's some of the best stuff in the world. I tend to agree." Waltrud put Gertrude's second shot in her hand after picking up her own. "That was just to pave the way for this one. Come on, Trude."

"I don't think so." Gertrude could already feel the alcohol in her system, being a lightweight and not really having eaten anything recently.

"I know so." Waltrud nodded her head. "Come on. For making the rank of Major, Gertrude Barkhorn. Besides, if I really wanted to, you would be drinking mine as I transferred it from my mouth to yours."

The bartender stopped wiping the counter and began to look at the two Karlic witches.

"Uhh… I'll take my own, thanks." Gertrude saw the gleam in Waltrud's eyes that meant she was fully prepared to carry out her words. They touched their shot glasses together and slammed them back.

"Hey! Why's everyone getting a start on the drinking before me?" Charlotte pulled up a chair on the opposite side of Waltrud. She saw the bottle sitting in front of Waltrud. "Awright! Janine Daniels! Someone knows how to drink."

"And someone sure knows how to please the eyes…" Waltrud saw Charlotte's dress. Her eyes studied the Liberion Captain from head to toe. Great legs, well-chosen dress, large breasts, Waltrud knew a winner when she saw one. "Where you been all my life, Captain?"

"I have to say, when the men say it, it sounds so horrible. But when you say it, Captain, you make it sound so seductive." Charlotte smiled and tapped two fingers on the bar. She was rewarded with two shot glasses.

"That's because she's had years of practice." Gertrude was feeling a little hazy after two shots.

"Had too much already? You really need to work on that, Trude." Charlotte looked over at Gertrude as Waltrud poured more shots for everyone.

Gertrude shook her head and turned to face the rest of the room on her stool. She could see Erica fending off Hanna as they stood near the long table holding hors d'oeuvres. Minna and Mio were conversing with Pacific Fleet Commander Yamamoto while Perrine was talking to a Gallian Colonel. Yoshika, Lynnette, and Francesca were sitting at a table toward the front of the room that held a card with the words 'guests of honor' written on it. Sanya and Eila could be seen standing near a very large grand piano.

"I guess that just leaves Demi and Captain Breshnev…" Gertrude said aloud. She realized too late that she had said Demi instead of Dimitri. Waltrud smiled as she turned back around. "What?"

"Didn't know anyone else called him that." Waltrud slammed another shot, Charlotte not long behind.

"It's not like he's endearing to me or anything." Gertrude waved her hand, the alcohol causing her to forget what choice of words would be appropriate.

"Shit, I think that was less convincing than when you tried to say you weren't a sis-con." Waltrud and Charlotte both laughed.

"Why don't you have another couple shots and go see Miyafuji?" Charlotte handed her a filled shot glass. "Hell, I bet she'll really look like Chris then."

"You guys suck…" Gertrude laid her head on the bar, and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile…

"I'm serious, Frau." Hanna straightened her Karlic dress uniform as Erica sampled a few of the hors d'oeuvres. "Why do you seem so stand-offish tonight? You usually just go along with whatever happens, or let it roll off. Why do you seem so angry with me?"

"I don't really wanna talk about it, Hanna." Erica's thoughts were focused on what Rommella had said. She had told Gertrude that Hanna gave her a full report about what happened in Ostmark, spurring Rommella to investigate Dimitri's past. "Could you please just leave me alone, tonight?"

"You never really cared about me being around before. You know I really like you… but I'm not obsessed with you…" Hanna did in fact have feelings for the only one she acknowledged as her equal on the battlefield.

"I've always known that, Hanna. You don't have to tell me. When I want some female companionship, I've always got you if you're around. None of that bothers me." Erica said after sampling a few things from Suomus.

"Mmk…" Hanna nodded, her eyes lowering. She loved how Erica looked in her black dress and heels. "Then what is it? What did I do?"

"…you made the report to Rommella…" Erica bit her lip as she got closer to the Karlic Captain.

"Report…? You mean about General Hatake?" Hanna blinked a few times, confused. "You mean you didn't file a report about that monster?"

"He's not a monster!" Erica grabbed Hanna's arm and hissed. A few people looked at her then went back to what they were doing. Erica shook her head and lowered her voice. "He's a really good person, he just has problems. What happened was an accident."

"Like it matters, Frau." Hanna looked down at the Lieutenant. "He's a witch killing monster. You saw what he did to Barkhorn. He needs to be removed from the AF. I couldn't believe that someone, let alone a man, could ever have the ability to cancel out and absorb magic."

"Shut your mouth." Erica had steel in her tone. Hanna had never seen or heard Erica like this. She was fully defending General Hatake. "You know that matters like this are handled within their unit. If it was a problem, you think the rest of the world would be in the dark?"

"Weren't they in the dark all those years that so many witches were murdered by the Orussian Ghost? I'm sorry, I mean Dimitri Hatake." Hanna's words struck Erica like a slap to the face. Erica let go of Hanna's sleeve and slapped Hanna as hard as she could. Hanna fell to her knees, stunned. The people around her all gasped and stepped back. "Frau…?"

"That's not who he is anymore! Just shut up, Hanna!" Erica was enraged. Minna came running over from where she was talking with Mio, her red hair and dress bouncing with each step.

"It's just a little lover's quarrel, folks. It's alright." Minna distracted the AF officers that had witnessed Hanna being struck. Minna came up to Erica. "What is going on here, Erica?"

"Nothing… it's settled now." Erica shook her head and glared at Hanna. Erica walked in the direction of the table where Yoshika, Lynnette, and Francesca were seated.

Minna helped the recovering Hanna to her feet.

"Are you alright, Captain Marseille?" Minna asked, still confused.

"I'm fine, Colonel…" Hanna watched Erica walk away.

Meanwhile…

Perrine finished her conversation with a Gallian Colonel and made her way to the table she had been told to sit at for the evening. She found Yoshika, Lynnette, Francesca, and Erica already seated. Erica looked as if she was completely lost in thought while the others were watching the people who walked through the doors.

"Man, that guy is ugly." Francesca snickered.

"That's not nice. Oh wait… you're right…" Yoshika saw the man in question.

"Look at that dress. It's very nice." Lynnette took a drink of wine that was sitting on the table.

"Jesus, that hair must be like two feet tall." Francesca looked around. "Oh wait, that's Perrine."

"You little…" Perrine shook her head.

"Hey Perrine." Yoshika waved, not seeing Perrine's expression of anger. "Having a good time?"

"Wonderful…" Perrine said through grit teeth. She noticed the seat in the middle of the table was marked for General Hatake. "The General isn't here yet? I thought he was supposed to arrive with us."

"Marshal Rommella said him and Captain Breshnev would be arriving with Fleet Commander Anderson." Erica said absent-mindedly. "Shouldn't be too much longer."

"She finally spoke." Lynnette sounded relieved.

"Normally she never shuts up…" Perrine took a seat and poured herself a glass of wine. After taking a drink, she began looking around the room. Major Sakamoto was now standing near the food with Minna. "…don't let her sway you, Major…"

"You say something?" Yoshika was right next to her.

"Yeah, I said 'get away you.' I just didn't say it loud enough apparently." Perrine pushed up her glasses.

"She's just jealous because Mio'll be going back to Minna's room tonight and not hers." Erica finally cracked a smile.

"I am not!" Perrine's face was lit like a red Christmas tree light. "Besides, Major Sakamoto won't be going to Minna's room anyway!"

"Yeah. Minna's room is too far down the hall to wait that long. They'll be in Mio's room." Charlotte laughed as she joined them at the table. Gertrude and Waltrud followed suit, sitting together. Gertrude looked a bit buzzed.

"You guys already hit the bar?" Francesca put her arms around Charlotte's neck from behind her chair. "I thought you said you were gonna wait."

"Hey, they were already there when I walked up. Waltrud was putting the moves on Trude so I decided I would step in." Charlotte smiled.

"That's the Countess for you. And she probably ain't done yet. She stalks her prey, for days even." Erica got up from her chair and leaned down between Gertrude and Waltrud. "If she marks you, there is no escape, Trude."

"You exaggerate, Erica." Waltrud leaned back and whispered in her ear. "Now you… I just might take you home with me tonight."

"You tease." Erica stuck her tongue out. Waltrud had always flirted with her throughout her time in training to become a striker pilot. Erica put her lips next to Waltrud's ear. "I believe we're after the same thing, tonight."

"Oh really?" Waltrud's eyebrow arched. Erica nodded. "Well now. You've always been bold. Guess you get to go head to head with the Countess tonight."

"Looking forward to it." Erica laughed. Nothing like a little bit of friendly competition. Minna and Mio walked up to the table and sat down. Minna gave Erica an inquisitive look. "I'm alright, Minna. Just got a little carried away back there."

"Little carried away with what?" Gertrude asked.

"Just talking to Hanna." Erica shrugged. Gertrude gave her a half questioning, half-drunk look. Erica kept herself from laughing. "It's all good. Have some wine, Trude."

"Ugghh." Gertrude shook her head and laid her head on the soft tablecloth.

"That just leaves Sanya, Eila, and the General." Charlotte looked around the table.

"Sanya and Eila are probably making out in a closet somewhere." Erica grinned.

"Hey! I heard that!" Eila called out as she held Sanya's hand, guiding her through the growing number of people in the ballroom. They came up to the table and found seats along with the rest of the 501st.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You guys came out a long time ago." Erica sat back in her chair.

"One of these days that mouth is going to get you hurt." Perrine knew there was no way Erica would ever change.

"Good lord…" Charlotte was staring at the front door. Everyone looked and found the three Orussian men that had once been the core of the Orussian 666th. All three of them were dressed to impress, their dress blues ironed and shoes polished.

Fleet Commander Anderson walked in first, being one of the five AF Council members. His slightly graying hair was covered by his four star adorned peak cap. He moved through the space cleared by the people parting for him. Everyone remained out of the way as Dimitri and Mikhail followed, walking side by side.

They were both wearing mirrored sunglasses. Their muscular bodies could still be seen in the way the sleeves and torsos of the uniforms hugged their contours. These men were powerful, not only in rank, but physically. Mikhail held up his fist closer to Dimitri, not even looking. Dimitri smiled and bumped the back of Mikhail's fist with his own.

Dimitri walked toward FC Anderson, General Howard, Commander Yamamoto, and Marshal Rommella's table as Mikhail made his way up to the table where the witches were seated.

"Now that is a man…" Erica couldn't take her eyes off Dimitri. Odds were that everyone at the table, including the ones already with someone, were staring at him.

"Why thank you, Lieutenant." Mikhail pat her on the head as he walked behind the table and sat in Dimitri's chair.

"I doubt she was talking to you, Captain." Gertrude took her eyes away from Dimitri and looked over at Mikhail.

"Don't be like that, sweetheart." Mikhail hadn't even removed his sunglasses. He grabbed an ashtray and lit a cigarette. His eyes settled on Waltrud. "So good of you to join us, long legs."

"Mikhail. I was wondering who that ugly fuck next to Demi was." Waltrud smiled. She finally turned away from watching Dimitri and looked down the table at the Orussian Captain. "I see that they still make uniforms in your size. Coulda sworn you were wrapped in a blue burlap tarp and bungee cords."

"Oooh baby. Talk dirty to me." Mikhail smiled, his eyes concealed by the aviators.

"Why the hell you wearing sunglasses inside, at night?" Waltrud kept pecking at him.

"Want me to take them off then?" Mikhail looked over his sunglasses at her. His cold eyes reminded her of when he had pulled her into an empty hospital room.

"Hell no. They work double duty trying to hide part of your ugly ass face." Waltrud felt unnerved, Mikhail winking at her with his frigid eyes.

"That's enough you two." Charlotte spoke up before Minna or Mio could. "Ya'll can continue your little fight over Dimitri later."

"Oh yeah, cuz I'm so burnin for Dimitri." Mikhail laughed. He pushed his sunglasses back up, now staring at Charlotte. "That's a damn fine dress, Captain Yeager."

"Why thank you, Mikhail." Charlotte gave him a warm smile and then returned her attention to Dimitri as he spoke with the AF Council members a few tables away.

Mikhail took a moment to look at each of the girls in the 501st. He noted Sanya looked very mature tonight. He was happy to see her growing up and happy. He didn't seem to have any of his normal carnal thoughts when he thought about their little Songbird.

He did however appreciate his women in uniform, his eyes gliding to Eila as she sat holding Sanya's hand. His eyes were accustomed to figuring out what a woman's body looked like through their uniform and everyone knew he was a pro.

_Soon, kettu… We'll find out if the old saying 'like mother like daughter' is as true as they say…_ Mikhail could discern her curves through the light colored material.

His eyes reluctantly moved to the blonde Gallian with glasses, Perrine. He wasn't sure how to classify her. Eventually he would find out. Mikhail smiled as his eyes came to the delicious looking Lynnette. Her dress accented her excellent bust and her hair was pulled back in a long braid.

_She even has a handle… Mmm-mmm. _Mikhail continued down the line to Yoshika. _Young Fusoan, you might not have much in the way of a body but I bet your voice would be perfect in the bedroom. Lieutenant Lucchini, just keep growing. And keep those handle bars for me._

Charlotte was next. She sat next to him, giving him a wonderful view of cleavage as he pretended to be looking elsewhere with his mirrored shades covering his eyes. What he wouldn't give to bring this one home.

_Just something about those Liberion women. Damn they develop sweet, early. I bet she tastes it, too._ Mikhail looked to his opposite side. _Colonel Wilcke, that dress does wonders for that sweet little body. Bet Dimitri keeps you around for special orders. Major Sakamoto, I don't mind the eye patch. But you really shouldn't keep the body wrapped so tight under that uniform. Hampers growth._

Erica sat between Mio and Waltrud, with Gertrude on the end. She might not have the assets some of the others had, but Mikhail could tell Erica would be a hell of a lay. Her lithe body was complimented well by the black silk dress. Mikhail knew that she was one of the girls after Dimitri's heart. But he couldn't have that. Not after the way Dimitri had gone native with that witch, Creina, years ago. Mikhail and Chiron couldn't afford him to be subverted again.

Waltrud seemed to be able to tell where Mikhail's eyes were as they settled on her. She was in full Karlic dress uniform. Her long legs were encased in black tights while she wore a skirt. Her curves could easily be seen through her uniform. Mikhail licked his lips, causing Waltrud's eyes to narrow at him. He decided not to push his luck in front of so many people.

Gertrude looked to be halfway home in Mikhail's book. A few more drinks and he could take the freshly promoted Major to his bed without any trouble. He knew she had great physical strength from the reports he had read before being transferred. He wondered what kind of strength she might have in her legs. He did love a good squeeze when a woman put their legs around his waist.

_This job is going to be lots of fun. I'm looking forward to it, ladies. _Like a shark smelling blood in the water, Mikhail was whetting his voracious appetite.

Five years ago…

In only three minutes time, the rampaging Dimitri had already caused more destruction than the alien craft during its long siege. Mikhail yelled into the radio for some kind of assistance but only heard mixed transmissions filled with panic and damage reports. General Anderson still could not be reached again.

"Mikhail…" Sanya tried to calm him down, though she didn't quite understand what was going on herself. Dimitri had just flown into a rage of some kind and was leveling pieces of Berlin. She didn't know why, but he was using magic abilities she thought were only possessed by witches like herself. "What's wrong with Demi?"

"The bastard has lost control of himself. I don't know how, but his abilities are controlling him." Mikhail knew that he couldn't tell Sanya much more. It could damage her loyalty to the military. He tuned the radio in his hand to the emergency command frequency. "Can anyone here me?! This is Captain Mikhail Breshnev of the Orussian Special Forces! Is there anyone out there not seized by mass hysteria?!"

"That's a big negatory Captain. We are all shitting ourselves." Sergeant Nikolai managed to speak over static and the sound of spinning helicopter blades. "We're having a hard time staying in the air. Whatever that shit is around Major Hatake, it's making flight damn near impossible. We're currently trying to make our way to you for evac like General Anderson ordered."

"Good. Make it as quick as possible, but be smart about it. Don't get anywhere near the Major. He's already taken several of our birds out of the sky. Don't add to his count." Mikhail watched as Dimitri formed another massive magic circle and destroyed several more military facilities. "This bastard is going to become a bigger problem than those damn black ships."

"That's a solid copy, sir." Nikolai responded and then hung up his receiver.

"…what are you doing, Demi?" Creina sat on her knees at the edge of the hospital roof, her eyes unable to leave the berserk Dimitri as he rained death and destruction on the city he had called his home for three years.

Mikhail grabbed Creina and tried to drag her away from the edge. Creina's familiar reactivated as she fought him. After trying to swat his hand away, she noticed that Dimitri had stopped his rampage. Creina's black and white dog ears listened, trying to see if she could pick up whatever could have stopped him.

"You stupid woman…" Mikhail knew exactly what made him stop. He sensed Creina's familiar activate and was searching for her. "He felt your powers activate."

Before Mikhail could do anything else, he heard Nikolai's helicopter rise from below the roof level. It idled down and touched down on the concrete of the hospital roof.

"You all better get on that helicopter!" Mikhail bellowed to the remaining soldiers on the roof. Then he looked down at Sanya and Creina. "Sanya, you get on. You're staying here with me, Doc."

"You're not coming?" Sanya asked as Mikhail began pushing her in the direction of the awaiting chopper.

"I've got to see this to the end, Songbird." Mikhail managed to smile. "Besides, I've got what he wants right here. Now get your ass on board and back to safety."

"…okay…" Sanya reluctantly walked away. She boarded the helicopter and watched from her ascending position as Mikhail and Creina were the only ones left on the top of the hospital.

"So what are you planning to do, courageous leader?" Creina had contempt in her voice, her ears and tail moving in accordance with her emotions.

"You're his beloved, aren't you? You can use that to our advantage." Mikhail smiled as he clamped back down on her neck. He pulled her to her feet. "Now use your magic and lure him this way."

"You can't be serious! What are you going to do?! Kill him?!" Creina yelled. Mikhail's hold tightened, beginning to hamper her breathing.

"If it comes to that, I won't hesitate to kill him. But that's our last resort, Doc." Mikhail suddenly seemed back in control of the situation. "Before, he was our prized possession, but now his value has risen even more."

"So he was just being used for his ability…" Creina had pretty much already known, but Mikhail's words confirmed it.

"Now do it!" Mikhail shook her. Creina put her hand on his forearm and looked into his eyes.

"Put. Me. Down!" Creina allowed her magic to flow through her, using her sedation touch and hypnosis at the same time.

Mikhail began to feel weak, as if he was being fed a line of immensely potent morphine. He felt compelled to happily comply with Creina's demand. As he was setting her back down, he became sluggish, the sedative effect amplifying.

Just before he let go of her, he saw in the distance a red flash becoming larger as it grew closer at extreme speed. Creina removed his hand as Mikhail lost the ability to stand up. The Orussian Captain fell to the side, though still conscious.

"You asked for it…" Creina shook her head and began to turn back toward the city.

"**And you asked to die…"** Dimitri was standing right in front of her as she turned. Dimitri looked down at Mikhail as the Captain stared off into space, lulled by the magic in his system.

"Demi!" Creina reached for him, wishing to hold him and soothe him like she had during so many nights. Dimitri's crimson aura burned her hand as she tried to breach it. It caused her blood to writhe within her body and she could hear herself screaming in her mind. "What happened to you, Demi? You were past this… You're not a tool of death."

"**I am no tool of death. I am death."** Dimitri's extremely deep voice seemed to envelop her. **"You are a witch, and you must die!"**

"Don't you remember me, Demi? And Waltrud? Don't you remember us and our home together?" Creina risked everything just by trying to speak. Dimitri reached out and barely touched her. It was the worst pain she had ever felt. Her magic was slowly being absorbed. But she couldn't give up. "It's Creina! And I love you, Demi! Please snap out of it!"

"**Shut up!"** Dimitri commanded, his aura growing. The concrete beneath their feet was beginning to crumble. The building seemed ready to collapse under Dimitri's power.

Mikhail began to come out of his stupor, everything becoming clearer. He saw Dimitri and Creina a few feet in front of him. He could feel the building shaking as he fought to stand up. If anyone would be able to stop Dimitri, it would have to be Creina. And from what he could see, she wouldn't be any use in the demon's grasp.

"Hey Major!" Mikhail got his bearings and shook the last shreds of paralysis from his head. Before Dimitri could shift his focus, Mikhail charged at him. Though he knew it would be useless to try and fight him in his current state, he could be a suitable distraction.

Dimitri let go of Creina as he stopped Mikhail's full speed tackle. Dimitri wasted no time in putting Mikhail back on the concrete. He dropped an elbow into the larger man's back and drove his knee into his jaw. The crack was sickening as Mikhail's jaw was broken. Creina watched Mikhail fall back to the crumbling roof.

Creina realized that Mikhail had bought her the precious time and separation that she needed to make one last ditch effort to rein Dimitri in.

Using her enhanced physical ability, she dashed up to him. She ignored the agony as she entered the aura surrounding him. Dimitri was caught off guard as she put her arms around his neck and looked him in the eyes. His completely crimson eyes met her beautiful brown eyes. Something must have responded inside him as his eyes flickered between green and crimson.

Creina's eyes began to glow blue, summoning all of the magic her body could muster in the face of Dimitri's cancellation ability. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. It could cost her everything, but she could see no other choice.

"I love you so much, Demi… Please stop this!" Creina's hypnotic eyes pierced into Dimitri's mind. The demon inside of him cried out in anger as Dimitri fought himself internally. Creina's last resort, drawing upon the magic that she held dear, was slowly chipping away at Dimitri's ungodly power.

The clash of magic caused the building start to finally give way. There were twin flares in the sky of Berlin as Dimitri's crimson aura waged war against Creina's blue magic outburst. Everyone in the surrounding areas was drawn to the light. Most had no idea what the source of the light was, but it was alluring.

The hospital, with injured soldiers still within its walls, sank down a floor. The bottom floor and second floor were compressed into one, temporarily balancing the weakened structure.

Dimitri's normal side attempted to submit to Creina's hypnosis, while his demonic side lashed out. The clashing powers struggled for control, both inside and outside of his body. The witch hunter side of Dimitri was now having to fight a war on two fronts.

"**I cannot be stopped by one such as you!"** Dimitri tried to pull away from Creina. **"I am the slayer of your kind! You will all fall before me!"**

Dimitri's aura began to surge, overpowering Creina's attempt to stop him. Creina's magic was being absorbed again, not able to maintain her initial output.

_Stop this, damn it! _Dimitri called from inside his mind, trying to save the woman he loved from his darker side. _This isn't who I am!_

_**Be quiet. This is exactly who you are and nothing will ever change that. Not now, not ever.**_ The other side roared.

"Demi… I know you can hear me in there somewhere…" Creina pleaded, her tears still flowing from her now blue eyes. "Do not let what you once were control what you are now."

"**You… are wasting… your time!" **The pull on Dimitri's psyche was weakening. Dimitri grabbed Creina's shoulders and tried to pry her off but she wasn't budging.

Mikhail picked himself back up, blood seeping from his nose and mouth. He could hear the crackle of magic in the air and could feel the wind being whipped about. He painfully turned his head to see Creina holding onto Dimitri as he struggled to release himself from her embrace.

"Keep going… don't give up now damn it!" Mikhail crawled closer as he ignored his broken jaw.

Creina saw the flickering of Dimitri's eyes, the devilish crimson giving way to the emerald green she loved. But then it would change back at an uncontrolled rate. Dimitri's power was waning as the kind and loving Dimitri tried to reassume control. It was all or nothing now. She was the best chance the people of this city, and the rest of the world, would have at trying to avert this catastrophe.

"Please Demi! Just let it all go! Forget everything!" Creina cried before pressing her lips against Dimitri's. Her skin touching his allowed her to employ her magic sedation as well as inducing her hypnosis. With one final burst, her magic began to fluctuate rapidly. Dimitri's wavering aura was soon extinguished by the expanding blue ethereal light.

Dimitri couldn't fight back, succumbing to Creina's hypnosis. Dimitri's eyes closed, his body going into a sort of stasis. The sedative effect Creina was forced to use could kill several normal people. Unfortunately, Dimitri wouldn't remember her and how much she loved him when he did manage to wake up.

Dimitri fell limp in Creina's arms after the blue light had faded. She struggled to hold him, all of her magic now gone forever. Her ears and tail disappeared, never to re-materialize. Creina breathed heavily, the endeavor leaving her with no strength or energy. She let loose more tears as she lay him down on the cracked concrete.

"I'm sorry Demi… When you wake up, things will be much better for you. You won't have to worry about being used as a tool. You won't have to kill anyone else." Creina stroked the side of his now peaceful face.

"And I'm afraid that's where you're wrong, Doc…" Mikhail stood over her and Dimitri. "You may have just wiped everything from his memory, but you've handed him right back to us."

"You've seen what he can do… why would you unleash that on this world again?" Creina couldn't believe Mikhail's words.

"Because this world needs his abilities to get rid of the ones like you." Mikhail pulled the pistol from his holster as he ignored the blood dripping onto his uniform. "It appears that you're magic is gone. Awful price to pay just to lull him to sleep and try to erase what he is from his mind."

Mikhail looked down at Dimitri, and then put his eyes on Creina. He could hear General Anderson's helicopter in the distance.

"I'm sorry to have to do this, Doc. But you would just complicate things when he wakes up." Mikhail seemed to actually be wearing an expression of regret. He pulled back the slide, filtering a round into the chamber.

"I love you Demi…" Creina closed her eyes and pictured herself with him, all the tender moments when they made love, the time they spent working in the hospital together, how much she loved her sister Waltrud. She held her treasured memories of the ones she loved more than life itself in her mind, praying that Dimitri and Waltrud would find happiness once again sometime in the future.

Mikhail pulled the trigger and ended Creina's life.


	17. Chapter 17

Present day…

Dimitri stood in front of several of the most powerful people in the world. Fleet Commander Anderson introduced him to Commanding General Aizen Howard and Pacific Fleet Commander Isoroku Yamamoto. He had already met Field Marshal Rommella.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, General Hatake." General Howard extended his hand, which Dimitri took and shook firmly.

"Thank you, sir. It's an honor to meet you as well, General." Dimitri never thought he would meet the head of the entire Allied Forces. General Howard was the undisputed master of warfare. Each of the other AF Council members had their specialties, but Howard was proficient in them all.

"We keep hearing good things about you, General Hatake. Chiron speaks highly of you and the way you've utilized the 501st division. You continue to impress. We look forward to your personal report of the victory in Ostmark." Commander Yamamoto took his turn to shake Dimitri's hand. Dimitri gladly shook the Fusoan man's hand.

"Of course, sir." Dimitri smiled. Chiron had briefed him on his inclusion to the AF conference being held in the wake of the mass appearance of Neuroi in Ostmark. Word was that a large hive was somewhere near the black sea on the eastern side of Ostmark. Chiron had also told him of the many things that he needed to leave out of his report. All of the kills were being credited to Major Barkhorn and Captain Yeager.

"I believe you may go join your ladies, General. We'll begin the evening soon enough. Go sit down and relax." General Howard smiled as he looked over to the table where the witches of the 501st were sitting.

"Thank you, sir." Dimitri saluted the officers at the table.

"Oh General, if you would be a dear and tell Captain Breshnev to come over here?" Marshal Rommella waved as Dimitri began to walk away.

"Of course, ma'am." Dimitri smiled, touching his forehead with two fingers.

Dimitri strode easily through the assembled officers and striker pilot witches that were in attendance. He rather smoothly pulled his sunglasses off and slipped them in his right jacket pocket as he stepped up to the 501st's designated table. He saw all eleven of the Strike Witches and Waltrud, all dressed to the hilt in their best whether it be dresses or dress uniforms.

"Good evening, ladies. I must say you all look stunning tonight." Dimitri said as he scrolled across all of their faces. Most were smiling, some widely, while others were neutral and some (Gertrude) looked out of it. Dimitri laughed as he saw Mikhail leaning over the table.

"What about me, General?" Mikhail said in a high pitched voice, imitating a girl. "Don't I look stunning?"

"I did say ladies, didn't I? That would obviously include you." Dimitri laughed while a few of the girls did as well. Dimitri's face straightened slightly. He placed his hands on the table and leaned over it, speaking only to the people at the table. "I really appreciate all of you. I mean it. This celebration is for you, not me. I apologize for the massive cover-up that we're having to maintain…"

"Shut up, General. You're killing the mood, and you're killing my buzz." Charlotte broke up the tension. "How about you keep your ass out of trouble while you treat us ladies like the sweet, delicate flowers we are?"

"Don't give him the urge to wring your neck again, Shirley." Erica laughed. Dimitri smiled again while Charlotte laughed and stuck her tongue out.

"I'd just put his ass back in the hospital." Charlotte pursed her lips and flexed her arm jokingly. "General don't want none this."

"You're absolutely right, Captain." Dimitri nodded as he chuckled. He looked up, noting that even Eila seemed comfortable with his presence. Sanya looked gorgeous tonight. He was proud. His eyes found their way to Mikhail, who merely sat back enjoying the banter. "Oh yeah, that reminds me. Captain Breshnev, your presence has been formally requested by Field Marshal Rommella."

"Oooooh. Looks like I got work to do." Mikhail stood up and straightened a few wrinkles from his uniform. "Sorry ladies, this man is booked for the night. Start calling in your reservations in the morning."

"Yeah yeah, Captain. Go take care of the Marshal." Charlotte elbowed him playfully as he walked behind her. She was rewarded with a pinch on her ass. Charlotte slapped at his hand in a flirtatious manner. "Hey! You better watch it, mister. You gotta buy a girl a couple drinks before you try something like that."

"Several drinks!" Waltrud called, actually smiling.

"You girls always seem to make me feel better." Dimitri closed his eyes. He re-opened them and looked at Gertrude again. She seemed ready to take a nap. "I sure hope you're sober enough to walk up to accept your awards here in a little bit."

"I'm not drunk, Demi!" Gertrude slapped the table, trying to appear alert. Waltrud shook her head, snickering. "It's Waltrud's fault! She said she wanted to have a celebra… celebratory drink. She should have told me it would be so strong!"

"Man, when they ask you how proud you feel for the promotion, please don't stutter like that." Minna couldn't stop herself from laughing. Most of the table was laughing as Gertrude stammered some more, trying to defend herself.

"So General, I'm sure the ladies are all jockeying for position tonight." Francesca said as the laughter died down. Dimitri cocked his head in confusion. Francesca didn't have to see the looks from a couple of the other witches to know whose eyes were on her. "Who you gonna dance with first?"

"Dance? People dance at these things?" Dimitri asked sarcastically. "Like I could even dance. Mikhail's the one who said he was gonna 'cut some rug' tonight."

"Please, don't even start. I remember you learning how to waltz and tango from the masters." Waltrud leaned on the table, her hand on her chin. "Hell, I think we taught you the foxtrot too."

"So you and Creina were the masters, huh?" Dimitri could almost remember the times he had danced with both Waltrud and Creina. They had taught him how to ballroom dance. With everything else, he quickly picked it up and could keep pace with any world class dancer. He felt slightly saddened thinking about Creina and realized he deeply missed her.

"You damn right we were." Waltrud nodded and poured a glass of wine for herself.

"So who are you dancing with first, Dimitri?" Minna asked, genuinely curious.

"Are you volunteering?" Dimitri asked, moving around the table and taking his seat in the center.

"I'm not much of a dancer, General." Minna put a hand to her chest and shook her head.

"Well you've got two masters here, so I'm sure they could have you ship shape in no time." Mio laughed her signature oblivious laugh. "But, I guess you're more a singer, huh?"

"Yes, I guess so." Minna smiled gently.

"Well, I'm not quite sure if I'll dance. I look forward to all of you ladies finding a nice young man, or woman, to dance with." Dimitri leaned back in his chair and put his arms behind his head.

"Now you're just being a tease, Demi…" Sanya smiled at Dimitri from the end of the table. Dimitri returned the smile.

"Do you want me all to yourself, _knyaginya_?" Dimitri would gladly dance with Sanya if she wished it. He noticed Eila's jealous expression. "I doubt Lieutenant Juutilainen would like that very much."

Sanya smiled and then turned her smile to Eila, comforting her. Dimitri could see who the couples were at the table. It was pretty hard not to. Sanya with Eila, Yoshika with Lynnette, and possibly Minna with Mio. He was kind of confused whether Mio actually knew she was in said relationship.

Erica, Waltrud, and Charlotte seemed to be the ones interested in dancing with him. He wasn't sure if Gertrude would be, she looked to be more interested in trying to look coherent. He decided to toy with them a little bit, seeing Perrine sitting in silence.

"I think I just might ask Lieutenant Closterman or Lieutenant Lucchini for the first dance…" Dimitri acted as if he was thinking deeply about it.

"I've said it before… I knew it. I knew he was into young, undeveloped girls." Erica rolled her eyes, laughing.

"Hey! What do you mean undeveloped?" Perrine shot the Karlic Lieutenant a glare.

"Face it, Perrine, you're one of the chest-less wonders of the world." Erica stuck her tongue out at the girl of Gallian noble blood.

"Ladies, now is not the time to decide who is undeveloped or not." Dimitri laughed as he straightened his posture and reached for a large bottle of wine. The morphine in his system was really helping him loosen up and have a good time. He looked at the bottle, wondering how much the alcohol might affect him with the opiate in his blood. He decided it couldn't be too bad. "Ladies, I offer up a toast before the night officially starts."

"Alright, I can go with that." Charlotte filled her glass with wine from a bottle near her. Everyone proceeded to pour a glass of wine for themselves while Waltrud poured an extra for Gertrude.

"No. I don't think so." Gertrude said, pushing the glass away as Waltrud held it to her face.

"Come on Major… It's not like you can get any worse." Waltrud looked away as to prevent her wide smile and held back laughter to be seen. Erica sat on the other side, also containing her laughter.

"Come on, Major Barkhorn. Join us in a toast." Dimitri felt at home with these girls. Dimitri raised his glass up, showing Gertrude.

"Fine… One glass." Gertrude smiled as she saw the smile on Dimitri's face. She took the glass from Waltrud's hand and held hers up like the General. Everyone else did the same, thirteen glasses in the air. Everyone else in the room all watched, their attentions piqued by the group at the 'honored guests' table.

"To the 501st division. For a hard earned victory over the Neuroi in Ostmark. For being the finest the AF has to offer." Dimitri spoke clearly, suddenly aware of the silence and the eyes of so many upon him, not just at his table. The power in his voice could be felt. Everyone had stopped to watch and listen General Hatake toast. "For making my job as your commanding officer the best I've ever had. Each and every one of you are a vital part of this team. You've proven it in Gallia, in Venezia, and now in Ostmark. I also want to thank Captain Krupinski and the 502nd division as well as Captain Marseille and the 31st division for coming to our aid. This night is yours, ladies."

"Here, here!" Dimitri heard a resounding chorus of voices, starting with the witches at his table and then moving across the AF Council's table. The crowd of AF officers and witches in front of them repeated the words. Dimitri downed his glass of wine quickly and easily. He smiled to himself as Waltrud tipped Gertrude's glass for her as she drank, making sure she drank it all.

Meanwhile…

Mikhail sat next to Marshal Rommella and smiled as Dimitri finished his toast.

"How nice of him." Rommella took a drink of tea from her glass. She checked her glass to make sure none of her lipstick rubbed off and then leaned against Mikhail's broad shoulder. "He seems like a good enough person."

"He usually is. Takes after his mother that way." Mikhail nodded. Mikhail had only been a rookie in the 666th when he had met Dimitri's mother, Lilith. That had been almost 25 years ago. Very kind person to people not named Mikhail, beautiful, but serious in combat and her duties. She had raised her son right. "So Erin, before we get to the main course later tonight, how may I be of service to you?"

"Well, I kinda just wanted some arm candy for this evening. Dance with me a few times, just look like the meat you are." Rommella spoke quietly. "Remember Romagnia?"

"Of course. Hard to forget that night." Mikhail thought back to when he had first met the Karlic Marshal. "It's been a long time, but I still remember it clearly. And yet you don't seem a single bit older."

"Oh you." Rommella blushed. "You always knew what to say to women."

"Still do. I remember all the officers being jealous when a lowly Sergeant took home General Rommella." Mikhail laughed.

"An Orussian one at that." Rommella took another drink of her tea. "I also seem to remember you being promoted and subsequently demoted so many times over the years."

"That's Lilith for ya back then. I made Sergeant, fucked up, busted back to Corporal. Made Lieutenant after getting up to Sergeant again, busted back to Sergeant. I think I was a Lieutenant three separate times. But I've been a Captain for about five years without any problem." Mikhail counted on his fingers. "But after Lilith passed, things kind of calmed down in my unit."

"And which unit was that, Captain?" Rommella asked, setting her glass down and studying him.

"The OSF, of course." Mikhail took off his sunglasses.

"You never told me the unit number, Mikhail. Chiron said you were always assigned out to other units." Rommella had her own agenda, though Mikhail seemed not to notice.

"I'm afraid that's classified darlin." Mikhail winked at her. She smiled, accepting the challenge set in front of her. "AF agreements, remember?"

"So what would the Orussian military have that they would want to keep confidential, Captain?" Rommella began using some of her charm. "Perhaps something concerning Dimitri?"

"I guess Chiron was right when he said you knew more than you should." Mikhail's smile drained of any humor. "Who do we have to thank for your suspicion?"

"You have your secrets, I'll keep mine, darling." Rommella raised herself up and kissed him on the cheek. "Let's just enjoy the evening. This can be dealt with tomorrow before the conference."

"Alright then." Mikhail shrugged. His mind sorted through the possible suspects. His eyes wandered as he retreated into thought. As he kept narrowing down the possible individuals, he spotted a very distraught looking Captain Marseille. His lips slowly curled into a smile. "I didn't think Levos would turn in Lilith's boy. Dare I say that Captain Marseille, your witch strike force Captain, was the one to give you the information?"

"Well done, Mikhail. But what would Colonel Levos know about General Hatake?" Rommella smiled, catching Breshnev's slip up. Mikhail mentally reprimanded himself, though nothing showed on his face. "I think one reason you haven't risen in rank over the years is your inexperience in the field of intelligence gathering. You're losing ground in this skirmish, Captain. I suggest you shore up your defenses before you go on the attack."

"And they said I would have to go to the academy in Berlin to get lessons from the Desert Eagle." Mikhail smiled and shook his head.

On the inside, he was cursing. He knew Levos couldn't be traced back to the 666th, but that didn't mean Rommella wouldn't pressure him to talk. Mikhail thought that Levos would have gone somewhere even farther away, but of course it would be his luck that Levos would be Rommella's second in command and personal driver.

He watched Captain Marseille begin to storm out, only to run into Colonel Levos. He pretended to be interested in the conversation between Rommella and General Howard while he watched the interaction between Levos and Marseille. There was much emotion from Marseille as Levos was calm and collected, as usual.

Levos had always been a level headed person. He made the perfect right hand man. He had been Lilith's second in command, and then Dimitri's when he had taken Lilith's place. Upon hearing of Dimitri's disappearance in Wien eight years ago, Levos had transferred out of the 666th. Levos had always been loyal to his country and even more loyal to those he commanded or served.

Mikhail watched as Levos managed to calm the upset Karlic witch. Levos smiled and Marseille returned it. She saluted him and then walked to the bar. Levos looked around, as if he wanted to avoid being seen, and then walked to the edge of the room. He set up sentry near the door.

_Looks like I'm gonna have a talk with my old friend, Levos._ Mikhail watched General Howard stand up, preparing to commence the evenings proceedings. _But it will probably have to wait a bit._

"Good evening, everyone. I want to welcome you all to tonight's celebration for our victory over the Neuroi in the skies of Ostmark." AF Commanding General Aizen Howard stood in the middle of the ballroom floor. His voice carried just as well and with as much power as Dimitri's had. "I doubt I could say it better than General Hatake when he gave credit to the ones responsible for saving the lives of millions. Let us begin the evening by recognizing the 501st for their efforts."

Meanwhile…

Dimitri smiled as General Howard spoke. He knew that Howard would want to recognize Gertrude and Charlotte for their supposed roles in the battle. He hated how they had to continue the charade, but he knew it couldn't be helped. He didn't care about the credit, he just didn't want to lie so much.

"Shirley, Trude. You two will be up." Dimitri whispered across the table. Charlotte held a thumb up in affirmation. Dimitri looked to see Gertrude nearly passed out on Waltrud's shoulder. Waltrud merely smiled as Dimitri shook his head and laughed. "Wake her up. I'm going to call you and Marseille up, too."

"Got it." Waltrud whispered and then proceeded to shake Gertrude awake. "You haven't had enough alcohol to warrant passing out."

"Shut up…" Gertrude managed to not slur.

"Do not speak when Demi acknowledges you here in a minute, okay?" Waltrud whispered in her ear. "I'll be there to make sure you don't fall over. You are wounded after all. Your excuse is lots of morphine, got it?"

"Whatever you say, Wally…" Gertrude nodded several times.

"Before I let General Hatake take the floor, I would like to invite you all to enjoy some of the delicious food from several of the Allied Forces member nations that have been prepared, enjoy a drink or two, and enjoy yourselves on the dance floor once General Hatake has finished." General Howard beamed at the assembly. He turned and extended an arm in the direction of Dimitri's table. "It is your floor, General."

"Thank you, General Howard." Dimitri stood up and walked to where General Howard was standing. They shook hands before Howard made his way back to the table. The lights dimmed slightly, focusing more on Dimitri. "Good evening, ladies and gentleman. I would like to recognize a few of the people that played key roles in our victory in Ostmark."

"Captain Charlotte Yeager." Dimitri called. Charlotte stood from the table and walked out to the floor. Her dress and figure drew many whistles and cat calls from the crowd, mostly from the men, but also a large number of women. She stood behind Dimitri.

"Would Captain Hanna-Justina Marseille from the 31st division please come join us?" Dimitri looked into the crowd, wondering if she was present. Everyone knew Marseille, her reputation known all over the world. There was a bit of murmuring and then Hanna emerged from the crowd near the bar. She seemed confused, though not in a good way. She shrugged and then went to stand beside Charlotte.

"Major Gertrude Barkhorn and Captain Waltrud Krupinski from the 502nd division." Dimitri turned to make sure Waltrud was helping Gertrude. Everyone cheered for their Karlic heroes. Gertrude, Waltrud, and Hanna were all well-known across Karlsland. If you included Erica, they were the most decorated and recognized witches in the world.

"I'd like to thank each one of you for your service, personally." Dimitri turned to the four witches. Waltrud and Charlotte were smiling warmly, Gertrude was trying to figure out where she was, and Hanna gave him a hardened stare. "Without the assistance from the 31st and the 502nd, I'm not sure what we would have done."

Hanna acted as if she was insulted, though she remained passive while in front of so many people. Waltrud nodded and held Gertrude's arm.

"Major Barkhorn, you were injured in the line of duty. You displayed courage and discipline in the face of insurmountable odds. I would like to formally congratulate you on being officially promoted to the rank of Major for your efforts. The Allied Forces also awards you the Purple Heart for the injuries you sustained. Thank you, Major." Dimitri stood in front of the intoxicated Gertrude. Gertrude did her best, smiling for the crowd. "You, Captain Yeager, Captain Krupinski, and Captain Marseille's combined efforts along with your respective units helped to protect Ostmark from the single largest threat we've faced since this war began. We thank you, ladies."

Everyone clapped and cheered as Dimitri saluted the four women. They returned the salute and he dropped his arm. They mirrored him and started returning to their seats. Hanna remained standing in place as Dimitri turned back to the crowd.

"Now, the evening can really begin." Dimitri looked to the AF Council's table where Anderson, Howard, Yamamoto, Rommella, and Mikhail were sitting. They all nodded in response. Dimitri smiled and started back to his table. He stopped when he realized Captain Marseille still stood behind him. His voice returned to normal volume as the music began and people started dancing around them. "Yes, Captain?"

"You look like you're enjoying this. You give Barkhorn a promotion to keep her mouth shut about what happened out there?" Hanna stepped closer to him. Her eyes were set, as if in disgust. "Everyone seems so ready to defend you, but I know what you are. You're a monster, General. The Orussian Ghost."

Dimitri was caught off guard. He hadn't been expecting her to be so upfront about it.

"I didn't give Major Barkhorn a promotion to 'shut her up.' She earned it out there. You saw her attempt to fight me one on one… and you know we could have thoroughly discussed this matter in a not so public place." Dimitri discretely glanced around to see if there were any eavesdroppers.

"And give you the chance to get rid of me with no witnesses? Come on, General. I'm not that stupid." Hanna kept her voice low, though her eyes were practically screaming her hatred.

"Never claimed you were, Captain. But would you like to resume this conversation on a separate occasion? I'd prefer not to make a scene." Dimitri's eyes wandered to the 501st's table. Everyone seemed to be watching him interact with Hanna. Hanna shook her head, still glaring. Dimitri shrugged and decided to improvise. He would catch her off guard as well. Her expression of anger changed to one of confusion as Dimitri smiled kindly. "Care to dance?"

"Umm, not really…" Dimitri put his arm around her side and grabbed her hand before she could finish answering. By the time she had finished her sentence, they were already pressed against each other, moving on the dance floor. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

"We can finish our conversation, and you have all your witnesses to make sure I don't dispose of you. Besides, if you didn't want to dance, why are your feet moving?" Dimitri spoke in a voice only the two of them could hear as they danced among other couples.

"Shut up... You're pretty bold, General. It's not smart to do as you please with me." Hanna spoke, though her free arm came to rest on Dimitri's as it held her against him. Her hand lightly gripped his shoulder. "I'll play your game for now. You give me answers I don't like, I'm out."

"As long as I get to lead." Dimitri smiled again. He didn't even bother looking over at the table where his subordinates watched in disbelief. "Just don't get violent, remain calm, and keep your voice low as we converse about such matters."

"Whatever. How did you ever get command of the 501st?" Hanna asked, matching Dimitri's body movements and steps.

"Fleet Commander Anderson appointed me to the unit six months ago. I assumed command two months ago when the Mirage was unveiled to be the Strike Witches' new base of operations. Why he chose me, with my particular abilities, I will never really understand." Dimitri had always wondered about it himself, but he knew Chiron always did what was best in the long run.

"And where have you been the past five years? It was rumored that you were the one who thwarted the first Neuroi attack on Berlin in 1940, though no one could prove it. After comparing the reports from then and what you did in Ostmark, I think it can be reasonably concluded it was you. So my question is where have you been hiding for five years to come crawling out six months ago?" Hanna's eyes looked into Dimitri's.

"I'm afraid that I cannot answer that question for I don't know the answer myself. I don't even remember an attack on Berlin in 1940. I admit that I was there, but I do not remember anything from that particular time." Dimitri said quietly. Hanna figured that he was lying, but in his eyes she could detect his honesty.

"And the murder of countless witches over the years? Including the 'Rose of Wien' in Ostmark 8 years ago? Do you remember those?" Hanna's anger began to crawl back into her voice.

"Until just a few days ago, I did not remember anything like that, but I have come to remember most of them… and I do remember her…" Dimitri thought back to the words that she spoke to him. "I did kill hundreds of witches…"

"You bastard…" Hanna shook her head, not believing she was still dancing with him. "I don't see how everyone seems to think you're such a good person. I can smell the witch blood that stains your hands. Erica defends you… Colonel Levos even defends you…"

"What? Did you say Levos?" Dimitri almost stopped his movement.

"Yeah, he's Rommella's right hand man. Secretary, chauffer, he does it all." Hanna nodded. "What does it matter?"

"Just thought I knew him…" Dimitri replied quietly. Hanna could see that he was thinking deeply. Dimitri hadn't seen Levos since Wien 8 years ago. He decided it would be better not to reveal his connection to Levos for the Colonel's own well-being. There was no reason to include Levos in the hatred Hanna directed at Dimitri.

"I guess that comes to one of my main questions." Hanna leaned her head against Dimitri's broad chest, trying to prevent anyone from hearing. Her eyes looked around as their movements slowed slightly. "How did you get your abilities, and why did you kill so many witches?"

Dimitri said nothing for over a minute. His feet and body still moved, as if dancing with an intimate partner. Hanna felt his hand slightly tighten its hold on her back. She would normally interpret the body language as hostile in response to a question, but Dimitri's heart remained steady.

"I don't know how I got them… I don't know or understand why it had to be me…" Dimitri seemed to be struggling with the thought. She could sense that he was caught up in memories. "But I'm the only one who can eliminate witches… That's what I was always told. It was a task only I can carry out."

Hanna felt as if she wasn't going to be able to get much more useful information on the topic from him. She said nothing more until the piano stopped playing to signal the end of the song. She lifted her head from his chest as they stopped dancing. His face had returned to a kind smile.

"You're still a sorry bastard." Hanna let go of his hand and removed her arm from his. "I have to say that if you flip shit again, and you turn into whatever that was, I won't hesitate to eliminate you."

"I'm holding you to that." Dimitri let go of her waist. "Thanks for the dance, Captain."

"Be glad I gave you the honor, General." Hanna managed to smirk and then move off the dance floor before the next piece of music began.

Five years earlier…

"So you're telling me that this witch managed to overpower him with her magic? How is that even possible? He cancels and absorbs magic!" General Chiron Anderson raged as a doctor examined Mikhail's broken jaw.

"I'm telling you, I know what I saw. Dimitri berserked, started fuckin shit up. She lured him to her, and then used all the magic in her body to sedate and hypnotize him." Mikhail spoke with little difficulty. The doctor pressed the pieces of his mandible back in place, warranting a grunt of pain from the large Orussian.

They had returned to Chiron's personal research facility in Nadym. Chiron had made sure to bring back the body of the witch Mikhail called Creina Krupinski. Mikhail had been the one to tell Creina's only living relative, her sister Waltrud, that Creina and Dimitri had died when the hospital collapsed. The building eventually gave way due to the weakness created by Dimitri and Creina's struggle.

Dimitri lay in the next room, hooked up to several machines to measure his heart rate, blood pressure, and other things. He had showed no signs of waking since taking him from the hospital rooftop before it collapsed. They didn't have any idea how long he would be unconscious.

"And you're also trying to tell me that she hypnotized him into forgetting his violent past?" Chiron wasn't so sure he could believe it. Mikhail had taken a knee to the face from Dimitri after all.

"Hell, I don't know. I don't know if she just blank slated his ass or she could pick what he forgot. I wasn't in the bitch's head." Mikhail grunted again. The doctor pushed too hard on the break in his jaw by accident. The Captain responded with a powerful forearm to his throat, efficiently crushing the doctor's windpipe. The doctor fell to the floor, unable to breathe.

"Haven't I told you to stop doing that?" Chiron looked at the writhing doctor as if it wasn't his concern. He walked over to the table and unzipped the bag that held the dead witch. She barely had any blood on her from where Mikhail had shot her through the heart.

"If these damn doctors knew what they were doing then I would. Incompetent bastards." Mikhail stood from his sitting position and looked over Chiron's shoulder at Creina's body.

"And you say that she was his lover?" Chiron brushed the hair away from Creina's face.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure." Mikhail nodded. "And I'm pretty sure that was the only reason she was able to stop him. Now I've got a question for you, General. You knew that this kind of thing could happen, didn't you?"

"I had my suspicions. I thought that he had better self-control. Though it would have taken a rather large stimulus. You didn't do anything to possibly set him off, did you?" Chiron averted Mikhail's anger by asserting his own accusation.

"Of course not. I asked him if he would help us repel the alien craft and told him our negotiations could wait until after the ship was brought down. I guess he just needed to access more of his power to do it." Mikhail's anger temporarily subsided, knowing that he most likely caused Dimitri's berserk state. He had to avoid any suspicion to himself.

"If you say so, Captain." Chiron suspected that Mikhail had been the one responsible for what happened. He figured Mikhail had tried to use some of his notorious methods of persuasion. But it couldn't be helped now.

Dimitri was back in their possession, though unconscious. At least no one else could get a hold of him. They were extremely lucky someone didn't figure out who he was or use his abilities for their own purposes. Chiron smiled to himself, realizing that Creina just might have made things even easier for them in the long run.

"Did our little Songbird learn anything from this chain of events?" Chiron zipped the bag up. Her body would be stored in stasis for future study.

"Not that I can tell. I think she'll be alright." Mikhail rummaged through several drawers for pain medication. "My next question is what Dimitri did out there similar to what Lilith used to do?"

"You mean the enhanced physical and magical abilities in exchange for becoming extremely one track minded?" Chiron watched Mikhail find some morphine tablets, swallowing several of them without any water. "Yes. She was a 'berserker' type. I didn't think her abilities would influence him so much. But then again, considering the events surrounding Lilith's 'death,' it wouldn't be surprising."

"Another little piece of your girlfriend still lives, huh?" Mikhail smiled, waiting for the relief of the pain medication.

"And yet he can't control it like she could. But I guess it comes with practice. Lilith knew exactly how to tame it. Dimitri had never entered that state before. With the way you described it, and the damage that he caused, I fear the machine he could become should he learn how to control it." Chiron looked through the window into the other room. Dimitri lay motionless on the bed. His heart was steadily beating, his blood pressure normal.

"Well, General. Our little monster is finally growing up. He's had a chance to sow his wild oats. He's gotten out into the world. He's had his little 'I hate everyone' spoiled little tantrum. I think he'll be ready for what you ask of him when he awakens." Mikhail closed his eyes, the opiate rush hitting his brain.

"You've always had a unique way of putting things, but I think you're right, Captain. We must continue to fight this new enemy until he reawakens. Once he does, and we defeat these invaders, our mission can resume without further delay." Chiron turned away from the room separating glass. "I want you to take the witch down to the preservation level. And I'd rather Sanya not see that."

"Alright. Can do. Oh, one last thing, General." Mikhail sluggishly stood up, his eyes glazed over from the morphine. He picked up the bag containing Creina's body. Chiron looked at him, waiting. "I think I've earned it with this. You owe me. I think it's about time you told me just exactly what happened to Lilith and how Dimitri became like this."

"…very well, Captain…" Chiron reluctantly nodded. If Mikhail was to be his successor, he needed to know as much as possible. "Meet me in my office after placing her in a preservation cylinder. Bring your pain medication. I will probably need it as well."


	18. Chapter 18

Present day…

Captain Mikhail Breshnev stepped outside for a moment to smoke a cigarette. Rommella was schooling him on the intel gathering. Chiron would be disappointed in him. But he couldn't help it if he wasn't the information hording specialist Chiron was. He lit his Liberion brand cigarette and held the smoke in his lungs for several seconds.

_It doesn't matter. We'll see who gets schooled tonight. She'll be begging for more._ Mikhail smiled as he exhaled. He heard footsteps approaching him at the edge of the marble building. He had specifically walked to the corner to avoid people.

"I see you still haven't quit smoking, White Wash." A familiar voice pierced the night air. Mikhail turned to see Colonel Levos walk out of the building's growing shadow.

"Well if it isn't Erin's manservant, Anton Levos." Mikhail leaned against the cold marble.

"Bit cold to be out here long, isn't it?" Levos smiled. The two Orussian men hadn't seen each other in almost 8 years. "I see that you made captain in the time I was away."

"And your little brown nose got you up to Colonel." Mikhail had never really been friends with the man, too many things different between them.

Anton Levos was a little over six feet tall, but still dwarfed in comparison by Dimitri and Mikhail. His brown hair was uncommon for the area of Orussia he was said to hail from. He had always proven to be a good right hand man. He was a few years older than Mikhail, around forty six though he looked ten years younger than that. He had always been loyal to Lilith and Dimitri, never really supporting Mikhail in anything he attempted.

"I do believe that I would have handled your conversation with Erin a little differently." Levos took a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and searched for his matchbook. Mikhail held his cigarette to the end of the one Levos just put between his lips. Levos inhaled, spreading the flame to his cigarette. Mikhail retracted his cigarette as Levos exhaled smoke.

"Heard that, huh? Guess you've got the table wired like Chiron does at his haunts." Mikhail wasn't surprised.

"You never know when someone might drop some useful information, though bringing up my involvement kind of upset me." Levos still smiled. Mikhail didn't know whether to consider his words a threat or he was joking. "You know I would never betray Lilith or Dimitri in any way, including divulging their actions in the past."

"Yeah, I forgot your little hard on for her. You and Chiron just seem to gush affection for the ol' Major." Mikhail flicked ashes into the cold wind.

"Call it what you want, Captain. She was a hell of soldier, and even better mother. She raised Dimitri right. It's you and Chiron that are completely fucking him up." Levos' tone just barely shifted. "You know it's wrong what Chiron has instilled into Dimitri's head. You're just as bad for going along with it."

"I don't have to be told that I'm bad, Colonel. That's old news. But you can take up Dimitri's upbringing after Lilith passed with Chiron." Mikhail debated telling Levos about the three years Dimitri spent in Berlin with the Krupinski sisters, but that could end badly in the long run should Levos tell Rommella and she went digging even deeper. He decided that he would tell the Colonel. "You said you would never betray them, right?"

"That's right." Levos nodded, flicking ashes of his own. Mikhail looked around for anyone that could possibly overhear.

"Do you remember 8 years ago when you lost Dimitri in the Wien catacombs?" Mikhail took one last drag on his cigarette before tossing it to the ground and grinding it beneath his heel. Levos nodded. "Well, turns out that he succeeded in killing the 'Rose of Wien,' but was recovered by the Karlic support force called by the Ostmarkian troops during the siege. He ended up going native after falling in love with a witch there. That witch just happened to be the older sister of Captain Waltrud Krupinski."

"The leader of the 502nd?" Levos remembered her being one of the witches Dimitri had called out for special recognition.

"Correct. You also remember the Neuroi attack on Berlin in 1940, right?" Mikhail asked, continuing after Levos nodded vigorously. "Well, Dimitri was the one who brought it down. I was there myself to see it."

"Damn… I was here in Copenhagen during that attack. General Keitel's report about the attack included something about magic circles and possible witch intervention. It makes sense that it was him though." Levos recalled reading about the attack. "So it really was Dimitri that brought down the eight Neuroi in Ostmark…"

"There's just one problem. You remember Lilith's unique skill?" Mikhail breathed in cold air.

"You mean her 'berserker' mode?" Levos asked, confused.

"Yeah. Dimitri has it." Mikhail knew that Levos only knew what Chiron had allowed him to know surrounding the supposed death of Lilith Hatake. "And that is what's happened both back in 1940 and a couple days ago in Ostmark. He's entering a berserk state that he has no experience controlling. Lilith had perfect control, but only after years of experience with her ability."

"…wait, wait… How did Dimitri get that ability? It couldn't have been passed down genetically, could it?" Levos put out his own cigarette.

"Well, Chiron has been studying things like that for a while now, but we don't think so. We don't really know at this point how he acquired the ability." Mikhail lied, knowing exactly how Dimitri had come into possession of Lilith's signature ability.

"Great… So now we have a possible ticking time bomb full of corrupt ideals in charge of our greatest weapon against the Neuroi? What the fuck is Chiron thinking putting Dimitri in charge of a bunch of witches?" Levos couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You all knew that he could berserk any time after what happened five years ago, and yet you put him in this position? Damn…"

"We thought we had it all under control. He destroyed the Neuroi single handedly before he turned his attention to the witches. I think he's making progress in controlling it. If he had followed his basic instincts and the ideals Chiron has programmed him with over the years, he would have ignored the Neuroi and went straight for the witches." Mikhail shrugged.

"You guys are insane… I'm glad I got out when I did. I just wish there was something I could have done to get Dimitri out too." Levos shook his head. "Don't worry. I won't repeat anything you just said and I won't spill anything from the past. Just watch Dimitri's back while he's out there, Mikhail. Don't let anything happen to him. Do that for Lilith, and do that for Dimitri."

Meanwhile…

Fleet Commander Chiron Anderson sat next to Field Marshal Rommella, having quietly minded his own business while he listened in on her and Mikhail's conversation. Captain Marseille was to blame and now Mikhail had leaked Levos' name. It was right about now that he wished Levos had actually stayed with the unit so he didn't have to rely on people like Mikhail.

"He's not quite as sharp as Anton, is he?" Rommella leaned over to him.

"Not quite. But then again, you just don't get many good people anymore in this line of work…" Chiron admitted. He knew Mikhail's strengths and weaknesses better than anyone.

"Well, he is just meat, Commander. Can't expect much more from the infamous White Wash, now can you? Did you put him up to trying to fish for intel?" Rommella smiled.

"Actually, I did not. He attempted that on his own. I was hoping maybe he might have learned how to become more than just the brutal beast he usual is. Guess I can't expect too much from him." Chiron sighed. He took a drink from the flask he stowed in his uniform jacket. "At least Dimitri is strong and intelligent."

"Like his mother?" Rommella sipped her tea.

"Very much so." Chiron agreed, making sure not to say too much.

"Tell me about Lilith, Commander. Everyone speaks so highly of her." Rommella was genuinely curious about Dimitri's mother. "And don't worry, I'm not fishing for her military records. What was she like as a person?"

"She was a good person and excellent mother. Only reason why she ever got involved with the military was to ensure her son had everything he ever needed. I don't know a better parent." Chiron was careful with his words. "She was kind and compassionate. Extremely intelligent. And when it came down to it, she got things done without any hesitation."

"Including killing witches?" Rommella smiled slyly.

"What are you implying, Marshal?" Chiron had expected some sort of questioning, whether it be upfront or veiled.

"I don't know, Commander. She obviously had ties to you, Levos, and Mikhail. Makes me wonder what kind of work you were all doing considering you all treat it as a matter of national Orussian secrecy and invoke the AF agreements whenever it's brought up." Rommella was a brilliant commanding officer for a reason. "So I've been wondering just what Lilith was capable of. There have always been the stories of paranoid nations about the Orussian Ghost and his black labeled 666th division killing countless witches. I can only guess that all of these stories are founded upon truth."

Chiron was silent, neither denying or confirming anything she said. Any reaction could be read as an admission of confidential information. She continued as he took another drink from his flask.

"With Captain Marseille's report of Dimitri's ability to cancel out and absorb a witch's magic, and your obvious knowledge of such an ability, I can only infer that he is the Orussian Ghost, that the 666th was real, and that you are the man personally responsible for their actions." Rommella had practically just accused one of her fellow Council members of countless war crimes. Chiron still held his poker face. Rommella smiled, knowing that she wasn't going to be able to get any kind of reaction from this man. He was a veteran, a professional at information warfare. "My next assumption would be to say that Colonel Levos was aware of all of this as a member of the 666th as well. Captain Breshnev himself has been accused of countless crimes over the years, though nothing could ever be proven. The only thing I don't know is what Lilith's connection, other than being revered by all of you, is to all of this. Was she in the 666th? Was she in another division? There is only so much left for me to learn."

"I must say that your imagination is quite vivid, Marshal. You've taken a few names and a little bit of possibly skewed information from one of your subordinates, thrown them into a pot with old rumors and stories to concoct a brilliant scheme that is allegedly my own. I must say, well done, Erin." Chiron smiled, still holding out on the fact that she couldn't possibly prove anything as it currently stood. "I'm sure that would make an excellent novel in the future."

"Then let us hope I'm not in the least bit correct. Wouldn't want your legacy to be tainted by a Karlic officer's memoirs, would you?" Rommella let Chiron believe he had won the round. She found his retort amusing, his choice of words giving her much more information than he could have imagined.

The two high ranking officers looked out to see Dimitri dancing with Captain Marseille of all people.

"Well would you look at that? I doubt your pretty little Captain would be dancing so closely with someone who was capable of absorbing her magic, would she?" Chiron said, his tone neutral.

"I guess that's true, Commander. Perhaps I've misjudged the value of her report." Rommella's smile remained on her face. She expected Hanna to be sizing him up, assessing Dimitri personality and tendencies. She wasn't the pride of her unit for nothing. "Seeing her doing it has made me want to dance. I think I'll go ask General Hatake for a dance before Mikhail comes back. If he gets back before my dance concludes, please make sure he doesn't get jealous, Commander."

"But of course, Marshal." Chiron's eyes narrowed as he watched Rommella stand and walk out across the dance floor.

_This woman is too nosey for her own good. We must do something about her before she learns too much._ Chiron massaged his temples. It wasn't easy trying to stare down the Desert Eagle.

Meanwhile…

"Talk about major upsets." Eila stuck her tongue out at the rest of the table. The rest of the table was extremely confused at the sight of Dimitri dancing with Hanna on the dance floor. Waltrud and Erica couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"That boy is just askin for trouble." Charlotte laughed. She drank another glass of wine, still not even buzzed after several shots of whiskey and glasses of wine. "But that was a shocker. Probably could have killed on the odds."

"Eila…" Sanya's face was slightly red as she looked up at the Suoman Lieutenant. Eila gave her a questioning look.

"I think she wants you to dance with her, Eila." Yoshika smiled. Eila's face turned bright red.

"Umm… Of course, Sanya." Eila stood up and took Sanya's hand, helping her stand up. They were leaving the table just as the first dance was ending. They passed Dimitri as he made his way up to the table. Eila couldn't help herself in taking a jab at him. "Great choice, General. At least you have nowhere to go but up from here."

"Isn't that the way it's supposed to be? Start with the appetizer, proceed to the main course, and be sure to have room for dessert?" Dimitri knew that Eila was just trying to get in a parting shot. He saw that she and Sanya were heading out to the floor. "You be sure to put her through her paces, _knyaginya_. She doesn't make do for you, I'll be sure to dance with you."

"Alright, Demi." Sanya nodded and smiled.

"Hey, you worry about your own stable of women. Sanya is mine!" Eila said, then turned beet red after realizing what she had said. Both Sanya and Dimitri smiled wide. She pulled Sanya out to the floor before anything else could be said.

"Glad to hear it." Dimitri felt happy, knowing that Eila's words would make Sanya very happy. Dimitri kept walking toward the table, his mind going over his conversation with Hanna. He stepped up to the table and could feel everyone's gaze before he even looked up. "I guess I'm a little bit more popular than I thought…"

"Great upset there, General." Francesca held up a thumb while snickering.

"Yeah, so who you gonna wash the desert off with now?" Erica was still a bit hurt, from Dimitri's choice of dance partner and from Hanna's report to Marshal Rommella.

"I would like my turn with the General before my date comes back, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, ladies." Rommella's voice called, Dimitri feeling an arm intertwine with his. He looked to his side to see the very well dressed Karlic Field Marshal. Her Liberion southern belle look was well done. Though he knew she was fifty, she looked about thirty and carried herself as such.

"Uhh… of course, ma'am." Dimitri sensed that it was going to be a very long night. He gave an apologetic look to Waltrud, who smirked and then poured herself another glass of wine. Erica's expression was one of concern, as if she felt something was amiss. "I will be back shortly, ladies."

"You think I can dance, you better hope Marshal Rommella doesn't make you look like an amateur." Waltrud drank from her glass as Gertrude drunkenly leaned on her shoulder. "Don't worry, General. I'll hold down the fort and keep these unruly ladies in line."

Dimitri nodded as he was gently pulled back out to the floor. He saw Yoshika and Lynnette stand up and follow them out. He moved his focus to the lovely older woman who linked her arm with his. Chiron had warned that she was very cunning and subtle in her manner, to be extremely careful whenever speaking with her.

"I hope you'll keep things nice and slow for an older woman such as myself." Rommella smiled as she took Dimitri's hand. They heard the piano begin playing, the piece of music similar to the first. They assumed a stance similar to the one Dimitri had when dancing with Hanna.

"You're hardly an older woman, Marshal. You look wonderful this evening." Dimitri looked over Rommella's dress. "You fit in very well among all these beautiful ladies."

"Oh you flatter me, General." Rommella took the lead as they danced. "I remember my first military ball. I never attended one until I got my second star. It wasn't even here in Karlsland. I was in Romagnia, and happened to meet Chiron and Mikhail at that time. It was a wonderful night full of dancing and a bit of after hours recreation, courtesy of Mikhail."

"Sounds wonderful." Dimitri kept a small smile, not sure why he would need to know about her and Mikhail's personal life.

"I ramble on, my apologies General." Rommella spoke as if she could read his mind. "I wanted to thank you for your continued efforts in our war against the Neuroi. The 501st is our most successful unit in this six year struggle. As its commanding officer, the unit has become quite efficient. Bringing down eight Neuroi in a single battle is impressive. Your mother must be extremely proud of your accomplishments."

"I think she would be." Dimitri followed the Marshal's body movements. He could see Sanya and Eila dancing a few couples away, very content in each other's arms. Yoshika and Lynnette were in a very similar embrace on the opposite end of the floor.

"Would be?" Rommella asked, her voice laden with curiosity. "Why do you say that?"

"My mother passed away when I was young." Dimitri kept a straight face. His body showed no sign of change. "I believe I was ten or eleven. I don't really remember how, but Commander Anderson has taken care of me since then."

"Well, I'm sure she would be proud of how Chiron has raised you into a fine young man." Rommella gauged that Dimitri really didn't know how Lilith had passed. And that there could only be a few people who would. "I heard that your plane crashed in Wien. They said that you injured your back rather severely."

"Yes, that is true. It's by the grace of morphine that I am standing here this evening." Dimitri laughed a few times.

"Well, I'm glad you could be here. Though I was wondering just how severe the injury was. Several shattered vertebrae? You look in better shape than that." Rommella pressed against Dimitri's body. "Get a little bit of magical help from your lady friends?"

Dimitri suddenly felt as if he was under a powerful microscope. He kept his heart at its normal level as he began searching Rommella's eyes for her true intent in asking that question. He couldn't admit to having his own absorbed magic. But he couldn't claim he got help from one of his unit. Since Yoshika had lost her magic in the Venezian campaign, the unit didn't have a healer. None of the nurses had been witches either. Waltrud didn't have the capability to heal others.

"Morphine is a wonderful thing, Marshal. I've been feeling much better since getting some in my system. I'll be sure to feel it all in the morning though." Dimitri forced himself to answer in the appropriate amount of time. Rommella's lips formed a tight smile, leaving Dimitri to wonder if she suspected any different.

"Then you need to be avoiding the alcohol tonight, General." Rommella leaned against his chest. "Don't want to mix them. Could end in embarrassing results for an AF General."

"I'm sure it would." Dimitri showed relief in the way his eyebrows raised. He looked around and could see Mikhail was standing near the bar, raising his glass to him and smiling. "I guess Mikhail gives us his blessing, Marshal."

"By the bar?" Rommella chuckled lightly. She didn't have to look to know where he would be.

"Yeah. Already got drink in hand." Dimitri smiled and turned them so Rommella could see Mikhail. She laughed again as she watched him take a shot and follow it with whatever had been in the glass. She also saw Captain Marseille sitting in the spot next to him.

"That's White Wash for you. One of these days I'll have to tell you how he got that handle." Rommella lifted herself from Dimitri's chest and looked up at him. "Before we have to part, General… Would you happen to know an Anton Levos?"

"Yes, I would. I served with him in the Orussian military for about five years. I heard that he transferred out of the OSF about eight years ago. Then it was rumored that he transferred out of Orussia after the Allied Forces were formed." Dimitri could hear by the way the piano notes were being played the song was close to ending.

"Well, Anton is my XO, General. He's here tonight if you would like to see him and catch up, for old time's sake." Rommella winked at him. As the music was playing its final notes, she pulled his neck down, lowering his ear to her lips. Her voice took on a more serious tone. "I must say, you did an excellent job of eliminating eight Neuroi single handedly, General. Maybe one of these days you'll receive the recognition for it."

Dimitri didn't allow himself to show any visible reaction. He came to the conclusion Captain Marseille must have reported everything that had happened in Ostmark directly to Rommella. Such things could spell an end to everything Commander Anderson had worked for.

"I'm afraid you've got it wrong, Marshal." Dimitri forced himself to smile as he raised himself back up. "The girls of the 501st brought down the Neuroi. I was busy recovering from the plane crash."

"You keep telling yourself that, darling. One should never deny themselves. There are many things that you have yet to learn." Rommella kept smiling. Dimitri studied her closely, parting as the music stopped. She bowed her head slightly. "People are never what they seem, Dimitri. Especially the ones closest to you. And while you're here in Karlsland, you needn't worry about being alone… Thank you for the dance, General. I believe I should be getting back to my own date. I'm sure Mikhail has grown a little jealous with my attention diverted to you. Enjoy your evening, Dimitri."

Dimitri stood in silence, mulling over the words Rommella had just spoken. For some reason, her words began to run in his mind alongside the words the 'Rose of Wien' had spoken before he had ended her life. What else was there to learn? What did the people close to him have to do with what he was? What was he missing? And why did he not have to worry about being alone?

Dimitri shook the thoughts from his head, regaining clarity in the world around him. There was so much to think about in all of this. But it would have to wait until another time.

Five years earlier…

"Lilith Hatake joined the Orussian Special Forces at the age of 20. She had originally been in a front line unit for a short time, but then she transferred in by request of Lieutenant Anton Levos in early 1925. Her abilities as a witch made her a very highly valued asset to the OSF. We had many witches before her over the years and during the Great War, but I doubt we ever had any as loyal and as valuable as Lilith." Chiron spoke after swallowing a few of Mikhail's pilfered morphine tablets. He would probably need the rush and euphoria to make it through to the end of his memories. Mikhail was stretched out on the couch a few feet away as Chiron sat in his chair behind his desk. "She had been in the 666th for almost eight years by the time I took command. I believe you had been there just a year shorter than her, Mikhail."

"Yep. Eleven months." Mikhail had eased into a sea of anesthesia, his jaw not even registering to him anymore.

"When I arrived, my hatred for witches was rather apparent. It was one reason that my request for command of the unit was granted. Lo and behold, Lilith, a witch, was the commanding officer of the unit. She was a Major at the time. And I was almost appalled at the fact that she was willing to eliminate those of her own kind." Chiron leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. "She told me that the money was too good to pass up. She was having to raise a child by herself and she wanted to give him everything that he could ever need. Food, shelter, clothing, and education. She had grown up during the Great War and didn't want to see Dimitri ever have to suffer from the things she had."

"Of course. I always saw Dimitri around the base in Moscow when we were there. He was a big kid. Strong for his age, smart, mature." Mikhail remembered those days. "I tried to play games with him, but Lilith always kept him away from me. She really hated me. You remember."

"Yep, I remember. She always either rejected your promotion requests or demoted you for something if she was overruled. But then again, you always gave her sufficient reason to do so. Dumb ass." Chiron smiled, the opiates finally hitting his blood stream. "Well, of course Lilith was the one that other countries came to know as the Orussian Demon for her nearly invincible berserk state. Since Dimitri eventually took her place in command of the witch hunting unit, had the same rank and last name, and soon earned the moniker of Orussian Ghost, many believed that they were the same individual and attribute all of Lilith's kills and records to Dimitri."

"I knew about that part, too." Mikhail nodded.

"Man, I had never met a more brilliant killer. She was clean, efficient, never wasted time. She would enter that berserk state and complete her objective at any cost. Injured, alone, nothing stopped her. She made you look like a sloppy child in your work." Chiron smiled over at the numb Mikhail. Mikhail waved his hand, too stoned to really argue. "She never bore any hatred for those she killed. She used to say 'the end will justify the means' when it came down to it. Of course, she meant doing what she must to help give Dimitri everything he could ever want or need. But it was her unwavering loyalty to her son that drove her forward. She never cared for the ethics behind her actions. God could she hunt those witches. She knew how they thought, how they acted, how to find them, how to flush them out. She was nearly the perfect witch killer…"

"…nearly? You always used to say that she was perfect." Mikhail's eyes were closed.

"Well, she was as a woman. Beautiful, sweet, gentle. Other than when she was on a mission or on the battlefield, she was the nicest woman you would meet." Chiron grew quiet for a short time.

"Ha ha ha. That's hilarious! Nicest woman… my ass." Mikhail started laughing. Chiron blinked his eyes, a little hazy from the morphine. "That woman was so cold and cruel, man. She took every chance to bitch at me, even if it was so minor. Damn, she rode my ass constantly. She must have been two different people when she was with each of us."

Chiron said nothing, knowing that Lilith had indeed been extremely harsh on Mikhail over the years they had been in the same unit. But with everyone else, she was so sweet.

"I get it… You really were in love with her, weren't you?" Mikhail sat up, his smile gone. Chiron said nothing, looking at his desktop. "I knew it. I knew you were. Just like Levos was. You were both in love with her. And you both wanted to look after Dimitri for her after whatever happened to her."

"And I raised him just fine. I continued his raising like Lilith had done. Made sure he kept himself educated, kept himself in perfect physical condition, helped him utilize the gift he was given…" Chiron's drug induced flashbacks dredged up painful memories. "And helped keep him going in the right direction, just like Lilith would have wanted."

"You sound like there's even more to that, General." Mikhail wasn't completely oblivious. "Did you ever tell her how you felt?"

"Yes, I did. And she respectfully declined to be more than just squad mates." Chiron shrugged sluggishly. "She said that I had… too much hatred in me. She already feared negative influence on her son."

"Ooooh, man. Rejected. But she's right, old man." Mikhail laughed again. "You just got too much hate in you. Still do."

"I've got hatred for people who call me old, Captain." Chiron smiled, not really caring what he said.

"So, did Dimitri have any of his abilities before what happened to Lilith?" Mikhail tried to get them back on track.

"I believe they were dormant in him until the right stimulus was applied…" Chiron trailed off, remembering what happened that day as if it had just happened. He could never forget the day he lost Lilith… and the reason he treated Dimitri like the instrument of destruction that he really was.

"Go on, General…" Mikhail was waiting, his eyes on Chiron.

"Dimitri was about ten. You and Levos had been out on assignment while Lilith was on leave that she had requested. She was in her office with Dimitri going over some of his schoolwork." Chiron started.

"Yeah, said she was tired of looking at my ugly face and hadn't seen her son enough at the time…" Mikhail quietly added. "And that kid's schoolwork back then was more complex than anything I took in high school…"

"Being a witch that kills her own kind would inevitably lead to having many enemies, both the witches that she hunted and the countries that relied on the strength of their witches." Chiron nodded his head, continuing as if Mikhail hadn't said anything. "Well, somehow someone figured out Lilith was the one known as the Orussian Demon. And a vengeful witch from somewhere outside of Orussia came onto the base posing as an OSF witch…"

Mikhail listened intently, all of this new information to him.

"Lilith had just happened to leave her office to get something for Dimitri. I remember walking through the hallway and talking to her as she passed by. I stopped in her office to check on Dimitri while he was sitting at her desk. He was obediently studying. And then I heard a shout… 'This is for all of your own kind you murdered'… and there were several loud noises." Chiron put a hand over his eyes. He wasn't sure if he might tear up, but he hadn't cried since that day. "I ran from the office after telling Dimitri to get under the desk. I ran harder than I've ever run before. I came out into the main entry way of the hangar. Lilith was fending off the attacks of the assassin witch. She was having a hard time because she had no orders… So I yelled to her 'Major, kill the intruder.' She started to shift to her berserk state, but then her eyes went wide… Dimitri stood right beside me…"

Chiron felt moisture in his eyes. He stopped for a few seconds.

"Lilith wouldn't show that side of her when Dimitri was around. She had always said that she didn't ever want him to know what she was, and what she really did. In that moment of weakness, the witch attacked again. She was able to conjure and manipulate ice at will… and she drove a shard of ice through Lilith's chest and throat…" Chiron let a tear fall to his uniform. Mikhail had never seen General Anderson like this. "I was stricken… I couldn't move myself. Dimitri never hesitated, he ran to his mother's side as she was bleeding to death… she was unable to speak… but she reached up to him and touched his face lovingly…"

Chiron rubbed his forehead, trying to get through the agonizing memories. Mikhail stood up from the couch, actually concerned for his commanding officer.

"And then the witch drew back, ready to deliver the finishing blow… but then Dimitri changed. The crimson markings that normally appeared on Lilith's skin, started appearing on Dimitri's. His eyes changed to crimson just like Lilith's had every time she used her magic. Lilith started to cry as she watched Dimitri change… And she watched as the finishing blow started hurtling toward her. But Dimitri… of course, he was only ten, but you know he had the body of a sixteen year old Olympic athlete… he put up his hand without even looking at the assassin and cancelled out her magic."

"…he absorbed Lilith's magic…" Mikhail whispered.

"The witch was stunned. She tried to attack again, but he just cancelled it out time after time. He stood from his mother as she continued to bleed, and he directed so much rage at his mother's assailant. I was finally able to move… I went to Lilith and rushed her out of the hangar, trying to get her medical attention as fast as possible. I doubted that I would even be able to save her, but I wouldn't stop. I had to do anything I could to save her… I got her to a doctor and he tried to stop the bleeding. She ended up falling unconscious as I held her hand…" Chiron sounded even more distraught. "She never woke up. She still had a pulse, and her body was still alive, but her brain was dead…"

"And what about Dimitri?" Mikhail asked, hanging on every word.

"When I ran back to the hangar, I found Dimitri. He was covered in the blood of the witch that had attacked his mother. He was unconsciously forming ice in the air, not realizing he had absorbed another witch's magic. The witch was at his feet, hardly recognizable due to the horrible beating Dimitri had given her. The markings that had appeared on his skin were gone. He stood, as if sleeping upright. I called his name, and like a switch, the ice disappeared, and he fell to the ground, unconscious." Chiron stood from his chair and went to the window. He stared out at the ice and snow covered countryside. "He woke up three months later, his memory of everything that had happened in his life up to that point gone. I had to tell him about Lilith, about myself, what we do in this unit, and how a witch had killed his mother. And after that, he became the perfect witch killing machine. It cost me what was most precious to me, but she gave me what I had wanted more than anything in the world… until I fell in love with her… and for a while, Dimitri exterminated witches better than even his mother had. And I collected the witches to study as technology continues to advance… hoping one day there will be something I can do… 'The end will justify the means'…"


	19. Chapter 19

Present day…

Captain Mikhail Breshnev laughed to himself as he watched Rommella dancing with Dimitri. The Desert Eagle always struck quickly. The body language from each of them could be interpreted by a professional as a battle of mental wills. Rommella was leading the dance, being offensively minded in getting into Dimitri's mind. Dimitri knew how to handle information well enough and knew how valuable it was, so he defended what he believed should be.

Rommella was making a full night of it, fishing for information from everyone though she passed it off very well. Mikhail saw Captain Marseille back at the bar after her dance with Dimitri. By the way she was drinking, there was a lot on her mind. He thought about pulling up the stool next to her and getting a drink as well. He knew Dimitri and Rommella's dance would be a few minutes so he decided to join Hanna at the bar.

"Good evening, Captain." Mikhail sat on the stool unoccupied next to her.

"If you say it is." Hanna took a drink from her glass. She looked to her side at him. "Oh, good evening, Captain Breshnev. Marshal Rommella said you would be joining us here tonight and were transferred into the 501st."

"Yep. That's me. Erin wanted some arm candy as she put it. And Chiron thought it would be a good learning experience to work with the 501st and blah blah blah." Mikhail smiled and motioned to the Lieutenant tending the bar. "Just bring me a glass of scotch, two shot glasses, and the rest of that bottle of Janine Daniels over there."

"I hope you're not thinking I'm drinking with you, Captain." Hanna's face was flat. Mikhail smiled at her.

"I don't know why you thought that. They're both for me." Mikhail thanked the man behind the bar. He poured some whiskey into each shot glass. Then he proceeded to slam both of them, one right after the other. Then he took a drink of his scotch. "I'm a bit of a heavy drinker."

"Obviously. That would probably floor me." Hanna cracked a smile. "I'm like maybe a hundred and ten pounds. You look to be at least two seventy five. Probably more."

"That's about right." Mikhail nodded. He poured more whiskey into the now empty shot glasses. "So how is it working with Erin on a daily basis?"

"It's not bad. She's extremely well versed in warfare. Desert warfare is her specialty, and she makes it an art. Even against the Neuroi, she knows how to use the desert to her advantage." Hanna looked down into her glass. "She makes us witches feel really good about ourselves. She fully utilizes our abilities to the fullest extent and we destroy the Neuroi very effectively. We might not have the impressive record of the 501st, but we hold our own."

"That's all the AF asks of you, Captain." Mikhail downed another shot, not even bothering to chase it with the scotch.

"I know. But still, I want to be the best. And I want to be more useful. And I want to protect my fellow witches…" Hanna's thoughts strayed to Erica. She feared Erica was being naïve by trusting General Hatake.

"Hmmm. Sounds like there's more to it than you're saying, Marseille." Mikhail downed his fourth shot as he poured a fifth.

"Not really. Just concern for my friends and comrades…" Hanna took a drink. She looked over at Mikhail who was probably taking his sixth shot of whiskey. "Good lord, Captain. You're downing that like it's going out of style."

"Please. I'll need another couple bottles to get anywhere." Mikhail shook his head. He offered her a shot. "If you're so concerned, why don't you drink this one for me so you prevent me from drinking it?"

"You think you're clever, don't you?" Hanna smiled again. She could tell it had worked for him in the past, or else he wouldn't have attempted it. "There's something about you…"

"Mikhail. But you can probably call me anything. I don't really mind. The prettier you are, the less it matters to me." Mikhail winked at her. He knew Hanna prided herself on her image. "Drink, don't drink. I really don't care. I'm just curious as to what encouraged you to file a report about what happened in Ostmark to someone outside the unit it occurred in. Against the orders of Fleet Commander Anderson who was given tactical command over the situation by Rommella and the others involved."

"Because it's my job to ensure the safety of my sisters of the sky. Wouldn't you do the same?" Hanna's vision focused on him. Her guard had been raised. "Do you think I was wrong in doing so?"

"I can't say your choice was morally or ethically wrong. In fact, you are correct along those lines. But what did you think you would accomplish by doing that?" Mikhail took a sip of his scotch. He held his air of superiority just long enough for the impact to be made. "What would someone be able to do even if they knew what Dimitri was? Remove him from command? Big deal. Would that really stop him from actually doing anything? If he wanted you, or any other witch dead, he wouldn't need something like rank or the position he currently holds. He could kill you out of hand any time he wanted _if_ he really wanted to."

Hanna was quiet, her eyes lowering to the bar she leaned against. Mikhail's logic was sound. If Dimitri really wanted to kill witches, he could do it any time he wanted. Like anyone could stop him from strolling onto a base and slaughtering them. His strength and abilities were unreal.

"He's been the commanding officer of the 501st for some time now. And yet there haven't been any witches hurt or killed. Even on the battlefield, Dimitri has protected his squad. You can't tell me that you and Waltrud's squads could have done much to help the 501st and prevent any injuries, or possible deaths. What Dimitri did saved lives." Mikhail measured her reactions. Some of it was sinking in, though some things still bothered her.

"And yet look at what happened to Barkhorn. She could have been killed. We all could have been killed. You weren't up there with that monster." Hanna looked at him with burning eyes.

"And yet, can you tell me that you would have gotten out any better than trying to face down eight Neuroi, protecting yourselves, squad mates, and the millions of people on the ground? Dimitri must have known the risks, but he also must have known he could count on his team to do the right thing and stop him once he destroyed the enemy. Why else would he have done it? He could have killed all of them much easier before now." Mikhail had to be right. Dimitri was just that kind of person. He was naturally gentle and kind. Unless Chiron had some input on everything that had happened, then he couldn't see it any other way.

"…shut up, Captain… give me that shot…" Hanna grabbed the shot out of Mikhail's hand and slammed it back, chasing it with a drink from Mikhail's scotch. She said nothing else as Mikhail turned on his stool to see Dimitri and Rommella about to conclude their dance.

"I don't mean to sound mean or bitter, but I hope you think about all that, and how you turned in one of the best officers and secret weapons the AF could ever have. I hope you're prepared for the backlash if Rommella decides to out him." Mikhail leaned in to whisper in her ear. His lips curled into a smile less than an inch from Hanna's ear. "Because if she does, it's not General Hatake you need to fear."

Hanna visibly flinched. Mikhail's voice had been so… hungry. She dropped her strong façade, her eyes gaining fear and her face becoming pale. She got the impression that this man was one to be feared more than Dimitri.

"Thanks for sitting and talking with me, sweetheart. Give this to the fine Lieutenant for his splendid service." Mikhail pulled a good amount of currency from his pocket and placed it on the bar as he stood back to full height. He grabbed his glass of scotch and carried it with him. "Enjoy your night, Captain Marseille."

Hanna allowed herself to relax slightly as she heard his footsteps trail off. She hated to admit that he was right in almost every regard. She felt the fear finally leave her after a few minutes. She laid her head on the bar, her blonde hair covering her face.

"Frau… what are you getting yourself into? At least we have someone watching him while he's here… but what do we do when you're out there with him?" Hanna thought about the one she adored and the immensely complex and volatile situation that was enveloping the 501st division.

Meanwhile…

Waltrud was being entertained by Gertrude as she tried to stay awake. She would teeter in her chair, slump over the table, lean against Waltrud's shoulder, or shake herself to try and clear her vision.

"Major, you are seriously tempting me to take you to my bunk." Waltrud helped Gertrude up off the table.

"No… don't do that…" Gertrude was hammered. Erica snickered as she now sat on the opposite side of Major Barkhorn to keep her from falling out of her chair.

"Geez Trude. You really can't handle your alcohol. What have you had? Two shots and two glasses of wine?" Erica poked Gertrude's shoulder.

"Then again, that wine isn't really wine. It's like paint thinner." Waltrud wafted some of the wine's scent to her nose. "Yep. That's at least twenty five or thirty percent alcohol at least. Probably should have warned some people. Then again, someone should have warned us that the wine around here is so potent. Most other countries it's watered down."

"Oh well. I'm sure someone's noticed." Erica looked out to the dance floor. The dance was ending and she watched Dimitri part from Marshal Rommella. "So, taking bets on who Dimitri ends up dancing with before any of us? Wally? Shirley?"

"At the way it's going, my money'll be on Mikhail." Waltrud laughed. She leaned back to the other side of the table. "How about you, Charlotte?"

"Umm. Where'd she go?" Erica looked over Gertrude and Waltrud, not seeing Charlotte in her chair. Mio and Minna had also left their seats, leaving Francesca and Perrine as the only ones left at the table with them.

"Shirley probably went back to the bar or found a nice guy to occupy herself with until she gets to dance with Dimitri or Mikhail." Francesca walked down to their end of the table.

"She wants to dance with Mikhail? That's frightening…" Waltrud spoke to herself, shaking her head. "And I'm guessing Minna and Mio went to find themselves a quiet spot to confess their feelings to each other?"

"No idea where they went…" Perrine spoke up, also moving down to their end of the table. She had a sad expression on her face.

"Cheer up, Perrine. Mio will still praise and scold you, even if she does hook up with the Colonel." Erica tried to sound sympathetic. Perrine shrugged, not really caring.

"Well, here he comes." Waltrud raised and lowered her chin. Dimitri came walking up, his face a mask of inner turmoil. "What's the matter, Demi? Rommella make you go from dance champ to chump?"

"Hmm? What? No, of course not." Dimitri reacted as if he barely even heard Waltrud's words. She knew something had to be bothering him. He finally addressed the group as if he had just noticed them. "Are all of you ladies enjoying yourselves? Gertrude sure seems to be."

"Hey! I'm not having… all the fun you're talking about!" Gertrude took a breath to steady herself. She pointed at him, and tried to speak again, but nothing came out.

"Major, I think you need to retire for the night." Dimitri smiled as the rest of the girls laughed quietly.

"I will not… I wanna see Chris." Gertrude leaned back in her chair, rubbing her eyes.

"I'll go get Miyafuji…" Perrine managed to laugh while Erica nodded and laughed with her.

"Shu'up… I wanna see my Chris…" Gertrude put both hands over her eyes. Dimitri couldn't help but keep smiling.

"Alright, Major. I'm taking you back to our room." Dimitri made a command decision. "Apparently getting you drunk was an ulterior motive of the Countess here."

Waltrud smiled wide, as if trying to denote her innocence.

"I'll go with you, General." Erica volunteered. Waltrud's smile dwindled slightly.

"Alright. Go ask Mikhail for the keys to the jeep he drove me and Chiron here in." Dimitri agreed. He rounded the table and got between Waltrud and Gertrude.

"You stay out of trouble, young man. Don't want you getting any sneaky ideas with those two." Waltrud whispered in his ear as he squatted down between the chairs.

"You know I'm not like that. Besides, I have to come back and let you have that dance I saved for you." Dimitri looked her in the eye as he turned. "What you gonna do until I get back?"

"Hmm… I might just find another woman to seduce and intoxicate, lure her back to my lair and devour her." Waltrud playfully pat him on the side of the face as she giggled. Dimitri chuckled, but stopped when he felt someone grab onto him. He turned to his left to see that Gertrude was holding onto him for support. Her eyes were closed as she leaned onto his shoulder while he kneeled beside her chair. "You're taking the one I already managed to inebriate."

"Funny how that turns out, huh?" Dimitri grinned. He gently motioned with his head to the countless women out across the room. "I'm sure there are plenty of girls out there you could molest."

"Don't tempt me, Demi." Waltrud eased over to his ear. She was about to place her lips on his neck when Erica came back, jingling a set of keys. "Damn…"

"Mikhail is so strange. He said not to make a mess in the backseat that 'White Wash' can't take credit for?" Erica put the keys on the table.

"Oh god…" Dimitri face-palmed and shook his head while chuckling. "That perverted bastard… Alright. Let's get Major Barkhorn back to the hospital. She'll probably be in a little pain in the morning from her wound and the hangover."

"Make sure to tuck her in." Francesca looked over from where she had been scanning the room for Charlotte.

"Yep, we get to tell her about this in the morning." Perrine considered pouring herself a glass of wine.

"Ya'll shut up… I told you I'm not drunk." Gertrude held Dimitri's shoulder, trying to right herself.

Dimitri just nodded and helped her stand up. He slowly turned her around and pulled her down into his arms. She was extremely light, his body used to working with much more weight. She leaned her head against his collar and her hands on his chest. Her eyes fluttered, trying to stay awake. Dimitri easily stood up, holding her in a princess carry.

"Be careful on the way back to the hospital. But you be sure to get your ass back here." Waltrud stood up a few seconds after he did. She wanted to kiss him, but he was already carrying Gertrude and Erica was jingling the keys as if trying to move him along. "I'll be here to let everyone know you and Erica went to take Trude back to the hospital so don't sweat that."

"Thanks, Wally." Dimitri made sure his arm underneath Gertrude's legs had a solid hold. He didn't see Waltrud's wistful expression as he turned and stepped down from the table.

Dimitri followed Erica around the edge of the dance floor with Gertrude cradled against him. She didn't say anything, though he could feel her steady breathing. Her hands held on to the front of his dress uniform.

"Everything alright, General?" Commander Anderson asked as he passed by the AF Council table. General Howard and Commander Yamamoto both stood up, as if to assist him.

"Yes, sir. Just feeling a bit weak and weary from her injuries. Lieutenant Hartmann and I are taking her back to the hospital room to be safe." Dimitri assured them. He felt Gertrude's hand grip slightly tighter, as if ashamed of herself. "We've got it, sir. Ya'll just continue to enjoy the evening. Hartmann and I will be back shortly."

"Alright. Just be careful, General." Chiron nodded. Howard and Yamamoto reluctantly reseated themselves as Dimitri followed Erica toward the door.

"I'm sorry, Demi…" Gertrude spoke quietly. Her grip was still firm on his chest. "I shouldn't have listened to Waltrud. Now you're forced to take me out like a sick child… I'm an embarrassment…"

"Hey, hey. It's alright. You're not a sick child. You're a war hero. And I don't want one of my subordinates to let themselves be seen in such a condition. The people of Karlsland love you. Our official excuse is a little weakness from wounds. They'll all understand." Dimitri lowered his voice as they stepped out into the cold night. As he traversed the steps onto the pavement, he thought he saw a familiar face pass him going the opposite direction. "…Levos?"

The person visibly reacted when Dimitri looked back, but continued to walk into the building. Dimitri nodded, it had to have been Levos.

"You're too nice…" Gertrude whispered, not having heard him say the name.

"You got a couple wounds to disprove that, Major." Dimitri laughed under his breath.

Dimitri took the lead, directing Erica to the jeep he had arrived in with Mikhail and Chiron. When they came to it, Dimitri pointed to the door. Erica opened the back door and climbed in.

"You got her?" Dimitri lifted Gertrude up into the back of the vehicle. Erica nodded and helped place her gently on the seat. She gave a thumbs up, and Dimitri removed his arms. Erica tossed him the keys before he shut the door.

Dimitri opened the driver side door and stepped into the jeep. Mikhail had already adjusted the seat earlier so Dimitri fit comfortably. Normally it would be really cramped with his large body and long legs. He started the engine and looked back to Erica and Gertrude.

"Everyone good?" Dimitri's head was close to hitting the ceiling in the jeep.

"Oh yeah, we're good." Erica nodded, then looked down at Gertrude. "You better not throw up on my dress, Trude."

"Shut up, Hartmann…" Gertrude put a hand to her forehead as Dimitri set the vehicle in motion.

"Hey, Demi… I didn't know you could drive. I've never seen you drive personally. Someone either always drove you, or you walked, or something." Erica turned her attention to Dimitri, looking him in the eye through the rearview mirror.

"Mikhail always wanted to claim that he taught me how to drive, but an old friend of mine was really the one. He was my second in command for the time I was in the OSF." Dimitri turned out of the lot filled with military vehicles. He thought he saw headlights flicker in his side mirror, but they were gone when he checked again.

"Oh yeah? What was his name?" Erica asked.

"Anton Levos." Dimitri recalled how Levos had always made sure he was trained and ready for any assignment. Even though he had been older by twenty or so years, he was completely loyal to Dimitri.

"…Levos? That name sounds familiar." Erica remembered hearing it earlier in the evening.

"Rommella's driver…" Gertrude said groggily as she leaned into Erica's chest.

"Yeah, that's it. Rommella called her driver Colonel Levos." Erica agreed. She pulled the hair out of Gertrude's face as it fell.

"It may be him. There's no telling." Dimitri shrugged nonchalantly, though he was a hive of mental activity.

_So Levos really is still around. At least he found himself a good position. Rommella would use his abilities correctly, unlike our unit._ Dimitri swam in a sea of recollections from long ago. Erica was saying something, though Dimitri wasn't paying any attention. _Is it a coincidence that Levos would be here after what I did in Ostmark? Would it make more sense that Rommella and Captain Marseille's suspicion was heightened due to privileged knowledge Levos possessed? No… Levos wouldn't have done that… would he?_

Dimitri turned the wheel of the jeep as they came to the hospital. He turned up the driveway and parked closest to the entrance. He caught a flash of light coming from somewhere behind him, but it was gone the second time he looked. He couldn't shake the feeling someone was following them.

"Hey, Lieutenant." Dimitri kept his eyes on the rearview and the side mirrors. "Do you think you could get her inside by yourself?"

"Why, Demi? What's wrong?" Erica could tell something was wrong by the way he used her rank and was monitoring the mirrors.

"Just be calm and help her inside. Don't look around or anything. Just be careful and keep your ears open. Don't dawdle." Dimitri looked at Erica through the rearview. She nodded as Dimitri pulled out his mirrored sunglasses and put them on. Dimitri stepped out of the car and closed his door. He kept his body loose, not tense. He opened the back door and helped Gertrude out of the car. She put her arms around his neck as he lifted her out. He spoke quietly in her ear. "Remember, don't look around, Trude. Act drunk."

"What do you mean 'act'?" Gertrude managed to smile. As he set her down, she let go of his neck and found some balance. She made an 'OK' symbol with her hand. "Yes, sir! No more."

Erica grabbed Gertrude's arm as she got out of the vehicle and helped her on to the sidewalk.

"I'll make sure she gets to bed, General. I'll be back." Erica waved once and started guiding Gertrude into the hospital entrance.

Dimitri stood halfway between the jeep and the hospital, pretending to straighten his uniform. In reality, he was scanning his surroundings for anything out of the norm. The sunglasses added even more darkness to the night that encompassed his vision, but he let a very small portion of his other side bleed through. Not enough to warrant his eyes going red, but enough to make them flicker and allow him to see perfectly in the dark.

There was nothing in the field across from the hospital. Only very hardy grass that swayed with the biting wind. Dimitri could see his breath, and realized his breathing pattern could give him away.

Dimitri smiled internally as he realized why Mikhail and Levos had always smoked. In the cold of Orussia and Suomus, the smoke from their cigarettes would cover for most of the steam as they would talk. One couldn't exactly distinguish if they were talking while they smoked unless you were up close.

He steadied his breathing as he used his night vision and enhanced hearing to continue mapping the environment he found himself in. He picked up a few city sounds in the distance. The lights on the side of the building as they hummed. A few trees behind the building whipping about. He walked to the jeep and put his foot up on the foothold and pretended to buff out a smudge on his immaculate shoe.

He tuned his hearing even more, his irises starting to show crimson around the edges though they wouldn't be seen behind the aviator shades. He could feel the heartbeats of patients inside the hospital, hear conversations between the nurses on the other side of the building. He felt Erica and Gertrude in the room he shared with Gertrude. They were alone.

_Don't tell me I'm just being paranoid… But I don't want to take the chance. If someone is following me, let them face me here. Not inside and not around anyone else. _Dimitri pretended to have gotten the scuff off his shoe and placed his foot back on the ground. He then turned and put his back to the jeep.

He heard something toward the other end of the parking lot, behind him, as he remembered there being two entrances to the hospital parking lot. He couldn't risk turning around and alerting whoever it was. He looked over at the side mirror, but the angle it was turned wouldn't let him see through to the other side of the parking lot through the jeep. He thought about adjusting it, but that would also alert whoever might be on the other side.

Dimitri heard no footsteps. Heard no engine. There was nothing after the initial sound. Just frigid wind blowing. He may not have heard any more sound, but his battle tested and experienced-honed killing instincts swore that there were eyes on him.

Four and half years earlier…

"Then he was like 'I'm going to destroy that thing myself' and he dove head first out the fuckin chopper." Sergeant Nikolai spoke to the group of Orussian Corporals and Privates that sat around him in the hangar. Nikolai picked up his cigarette as all the troops sitting around him waited for him to finish the story. He took a slow drag and then continued. "And what happened after that… is a confidential secret of the Orussian Special Forces."

"You bastard. We are the Orussian Special Forces. We're the 666th." One of the Corporals spoke up. Most of the people before Nikolai were all fresh from training and had been picked by Captain Breshnev to replace all the men lost in the 'Neuroi' attack on Berlin.

_What a stupid name. Who came up with 'Neuroi'? Probably the dumb asses in Fuso._ He shook his head, a smile spread across his western Siberian face.

"You're fresh meat, that's what you are. You're not even primed for the 666th. Captain Breshnev put me in charge of training you greenhorns since the Major hasn't gotten back on his feet and the Cap'n would end up killing you all. But don't worry, once I'm done, you'll wish for him to do you all the favor." Nikolai put out his cigarette.

"Sure… just one question, Sarge. Is the Major really that much of a badass? Is even a fraction of the stories you tell true?" A very young looking Private with inquisitive eyes asked. Everyone started looking up at him again, most skeptical while some were willing to believe the stories of the 'Orussian Ghost and the black labeled 666th.'

"A little bit." A deep voice echoed across the concrete floor and high walls of the 666th's personal hangar.

Everyone turned to see General Chiron Anderson walking across the floor. Everyone immediately put down their cigarettes and scrambled to their designated positions to salute him. Nikolai stepped out in front of them.

"Company, fall in! General on the floor!" Nikolai ordered, though everyone was already in the process of getting into their lines and standing at attention.

"Thank you, Sergeant Yashin." General Anderson stood before the group of fresh recruits, using Nikolai's last name. He hated it, so even his lower ranking squad mates referred to him as Nikolai.

General Anderson had just come back from his personal facility in Nadym where Captain Breshnev and Sergeant Litvyak were overseeing several projects and making sure to be around if Major Hatake were to wake from his now six month long slumber.

General Anderson's uniform was now adorned with four stars on each shoulder, having been promoted to the highest position possible in the Orussian military. Head of the Orussian Empire, Marshal Joseph Stalin, saw fit to reward him for the first victory in all of Europe over the Fusoan-dubbed Neuroi during the defense of Berlin.

"Men, Sergeant Yashin here is a living combat veteran of both Wien and Berlin. There is only one other man who can claim the same thing. That man is Major Hatake, who is currently attending to matters elsewhere. Goes to show what company this man is in. So as of right now, Nikolai is responsible for training you up to my standards. So you listen to him, and listen to him well. He wouldn't steer you too far wrong." General Anderson smiled dryly at Nikolai. "Now, another matter I wish to discuss. You all know what it means to be part of the 'black labeled' 666th. Anything you do here or anywhere else as part of this unit, is of the highest confidentiality. Anything you see, anything you hear, anything you do, anywhere you go, you do not utter a word to a single person outside of this unit. Any breach of this protocol is punishable by public execution by hanging, firing squad, or any other form of death we find to be sufficient. If you're lucky, and the offense is severe enough, I might even do the honor. Do you all understand?"

"Yes, sir!" Every single soldier in front of Chiron and Nikolai bellowed.

"Alright, Sergeant. They're your company for the next three weeks. You know what to do." Chiron turned and nodded to Nikolai.

"Yes, sir! Alright, boys. We're heading out for physical conditioning. Lace up your boots and tighten your belts. We're gonna see how well you move and react during live fire exercises." Nikolai stepped to the spot Chiron had been standing as the General walked away.

Chiron waited until he got to his office in the back of the hangar to let out a sigh. He knew that Nikolai would be a sufficient instructor, yet he couldn't help but wish Dimitri was here to do it like he had been in the past, before he disappeared in Wien. The reason why Nikolai is a good soldier and good instructor was because he learned from the best. Dimitri had done an excellent job training him.

He stopped to consider how things would have been different had Levos stayed instead of transferring. Maybe Levos could have trained the men better than Mikhail. Perhaps he could have convinced Dimitri to assist in the defense of Berlin without stirring the beast that lie within him.

Chiron shook his head, realizing that what had already happened could not be changed. It was the future that was now his to mold. It would all start with him, and Dimitri when he reawakened. They would rid the world of the Neuroi and then they would begin the hunt once again.

Meanwhile…

Sergeant Sanya Litvyak sat beside Major Dimitri Hatake as he still lie motionless on the bed. He had been in the bed for six months. No sign of awakening. No sign of response. Sanya would always come here and talk to the one she considered to be her precious big brother, even if he couldn't hear her.

"It's been six months, Demi. You've been asleep for half a year. I don't know why you're asleep, but I hope you're having good dreams…" Sanya smiled gently, hearing his heart monitor beeping out a steady rhythm. "I was happy to know you were still alive, and to be able to see you. But I was afraid… afraid of why you never came back. You seemed really happy there with the doctor. I don't know what happened to her, but I hope she's okay. What Mikhail did was wrong… but I'm glad you did help us. We couldn't have done it without you."

She looked at him, his silver hair reflecting the light from the ceiling. She looked over all the medical devices around the room. All of his vital signs were optimal, as stated by one of the doctors. She just didn't understand why he wasn't awake.

"What really happened back then? Why won't you wake up?" Sanya asked, as if he could open his eyes and respond any time.

"Because he's extremely tired, Songbird." Sanya heard Mikhail's voice, though she didn't turn to him. "He did a helluva job out there. He did so well that Chiron got his fourth star."

"I know… But he would have woken up by now if he was just tired." Sanya put her hand on Dimitri's forearm. "You were the one who stayed behind to make sure everything went alright. What happened after Dimitri destroyed the enemy? What was the red aura around him?"

"I told you before, Sanya, I don't know. You know the Major likes to be the master of the battlefield. I'm sure he's got his secrets just like you have yours, right?" Mikhail came up behind her and pat her on the head. "I have mine, Chiron has his. Everyone has those things that they keep from the rest of the world that way they can feel better about themselves and the way they live their life."

"And what would you have that you would want to keep from the rest of the world? You always seem to be proud of everything you do." Sanya looked up at him as he ran his hand through her silver hair.

"I am proud of everything that I do. But some of the things I take pride in are things that would disturb or bother others. Similar to Dimitri… in that he normally takes pride in his ability to exterminate—" Mikhail caught himself before he could finish the thought. He had almost forgotten that Sanya was one that should never learn of Dimitri's real purpose. "Sorry, poor choice of words. He takes pride in his ability to remove threats to the Orussian Empire, while those who do not agree with his methods find it to be disturbing. Therefore, like myself, Dimitri hides many things that would otherwise irk those around him."

"Okay…" Sanya leaned into Mikhail's hand as he played with her hair. "Have you heard from General Anderson about our next assignment?"

"He wants me to head out to Vladivostok to secure a construction shipyard. Says he's got a big new project in the works. Wants me to get things ready for next year when we will begin the project. He also said that almost all of the world's major governments are going to meet in Britannia to possibly form a coalition of nations to combat the Neuroi. He'll be going there with Uncle Joe sometime in the near future." Mikhail referred to Marshal Stalin. "He said that if you wish to accompany him, you may. He will send a transport for you. If not, you may stay here in Nadym in case Dimitri wakes up. You already know that everything you might need is here. Even better is the fact that you'll be placed in charge of all the doctors, technicians, and scientists here."

"What? Why would I be in charge?" Sanya looked up at Mikhail.

"Because you're next on the chain of command, Songbird. It goes Chiron, then the Major but since he's asleep it would be me, and then you." Mikhail laughed. "When you officially became part of the team, you got the perks. Nikolai is the only other person that would currently outrank you in our unit. But give it a little time, I know you'll make officer. Nikolai's just an enlisted man. He doesn't care about being an officer."

"…but what do I do?" Sanya felt worried that she might end up getting in the way or messing things up for everyone.

"Don't worry. All of these lab rats know exactly what to do. They've been trained by the General personally. If they start getting out of line, just mention the General. If they don't get their act together after that, just mention me. That'll definitely get their attention." Mikhail laughed again as he stepped up to the side of the bed. "Besides, hopefully the Major wakes up soon. Then you won't have to worry about any of it. He can take over for you."

"I hope he does too. It worries me." Sanya nodded.

"Well, Sergeant, I'm going to head out. You take care of yourself. I may be gone a while. If you need me or the General, you know how to reach us." Mikhail started toward the door. "If he does wake up, you might have to reintroduce yourself."

Before she could ask why, he was gone. The thought of having to reintroduce herself to the one she cared so much about was disheartening. She wondered why he might forget about her as she took hold of his hand and sat in silence.


	20. Chapter 20

Present day…

Mikhail was dancing slowly with Erin Rommella, holding each other close. He saw Rommella dancing with Dimitri a short time earlier and decided he would have to get out on the dance floor himself.

"A little jealous, White Wash?" Rommella smiled as she leaned against his chest much like she had as she danced and spoke with Dimitri.

"Not so much. Your previous dance just happened to conclude before I started making moves on your little witch Captain." Mikhail shrugged, referring to Captain Marseille.

"Ha, good luck with that. She's already got someone she's got her eye on." Rommella knew her subordinates very well. "Plus I don't think she's into men much."

"Man, what's with all these witches not being into men? Kinda makes it hard for a professional like me." Mikhail led their steps as they danced. "I gotta work extra hard out here. I don't mind the challenge, just gets tedious."

"You're age is starting to show, Mikhail. I remember back in the day you wouldn't hesitate to hike fifty miles in the snow and sleet just for a chance at some ass." Rommella laughed quietly.

"Hey, just like I told Dimitri, don't tell anyone." Mikhail twirled her with one powerful arm and then pulled her back into his body. "Trust me, I haven't lost a step."

"I look forward to finding out, darling." Rommella loved the feel of Mikhail's rippling muscle beneath his uniform.

"By the way, where did Levos and Marseille go?" Mikhail scanned the room. The piece of music they had been dancing to began to wind down.

"There's no telling." Rommella led Mikhail back to the table where General Howard and Commander Anderson were quietly speaking among themselves. She could see Commander Yamamoto out on the floor, dancing with a younger female officer. "Come sit with me, Captain. I'm thinking it's getting a bit late. A little longer and I think I'll be ready to escorted back to my office."

"Sounds good to me, Erin." Mikhail nodded, her arm linking with his. They sat at the table, Howard and Chiron growing quiet. "Oh, don't mind us, sir. Please, don't let us break up your conversation."

"It wasn't that important, Captain." Chiron waved his hand. "Marshal Rommella, a Colonel Levos said that he went to take Captain Marseille back to the barracks. Said she wasn't feeling her best."

Mikhail noticed the way Chiron had said Levos' name. That meant that he would have had to talk to him in person. He wondered if there might have been anything else said between the two. Always seemed professional when they were around each other, but friction had always been present.

"Thank you, Commander. I'm sure she's just tired. I saw Major Barkhorn being carried out by General Hatake. Everyone is probably tired." Rommella poured herself a glass of wine. After taking a drink, she took a long breath. "I'm thinking about going as well. I'm rather tired. Have to get my beauty rest before the conference tomorrow."

"He said the keys to the jeep are in the ignition." Howard spoke this time. "I hope you do get some rest. Chiron and I were just discussing some of the things that might be discussed tomorrow. You and Chiron may be teaming up in our next offensive."

"Well that is something I would look forward to." Rommella gripped Mikhail's hand. Mikhail and Chiron's eyes met, flashing hundreds of signals to each other. Their eyes parted, as if they had conveyed the message each one expected. "Mikhail, would you mind escorting a lady to her office?"

"But of course, Marshal." Mikhail considered the possibility of having to cooperate with Rommella and her forces in a joint operation. She already knew too much about Dimitri. It was possible that something like a joint operation would give her an even better opportunity to compile information.

Mikhail helped Rommella up from her chair. They were a few steps away from the table when Chiron spoke again.

"I will be returning to the Mirage on the naval base tonight. I'll see you there sometime in the morning, Captain." Chiron said in a serious manner. His tone changed to one of humor. "Enjoy the rest of your night, White Wash."

"Oh, you know I will." Mikhail grinned, linking his arm with Rommella's. They walked through the group of people that stood between them and the door way.

"I'm guessing you're leaving too, huh?" Mikhail recognized Charlotte's voice as they came to the exit. He turned to his side to see the sexy Liberion Captain leaning against the wall.

"Sorry darlin. Told you this man was booked for the night." Mikhail looked down at her from over his sunglasses.

"That's alright. Dimitri is supposedly coming back. Not sure when though." Charlotte shrugged. She walked up to them. "I hope we can all do this again, sometime."

"Well, I'm sure we will, Captain." Rommella nodded. "By the way, I love your dress. Fits you very well."

"Thank you, Marshal." Charlotte looked down at her curve accenting dress. "You two enjoy your night."

"Like I told Chiron, we definitely will." Mikhail chuckled. They stepped outside into the cold air.

"I just never was a fan of Copenhagen in the winter." Rommella shivered. Mikhail took his uniform jacket off and placed it over her bare shoulders. "Thank you, Mikhail."

"Not a problem. Once we get back to your place, then we can really warm things up." He winked.

"Just like you would with that Liberion, huh?" Rommella smiled knowingly.

"Hell yeah I would. You just happened to reserve me for the night first." Mikhail's grin got even wider. "Levos said keys were in the jeep so what say you to gettin the hell outta here?"

"Excellent idea, Captain." Rommella huddled up to her companion for warmth as they moved toward the parking area.

Meanwhile…

Waltrud was wandering around the ballroom before settling on sitting at the bar. She had already been drinking, but her buzz had been killed. She signaled for the Lieutenant waiting behind the bar.

"Anything heavy. Doesn't matter what." She turned to see the large number of people on the dance floor slowly decreasing. She could see Sanya and Eila dancing once again. Yoshika and Lynnette were back at the table eating. She wondered where Minna and Mio might be since she hadn't seen them in a while. Francesca looked to be giving Perrine a hard time.

"Some vodka, perhaps?" The Lieutenant placed a tall bottle in front of her.

"That's fine." Waltrud snapped the cap off without even loosening it. The man behind the bar watched with one eyebrow raised as she drank straight from the bottle. She didn't stop until a fourth of the bottle was gone. "That's a bit better. Thank you, Lieutenant."

"Something on your mind, Captain?" Waltrud heard Charlotte's voice.

"You are now, beautiful." Waltrud smiled as Charlotte took the seat next to her. "Hard for anyone to think about anything else when you're wearing that dress."

"I keep telling you, you just make all the horrible lines sound good. Wonder why that is?" Charlotte grabbed the bottle from Waltrud's hand. She grabbed a shot glass from the other side of the counter. Waltrud poured some of the vodka into the shot glass and watched the Liberion Captain slam it back.

"Must be from the years of experience. Confidence couldn't hurt either. So what about you? Where you been for the majority of the night?" Waltrud poured Charlotte another shot before taking a drink herself.

"Mostly nosing around. Never know what you might find. Couple of good looking men, a couple good looking women. Feeling the hungry looks from so many people. I even talked with General Howard. He had heard about me out on the salt flats and sent me an invitation to join the Liberion Air Force couple years ago." Charlotte downed another shot. "Been waitin around for a dance with Dimitri. I owe him a drink too."

"Well, he went to take Trude back to the hospital." Waltrud looked down at the countertop.

"Yeah. I saw him as they walked out. Noticed that Erica was with them. Also saw Mikhail on his way out with Rommella. Commander Anderson seems to be ready to go. Most of the major players seem to be making their move." Charlotte smiled but then saw Waltrud's vacant expression. "I doubt you have to worry about Dimitri making moves with anyone, I think there's a special little place in his heart for you."

"Yeah, like a little sister." Waltrud smiled humorlessly.

"Cheer up. I think there's something there. Just the way he talks to you, acts with you. Be a bit more optimistic." Charlotte grabbed the bottle from Waltrud's hand and poured herself another shot. "Or am I gonna have to take a page from your book and get you drunk too? Maybe then you'll get Dimitri to carry you to your place. Maybe even get a little hot and heavy?"

"Ha, if only it were that easy." Waltrud felt a little better trying to picture the situation in her head. "But it would be nice…"

"Never know until you give it a shot." Charlotte gave her the bottle back. She took her shot and set the shot glass down. She exhaled, feeling the burn in the back of her throat. "Know what would be nice?"

"Hmmm?" Waltrud took a short drink from the vodka bottle.

"Body shots." Charlotte leaned closer to the Karlic Captain.

"Ooooh. So true." Waltrud liked the way Charlotte thought.

"Wonder if the General would consent to that?" Charlotte snickered. "Hell, I think there's enough of us. We can do it whether he consents to it or not."

"Captain, I like the way you think. Too bad you didn't come along sooner in my life. I bet you're a wild one in the sack." Waltrud poured Charlotte another shot.

"You have no idea." Charlotte held her shot glass up, tapping it against Waltrud's bottle as she raised it from the bar. Charlotte finished and set her glass down while Waltrud continued drinking. "You my dear, are a fish."

"As long as I don't smell like one." Waltrud put the bottle down and wiped her mouth. Only a third of the tall bottle remained. Waltrud was just now only beginning to feel buzzed.

"You might even say that in times like this that everyone has forgotten we're fighting for our lives out there." Charlotte turned and looked out across the large ballroom.

"No reason to worry about it tonight. It's things like this that remind us what we're fighting for. Or whatever that BS is they try to teach us." Waltrud was reminded of her older sister that she missed dearly. "I guess these days I'm just in it for the thrill and the hazard pay."

"That's no way to live, Captain." Charlotte said as if she didn't believe Waltrud was being honest.

"Eh, best excuse I've got." Waltrud played with the cap of the bottle.

"Shame, shame." Charlotte placed a hand on Waltrud's shoulder. "At least you've got lots of women to indulge yourself with."

"Oh yeah, I knew I was forgetting something." Waltrud laughed. She and Charlotte sat quietly for a few minutes. Waltrud's eyes settled on the couple of Sanya and Eila. "I gotta say, those two make a cute couple."

"They do that. Sometimes it's hard to tell who wears the pants." Charlotte saw her squad mates out on the floor.

"I bet you neither will be wearing pants by the end of the night. Where are you staying tonight, Captain?" Waltrud shifted her attention to the red head.

"Eh, most likely I'll end up staying at the hospital in a room on Dimitri's floor. Couple empty rooms on that level. It's where I was last night. But it's possible I might go sleep in my own bed on the Mirage since it's docked in the harbor. The 501st has to report tomorrow anyway." Charlotte looked up to the high ceiling, thinking. "You?"

"Couch in my office most likely. I doubt I'll want to go back to the 502nd's barracks tonight." Waltrud had spent many nights on that couch since she had been promoted. Some alone, some not.

"Not gonna spend the night with Dimitri?" Charlotte poked the Karlic woman. "It's possible you might not get the chance again for a long time. Especially since you guys were reunited for the first time in five years."

"Woman, you need to be quiet. You make it sound like some shitty romance novel." Waltrud playfully slapped her hand.

"I'm just saying, you need to take full advantage of the opportunity. Just listening to the way you told us about the three years Dimitri spent with you and your sister, I can definitely feel the romantic vibes." Charlotte spun on her bar stool. She stopped herself and stood up from the bar. She leaned down and placed a peck on Waltrud's cheek. "Besides, if that doesn't work out, come see me."

"I just might do that." Waltrud turned and watched Charlotte walk back toward the dance floor.

Meanwhile…

Dimitri's enhanced senses were still picking up someone or something watching him. The wind was the only culprit of movement or sound that he was currently detecting. Dimitri's breath formed a steady source of steam.

_Should I just chalk it up to paranoia?_ Dimitri let himself relax, though his eyes still wore crimson edges. He could still sense Erica and Gertrude in the hospital. _Man, I'm just slippin'. My mind is messing with me from what Marshal Rommella said. She wouldn't have me tailed, would she? Even if she did, who would be good enough to do it?_

Dimitri decided enough was enough. He would put his paranoia aside and just go inside like originally planned. He took his weight off the jeep and walked to the hospital entrance. He looked around one last time before he stepped inside.

"Good evening, General." A few nurses called out.

"Hello. I came to drop Major Barkhorn off. I believe she already went up with Lieutenant Hartmann." Dimitri smiled, his crimson eyes hidden behind his sunglasses.

"Of course. They're already in your room." The head nurse said warmly as he passed on his way to the stairs.

"Thank you." Dimitri responded, climbing the steps. He quietly made his way to the second floor. He walked down the hall and stood outside the room he shared with Gertrude. He listened for anything that was out of place. He heard Erica and Gertrude inside, and the nurses on the floor below. Nothing else except the wind outside.

Dimitri entered the room, seeing that Gertrude was already dressed in some night clothes and laying on her bed. Erica was in the process of tucking her in.

"Well, anything to report?" Erica asked, pulling the cover up to Gertrude's chest.

"Nah, just being paranoid, I guess." Dimitri shrugged.

"Better safe than sorry…" Gertrude's eyes were closed as she lay in bed.

"That's right." Dimitri dimmed the lights before sitting down on the other side of the room near his own bed. He looked out the window, keeping to himself.

"Hey… what's the matter, Demi?" Erica walked over, standing a few feet in front of him. Her voice was quiet, trying not to disturb Gertrude.

"I'm just lost in my own head, Lieutenant…" Dimitri replied not even looking at the blonde.

"I can tell. I can feel those eyes behind your sunglasses." Erica reached out and took his mirrored shades off. His crimson irises seemed to burn through the darkness. "I hope you know that witches can feel your presence when you have those eyes."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause a problem." Dimitri's eyes flickered, though they didn't return to normal.

"Shut up… one minute you apologize, the next you tell us not to… Hypocrite..." Gertrude mumbled. Dimitri could tell she was almost out.

"She's right. Don't be so quick to apologize." Erica nodded.

"From what I recall, you're one who never seems to apologize, Lieutenant." Dimitri smiled, his crimson eyes following clouds as they rolled across the sky.

"Erica. I told you to call me Erica." Erica placed Dimitri's folded up sunglasses in his breast pocket.

"Of course." Dimitri blinked slowly. He could hear footsteps in the hallway. A nurse in the next room. Another nurse passed by the open door on her way to check another patient.

"Why don't you talk about things? You always seem to keep things bottled up." Erica sat in the chair next to him.

"Sometimes things are better left that way." Dimitri sat motionless. There was silence for a moment, nothing except Gertrude's steady breathing of sleep.

"And sometimes that kind of stuff leads to a commanding officer being distracted during key moments, possibly leading to disaster." Erica leaned back, looking out the window like Dimitri.

"You don't have to worry about that. When it comes time, this will all be cleared from my mind." Dimitri turned his head, finding the morphine bag that hung above his bed.

His attention diverted to how the drug had pulled several memories from the dark recesses of his mind for a few fleeting seconds. He would have to try again to make sense of those memories. He felt that something very important lie within them.

_Why were Mikhail and Sanya in the same memory as Creina? What happened to Creina? _He found himself asking questions similar to those he had been asking all night when he had a spare minute. Erica sat next to him, her mouth moving but Dimitri zoned out. He needed to find the connection.

His battle with the 'Rose of Wien', his missing memory of whatever happened five years ago, Rommella's words, Levos, Mikhail, Commander Anderson… and his mother. The woman he had no memory of, but still loved very much. He couldn't explain it, but somewhere underneath it all was the reason he was here. He couldn't remember the first ten years of his life and he was just now on the verge of recovering whatever happened in Berlin five years ago. More than half of his life was locked somewhere within his mind.

_I have to figure it out. It's killing me not knowing._ Dimitri's eyes began to glow a deeper red.

_**Perhaps you would be happier in the long run should you just continue on like this. How many times have you considered the possibility that you forgot to save yourself the pain?**_ The demonic presence was strangely calm. It wasn't beckoning for witches' blood to be spilled.

_Then at least let me discover what the source of my pain was… _Dimitri could feel his body temperature rising.

_**The only thing I can tell you is the end will justify the means…**_ The other side began to recede within him. Dimitri's eyes changed back to emerald green before he could probe the presence for anything else to clarify.

"Demi…" Dimitri heard Erica's quiet voice. Dimitri snapped back to reality. He felt Erica's hand on his arm. Dimitri turned to face the Karlic Lieutenant. She shook her head though she smiled. "There you are again, lost in your own head, your eyes flickering back and forth. It's like there's two of you in there."

"If only it were that simple." Dimitri blinked several times, still getting his bearings. His enhanced senses were dulled back to his normal state. All he could see and hear was in the room with him.

"You always act as if everything is so complicated. You and Commander Anderson are extremely alike in that you seem to be playing a massive game of chess constantly. Everything you say or do is a move to be considered." Erica leaned closer.

"I assure you, Commander Anderson is always plotting his moves, no matter what the situation. He doesn't leave anything to chance." Dimitri wondered if Chiron would be able to help him sort things out in his head. The other presence's choice of words made him feel that it could be a start.

"But you're not him. You need to be a little more carefree, Mr. General. Take things less serious sometimes. Don't be so caught up in that nightmare filled head of yours. Do something spur of the moment!" Erica's eyes brightened. "Live, man. You're still alive for a reason. Go get hammered like Trude, enjoy a night on the town, something. You're so damn gloomy you depress people."

"…you're right…" Dimitri nodded. She had a good point. He had been happy in Berlin with Creina and Waltrud after he left his witch killing life behind and didn't worry about any of it. He was being torn between two choices. Dig deeper until the truth is completely revealed or just let it go and try to be happy.

"Damn right I am." Erica stood up and stood in front of him. "Another lesson from the master!"

Dimitri looked back out the window, staring back into the darkness. He was full of questions and no answers. He was happy that so many cared enough to try and support him through everything. But he was troubled by the fact that any time he might berserk again and kill someone.

"God damn it, Demi… You're not listening at all…" Dimitri heard Erica whisper as he felt hands on his face.

Before Dimitri could respond, he felt warm lips press against his. Erica leaned over, kissing him for several seconds. His eyes found hers in front of his, closed peacefully. She pulled back a few inches after their lips parted and opened her blue green eyes. A smile spread across her face after seeing Dimitri's surprised expression.

"Are you listening now, General?" She asked, her hands still on the sides of his face.

"…yeah…" Dimitri wasn't sure what else to say.

"Good. Keep listening." Erica leaned in to kiss him again. Dimitri was still caught off guard, but something in the doorway snapped him back to awareness.

"Erica." Dimitri put his hand up over Erica's mouth while his irises flashed crimson.

"I get it now… I knew there was something going on." They both looked to the doorway to see Captain Hanna-Justina Marseille standing firmly under the threshold. "I knew there had to be a reason why you would defend him like you do."

"You've got to be kidding me…" Erica muttered, her lips brushing against Dimitri's large palm.

"You've got everyone wrapped around your finger, don't you, _geist_?" Hanna stepped into the room. Something seemed off about her movements. "Keep Barkhorn quiet with a promotion, Waltrud is already a fool for you, your comrade Mikhail trying to rationalize your actions. You have everyone fooled. But I see it. I see the monster you are. Marshal Rommella sees it, too."

"Captain…" Dimitri tried to think of the right words to say. This situation could escalate quickly should Hanna push the issue.

"Hanna—" Erica pulled herself back to her full height and stepped toward her. The room was dimly lit so Dimitri couldn't see Hanna's face clearly. He wouldn't risk letting anymore crimson bleed into his eyes.

"Be quiet, Frau. You're just caught up in his web." Hanna spat. Erica stood in front of her but Hanna pushed her out of the way and made her way to Dimitri. He stood up and looked down at the Karlic Captain. Her familiar activated, her small eagle wings materializing on her head. "I feel those eyes. Those eyes that you looked upon so many witches with before you killed them."

Dimitri said nothing. She was right. She may have misunderstood everything else, but she was right about the past. Before he could say anything, Hanna staggered when she tried to take another step. Dimitri reluctantly let a bit more of his other side bleed through, enhancing his senses again. He could detect a high level of alcohol coming from Hanna's breath.

"You're drunk, aren't you?" Dimitri kneeled down to get a better look at her eyes. They seemed unfocused and distant.

"Shut up. I'm going to make you pay for everything you've done." Hanna slurred her words slightly. She drew back as if to strike Dimitri but he merely flicked her in the forehead. His hand moved faster than anyone could perceive. With the simple benign motion, Hanna completely lost her balance and fell into one of the chairs against the wall.

"How you made it here, and get up the stairs is beyond me…" Dimitri forced the crimson from his eyes.

"That would be my fault, General." Dimitri heard a voice in the hallway. It was very familiar to him. Colonel Anton Levos stepped into the room, his dress uniform just as immaculate as Dimitri's. "She told me that she wanted to see Lieutenant Hartmann before she went to her barracks for the night. I didn't realize she would be intruding."

"She didn't intrude. Everything is alright." Dimitri shook his head while Erica made a pouty face. "It's been a while, Anton."

"Yes it has. It's good to see you doing so well. Your mother would be so proud." Levos smiled while Dimitri walked up to him and shook his hand. "Don't worry about her. I'll make sure Hanna gets to her barracks and doesn't bother you again."

"Alright… I appreciate it." Dimitri allowed himself to relax slightly. He looked at Hanna, who was still giving him the evil eye. "Are you going back to the ball?"

"Yeah, after I drop her off. I figured you were coming back. I'm sure you've got ladies waiting on you." Levos sat next to Hanna while Erica stuck her tongue out.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying with Frau to make sure Dimitri doesn't try to seduce her again." Hanna shook her fist.

"That's actually comical." Erica snickered. She realized her chance to make progress slipped through her fingers. "She can stay here with me. I'll look after her and Trude while you're gone, Demi. Take my advice and live a little."

"She's right, Dimitri. Might as well enjoy it while you can. I see tough times ahead for everyone." Levos peered up at the General as he stood close to the door now.

"…alright…" Dimitri agreed, looking first to Erica, then to Gertrude in bed, and then to Hanna as she continued to glare at him. "Just don't prey on your drunk countrymen, Lieutenant."

"I'm not Waltrud." Erica rolled her eyes jokingly. She sat next to Hanna, who now focused on her instead of Dimitri. "I'll be here when you get back, Demi."

"Alright." Dimitri walked out to the hall.

"You behave yourself now, Hanna." Levos nudged the intoxicated blonde. "I'll see you tomorrow when you report for duty."

"Whatever you say, Colonel." Hanna managed to speak, though she never took her eyes off of Erica.

Levos stood up and made his way to Dimitri in the hallway. He nodded and they began to walk side by side to the stairs.

Four years ago…

General Chiron Anderson stared off into the distance as he sat at a very long conference table. His mind was wandering, thinking about Mikhail's progress in Vladivostok, and about Dimitri still unconscious after a whole year in Nadym. He wondered what was keeping him from waking up.

"…double star?" He heard a light Orussian voice. He remembered where he was as he looked to his right to see Sergeant Sanya Litvyak. "Are you okay?"

"Of course, Songbird. Everything is fine." Chiron spoke in a hushed voice. He looked across and down the table to make sure no one noticed his lack of attention.

He was in the middle of a conference with the most well-known leaders and military personnel from all over the world. The war with the Neuroi could not be won if the entire world was still at odds with each other amidst such an overwhelming conflict.

Head of the Liberion military and one of the most brilliant battlefield leaders in memory, General Aizen Howard, was currently speaking. He wished for all ill will between the nations to cease for the time being so that the Neuroi could be defeated.

_Good luck with that, General. I doubt the Karlic and Ostmarkians are willing to cooperate with the Liberions and the Britannians. That bad blood runs deep._ Chiron looked between the several representatives from each nation. Their eyes were a flurry of movement, trying to feel out the others.

"I think it's time you addressed the assembly, General." Chiron heard the husky voice he knew as Marshal Joseph Stalin's in his left ear.

"Don't you think it would be better if you did so, Marshal? You're much better at speaking with such influential people." Chiron didn't believe that it was his place to speak on Orussia's behalf.

"I may have been doing it a long time, but they all expect it from me. They don't expect you. I know you have the intelligence and insight that we need to win this war, General. I can see it behind those cunning eyes. It's because of that I never ask questions about your work." Stalin smiled as he whispered to the head of his empire's military forces.

"And now I yield the floor to the Orussian Empire." General Howard bowed his head slightly as Stalin stood.

"On behalf of myself and the Orussian Empire, I give the floor to General Chiron Anderson, head of our nation's armed forces." Stalin pat Chiron's should a few times and then sat down while Chiron stood and slowly walked to the front of the long room.

He stood behind the podium and looked down at all the people seated at the table that seemed to stretch on forever. Howard and the Liberions, Marshal Stalin and Sanya, Admiral Yamamoto and the Fusoans, General Rommella and the Karlic, Air Marshal Churchill and the Britannians, the Suomans, the Baltics, the Ostmarkians, the Gallians, and the Hispanians.

Chiron took a few calming breaths, trying to put together the right words that might assist in the proceedings, getting everyone's attention. The wrong choice of words could automatically turn them away from anything he might ever see it again.

"Ladies and Gentleman of the assembly, I know that we all bear some form of animosity toward one another, whether we will admit it or not. Whether it be petty, or substantial, it's there. Not a single one of you can deny that. I myself know very well what it's like to harbor ill will toward other nations for any number of reasons." Chiron saw a full range of emotion from the gathered representatives. Marshal Stalin merely continued to smile proudly. "But such things must be put aside to deal with a threat to our very existence… The Neuroi will not stop. They've been attacking periodically for the past two years. You all know what happened to the Mandarin Federation."

"It's because they were fools." An Ostmarkian General said through the silence.

"Are you not the same as them, General?" A Britannian politician sitting next to Air Marshal Churchill asked with a smile on his face.

"You're one to talk, Britannian. You're the one who refused to send assistance to Berlin last year." A Karlic man to General Rommella's right cried out, though he was quickly silenced by the General.

"We had our hands tied in Gallia. The Neuroi were attacking so many places at once." The Britannian sputtered.

"Sure, you had no qualms with sending so much aid to the Gallians, your allies, but you would let Karlsland fall to the Neuroi out of spite." The original Ostmarkian voice resounded. "I suspect you would have done the same to us."

"Where was the support from you during the famines?" A Gallian accent shouted.

"Would you all shut up?!" Chiron yelled before he realized the anger in his voice. Everyone grew quiet, seeing the intense expression on Chiron's face. "It's always been like this! Every single one of you is guilty of your own indiscretions. I know I am not excluded. We all have our transgressions! I do not have to sit here and point them all out, we'd be here forever!"

"The Orussian Empire has a list much longer than any of us, General." Rommella smirked, amused by Chiron's outburst.

"I have not denied that. The sins of our nations are our crosses to bear. But we need to let us deal with our own problems, as we work together to rid ourselves of these damned Neuroi!" Chiron looked Rommella in the eye. "Right now, the preservation of life is most important. It doesn't matter your nationality! It doesn't matter what you believe, everyone should be protected from these invaders. Once these bastards have been eradicated, then we can return to our ceaseless bickering and hidden agendas! Believe me, this struggle will shape humanity's course into the future. Does it end here with us pointlessly arguing, or do we fight for our lives and the right to continue existing? The Orussian Empire is willing, right now, to set aside any conflict to unite the assembled nations into one unified force charged with destroying these things by _any_ means necessary. Who will rise to meet us? Which of you will do what is right? Do not step forward with any doubt in your mind. We do not have time for it."

Meanwhile…

Captain Mikhail Breshnev loved his job. When Chiron gave him free rein like he had for the past six months, things were much more interesting. He sat at a desk that he had brought in from Nadym. With his feet propped up, he contentedly smoked a cigarette.

The project Chiron had placed him in charge of was moving along at the pace Chiron had expected. While Chiron and Songbird were in Copenhagen for the meeting of the majority of nations, he was in charge of the construction of the Mirage. It would be used to house all of Chiron's archived samples and works throughout his time studying witches. It would also become the base of operations for the Orussian Special Forces in the future.

"Captain…" A hesitant female voice came from the entrance to Mikhail's impromptu office.

"You may enter, Lieutenant." Mikhail's eyes were closed behind his mirrored sunglasses.

"Word came through from General Chiron, sir." A slender bodied woman stepped into the room with a piece of paper in her hand. Mikhail didn't even open his eyes as she handed the paper to him.

"If you would, sweetheart." Mikhail exhaled smoke. The woman's hesitation continued. She had learned firsthand what this man was capable of.

"He says that the conference has succeeded… All of the nations in attendance have agreed to create the Allied Forces. The next few weeks will be taken to draft all of the accords and guidelines. Chiron says he is being placed on the AF Council along with the heads of other member nations. He will be coming here to Vladivostok after everything has been resolved to oversee project Mirage." She read the notes that she had written while on the phone.

"Why, that's great news, Lieutenant." Mikhail smiled. He leaned forward and removed his feet from the desk. He removed his sunglasses and opened his eyes. He put his cigarette out in the ashtray and then looked at the woman that stood to his side. She shrank under his gaze. "Chiron is going to be ecstatic. He thought that things would be grim, but it's all looking up. Means he'll definitely be in a hurry to complete this project."

"…yes, sir…" The Lieutenant lowered her eyes, thinking about how she could excuse herself. She could feel the Captain's eyes on her. Since he had been here, things had gotten done through cruel efficiency. She was his second in command during his time here and had fallen victim to his vicious actions several times. General Anderson had told her that Mikhail's word was absolute, so there was nothing she could do.

"Why the long face, Karin?" Mikhail leaned onto his desk, reading the page again for himself. He smiled and ran a hand through his blonde hair that he hadn't cut in almost a year. The fear in her eyes was apparent, acting as an aphrodisiac to him. "I would say that this is cause for celebration."

"Then may I suggest you celebrate with someone else, Captain?" Karin found the courage to speak up.

"Awww… but you're my second in command, Karin. And you're my favorite person to celebrate with. There just isn't anyone else I'd rather share this moment of humanity's triumph over its own frivolity with." Mikhail laughed after sounding genuinely disappointed. His eyes left Karin as he looked at the clock on the wall. "Well, if that's how you really feel, Lieutenant, you are dismissed. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"…umm… thank you, sir." Karin couldn't believe it. Mikhail had never been one to let something he wanted to get away. He hadn't let her leave several times before without doing unspeakable things to her. She stepped toward the door feeling as if she had just dodged a bullet.

"I will see you later, Lieutenant." Karin heard an ominous hunger in Mikhail's voice. Her body literally locked up as she reached for the door handle. Her heart raced, imagining the things he had already done to her and things he might do to her in the future. Her arm dropped as she looked to the floor. Mikhail could tell she was defeated. She couldn't run from him, it would only delay him.

The phone on Mikhail's desk began to ring, breaking the tension that had been created in the room. Karin waited until he picked up the phone to leave the office.

"This better be really fucking important." Mikhail spoke into the receiver, only slightly annoyed at the interruption.

"I hope you aren't terrorizing your subordinates, Captain." Chiron's voice came through the small speaker.

"Of course I'm not, sir. It can't be considered terrorizing if they enjoy it." Mikhail thought about his plaything, Karin.

"I'm sure you've already received word." Chiron sounded as if he was shuffling through papers.

"Of course. Karin relayed your message, though I'm curious why you didn't just call me." Mikhail leaned back into his previously reclined position.

"For one, thought you might need an excuse to have someone actually enter your office." Chiron laughed. He knew Mikhail too well. "But I wanted to personally tell you one of the things that all of the other nations have agreed to with becoming part of the Allied Forces. Anything we do that has been underway since before the AF is formed, then it can continue without any suspicion from other nations. Everything has been deemed a matter of international secrecy if it wasn't public knowledge before the charter is signed. You know what that means, Captain."

"Double star strikes again, I see. What did Uncle Joe think of that?" Mikhail smiled to himself as he took a cigar from his desk drawer.

"The Marshal was rather pleased. Said he was impressed with the performance I put on during the conference. I suggested the idea of keeping everything confidential within each nation when it doesn't concern combatting the Neuroi. I'm not sure whether to thank people's selflessness or their selfishness for agreeing to the terms." Chiron had always had his own things to hide. "Marshal Stalin has given us unrestricted clearance to any and all resources we may need to carry out our plans. They gave me a spot on the AF Council and a free pass into any member nation to inspect defenses against the Neuroi."

"Hmm… Sounds like you've got ideas already." Mikhail struck a match and lit his cigar.

"Perhaps. I'm going to be escorting Marshal Stalin back to Moscow and then picking up Nikolai and his men before bringing them and Sanya to Nadym. I hope everything is progressing as we planned." Chiron began to start sounding exhausted, as if the time around so many important people was taking its toll.

"Of course, sir. Everything has followed your exact timeline. It's like all it needed was a switch flipped." Mikhail raised his eyebrows. "So any word about the Major?"

"Nothing on our end. I'm surprised Sanya left his side, but perhaps she's finally growing up. That or she's given up on him waking up. It's been a year now, and yet no change." Chiron pondered. "Either he will, or he won't. Either way, there are things that need to be done in the meantime."

"Yes, sir. We await your arrival, General." Mikhail nodded, inhaling pungent smoke from his imported cigar.


	21. Chapter 21

Present day…

The cold December wind made the air frigid, though the mood made the temperature seem much more tolerable. Colonel Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke leaned up against Major Mio Sakamoto's shoulder as they rode in the back of a jeep bound for the Mirage. They decided since they would have to report sometime in the morning, they would just return to their rooms aboard the carrier for the night. Their well-dressed driver, a man with the rank of Major, had no problem taking the two witches to the harbor.

Both Minna and Mio had consumed a good amount of wine and were feeling a little tired. The past few days had been tedious enough.

"It was good seeing Commander Yamamoto. He seems as sharp as always." Mio said a she looked out the window at passing buildings. Minna nodded sleepily, enjoying the physical contact with the one she loved. "Did you enjoy your evening, Colonel?"

"Of course, Mio. I spent the night with you." Minna's eyes were almost shut, her lips loosened by the alcohol in her system.

"You didn't even get to dance with General Hatake." Mio said obliviously. "I'm surprised you passed on that."

"It's alright." Minna's hand lightly gripped Mio's thigh. "All I wanted was to spend time with you…"

"…do you remember that time during the Gallian Campaign when you pointed a gun at me? You said that you would do anything to prevent me from putting myself in harm's way when I was beginning to lose my abilities as a witch?" Mio sounded reflective.

"…yes, I remember." Minna said quietly.

"I don't think I ever thanked you for trying to look out for me and protect me… I wouldn't still be here without you and the other witches." Mio put her arm around Minna, who was pleasantly surprised. "Though I must apologize for remaining in the unit after my usefulness has drastically diminished…"

"Don't you dare talk like that." Minna opened her eyes and looked up at the Major. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You're still a major driving force in this unit. You help us train to stay in top form. You give us motivation and lead by example. You're always the first to volunteer for things, whether you're actually able to do them or not. So don't you sit here and say things like that."

"Minna…" Mio was taken aback by the Colonel's vehement reaction.

"I would have resigned…" Minna looked to the floorboard beneath their feet.

"What?" Mio lifted Minna's chin up to look into her eyes.

"I would have resigned if you had left the unit after the Venezian Campaign… You're the reason I stayed…" Minna tried to avoid Mio's monocular gaze. "One of the reasons I was so upset about Dimitri attacking Shirley was that it could have been you getting hurt... I'm always afraid something will happen to you when we go out during a mission. You don't have the same capabilities anymore but you never stop trying. You never stop putting yourself in danger if it means you can save one more person… and I love that about you… I love you, Mio…"

Before Mio could respond, Minna pushed aside all of her doubt and kissed her. They could feel each other's face grow warmer from blushing. Minna drew back shyly once the kiss had concluded. She wasn't sure if it had been the right thing, the alcohol helping to disable her normal inhibitions.

The sound of the engine as they pulled into the harbor grew quieter, the Major in the driver's seat silent as he focused on his task instead of the talking he heard in the back. Bitter white capped waves could be heard beating a pulse against the wooden piers.

Over the sound of the waves and lowly revved engine as their transport traversed the docks, Minna heard Mio take in a deep breath. She reluctantly looked up at the Fusoan twenty-one year old.

"…you don't know how much that means to me…" Mio whispered, her eyes vacant as if she were miles away. "I dismissed a lot of things you've said and done thinking that it was just how you were with all your subordinates… but now I know…"

"We've arrived, ladies." The Major didn't mean to interrupt, but they had come to the metal ramp that led to the deck of the Mirage.

"Let's go, Colonel." Mio opened the door, letting in brisk ocean wind. She stepped out and helped Minna from the vehicle. They walked to the ramp in silence as Mio held Minna's arm to stabilize her. The alcohol and high heels were proving to be a challenge. Mio looked back to the Major at the base of the ramp. "Please be careful on your way back. We highly appreciate your service tonight. Enjoy the rest of yours, Major."

"Thank you, ma'am. Good luck to you and your team in the future." The Major saluted and then stepped back into his jeep before reversing off of the dock.

Minna walked beside Mio in silence as they walked along the windy deck of the carrier. Everyone else would be on leave for the night. They both knew Fleet Commander Anderson would return here after he left the ball. That was just how he was. Other than Chiron, they would most likely be the only ones on board until tomorrow.

They opened a hatch on the command column and stepped into the familiar warmth of the Mirage. Mio shut the hatch behind them and they started toward the lift.

Minna wasn't sure what to say, or if she should say anything at all. Mio hadn't really said anything since getting out of the jeep. The lack of further communication disheartened the Colonel.

They stepped onto the lift while Mio set it to take them to the 501st's personal level. Minna stood to the Major's side and looked to the steel floor. After the lift began to descend into the ship, Minna turned to Mio.

"I'm sorry if what I did in the jeep upset you. It wasn't appropriate…" Minna tried to find the right words to try and clear the air.

"You did nothing wrong, Colonel." Mio looked down at her kindly. Minna wondered what the woman she stood next to was thinking. There was another moment of silence as they passed several deserted levels. Mio spoke first this time. "That really is a good look for you, Minna. Hartmann did a fine job picking it for you."

"Yeah, well she practically forced me to wear it. I wasn't sure it looked good on me. I don't have the body of someone like Shirley or Marshal Rommella." Minna blushed slightly.

"Your body is just fine, Minna. Don't ever think any differently." Mio nodded once. Her face shifted a bit, as if she wasn't quite sure what to say next. "Colonel, I have something I want to tell you in light of the confession of your feelings earlier…"

Minna held her breath, her eyes lowering to Mio's neckline. Before she could tell Mio that there was no need to think about earlier, Mio pulled her body against her own.

"…Mio?" Minna looked back up as she felt Mio's arms wrap around her. Mio smiled shyly as she initiated a long, passionate kiss with the red headed Colonel. Their lips and tongues kept moving long after the lift reached their desired level. After Mio gently pulled away, she smiled. Minna could tell her face was a deep scarlet.

"I was hoping for a long time that you shared the same kind of feelings for me that I felt for you. I never really vocalized them for fear that you would react negatively…" Mio said in a low voice. "I'm glad to know you do feel the same about me, Minna…"

"Of course… I feared you would reject me… But I'm glad I was wrong." Minna's hands held the back of Mio's dress uniform as they held each other. Minna looked to the side to see that they had reached their level. "I guess we should disembark."

They reluctantly separated and stepped off the lift. They pulled the lever that would return it to the first level and proceeded down the stairs. They came into the lit dining area and kitchen as they took in the sight of the place they had called home for the last six months.

"Feels like we haven't been here for a long time." Minna sighed, feeling at home. It seemed like they hadn't been there in weeks, though it had only been a couple days. The air was stale and recycled, but it helped Minna feel comfortable.

"I know what you mean." Mio stepped forward and looked around. She could see that everything was exactly as they had left it. She was looking toward the kitchen when she felt arms snake around her waist. She felt Minna press against her back as she hugged her tightly. "Perhaps we should retire for the night?"

"Sounds good…" Minna said close to Mio's ear.

Meanwhile…

General Dimitri Hatake sat in the passenger's seat of the jeep while Colonel Anton Levos drove them down the dark street. There had been silence as they left the hospital and got into the jeep. Dimitri wasn't sure what to say to the man he hadn't seen for eight years.

So many things had changed since Wien. He wasn't the Major anymore. He wasn't the head of the 666th. He wasn't the witch killing machine he had been raised to be anymore. But he got the feeling that Levos understood and was actually pleased by those facts.

"It's been eight years since you charged through those Ostmarkian soldiers and went after that witch in the catacombs." Levos said without taking his eyes from the road. "You've gotten even taller, stronger, smarter, and most importantly, I can tell you've gotten more mature."

Dimitri said nothing, trying to find the right words. Levos had always been one of the people that helped guide him, even if it had been from a subordinate position. From what Dimitri could tell, Levos hadn't changed a bit.

"Though I must question how you've matured when it comes to dealing with women. Seems like you've got a line of them and not sure how to deal with em." Levos smiled.

"I'm pretty sure there's not a line. Just a couple that seem to like me for some reason. I'll have to dissuade them in some way before long." Dimitri shared a smile. He looked out to the sea as they continued to drive.

"Whatever you say, General. Just be careful. Dealing with women is hard. How you manage to deal with an entire unit of women, that don't even wear pants, is beyond me. I can barely deal with Marshal Rommella." Levos laughed. Dimitri smiled a bit wider. He finally looked over at the Colonel. "If only Lilith could see you now. She would be so proud… and she would probably be pissed off at me."

"Why would she be mad?" Dimitri asked, his curiosity about things concerning his mother piqued.

"Because I gave up on you… I thought you were really dead back then. I tried to keep my hopes up. I thought for so long that you were too strong to be killed so easily. But we were forced to leave without being able to bring you back." Levos turned onto a wider road as he reflected upon the past. "I led the unit back to the Orussian border and waited for any word of you from White Wash. When Mikhail came back with his unit, he said that the entrance to the catacombs had caved in… and that you were nowhere to be found…"

"That's not your fault." Dimitri shook his head.

"It was my fault that I left. I waited a few months. Then there was the story that circulated through the European newspapers that the 'Orussian Ghost' was dead, killed in Wien." Levos' eyes lowered on the road. "I asked to be transferred to another unit… Chiron had mixed feelings but eventually granted my request and stationed me in Stalingrad. I stayed there for a while doing missions on the Suoman border."

Dimitri sensed a slight discomfort from the Colonel when he finished his sentence.

"I met your mother, Lilith, on the Suoman border when she was 18. She was half Orussian, half Suoman. I first met her on a scouting trip to see how many of the war torn towns and villages were managing to recover… It was actually one of my first assignments fresh out of officer training." Levos massaged his temple with one finger as he steered with his right hand. Dimitri sat in retentive silence, taking in every word. "Said I'd make a good scout team leader, so they put us on the border. Anyway, she was doing alright. She was actually one of the people trying to defend the Suomans from the brutal way the Orussian border patrol treated them, even though she was an Orussian citizen."

"She was strong, defiant, and beautiful. I was captivated by her and her ability to keep the Orussian border patrol at bay with merely her presence. I could see it in her eyes that she would do anything she could to protect those battered women and children who lost their men and fathers to the border conflict." Levos sounded like he was still in awe. Dimitri knew she had been a good soldier, but never knew she had such capability. Chiron had always spoken highly of her, but had never told him what she did. "I spoke with her many times back then. I was the one who originally requested her transfer into the 666th after she had given birth to you. But every man feared her and what she might do to them should anything happen to someone in that village. I could not help myself from falling in love with her after several trips and several times speaking to her."

Dimitri waited for Anton to say anything else, anything at all.

"Nothing happened between us in all the years we knew each other though... I returned to the village after a bit of time away, and she said that she was a couple months pregnant so I figured she had found a man that she could see on a daily basis. She never spoke of him much, her focus on her tasks each day. I never asked too many questions. That kind of thing usually gets someone hurt if they're not careful. Remember that." Levos scratched his head, realizing he had rattled a bit. "Anyway… after I transferred from the 666th to Stalingrad, I was quickly promoted to Major and given a unit of my own. We went on regular trips to the place I met Lilith on the border. Just going there and thinking about the past for a while helped me. I kind of felt like I had failed her when I wasn't able to bring you back home… I shouldered the blame and asked for forgiveness every day…"

They pulled into the parking area next to the great marble hall. The lot had cleared out quite a bit, perhaps only a quarter of the original amount of people still there. Levos pulled the jeep up close to the entrance.

"But I'm really glad you're still with us, Dimitri. Does my heart some good." Levos set the jeep into park. Dimitri opened his mouth to ask questions but Levos stopped him. "We'll have plenty of time to talk in the next few days, trust me. If I remember correctly, I think you have some people who want to see you. Don't keep em waiting, General."

"Alright…" Dimitri slowly nodded, trusting in his countryman. He opened his door and stepped out. It was a welcome sight that many people were leaving or had already done so. Since Levos told him there would be plenty of time to talk, he decided to take some of Erica's advice. He would try to enjoy the rest of the night.

Meanwhile…

Fleet Commander Chiron Anderson walked across the windswept deck of the Mirage as he got ready to call it a night. Copenhagen during the winter nights was extremely brutal. The four stars glinting on his shoulders reflected the deck lights that illuminated the Mirage during the night.

He stopped halfway to the command column and surveyed the expansive deck. Nothing was out of place except two partial sets of footprints in the light fallen snow. He could tell by their pattern that the two that had come this way were most likely from the 501st. His transport had passed another jeep leaving the dock.

It didn't matter. They all knew he would return to the Mirage. He always wanted to spend his nights either in his office or down on the restricted base level. Sometimes he would spend countless hours down in the lowest levels talking to Lilith throughout the night, not even getting sleep. He and Dimitri were alike in the fact that they rarely slept.

With a light snow continuing to fall, Chiron ignored the prickling cold and stared off to the east, the direction of his homeland. Since taking over command of the 501st, he himself had been unable to return to Orussia. He missed the quiet out in the Siberian expanse, nestled safely in Nadym where he could carry out his plans and conduct his research without any distractions. What he wouldn't give to be back there with Dimitri, Mikhail, Anton, and Sanya as if Dimitri had never been lost at Wien eight years ago. But it was only wishful thinking.

He had plotted his next moves and set many projections as to how the other players would respond as things moved along. The one who stood out to him the most was Rommella. She was the only one currently in position to destroy everything he had worked for. But he knew that she was also one to bait and hook someone to causing their own downfall. He could tell by her tentative probing that she was prodding them just enough to see if they would in turn implode amongst themselves. But he was much smarter than that. He knew Mikhail was aware of such things through his training over the years. He didn't even question Dimitri's ability to recognize and deal with such tactics by an outsider.

Chiron thought back to his and General Howard's conversation. There was a massive Neuroi hive somewhere near the now much larger Black Sea. Whether it be in Ostmark, Bulgaria, or down in the remnants of Arabia, Howard believed that Chiron and Rommella would easily be capable of exterminating them in a cooperative venture.

Chiron knew that his own unit was capable of accomplishing such a mission alone. It was Rommella's involvement in such a key operation that could spell disaster for everything he had worked for over the years. Rommella, Levos, even that witch Marseille could all cause individual problems that could jeopardize the reins he held on this whole situation.

He ignored the accumulation of snow on his uniform as he lost himself in thought. Rommella could open Pandora's box by outing Dimitri, as could Levos should he choose to corroborate his past knowledge and personal experiences with Rommella's knowledge and Marseille's report from the battle in Ostmark. In the conference tomorrow, he would try his best to dissuade General Howard from carrying out such a plan though he knew it would have to be very subtle as to not attract unwanted attention to himself.

In seconds, his cunning mind began to run multiple trains of thought. Several projections based on possibilities, strategies being concocted to safely avoid suspicion while reestablishing distance between his proceedings on the Mirage and the rest of the AF. He nixed ideas that ended badly or with any kind of negative consequences, quickly siphoning his thoughts down to only the very few acceptable choices.

Chiron filed them away for much further reflectance as he finally started walking again. The snow fell from his hat and shoulders as he came to the command column entrance. He ducked inside and resealed the hatch behind him. He could either ascend the column and go to his office connected to the bridge, or he could descend to the lowest levels of the carrier and his personal areas.

He moved down the stairs and walked down a long hallway. His path brought him before one of the two Master Sergeants that was posted at the lift. He had given both of them permission to leave their post and attend the ball before everyone had been allowed to leave the carrier.

"Did you not attend the ball, Sergeant Yashin?" Chiron asked, knocking a small bit of melting snow from his chest.

"Nah, not really anything there for me, Commander." The Sergeant smiled as he replaced a pack of cigarettes into his pocket. "I figured I could keep watch over the ship while everyone was out having a great time. I prefer the quiet these days. This place seems much better when it's not so full of people."

"Why, it sounds like you've finally matured, Nikolai." Chiron smiled. "If I'd have known it only took six months of mindlessly standing around to do it, I would have had you done it back in basic."

"You're real funny, sir." Nikolai smiled wide. "Nine fuckin years, and that dry ass sense of humor has never changed."

Nikolai could tell Chiron hadn't come here to socialize. As he lit his cigarette, he stepped aside for the Commander.

"Another late night?" Nikolai looked down at the end of his cigarette as Chiron passed him.

"Something like that." Chiron nodded, though he didn't look at Nikolai. He stepped onto the lift and then turned to face the Sergeant. "Standard protocol. No one follows. If they need me, have them call."

"Of course, sir." Nikolai saluted. Chiron returned the salute and then hit the lever to take him to the base level. Once the lift had descended completely and Chiron was out of earshot, Nikolai took the cigarette from his mouth as he chuckled. "Watch him folks, he's dangerous…"

Meanwhile…

Captain Waltrud Krupinski lay her head on the wooden bar and sat in silence, two large vodka bottles next to her completely empty. She could feel herself on the verge between buzzed and drunk. She wondered where Dimitri could be, having taken much longer than she expected.

"Are you alright, Captain?" The Lieutenant behind the bar asked as he threw the empty bottles around her away.

"Perfect." Waltrud mumbled. She raised her head and turned around. She could see that only a very few people remained on the dance floor while there might have only been a tenth of the original number of people in the ballroom.

In her slightly blurry vision, she could see Sanya sitting at the piano with Eila beside her. The Orussian girl was playing a perfect waltz for the dwindling people. Charlotte was laying across the wooden frame of the grand piano, her eyes closed as she enjoyed Sanya's exquisite music.

The rest of the 501st had already retired for the night. Perrine and Francesca had grown tired and returned to the hospital to get some sleep. Charlotte had promised Francesca that she would not be too much longer. Yoshika and Lynnette decided to return to their rooms aboard the Mirage for some privacy. Waltrud smiled to herself as she imagined the things the two might be doing.

Waltrud saw that General Howard and Fleet Commander Yamamoto had also departed for the evening, much as Fleet Commander Anderson and Marshal Rommella had. Only a few high ranking officials still remained though they were mostly on their way out.

Waltrud still didn't see Dimitri with her worsening vision. She sighed and put her head back down.

_I guess I shouldn't be so disappointed. Him and Creina were so close. I pretty much was just the little sister…_ Waltrud closed her eyes with her head against the polished wooden surface.

The piano music sounded beautiful. It brought back memories of teaching Dimitri how to dance. He had been so stiff and awkward at first, but with Waltrud and Creina's guidance, he quickly picked it up. The long evenings in fall where they played the piano and danced in front of the fire were as clear as they were over five years ago.

_God I miss you Creina…_ Waltrud focused on her older sister. Creina had assumed the role of their mother after they received word of her death. And then fate would play its twisted games and throw the one responsible for their mother's death into their lives, being the one they both ultimately fell in love with.

Waltrud's intoxicated mind began to delve into things she normally wouldn't think about. When it came down to it, Dimitri had been involved in the death of both her mother and her sister. And yet, she had such deep feelings for him.

_Mikhail knows the truth… It can't all be Dimitri's fault… _ Her sober thoughts began to try and reassert themselves in her embroiled mind.

"Give me another bottle." Waltrud fought against her better judgment as she raised a hand to the bartender without raising her head.

"I don't think so, Captain." She heard a familiar voice respond. She felt a firm grip on her wrist from a hand much larger than her own. Waltrud looked up to see a black gloved hand gently holding her wrist. "And I thought you were the hardest drinker in Karlsland, Wally."

"Demi!" Waltrud's mind emptied of everything else as she sat up and embraced the silver haired General.

"I'll take care of her, Lieutenant." Dimitri said as the man behind the bar walked over.

"Yes, sir. I was kind of starting to worry." The Lieutenant smiled as he saluted.

"She'll be alright. I'll see to it." Dimitri returned the salute briefly and then put his arms around the Karlic Captain. The Lieutenant went back down to the other end of the bar as Dimitri held Waltrud close. "You look a little unfit for duty, Captain."

"Shut up, Demi. You kept me waiting long enough." Waltrud smiled as she leaned into his chest. She looked up him, his emerald green eyes as peaceful as ever. In the light she could see a faint layer of red on his lips. She couldn't help but smile sheepishly. "Uh huh… I see, General."

"What?" Dimitri's eyebrow cocked, confused.

"Wasn't the only stop on your route tonight, was I?" Waltrud took a napkin from the bar and wiped Dimitri's lips clean of the deep red lipstick. She showed it to him and his expression changed to one of reluctant defeat. Though she was jealous, he was here now and it was really all that mattered. But she was going to toy with him for all it was worth. "Shame on you young man. You need to remember things like this if you're going to make a habit of two timing. Or however many timing you might be up to. Let me guess… Hartmann?"

"Yes, it was Lieutenant Hartmann." Dimitri could discern her toying tone through her slightly drunken feigned displeasure. "She was trying to tell me I don't listen enough. I agreed, then apparently stopped paying attention."

"Of course." Waltrud chortled as she let go of him.

"Then while I was lost in thought, she figured the best way to get my attention again was to kiss me." Dimitri shrugged.

"Then let me ask you this, did you work your way over to Trude before, or after that?" Waltrud continued to grin. "I'm sure she was an easy target, perhaps even a willing participant."

"Listen, I'm not you, Wally. I don't have an inexhaustible appetite for women." Dimitri leaned over, his face inches from her own as he still smiled.

"Coulda fooled me. You just might have a knack for this seducing women thing. But you've got a ways to go before you can compare to me." Waltrud winked and made a clicking noise.

"Oh really now? And what makes you so great?" Dimitri acted unimpressed.

"In your absence, I received an invite to spend the night with Captain Yeager should you have failed to return." Waltrud pursed her lips and poked Dimitri's cheek. "I'm pretty sure the invite is still applicable."

"Hmm, I must say that is impressive." Dimitri gently took hold of Waltrud's hand as it lowered away from his face. He drew closer and put his other arm around her back. She warmed to his touch, lacing her arm around his waist. Their bodies touched, their eyes locked. "But you're gonna have to ask Captain Yeager for a rain check."

"Sounds good, Demi…" Waltrud treasured the feel of his body against hers.

Dimitri started a gentle dancing step, directing her out to the floor. She followed his lead and shook the inebriation from her visage. Just as in the past, he held her perfectly. The hands clasp together on one side, their arms around each other on the other.

"The floor is yours, General!" Charlotte called out, whistling her approval as they danced onto the polished marble. Dimitri felt familiars activate in Charlotte's direction. He looked to the side and saw that Charlotte and Sanya had activated their familiars, materializing their animal ears and tails.

Dimitri and Waltrud could see that the remaining people in the ballroom had moved off the dance floor and watched the two of them. They looked up as the large crystal chandelier that hung above them seemed to brighten as they moved underneath it. Dimitri could see Charlotte focusing on the lights with her eyes, as if bending their illumination to her will. Sanya focus was on the harmonious notes that were emanating from the grand piano.

"Play our music, _knyaginya_." Dimitri called to the Orussian Lieutenant. Sanya smiled though her eyes never left the ivory keys. Dimitri returned his attention to Waltrud as they began stepping up the pace and difficulty of their movements. "I'm sure you remember back in Berlin…"

"Of course I do, Demi. They're some of my fondest memories…" Waltrud kept up with every movement as if there were no alcohol in her system. "I'm sure you miss her like I do…"

"I feel guilty for not even remembering her until I saw you in Ostmark and managed to recover those memories…" Dimitri spoke effortlessly as they continued moving in perfect synchronization. "There are still many things I do not remember…"

"I'm just happy knowing you remembered me and Creina…" Waltrud was dying to know what really happened to her older sister, but she realized trying to pressure him to remember wouldn't help.

"I loved Creina… I still love Creina. I just wish that she were still here…" Dimitri's face was emotionless, but his voice sounded pained. "And I want to know why she isn't. I'm pretty sure the memory lay inside my mind. But I will enjoy what is put in front of me while I have the chance…"

"…so where does that leave me in your heart?" Waltrud was nearly scared to ask. Their bodies were pressed together again.

Dimitri said nothing as he moved his feet. Waltrud could see the hesitation in his eyes though his body moved with the precision of a well-oiled machine. Sanya continued to play, her eyes now closed as she plucked the cords within the piano like a surgeon. Charlotte watched from her perch on top of the piano.

As the piece of music began to reach its zenith, Dimitri moved quickly putting Waltrud through her paces. Dimitri wasn't quite sure how to respond. He loved Waltrud, but he wasn't quite sure how to treat his feelings in this situation. Did he love her in the same way he loved Creina? Or was it more of a sibling relationship?

Dimitri tried to find the answer as he continued to look deep into Waltrud's eyes. She waited as he racked his brain, his feet never missing a step.

Three and a half years ago…

Captain Mikhail Breshnev kept his ears peeled as he rummaged through a black filing cabinet. He was in General Anderson's office, digging through several years' worth of top secret documents. Chiron was currently in Vladivostok, overseeing project Mirage. Chiron had given him permission to return to Nadym to check on how the 666th was coming along in their training and to see Sanya.

What Chiron didn't know, was Mikhail had his own agenda for this particular trip. For a while now, Mikhail had the feeling there were several things that Chiron was not telling him. Even though Chiron said that he was sharing everything with him since he would replace Chiron should anything ever happen to him, Mikhail knew the General better than that. There was always something he kept hidden.

Mikhail kept flipping through manila folders and banded files, scanning them with his quick eyes. He figured what he was doing could be seen as an act of treason should he get caught, but he was White Wash. He never got caught.

"Elimination of Trotsky? Garbage. A fucking space program? More garbage." Mikhail shook his head, finding nothing that would be any use to him as he sifted through the files. He had picked the lock on the cabinet with one of the skills Levos and Lilith had taught the unit years ago. He wouldn't be thanking them any time soon though. "Jet engine research? Garbage. The fuck is an ICBM? When in doubt… Garbage."

Mikhail swore as he kicked the drawer back into the cabinet. In over an hour, he had found nothing. Four locked cabinets and nothing. The only thing left was his desk. But he knew that Chiron would not leave anything potentially damning in his desk. Or would he? Would he expect people to immediately dismiss the notion of having something important in his desk?

Mikhail sat down in Chiron's plush office chair. A fourth star had been recently stitched into the fabric. He pulled himself closer to the darkly stained wooden desk. There were seven drawers total. Three on the left, one in the middle right beneath the desktop, and three on the right. He saw that the bottom drawer on each side had locks.

He started with the middle drawer. It was shallow and slid out easily. Mikhail found pens, paper clips, a small notepad, and a few other things that warranted no attention. He moved to the top left drawer. It opened easy enough and Mikhail found a few things associated with the newly formed Allied Forces. A couple reports, nothing major.

"How do you do it, Chiron? I mean really. Seems like so much wasted effort." Mikhail quietly slid the drawer closed. He dropped down a drawer and opened it. It proved a bit more difficult to open, as if it hadn't been opened in a long time.

Inside was a newspaper that was probably almost five years old. It was from Ostmark, he could tell by the language it was written in. He knew enough to make out the headline.

"The Orussian Ghost killed in Wien…" Mikhail read it aloud. He let a small smile spread across his face. "If only you had all been so lucky…"

He saw nothing else of any account in the drawer so he replaced the newspaper and closed it. He took a few of the paper clips from the middle drawer and began to pick the lock on the lowest drawer on the left. With a practiced efficiency, the tumblers in the lock gave way and the drawer opened.

"Well what do we have here?" Mikhail pulled a folded up blueprint from the deep drawer. He unfolded it a bit to see that it was the plan for the ship, the Mirage, that was currently being constructed in Vladivostok. The bottom levels on this printout were much different than the one Mikhail had been given at the start of the project. He didn't understand several of the scientific terms used in labeling many of the individual sections of the base level. "I knew there was something going on here. But I've got the feeling this isn't the major piece I'm missing…"

Mikhail folded the blueprint back up and set it on the desk top. He would be taking it with him. He pushed the drawer back in and used his paper clip to reengage the lock. He turned to the drawers on the right side. He pulled open the top drawer and found a picture frame.

"I swear he's got some problems…" Mikhail picked up the frame that held a picture of Lilith Hatake. Mikhail had to admit that it was a good picture, though how Chiron might have gotten it, he did not know. Mikhail had known Lilith longer than Chiron and could tell the picture had been taken before Chiron had ever met Lilith. He found the Orussian words for 'I'm sorry' written on the back of the frame in black ink.

After he deemed nothing else needed addressing, he put the picture frame back and closed the drawer. He pulled the second drawer open and found a few files. He went through each one, scanning for anything that might interest him. He found one was a file keeping tabs on Levos after he had left the 666th.

"That's just like you, paranoid bastard…" Mikhail knew that Chiron was only making sure Levos didn't cause problems further down the road. The last attachment to the file said that since the member nations of the AF had allowed their militaries to basically combine, Levos had gone to Karlsland.

Mikhail shook his head and threw the file back into the drawer. He shut it and then began picking the lock on the bottom drawer. It came open just as easy as the other locked drawer. The only thing sitting in the deep drawer was a very large file with bold red words written on the manila file cover.

"Project Specter." Mikhail read the red colored Orussian words. He had found exactly what he was looking for. He grabbed the thick banded file and put it on the desktop. He tore the rubber band off that held the folder closed. The folder opened itself as the rubber holding it in place snapped away. Clipped to the inside of the folder were several photographs.

He unclipped them and cycled through them. There were photos of Lilith, Dimitri, Levos, himself, Sanya, a Suoman looking woman, and then there were a few of places that he recognized. One was a town on the Orussia-Suomus border, another was the 666th's personal hangar in Moscow, while the last photograph was of the Moscow hangar, but with the floors and walls covered in blood. He strained his eyes to see the bloody mess a few feet in front of the camera.

"That must be the witch that attacked Lilith…" Mikhail studied it. He looked back over the photos, wondering just what it all could mean. He began flipping through the countless pages and reports that the file was composed of. Each page was completely covered in information. Some of it had originally been on the pages while the rest looked to be hand written on each one. He knew Chiron's handwriting when he saw it.

He came to a page that detailed Lilith's service record. It even included the stint that she did on the Suoman border. Clipped to Lilith's service record was Mikhail's early service record before he joined the 666th. Mikhail found his eyes narrowing, not liking what this information could mean.

"Records of service under suspicion of tampering." Mikhail read Chiron's handwritten note on his record. Mikhail had, in fact, had his record altered back before he had joined the 666th. He had seduced a young Captain with access to his records to allow him to get a hold of his permanent record. There were many things he had omitted and changed in his record that had allowed him to join the 666th division those years ago. "Too bad you'll never know the truth, Double Star…"

Mikhail had many secrets. And he had reason to believe that General Anderson was trying to uncover them in the process of completing this project.

Mikhail continued reading occasional excerpts. He came to a page that was written in Suoman. It had a black and white photo of the Suoman woman that he didn't recognize from the first group of photos at the top. He had to read Chiron's notes to learn anything from it.

"Operation Eden…" Mikhail looked over the scribbles. "Operation resulted in Specter's awakening just as predicted in 58% of projections…"

_Wait a minute… _Mikhail began to feel the full weight of these implications.

He flipped the page and found more and more notes written in Chiron's manner. The next few pages were reports Chiron had written detailing minute signs of Dimitri's latent abilities from the time he was six to the age of nine. On the next page was a report filed by the doctor that had tended Lilith when she had been brought in by Chiron after her almost fatal wound.

"…leads me to rule Major Lilith Hatake completely brain dead… her body is still alive, but the lack of oxygen to her brain caused by her injury caused far too much damage…" Mikhail read the doctor's report. Further down on the page was what looked like a weakly written note. "Operation Eden-successful. Sole operative killed by awakened Specter. Original hypothesis proven. Project Specter now in full effect."

"…he couldn't have…" Mikhail found himself leaning back away from the file. He might not have had the intelligence that Chiron, Dimitri, or Anton had, but he knew when things weren't right. The large Orussian Captain leaned back completely, trying to find any other way for all of these facts to add up. "He was in love with her just like Levos, wasn't he?"

Mikhail looked back down at the file. He read more of Chiron's notes. He saw more black and white photos. He began to see the writing on the wall.

"…Chiron had Lilith killed…"


	22. Chapter 22

Present day…

The dark room resounded with heavy breathing and passionate sounds. Discarded clothes littered the floor. A blue dress uniform spread out alongside a dress leading toward the bedroom.

Captain Mikhail Breshnev and Marshal Erin Rommella had barely made it to Rommella's suite before they began to start undressing each other. Their lips had explored each other's exposed skin as each article of clothing had been shed.

They may have been over forty, but they put even young couples to shame with their physicality. Rommella had known Mikhail for over twenty years, and he never seemed to lose his edge. She feared that Mikhail would one day lose interest in her for another, younger woman, but he always assured her that there was always a special place in his heart for her.

In the hours that had passed since they had left the ball, Mikhail had proven that he hadn't lost a step. His body was just as strong, his passion just as hot. It was as if he hadn't aged a day.

Rommella now lay in his powerful arms, savoring their closeness. They had finished their first round of love making with both of them having received physical gratification. Their naked bodies were hot beneath the sheets and bedspread.

The Karlic woman noticed that Mikhail had been much quieter tonight than he had been on previous occasion. He seemed distracted in comparison to other nights over the years.

"Something on your mind, darling?" Rommella placed gentle kisses on his arms.

"Just you, Erin." Mikhail whispered in her ear.

"In all the years we've seen each other you've never been so quiet." Rommella closed her eyes.

"Must be part of that 'getting old' thing people keep talking about." Mikhail smiled.

"Please, dear. There isn't a single thing about you indicative of your age." Rommella ran her fingertips up and down Mikhail's forearm.

"I can say the same about you. Seems like you've found the fountain of youth." Mikhail's chin brushed against Rommella's shoulder.

"I've been lucky. Father Time saw fit to forget my address for a bit." Rommella laughed lightly. "Perhaps you've got more pressing matters on your mind?"

"Psshh. I'm not smart enough to multitask." Mikhail said with an underlying sense of sarcasm.

"Maybe you're thinking about that Liberion Captain again." Rommella teased.

"I'm a hot blooded man. I focus on the woman in front of me." Mikhail kissed her neck multiple times.

"Of course, dear." Rommella felt Mikhail's muscular chest against her back, enveloping her. "Maybe something to do with Chiron? Or Dimitri?"

"Who's thinking about someone else now?" Mikhail taunted, though he was merely playing. "I guess you have a thing for Orussian men. You've even got Levos as your little butler."

"You're quite funny, Mikhail." Rommella turned around in his arms and looked into his normally cold eyes. "But none of them can compare to White Wash."

"Good." Mikhail kissed her.

"Are you threatened by my inquiries into your former unit and its actions?" Rommella said once their lips ceased moving.

Mikhail said nothing at first, his eyes betraying none of the hesitation he had in his mind. Mikhail was privy to more information than anyone realized. An immediate response would give Rommella more information than a more thought out answer. Even if the answer were the same, the manner in which it was delivered also impacted the way it was received.

"I wouldn't say it was a feeling of being threatened. I just don't think that there's really any need to try and dig past what's already been exposed. You already know things without having to ask anyone. You've gotten the report. I've let things slip. Levos works with you. You don't need anything else from anyone of us to pursue this further. You could act on it right now. You could reveal what we've tried to keep hidden for years if you really wanted to." Mikhail's voice carried a genuine honesty in its tone. His eyes took on an unfamiliar calculating gleam. "But what if he is exactly what we need to win this war?"

"That's a really big gamble, Mikhail. Are you willing to risk your own life on the assumption you can keep him under control? I remember in Marseille's report that he was completely berserk." Rommella's strategic side surfaced. "And I don't have enough information from the defense of Berlin five years ago to assess any growth of self-control."

"The Desert Eagle's talons are sharp. You think of everything, don't you?" Mikhail raised his eyebrows. "Let me just tell you this. He was completely rogue in Berlin. He was much more focused in Ostmark. He destroyed the Neuroi before he ever directed his attention elsewhere."

"Perhaps it was a stroke of luck. He could have just targeted them on a whim, or because they might have been the largest threat to him. There are several different possibilities to explain it." Rommella reasoned.

"I've known Dimitri for years. That mind of his has been fashioned in a very professional manner. I guarantee you that he knows what he is doing. Would he have been completely berserk like in Berlin, those witches would not have been able to bring him down."

"…alright, Mikhail. I'm placing my trust in you. But that does not extend to Chiron and Dimitri. Dimitri seems like a good kid, but I haven't seen enough. You've never just straight up lied to me, so I'm placing my complete trust in you, and you alone." Rommella was giving Mikhail something she had never been able to give to another person before. "I will postpone any further action concerning the matter for now… But if any one of the witches in your unit, or any other unit, is hurt because of anything he does, I'll have to say something…"

"Of course. And thank you, Erin." Mikhail said with finality. He smiled warmly, not letting the wave of relief he felt to show through on his face. "What do you wish to do now?"

"I think White Wash needs to live up to his name." Rommella put her hand on the side of Mikhail's muscular neck as she pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Like I've always said… Gotta keep em comin back for more." Mikhail smiled as he began moving down Rommella's body.

Meanwhile…

Lieutenant Perrine Closterman sat in a chair facing the long window in the room. Francesca was already snoring as she slept on one of the beds in the room. The nurses allowed them as part of General Hatake's unit to stay in empty rooms on his floor. Charlotte was supposed to join them sometime later.

Perrine's mind was on Major Sakamoto. She knew that she had left the ball with Colonel Wilcke so she expected the worst in that regard. She really wished that she could have had the Major all to herself, but she had gradually been coming to the assumption that it was a lost cause. Francesca had told her that she should have seen it coming.

"You alright, Perrine?" Perrine was caught by surprise as she heard Erica's voice in the doorway.

"Of course. What are you doing here? I figured you'd be all over the General." Perrine's glasses fell slightly on the bridge of her nose.

"Trust me, I'd be trying my best. Things just happened to not go the way I wanted." Erica held up her hands. "And now I'm dealing with a drunk Hanna."

"Oh… I'm sorry." Perrine understood her plight. Captain Marseille was a hand full when she was sober. No telling what it was like when she was drunk.

"Frau…" Hanna walked from Gertrude and Dimitri's room next door and put her arms over Erica's shoulders.

"Hush, Hanna. I'm talking to Perrine." Erica reached over her head and pat Hanna's head like a dog. Hanna nodded and rest her chin on Erica's shoulder. Erica could smell the strong alcohol in her breath. "Jesus, how much did you drink? Your breath smells like rubbing alcohol and charcoal…"

"I only had like… six…" Hanna mumbled.

"Six what? Gallons?" Erica nudged Hanna's temple with her forehead.

"Shhh. Let's go lay down, Frau." Hanna put her arms around Erica's waist and tried to drunkenly pull her back to the other room.

"You need to go lay down." Erica only shifted her weight a bit, not even moving her feet, causing Hanna to lose hold on Erica's waist and tumble to the floor alone. "Colonel Levos had to have carried you up the stairs. I don't see you making it up the first step alone."

"You're so mean, Frau…" Hanna whined from her position on the floor.

"You're the one that's mean. You ruined the moment I had with Demi!" Erica flailed her arms in the air and mimicked a strangling motion.

"He's just trying to seduce you!" Hanna sputtered.

"If anything, I was the one attempting seduction." Erica huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Don't fall for his clever schemes, Frau. You're better than that." Hanna finally got back to her feet.

"Sounds like there's a lot going on in ya'll's world there." Perrine couldn't help but laugh. "Also seems like no one understands anything. You might want to take her out of here. Might wake up Francesca."

"You're forgetting that she naps in the repair and testing deck all day. I highly doubt anything short of Armageddon is going to wake her up." Erica held Hanna at bay with one finger.

"That's about right." Charlotte snuck up behind Hanna and Erica as they stood in the doorway.

"Welcome back, Shirley. Wanna take this drunk off my hands?" Erica motioned to Hanna, who slurred her attempt to deny Erica's claim.

"Nope. I'm good." Charlotte smiled as she sidled by them to get into the room. She pulled back the covers on the bed Francesca was already asleep in.

"Wait. You hung around til the end, didn't you?" Erica inquired.

"Yup." Charlotte left her heels on the floor as she slid into bed next to her Romagnian squad mate.

"So then you kept an eye on Demi?" Erica stepped closer to the bed. She put her hands over Hanna's mouth as she tried to speak.

"I guess so. Me and Sanya made sure him and Waltrud got their dance." Charlotte nodded.

"How did it go?" Erica held out hope that she still had a chance with the General.

"I'm not really sure. They danced and I could see lips moving even while they were dishin' out some serious moves. No tellin what they might have been talkin about." Charlotte said quietly as she lay next to her longtime friend. Francesca rolled over, feeling Charlotte's motherly body next to her, cuddling up to her. "Got kinda quiet at the end. Thought something might have been wrong."

"…and?" Erica gripped the bedrail with the hand not covering Hanna's mouth. Charlotte put a finger up to tell her to be quiet. "You just agreed nothing would wake her up! Finish!"

"Calm down, Erica." Charlotte stuck out her tongue, enjoying giving the Karlic Lieutenant a hard time. "Sanya finished her amazing piece of music, I dimmed the lights as almost everyone had left by then…"

Charlotte smiled, her pause intentional. She could see the expressions around the room, and they were all seemingly interested.

"And then… and then… I think I stroked off there for a minute. I don't remember what happened after that." Charlotte grinned extra wide.

"…if there was a table in front of me… I would flip it so hard, so many times…" Erica couldn't believe how cruel Charlotte was being.

"What the fuck is she telling you in here?" Erica heard Waltrud's voice. She spun around, knocking Hanna backward into Waltrud's capable arms. "Ooooh. Drunk girl, for me?"

"You can do whatever you want with her." Erica smiled as she saw Hanna's face twist in fear of what Waltrud might do to her. "Where's the General?"

"I figured that would be the first thing you would ask, Hartmann." Waltrud set Hanna in a chair. "I honestly don't know. We had our dance, thanks to Captain Yeager and Lieutenant Litvyak, and then Dimitri dropped me off here. He said he needed time to prepare for the conference tomorrow…"

"Oh…" Erica didn't know what else to say as she saw the vacant look in Waltrud's eyes. "So where did Sanya and Eila end up?"

"I think Dimitri asked Colonel Levos to take them back to the Mirage before he came back to pick up Marseille." Waltrud pointed her thumb at Hanna. Before anyone could say anything else, Waltrud moved back to the door. "I'm bunkin' in Demi's bed while he's out. Kinda tired. Need to get me some sleep. Night ya'll."

"Hey wait!" Erica held up her hand to try and stop the long legged Captain.

"Unless you're offerin' to join me, I'm gonna call it a night, alright, Hartmann?" Waltrud didn't look back as she walked out and stepped into the room next door.

"Umm… anyone else sense a bit of hurt in her voice?" Perrine spoke up quietly.

The Next Morning…

It had been a long night for General Hatake as he had sat at his desk aboard the Mirage in complete darkness and silence. The immaculate room was a stark contrast to the battle that had raged throughout his mind during the night. His dress uniform jacket was lying on his bed, the sunglasses tucked in the breast pocket.

Dimitri's eyes had flickered between emerald and crimson hues for hours. Though his eyes were looking down at documents in front of him, their focus was much deeper, as if peering into the waters below the ship.

He didn't know what he was supposed to do now. He knew what he was expected to do, supposed to do. But he wasn't quite sure what he wanted to do. His duty and obligation to the AF and FC Anderson were always first in his mind, but the rest was up in the air.

It was so clear to him, the memories of Creina and Waltrud. Every smile, every laugh, every single thing up until whatever happened five years ago. He loved them both more than he could put into words, and yet he didn't know what to do. He tried to come up with the right words, but the other side of his mind didn't even have to interfere to cause him duress.

The clock began to chime that it was six in the morning. He expected everyone else to be in their beds trying to sleep off the night before. He had heard Colonel Wilcke and Major Sakamoto in one of the bedrooms on his way in. He also had heard Sergeant Bishop and Sergeant Miyafuji in a room closer to his own. He didn't even have to hear Lieutenant Litvyak or Lieutenant Juutilainen to know they were also aboard.

They deserved the rest, though he was amused at the thought that they probably weren't 'resting' in the conventional manner. But they had earned it nonetheless. He also knew they were going to need the rest for upcoming ventures being formulated by the AF brass.

As he stood up sluggishly, he could feel the other presence stirring from its temporary slumber. He had fended it off several times throughout the night, but he didn't feel up to silencing it at the moment.

_**Another night without sleep, eh?**_ The hiss was low, as if testing the waters.

Dimitri moved to the bathroom, his thoughts nearly non-existent for once. He ran some water from the faucet and began splashing his face with cold water.

_**How many times are you going to keep doing this?**_

_There is no rest for the wicked._ Dimitri managed to broadcast through every inch of his mind. The other presence receded slightly. He turned off the water and dried his face with a towel.

_**I do believe it would have been better for you if you had brought her with you.**_It began to pick at him, targeting a very sore subject at the moment. Dimitri could swear that it was licking its lips at the chance to break him down.

_Enough. You're never getting released unto this world again. I'd rather die many painful deaths before you get the chance to kill any more witches._ Dimitri looked at himself in the mirror with disgust.

_**Here you go again, trying to blame me for your own past actions. It seems like I remind you on a daily basis of one small piece of information… We are the same person. You won't accept it, but we, as one, are General Dimitri Hatake, the infamous 'Orussian Ghost.'**_

_No. No… no longer am I the 'Orussian Ghost.' _Dimitri stepped back into his room and began dressing in his normal uniform.

_**Time will tell, won't it?**_ The presence laughed quietly.

Dimitri felt relief as the crimson drained from his eyes, signaling the withdrawal of the demonic presence. He slipped on his undershirt and pulled his long silver hair out of the way. He could still feel Waltrud's hands on his chest as if they were still there. He knew that he had handled the situation incorrectly, but he didn't really know what he would do about it. He finished dressing and stepped out of his room quietly.

He checked each door as he walked down the hallway. He could hear deep breathing in three rooms, confirming his previous count. He nodded to himself and allowed himself a very light smile. He stepped onto the lift and proceeded to ascend to the bridge level. He had a feeling that FC Anderson would already be in his office.

Dimitri exited the lift after reaching his destination. He could see out across the still dark harbor as the Mirage peacefully rested in the frigid waters of Copenhagen in winter. The temperature had plummeted and the snow had thickened. The carrier now had a clean, unsoiled blanket covering its deck. Lights across the deck and on the dock set the snow aglow as it reflected the illumination.

_**The snow… remember Imatra?**_ The other presence in his mind returned, seemingly intent on steering the thoughts he was having about Creina and Waltrud down darker avenues. _**It was snowing like this. It was beautiful… seeing the blood coat the snow. The snow dyed crimson by your blind hate and constant need to avenge someone you don't even remember.**_

_I've already accepted the sins of my past actions. I don't need to be reminded of any particular deed._ Dimitri closed his eyes, still able to see the light reflecting off of the snow's surface.

_**Don't you think you've been cruel enough to Waltrud? You killed her mother. You fell in love with her sister. Then you can't explain to her what happened to her sister five years ago. You come back into her life and the first thing she sees is the side of you that killed her mother. She tries to express her feelings for you, and you don't give her an answer.**_ The demon hissed, taking pleasure in Dimitri's distress. _**You just kissed her on the forehead and said 'I need to find out what's in the rest of my heart before I can answer that.' You're more dangerous than you think.**_

_God damn it, just shut up! If you're not going to ever answer my questions, then keep quiet!_ Dimitri knew the voice was right. He couldn't believe that he had been so cruel to one of the most important people in his life. But he didn't feel he could return her feelings until he figured out what happened to Creina. _…I don't know if I was responsible or not…_

"General?" Dimitri snapped back to awareness upon hearing his mentor's unmistakable voice. His eyes were moving back and forth between red and green uncontrollably. He kept his eyes averted from his superior.

"Yes, sir?" Dimitri did his best to respond appropriately in a level voice.

"Are you alright?" Chiron stepped out of his office. He moved to the edge of the bridge where Dimitri had been looking out.

"Of course, sir. Just a wild night, I'm afraid." Dimitri managed to get his eyes under control and forced a smile upon his face. He turned toward the Fleet Commander and saluted.

"I understand. And I keep telling you there's no need to salute when it's just the two of us." Chiron returned a slight smile."

"Yes, sir." Dimitri dropped his right hand. "I came up to see if there were any necessary preparations I should make before the conference this afternoon?"

"Well, none that I can really think of, Dimitri. You already know what our agenda is, and how things should be handled. Just remember what I said about our reports. We must ensure that they all mesh. We don't need any more suspicion. Rommella is one thing, we can't really afford any of the others to throw their suspicions in as well." Chiron shook his head, Dimitri able to read the man's thoughts as if they were on his sleeve. "Just take the morning to relax and prepare for the heavy scrutiny we face this afternoon."

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Dimitri could feel Chiron's apprehension though his cool façade still stood strong. He knew that Chiron would wish to be alone, so he began to return to the lift.

"Dimitri…" Chiron started, causing Dimitri to pause. After a few seconds of silence, he spoke again. "Please be careful… Do your best to get that under control, alright?"

"…I will do my best, sir…" Dimitri felt guilty as he replied. Chiron nodded and then returned to his office.

Dimitri rode the lift down to his unit's level and strode quietly back to his room. The walk back seemed like it took an ungodly long time. Though the other presence was silent, he felt as if he were in a haze in which he could lose control at any moment. He managed to step into his room without incident.

His vision started to blur as if he was moving too fast. He began to feel vertigo as he weakly closed the door. He struggled to sit down in his chair. He could feel the other presence gradually returning to his mind.

_**You're weakening. You're too unstable right now. Your mind is too preoccupied with meaningless things that you're resorting to your most basic nature. And that is where we are at our best.**_

"God… damn it…" Dimitri felt as if he was about to vomit. He knew this feeling all too well. He used to feel it when he would embrace his bloodlust and witch hunting abilities. He had been used to it in the past, but right now it was hitting him like a freight train. He couldn't recall a time it had felt this strong.

_**I'm afraid that Chiron has always been right in keeping you away from things that might confuse or upset you. It's not in our best interest to dwell too much upon things, we are of ACTION! We are here to eliminate, exterminate, eradicate! And you are losing sight of the goal we have had for so long. **_The other presence resounded with authority, feeling another opportunity to attain free reign. Dimitri was losing his grip on reality, feeling that dreaded feeling of being a mere spectator in his own life.


End file.
